Ancient Writings
by GlockTease
Summary: Eric is High King of America! Sookie is Queen Sophie's forced telepath. How will they meet? What happens when they do? Some old characters, some new. Very little Bill. Forget what you think you know about E&S, I'm mixing it up! 1st FF Lemons galore!
1. New Life

**_I own nothing! The brilliant characters belong to CH; I am just borrowing them!_**

**_First FF, so let me know what you think!_**

* * *

I was in riding in the car with Bill watching the city lights in the the side mirror as they faded into the darkening highway. I asked Bill several times where he was taking me. "It's a surprise, Sookie." I smiled wondering what he has planned. Bill and I had been dating for a few months. He had approached me one night at Merlotte's after coming in several nights in a row. He never really said much but I observed him each night and I came to the conclusion that he was there trying to "fit in" and he would eventually come around. He was the only vampire that I had met since the night they "came out of the coffin". We went on a few dates and he really seemed to be harmless considering all of the vampire myths that float around. We would see each other a couple of times a week, the occasional movie, and walk in the park or a few drinks at a bar down in Shreveport. We kissed several times but it never went further than that. I thought Bill was handsome but I never felt completely comfortable with our relationship, or lack there of.

After a long discussion with Sam about dating a vampire we agreed it would be best to not tell him about my telepathy. Ocasionally I felt like he knew something was up. I thought I was good at hiding my expressions when I heard something repulsive but maybe I wasn't as good as I thought. I learned from dating Bill that Vampires are very perceptive. They pay attention to the small details. The ones that normal people would miss. As we road in silence I thought back to a night that almost had me confessing my little secret.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Bill and I were in a bar in Shreveport on night and there were some really loud broadcasters. I was having a hard time pulling my shields up. I was eyeing a brunette woman and a blond man having an argument. The blond man reached under the table and grabbed her lower thigh and she winced at his touch. She immediately became quiet and her thoughts washed over me. Oh no, I have said too much this time, he's embarrassed, when we get home he's going to lock me down there again. What do I do? What do I do? Oh my God, last time I was there for two weeks before he let me out. I should just learn to keep my mouth shut! I almost slipped and told Bill in a panic that the women was in danger but how would I explain to Bill that I knew? The brunette women got up to excuse herself to the ladies room and I excused myself and followed behind her. I followed her to bathroom and when the door shut behind me I turned and locked the door. The brunette heard the lock click and turned to look my way with her face streaming with tears. I took one look at her and attempted to bring her into a hug and she backed herself against the wall._

_"What are you doing? Don't touch me. Why did you lock the door?"_

_I began to mentally kick myself for being overbearing but this woman had to know that she needed to go to the police about this abuse. I replied back to her " I heard your argument in the bar and wanted to make sure that you were okay."_

_"I'm fine, thank you"._

_"You did not look fine, you still have a red hand print on your thigh where HE grabbed you under the table!"_

_She replied "Really it's no big deal just a small disagreement."_

_I looked at her in one last attempt to get through to her and finally blurted out " I can hear your thoughts and I know about him holding you for two weeks against your will!"_

_The women looked shocked. She walked towards me, pushed me aside, unlocked the door and during her exit screamed "mind your own business bitch!"_

_Well damn, so much for girl power! I washed my hands, situated my dress and headed back for the bar. I found Bill at the booth, walked up and as soon as my butt hit the seat HE walked up with HER to the booth. HE got right in front of my face, close enough so that I could smell he bourbon on his breath, "Mind your own fucking business, bitch!" They turned on theirs heels and hit the front door before I could respond. Bill was rising after establishing I was okay to go the man but I grabbed Bills arm to pull him back to his seat. He sat and looked at me with confusion._

_"What was that about?" _

_"Oh the brunette and I had a disagreement in the ladies room about vampire human relationships."_

_"Really?" Bill replied_

_"Uh, yeah, she noticed us here and made a rude remark while she was washing her hands."_

_"That's unusual, I heard HIM say YOU should mind YOUR own business. Sookie is there something you are not telling me?"_

_"No"_

_"Sookie, you know I can tell when you are lying. What are you keeping from me?"_

_"Nothing Bill, I am ready to leave."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Sookie.........Sookie......we are here. Wake up. You dozed off about half way here." Bill was shaking my left leg trying to get me to wake up.

I sat up, rubbed my eyes and attempted to fix my hair which was smashed against the right side of my head.. I looked around and did not see anything familiar. I could not see city lights and saw nothing notable as far as the eye could see. Bill came around and opened my door. I stepped out of the car and looked around again. We were in front of a mansion, probably the biggest house I have ever seen. I looked at Bill, "Where are we"?

"We are here to visit the Queen."

"The Queen?"

"Yes he retorted, the Queen of Louisiana. She runs Vampire in the State and this is her compound."

"What are we doing here?" I started to get nervous. Bill was being so vague on the way here, never really telling me where we were going and I dozed off and woke up in a strange place. He was pushing his hand in the small of my back and ushering me to the front door. There were two guards standing in front of the door. They stopped us and began patting Bill and I down for, weapons I guess? What the hell? I am getting more scared by the minute. I drop my shields trying to pick up something and there was that low hum of nothing. We were ushered through another set of doors into an empty room. There was a golden trimmed chair with white velvet covering in the middle of the room. The chair was larger than most and it matched all of the decorations in the room. I looked up and saw a large gold chandelier that looked like the design on the chair. I looked at Bill again and spoke under my breath.

"Why are we here?"

"In a minute darling, all is well; you will know everything before the night is through."

I am beginning to panic, looking around for exits and other vampires, how can I get out of here? Bill is no longer touching me and standing with his hands folded in from of him, smiling from ear to ear. He never smiles, something is up!

At that moment I heard two large doors in front of me opening. Through these doors came one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. She was about 5'4, thin, pale skin, stunning blue eyes, copper red hair and the most beautiful set of white teeth I have ever seen. She floated across the room to stand in front of Bill and I. Bill leaned into a deep bow from the hip as I stood in astonishment at this creature. Her brain pattern clearly told she was also a vampire.

She smiled brightly at me and then brought her lips to a pursed grin "Bill".

"My Queen"

She walks to stand in front of me "I see she has made it here unharmed"

Hello! I am standing right here so I opened my mouth to speak.... "Excuse me, who are you and why am I here?"

The Queen looks at me and smiles "Mouthy little human, do not speak to me in that manner or I may have to slap that pretty little face"

Okay, well let me try another route....."How may I be of assistance, Queen............." Oh shit, I never got her name.

"Sophie Ann will be fine" she said

"How may I be of assistance, Sophie Ann"? As I speak as she turns her back on me going to sit in her chair. The only chair in the room I might add.......I wanted to sit, I began feeling nauseous and when I looked around I realized that Bill had disappeared! That effing jerk!

"Bill has brought you to me and I have an offer to make you."

"I'm listening" well sort of, my stomach is turning as she began speaking

"I know of your gift Sookie. I want to use your gift for my personal use and want to offer you room and board and a salary of $150, 000.00 a year. I want you to live here. Once we become more acquainted with each other we could possibly.....well that is beside the point for now. "

I looked to the left and right, nope no doors. There are the doors the Queen came through and the set I came through. I know what is on the other side of the doors I came in so that is not a possibility and I have no clue where the other two doors lead to. _Wait_. Did she just say $150k? Holy crap that's a lot of money! Well there is not any amount of money that would keep me here as a vampires slave. I know she is faster than I am and she will be able to stop me before my third step. _Kill her with kindness Sook, that always works!_

"I appreciate your kindness and the wonderful offer however I have a wonderful job and really enjoy my life the way it is right now. I graciously would like to decline your offer, Queen Sophie Ann."

She rolled her eyes and looked a little pissed. "Are you sure? I can be very persuasive if I am pressured."

Shit! What or who does she has that is important to me. She's got leverage........."

"What are you implying, Sophie Anne"

"You have a brother, do you not?"

Dumbass! "Yes I do".

"Blond, handsome, fucks anything with a heartbeat? Is this your brother?"

Ding, Ding, Ding! What have they done to him? "Look he has not done anything wrong and he is a good guy (liar, liar) please leave him out of this."

"If I choose to leave him alone, you must agree to the terms I offered and you must do so now"

"Okay, Okay, just please leave him alone and I will do whatever you want".

She rises from her chair making her way back to the doors. "I will have a guards arrange a time for you to go home tomorrow and gather your belongings. I have had an envelope placed in your room. Its contents will provide you with your employment contract, rules of your stay at my compound and some spending money for any items you may need before you receive your first payment. You will be escorted to your room immediately. I shall see you tomorrow when the sun sets. Until then......"

As the Queen left through the mysterious double doors my head began to spin. Why? Why me? This disability is going to be the death of me. Vampires and their need to possess people is beyond my comprehension. Oh Jason, I hope he stays out of trouble. And Sam, how will I explain this him? Will she let me call him or anyone for that matter? I wonder how long I will be gone before anyone notices. This was the one weekend I had off for this month. It would at least be Tuesday before Sam thinks something is going on.

I was pulled from thoughts as a very large man came walking towards me. He was so tall he barely fit under the doors. He had dark skin and a shiny bald head. His eyes were a shade of purple I had never seen before. I dropped my shields as he made his way across the room. I was able to pick up tid-bits of an image but I was not really sure what it was, it was fuzzy but a random word or thought would come through to the front of his thoughts. As he approached me he began starring at me. He pulled out of his own thoughts and introduced himself.

"I am Quinn. I will be your personal guard during your stay at the compound. I will escort you to your room."

Heck, I may be mad but I need as many people on my side I can get. This man was clearly no vampire. His mind was somewhat like Sam's so I pasted on my nicest smile and replied..

"Nice to meet you, I am Sookie Stackhouse.

Quinn turned on his heel and replied "follow me".

We walked through several doors and a few hallways before coming to an elevator. Quinn pressed the "Up" button and proceeded with more information.

"You will be on third floor of the compound. This is where all humans visiting or living here reside. There are currently 2 other humans staying in these quarters under the Queens employement. You will meet them both in the morning."

I began thinking about my new roomies, who where they? Did they have "gifts" as well? Did they enjoy it here or were they also forced by the Queen threatening someone they loved, too? Will they speak to me? There is so much going through my mind right now; I just want to lie down.

The elevators door open, Quinn ushers me in, inserts a key into the elevator and presses number 3. "Your floor is locked and guarded at all times. You are allowed to roam the third floor as you please except after curfew. You must use the intercom on the wall near your door to request a guard as an escort. He will come to you and escort to any other location on the compound."

"So, I will I be treated like a prisoner the entire time I am here?"

"Yes and no. Once you and the Queen begin to build a trust she will be more lenient on you but that will take some time. I suggest you get used to the idea of being here and making the best out of the situation. It will only suit you later down line."

Well screw you buddy! "Well that is easy for you to say, you're not a prisoner!"

He looked at me with fire in his eyes and responded "You have no idea! I have been serving the Queen for 4 years and have another 10 before I will be released. So, do not speak of what you do not know!"

Well shit, so much for making a buddy. "Uh-Sorry, it was wrong for me to assume."

As we walked off of the elevator we were standing in a long hallway. There were several chaise loungers and chairs lined up on the walls, beautiful sconces on the wall hanging over heavy white and red wallpaper. There were several doors on each side of the hallway. Quinn brought me to the first door on the left, turned a key and opened the door. I walked through the door and was about turn to Quinn, when the door was slammed shut. I heard his feet walk down the hallway so I walked to the door and pulled on the handle……crap! Locked from the outside!

I turned back to room and let my eyes take in my new living situation. The room was lit nicely. The walls were covered in the same heavy wallpaper in the hallway. There is wall painted in a vibrant red color. There was a flat screen television on one wall and on the wall next to that was a fire place. It was one of the fancy ones with fake wood. I looked around the wall to find the switch and found it behind a plant. I hit the switch and fireplace lit right up! I look around and see two couches in white with a beautiful wood table in between them. I touch the fabric on the couches as I walk through the living area to a small but functional kitchen. There is a small bistro table with two chairs made of iron sitting in the kitchen. There is a refrigerator, microwave, oven and 2 burner stove. "Not bad." I walk to the fridge and open it. To my surprise there is fruit, vegetables, sodas, milk, eggs and bread. I fish a peach out of the fridge and go through a door to find my bedroom. The bed was what I first noticed. It was a large four poster bed that had a beautifully carved headboard and footboard. The sheets are a cranberry color and there is a step stool next to the bed in the same wood as the bed. I turn right into the bathroom and see the biggest bathroom I have ever seen. The bathtub was a whirlpool with jets strategically places. There is also a stand up shower next to the tub, toilet and a several cabinets. I begin to open the cabinets and find all of the essentials, shampoo, conditioner, toothpaste, toothbrush, razors and some other necessities. I back out of the bathroom and turn back to the bed.

As the queen promised I see the envelope sitting on the nightstand. I walk over, climb up the steps and sit on the bed. I turned the envelope upside down and let everything fall out. There was a unusual device with a BMW logo in the middle, a bunch of papers stapled together which I assumed was the employee contract and a stack twenties. There was a little book which had no lettering on the outside. I looked inside and saw the "Human Rules" section and sighed under my breath. So, I have a stack of cash, BMW thingy, pretty cool little apartment inside of a mansion or compound. I like the mansion idea better. It seems a little more inviting. Maybe this might not be so bad after all. I laid back on the pillows and let the events of the evening go through my mind. I shut my eyes and began to doze off.

The next morning I rolled off of my bed and busted my butt on the floor. I temporarily had forgotten where I was and forgot how big that damn bed was. "Ouch!" I stood up rubbing my left butt cheek and decided to get some breakfast. I pulled out all of the breakfast items from the fridge and began cooking my breakfast. I started the coffee pot and stood and stared out the window in the living room. "Mmmm, I don't' remember seeing that last night, I bet I can get that open." Once I was done I jumped in the shower. I got out and walked around in a towel for a while fishing around in the drawers for something to wear. I found a drawer full of underwear, socks and bras. All my size………how long have they been watching me?

"Ugh, Bill that son of a bitch. If I see him ever again I am going to stake his ass."

I went to the closet and to my surprise (NOT!) I find more clothes hanging that are my size, as well. I find a pair of blue jeans with a white turtleneck sweater. I slide the clothes on; grab a pair of brown boots from the closet. After I dressed I put my hair in a pony and decided I would go discovering on the 3rd floor.

I walk to the intercom by the front door and hit the talk button. "This is Sookie and I would like to go into the hallway and the door is locked from the outside………." I wait for a response and instead hear the lock on the door give way. I pull the handle, open the door and step into the hallway. No one is there. _How did they do that?_

I turn to the right and began walking down the hallway. I hear another door opening and look up to see a very cute little brunette sliding out of a room. She looks up at me, skipping towards mewith a bright smile and introduces herself.

"Hi, I am Amelia, but you can call me Ames."

Hi, to you too! I am Sookie and well you can call me Sookie".

Ames looks at me oddly for a moment, tilts her head and closes her eyes. She smiles even wider takes a deep breath, opens her eyes. "I love your energy, it's warm with beautiful swirls of purple and green."

"Okay, what are you talking about?"

"I am talking about you silly. You have a great energy about you. You and I will be great friends! I am witch and we have a sense about these types of things, you know?"

"What? You are a witch? Like you wear a pointy black hat and ride a broom stick and …….?"

She interrupted before I could further. "No. That's a Halloween witch, I am the real thing and you should watch how you talk about me or I will turn you into a cat! Not really, but I can if I want to."

"I am sorry Ames I just didn't know that witches were real. I always thought that they were a tale of some kind. Please, I don't want to start off on a bad foot, let's start over, okay?"

"No need my telepathic friend, I already told you I like your energy."

I was shocked, how did she know I was telepathic? Word must travel fast in the compound but the good news is I am not the only freak here.

"How did you know that?"

"I know everything that goes on around here. You know a girl can get lonely in this place, so I hang out with the guards, give them favors and they tell me things. You know when a man is sated he'll practically tell you anything."

I know I was blushing, I could feel the heat rising in my face. Sex was not a comfortable subject for me since…. well I had never had sex or even had been with anyone in an intimate way. I was a freak and could hear their thoughts and that was enough for me to not want to get close to anyone. Ames started walking towards another door with her hands swaying in the air, doing a random spin every other stride. I thought I was unusual! She walked up to one of the doors on the right side of the hallway and knocked.

"Octavia, wake up sleepy head! I know that you can hear me. We have a newbie here and I want you to meet her. Her energy is quite incredible. Once you get out of bed come to my room."

She turned looked at me straightened out her arm and pulled my hand into hers. "Come on Sookie, come to my room with me to chat.".

I followed her into her room. It was the exact same model like mine. Ames had more personal belongings than I did. I scooted into her apartment and sat on one of her living room couches. She walked towards her kitchen and asked if I had eaten breakfast. "Yes, I made bacon and eggs earlier.". I looked around her living room and saw several books. They all looked very old and some of the covers were in writing unfamiliar to me. I reached out and touched a large leather bound black book. The edges of the pages were black and the front of the book had a foiled symbol on it. The symbol was a star with a circle surrounding it. Just as I was about to open the book Ames walked in, "Interesting, huh?".

I looked up at at her, "What is this book?"

She came over and sat on the couch. "It's an ancient witchcraft book. I look in there for spells and use it to perfect my skills". Just as I was about to put the book down, an African American women walked through the front door. She had long gray and black hair and it was impossible for me tell how old she was. She walked up to Ames and I and shut her eyes. She tilted her back much like Amelia had done earlier. She smiled widely, brought her head down to look me in the face and said "you're right Ames, I see purple and green." She walked up to me, patted my knee "It's nice to meet you, I am Octavia and Ames's mentor". I returned the gesture and introduced myself.

Ames and I began talking about how I got here and what happened during my meeting with the Queen last night. Octavia was drinking coffee and listening intently and chiming in ever so often. Neither of the witches knew who Bill Compton was but they did know I would be arriving at the compound. Ames started talking about her and Octavias stay. Apparently the Queen used the witches for spells and to keep other supernatural beings away. They had both been living there for 2 years and surprisingly were there on their own free will.

Ames started going through the rules of the house. I found out that once I was permitted to leave the compound I would have a bodyguard at all times (Ames had threw in that all the guards were ware's which was explained to me as well). I would have to wear a tracking device on my wrist that was impossible to remove and that no matter what, my curfew was 12 midnight. I was not allowed to have visitors inside of the compound. I could speak to family and friends as I wanted and I would probably be given a cell phone in the next day or two. This was a lot to absorb at once so I would take it in strides. While we all spoke about family, friends and jobs outside of the compound Quinn arrived in Ames's room. He walked in unannounced and walked over to living room.

"Sookie, are you ready to go to your home to collect your belongings?"

I stood and said my goodbyes to Ames and Octavia and exited the room. I stopped at my room to grab my purse, the cash, BMW device and stopped in the restroom to freshen up before we left to Bon Temps. I didn't even know where I was or how long it would take to get back so I wanted to make sure I was prepared for a long trip. Quinn and I walked to the elevator and made our way down to the 1st floor. We walked out the double doors, through another set of double doors and made our way to the front of the mansion. The sun was shining and I could smell fall in the air. It was a crisp afternoon and I silently patted myself on the back for wearing a turtleneck. Quinn turned and looked at me, "Do you have your car keys?" I looked at him trying to figure out what he was talking about and then remembered the BMW device in the envelope. I opened my purse and pulled it out with a grin. "Can I drive?"

Quinn eyed me for a second "Why not, it's your car!" He walked to the passenger side of a solid black BMW.. I had no idea what model it was but it was the nicest car I have ever seen! I ran to the driver's side, hopped in and looked for the ignition. Quinn smiles and turns to me, "Sookie there's no key. It's a remote that sends a signal to the car to turn on. He reached across the console and hit a black button on the dashboard, the car purred to life. I smiled and looked back at him, "What model is this car?".

"It's a BMW 650i coupe.. It's a great car, pretty sweet if you ask me."

I adjusted the mirrors, looked over at Quinn, "Well lets see how it drives!" and off I went.

Quinn showed me how to use the navigation so the drive was easy and I was no longer concerned with getting lost. I also realized from the GPS that we were in New Orleans. I turned on the radio and sang the whole way to Bon Temps. Quinn would smile at me every now and then and bop his head to a tune.

We arrived at my house around 2 in the after noon. We walked in and everything looked exactly the same as I had left it. I offered Quinn a drink, which he declined. He followed me into to my bedroom. I turned to look at him, "Um, are you going to watch me the entire time?"

He looked at me "Yes, it is my duty. Sookie, you must understand, if something happens to you under my watch I will be punished severely and possibly meet my own death. I cannot take this chance. I will do my best to stay invisible but please allow me to do my job."

I could not help but feel sorry for him. He was in the same position as I was. I looked at him trying to hold back the tears. "I understand Quinn."

I went to my closet and began grabbing clothes. I knew that since I had a new job and a lot larger salary I would be able to afford nicer clothes so I made sure to only pack things that would last a week. I could order more clothes online or request the Queen allow me to go shopping, with Quinn of course. I took some of my favorite pictures and books to make my apartment feel more like home. I packed my entire bathroom excluding towels. I walked around the house into each room finding my favorite things and putting them inside my overstuffed duffle bag. I had two full suitcases and a duffle bag full of random things before I was done.

When I was done packing I asked Quinn if I could make a few calls. He hesitated but after a brief moment said "Yes." We walked back to the kitchen and I pulled the receiver from the wall. I called Sam first.

"Hello, Sam?" Yes, Sam everything is okay. I was just calling to let you know that I was offered a new job last night and I accepted. It was an offer I could not refuse, so I took it and well……. I am quitting. Sam began questioning me, "Who is the job with? Where is this job? Sookie, this is not like you, is everything okay, cher? I was trying to give him as little information as possible. I did not want him freaking out and attempt to come to my rescue. I tried to make the break short and sweet but of course he knew something was up. "Look Sam, I will tell you more soon, I promise. I will call you again in a few days. I promise everything is okay and I will see you soon." Sam began to protest again so I told him I had to go and hung on him mid sentence.

I looked up at Quinn who was starring out the window. He was not moving and I saw his face free from emotion. Something told me that he was not supposed to let me do this but I think that he probably had to make calls like this 4 years ago, when the Queen demanded his service. I made my second and last phone call. Jason. I dialed the number hoping he would not pick up so I could leave a message. My prayers were answered! "Jason, hey it's me, Sook. Look I took a job in New Orleans and am moving out of Gran's house for a few months. I need you to come check the mail and make sure the house is kept up. I will call you soon to give you more information. I love you, Bye."

I stood up and was clearly blubbering at this point. I starred at my hands and somehow wished I could pinch myself and wake up. As soon as I thought I was going to loose all of my self control, I was enveloped in a pair of large arms. "Quinn".

"Sookie, it gets easier. You will get through this. You have done better than any other human in this situation and trust me I have seen the Queen use many humans. Most of them cried for weeks, refused to eat and some even threatened suicide. You are a strong woman Sookie, I know you can do it. Please we must go now."

I walked to the door as Quinn grabbed my bags. I said a silent prayer, kissed my fingers and laid it on a picture of Gran, Tara and I. I locked the door and turned to walk down the porch. I got in the drivers side of the car. I looked at Quinn, smiled the best smile I could. "Thank you."

We made our way back to my new life. I hope that I can adjust quickly and the Queen can learn to trust me so that I can come back to see my friends, soon.


	2. King Northman

EPOV

I throw my size 14's on the desk in my office, lean back in my chair and slip into down time. My actions portray me well, it is simple, I am bored. It is 2 hours past sundown I have fed twice this evening and am still unsatisfied. I have not been myself as of late. I have not had a good fight in 2 years and nothing interesting has happened in quite some time. I hunt on special occasions but for the most part I feed from my donors. I can get them in any taste, shape, color or gender. I no longer have to glamour humans; they are here on their free will to service me.

Things were not always this simple. I remember having to hide in the shadows hunting my next meal, glamouring humans for a light tight basement to sleep in when the ground was not suitable and brutal punishments from my elders for adolescent behavior. I have lived a very long time and could school scholars about what they think they know. I am Eric Northman, High King of North America. I live in a castle in an undisclosed location and live under the watchful eye of The Council. The Council consists of the most powerful of each race. Their whereabouts are never known and they only show when figureheads can no longer handle their area or underlings. I have met a member of The Council once.

I was the King of Louisiana and had been for a little over a year when I received a package 2 years ago. The Council selected me a for a new position in North America and they had a "Test" for me to prove my worthiness. This of course did not worry me, I was over one thousand years old and I wield a secret that makes me an exceptional vampire, the only one of our kind. I have fought in thousands of battles and have walked away unscathed. I am untouchable, this I know.

* * *

_**Two years earlier**_

_**I am in my mansion in Louisiana feeding off the normal blood bag when my guards rush in, knocking through my chamber doors with urgency.**_

_**"What is so fucking important that justifies you ruining my snack?"**_

_**"King Northman, THEY are here!"**_

_**I knew THEY were coming but I did not know when to expect their arrival. THEY never come announced; they show up as thieves in the night. There at one moment and then gone in the blink of an aye. I move to get dressed and meet my guards in the foyer of my mansion, yielding my most prized possession, my sword.**_

_**"Where?"**_

_**"Just past the tree line, if you can make it through them IT will be yours, Master!"**_

_**I turn to Alcide my most trusted guard and smile. The excitement of battle is overwhelming arousing and has got me acting as a newborn vampire on their first hunt.**_

_**"Indeed Alcide, tonight is a good night, I shall see you before the sunrise."**_

_**In vampire speed I am at the tree line. I hear THEM. I crouch; gather earth in my hands and smell. **_

_**"Twelve." There are twelve. I stand and begin moving towards the noises. I move with the stealth of a lion on the attack. I see 4, gathered at the base of a tree. I continue to move, quietly. I recognize one, Matthew. I never was fond of this vampire. I smile inwardly; they do not hear me. I move to the first body dislocating his head from his shoulders as I jump from his shoulders and move to the next biting into the back of his neck, removing his spine with my teeth. The other two are gone, they escaped, only momentarily. I crouch next to the spineless body and remove the head for good measure.**_

_**I move to the treetops. I see them. They are running trying to scatter their scent. I am no fool. Hunting humans is too easy. Hunting Vampires is invigorating, a challenge even for me when in large numbers. I see them about to cross paths and swoop down to meet them. As they cross I grab them both throwing each into a tree. The trees crack from the blows. I fly to one and move my sword to the nape of his neck, swift and clean. I see the other trying to get up. I fly over, pick him up and throw him into the tree. As his body bounces from the base I move my sword through him making one whole into two halves. 4 down, 8 to go!**_

_**I keep to skies. I will find them faster. The sooner this is done the better. I can go back to feeding and my comfortable bed. I swoop and glide through the trees. I take out 4 more, separated, hoping to take me on one by one. Fools!**_

_**I land on the ground. I smell the earth, 4 more. This is too easy. THEY should have chosen a better challenge.**_

_**I move towards their scents. I spot them a quarter of a mile up. There are in a black Mercedes. They did not think I would make it this far. Idiots! I will torture these ones. I go to the air and come down in a speed fast enough to break sound barriers. The car doors are opening, they know I am here. I fly straight into the cars roof going through the car and through the first 10 feet of earth. I immediately come back up, throwing the car upon my exit. They are waiting. I land in between them.**_

_**"Come now, 3 against 1? These are not fair odds."**_

_**"Fuck you Northman! We are going to make sure you never get IT!"**_

_**"I believe they are great odds but unfortunately not for the 3!" I release a loud menacing laugh.**_

_**"Come, let me show you what I did to the others."**_

_**I point my sword towards the mouthy vamp. "You first."**_

_**He leaps straight to my neck. I move from his grasp.**_

_**"Ha, ha, you make this too easy, you are not creative enough. Straight to the throat, I could have never guessed." Sarcasm dripping from my voice.**_

_**He leaps again, this time going for my sword.**_

_**"So unwise."**_

_**I remove my sword and take the fuckers arm off. He is weak, he looks to his arm and begins turning paler as the blood spills from his body.**_

_**I put my sword in my left hand.**_

_**"I will use my weaker arm to even the playing field. Come, let's play."**_

_**He charges straight for me. Predictable. I move low and remove both of his legs, knee caps down. The others have had enough and begin moving in. I pick up a limp bodiless leg and begin feeding as I watch them drawing in. I move to the stump of a man and remove his head and laugh. I crouch lower and they make their move. I am quicker, older and have fought more battles. They are no match for me. They are both dead within in seconds.**_

_**I move freely between them feeding and building my strength. I am covered in blood, none of it my own.**_

_**"The 12th."**_

_**I feel him, he is close. The soft hum is back. It has been gone for almost 950 years. It vibrates in the dark corners of my mind.**_

_**"Northman!"**_

_**I stand to see his figure, I know this man. He is very familiar to me. We share a bond together and with one other. No one knows of this special bond. No one ever will.**_

_**"You have done well. You took out 11 of my greatest warriors and appear to be unscathed. You were taught well however you are still weak with the left arm Eric."**_

_**"Are you challenging me? I have heard the greatest victory is the defeat of one's Master."**_

_**"We will have more time for that later, my child."**_

_**"I have not seen you in over 950 years. You are with The Council?"**_

_**"I am. I have contacted The Council, you have succeeded in your given task. You are the most reliable out of all the others. THEY are pleased, as am I. I have waited many millennia for this day. The Council will make the masses know of this night. You taking over the region needed much convincing from the other Royals, but they have agreed. The ceremony will be in two weeks time. Be prepared."**_

_**I look in him in the eye, the man that abandoned me all of those centuries ago, with HER. Why show now? I cannot bring myself to fight with this man. He is more powerful than I will ever be. I owe him my respect; he showed me the ways of this world.**_

_**"Where is she?"**_

_**"She is still by my side. She watches you closely………"**_

_**I kneel to the ground. He deserves my greatest respect.**_

_**"You are most gracious, Father."**_

_**As quickly as he arrived he was gone.**_

_**End Flashback**_

_

* * *

_

Knock,Knock,Knock.

I look to my guards as they open my door. I look up and display my most menacing face.

"Enter."

Bobby, my servant comes through the door and stands in front of my desk.

"Speak."

"Your Majesty, a delivery from Queen Sophie Ann LeClerque."

I look up at him as he pushes the paper in my direction. "Leave."

I turn to my left to acknowledge my guard, "you are relieved of your duties, wait for me outside."

The guard responds quickly and moves outside the door. I pick up the envelope and break the seal. I fold the envelope out to review its contents. It appears Sophie is hosting a gathering for her area and would like to invite me as her Guest of Honor and requests that I stay for a week. I cannot say that I am excited about the idea of going but we have known each other for centuries.

I have been King for 2 years and all is going well. I allowed the Kings and Queens of all the states keep their royal titles as long as they swore fealty to me. I am the final judgment for my region and have made an impression on a few non-believers. I try to be fair in my dealings but will not hesitate to behead a fucker for crossing me. Felipe De Castro and Victor Madden quickly found out how sharp the blade of my sword was when they chose to rise against me. They met their makers as quickly as my private jet could land in Nevada.

Usually, I have my most ruthless subjects handle these situations but I needed to make an example in my new position as quickly as possible. Those two were pitiful creatures and deserved no mercy. After their ending I offered DeCastro's position to my 2nd in command, Pam. She is now Queen of Nevada. She makes several trips to my location a month and is also very close to Sophie Ann. They are occasional lovers and discuss their area issues with each other trying to find new ways of taking care of business dealings.

I assume Sophie is going to purpose a marriage contract. She wants My Power and my money. She thinks I only think with my cock. While this is usually true, when it comes to politics I unleash a different vengeance. The type that all know it not to be questioned. This brings me back to envelope. I try to find reasons why I cannot go. I open my laptop and begin looking through my calendar. Shit, I am available that week.

Fuck! I violently bark "Sandy, come now!"

Sandy (my human assistant) nearly falls through the door trying to get in quickly.

"Your Majesty, how can I assist you?"

"Please make all of the necessary arrangements required for this gathering. I hand her the envelope. I will take 15 guards along, you know which ones correct?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Please arrange everything immediately. I will contact Sophie myself and accept her invitation. Sandy, please have my donors meet me in my quarters in 5 minutes. Keep them coming until further notice."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

I walk around my desk, through the office doors and flip open my cell phone. I dial Sophie's number and she picks up on the 1st ring. _Of course, kiss ass!_

"Sophie....Northman here. I received your invitation and am calling to accept. I had to move around my schedule but am going to make it." (I am the fucking KING! She cannot know I am running things so well I am bored out of mind!)

She begins the ass kissing session as I walk into my room. I start undressing as she tells me what she has planned. I throw my shirt across the room, kick off my boots and drop my pants where I stand. She is still talking but I have no clue what she is saying, I stopped listening after my greeting. She starts talking about Quinn and confirms he is still doing well. He was with me a couple of years in Louisiana and I left him there with Sophie. I figured I would keep him somewhere he could relax a little. Sophie is one of my more fair rulers and his time there would not be hard.

Quinn would not be in this situation if his sister was not a whore. He is doing her time for making deals she could not follow through with. I tell Sophie I will see her in a month's time and hang up the phone.

I crawl onto my bed completely naked waiting for my donor.

The first human walks in, she is one of my usual donors. She is quite tasty and gives a decent blow job. She walks to the edge of the bed, waiting.

"Master."

I look her up and down while stroking myself.

"Undress."

She removes all of her clothes and waits.

"Come to me.........No...Crawl to me."

She begins crawling on the bed towards me, head down, eyes drawn to bed sheets, she knows not to make eye contact unless demanded. She lowers her face near my stomach pulling her tongue over my hip. She lowers herself between my legs and I situate myself against the headboard.

I look at her and grab the back of her head pushing her onto my cock. She begins sucking and moaning and twisting her hands over the half she cannot get in her mouth. She reaches her hand underneath my balls and starts stroking and pulling. I begin to feel myself get harder has she begins touching herself while sucking me. After several minutes of this routine I can feel my release growing and forcefully grab her hair and bark "Take it all…." She removes her hand from herself and moves both hands to the top of my thighs. She goes down as far as she can, which still is not enough. I push her head with a little more pressure and I release deep inside of her throat. She starts moaning and swallowing as I quickly lay back on the bed. She sits on her knees between my legs waiting for my next demand. I sit up, avoid her eyes and find the vein pulsing in her throat. I take a moment to pull her scent into my nostrils. Her anticipation is making me want to drain her dry. I grab the back of her neck and plunge my fangs into her neck. I begin to harden again as blood fills my mouth and begins to trickle down my throat. I don't need much due to my age but begin pulling harder at her neck. She begins moaning and moving her hips uncontrollably. I remove my fangs, not healing her marks, all will know she is my whore. I place my hands of both sides of her face never looking her in the eye. Too personal.

"You were magnificent, you may leave, now."

"Yes, Master."

I repeated this process (different encounters of course) 6 times before sunrise pulled me into unconsciousness. My hunger has grown strong in the last months due to lack of excitement in my new position. I am untouchable by others and I am bored. I fuck and feed to pass the time. I need something to happen soon before I have the uncontrollable urge to stalk my prey.


	3. Dreams

**Disclaimer - I own nothing. These wonderful characters belong to CH**

**Okay, so thank you for the reviews and adding me to your favs list! They rock and make me freakin' smile from ear to ear! Keep them coming! I might get giddy and drop chapters quicker!**

**This is sort of a filler chapter before we start getting to the nitty gritty. Quinn haters may not like this chapter but I've got to throw in another potential interest for Sooks and I personally would rather kick it with Quinn than Bill. Good news is there will be no "babe's" in this story. I made him a lot less obnoxious. That shit drives me nuts! I am laying a pretty heavy plot line so we need to get some stuff out of the way first. Eric and Sookie will meet very soon and things will heat up pretty quickly!**

**Also, I need to shout out to a Beta. If you happen to be one and dig my lit let me know. I am pretty good at the editing but sometimes lack poetic meshing and grace. Gracias!**

**

* * *

**

I have been at the mansion for over three weeks now. I am still adjusting to my new situation but think I am doing well. Ames, Octavia and I have become very good friends. They have really pulled me out of my shell the last few weeks. I have decided Ames only talks about two things, sex and witchcraft. She is so open and carefree about her encounters and although I know I will never be that open, she has certainly made me feel less ashamed about fulfilling my urges and to go for something if you want it. She made me realize that I should follow my instincts and do what feels right. So, I tried out her recommendations and well………….. it slapped me right in the face!

_Flashback_

_"Quinn! It's my turn! You got to pick the movie last week!"_

_He looks up and shouts "No chick flicks!"_

_I started walking the endless isles of movies until I find one that he might like, Aladdin! I giggle at my own personal brilliance and stroll to the isle he's in. I hold the movie in front of my face to hide my smirk and wiggle it from side to side. I guess he looked up and saw the movie. He grabbed the movie from my face and grabbed my wrist. _

_"Ha, Ha Sookie, like I have never heard that one before!"_

_I look up at him and decided to take Ames's advice. I stand on my tip toes as he continues to hold my wrist and I place a feather light kiss across his lips. He groans for about ½ of a second and pulls away. I look at him dumbfounded, did I do something wrong? I thought he likes me but maybe I read him wrong…._

_"Quinn, uh, I uh, I am sorry, that was wrong of me."_

_He turns into me and brings his face less than an inch from my face._

_"Sookie, don't apologize. Don't get me wrong, I think you are fucking beautiful and I would love to do nothing than ravish your beautiful body but I have a job to do and this would complicate things."_

_I stand there feet firmly planted on the floor spinning to the left and right while my skirt fills out. "I understand. Maybe if the circumstances were different……?"_

_He looks at me incredulously "No doubt about it, but we just can't."_

_Well at least my instincts were right but apparently my timing is a little off._

_End Flashback_

I have done several "readings" with the Queen in the past weeks. We have quite the little routine worked out. She puts me in the corner of a room and faces me towards the wall. The guards surround me in a barrier so that no one can see me. Sophie gives me and phone (on silent of course) and as she questions the human. I type what I hear and send the text to Sophie after every couple of sentences to keep her up to speed. In a case where I need to touch the human he or she is blindfolded and then a black velvet bag is placed over their head. Sophie asks the questions and I continue reading. I am prohibited to speak so that no one can ever pick up on my voice and I type the text to the Queen with the results. We have done this several times during my stay and it has worked quite well. I feel safe and appreciate that she is going through so much to keep me anonymous (for her sake her mine is really not the point) and it actually heightened my personal opinion of her.

Sophie is constantly hitting on me. She often tells me how beautiful I am and is always buying me clothes and jewelry. She bought me a beautiful ball gown that I know I would never wear because I have never been invited anywhere that would require such a dress. I attempted to not accept the gift but she insisted and had a guard leave it in my room. Every now and then she comes to my room to chat with me about my stay. One night she came in talking about some big bad vampire she was in love with. She assured my while she favored women this vampire could keep her satisfied for an eternity. I was shocked by what she told me. I told her that I thought vampires where not capable of love. _She looked at me anf grinned. "Sookie, Vampires have emotions, even more so than humans. Vampire's feelings are heightened 10 fold in comparison to a human. When we are feeding, having sex, or desire something we do it with pure emotion. We do these things in a way that consumes us completely, body and mind. No human could handle emotions in same depth that Vampires do._" I thought about what she said and in my heart of hearts I knew everyone was capable of love but finding it was a whole other issue..

I go shopping weekly, with Quinn in tow. I have to wear the stupid tracking bracelet but Sophie has good taste and it appears to be an elegant bracelet. Quinn and I have gotten close over the last several weeks. He occasionally hangs out with me in my room. We have made a routine and watch the Sopranos weekly and I make him suffer through Sex in the City.

I have visited Sam twice since I have been here. I finally got to explain my situation to Sam at the end of the first week I was here. He was upset and swore to stake Bill if he ever saw him again. I told him to get in line. He understood why I did what I did and promised me to never tell Jason about what happened. Sam promised to stick to the "new job" story. I have spoken to Jason once a week since I've been here and he really seems to have not clue of what is going on. Sam and I had a good time playing miniature golf and going to movies on my days off. Sam was not fond of Quinn attending our gathering but I reminded him that I would never get to come out if Quinn did not come along.

I hired a groundskeeper for Gran's house, Peter. He is staying at the house, free room and board. He takes care of the house and keeps the land from overgrowing and taking over the house. Sam found him for me 2 weeks ago and said that he is a really nice man.

It was our usual Saturday night. Ames, Octavia, Quinn and I picked up burgers. We were sitting in Ames's room watching T.V. and passing around a whiskey bottle. I was three sheets to the wind by the end of our first movie, 30 Days of Night! Vampires really aren't that mean.....are they? I know that I have only officially met two but neither of them was that gross. I was thinking to myself about how sex would be with a vampire but hell I don't even know what it would be with a regular guy. I sigh under my breath "no more drinks, Sook!" Quinn was standing up to refresh our glasses when there was a knock at the door immediately followed by the entry of Sophie. Quinn quickly stopped in his tracks and bowed deeply. Ames, Octavia and I did a deep head nod and waited for her to speak.

"Ladies…….. Quinn, please sit."

We all sit as quickly as possible waiting to find out what is going on. She never visits on our nights off.

"I am having a gathering and will have Vampire visitors from all over the country staying here. Our Guest of Honor is Eric Northman, King of the North America. He is a very special guest to me and I want to lay some ground rules for you." She almost appears disturbed.

"First of all, Amelia and Octavia, you must rework your spells. There will be Ware's, Demons and Vampires at the mansion. I need you to make sure Fairies cannot get within 50 miles of the compound. I have no reason to suspect for them to arrive but want to get all of the possibilities out of the way. Also, there are going to be hundreds more humans in the mansion than usual. We are going to have several Vampires' here and will need a large variety of donors. I will not let them stay on your level however; if any of our Supernatural guests bring their humans they will be on this floor during to the day for protection. I expect you to be accommodating to these humans. Do not under any circumstance have sexual relationships with these people (She moves her eyes to Ames. I keep down the giggles). They belong to other vampire's and since you are under my rule this would reflect badly on me. Last but definitely not least, you are not to speak of Sookie's ability. If her ability were to be known by other vampire's we might have a war instead of a decent gathering. Sookie, you are stay out of sight until our guests leave. This means you must do all of your tasks in the daylight hours and must be on the third floor before sunset. Since this is not the usual schedule we agreed to you are not required to doing any "reading" during this time. I am giving you a daily pass under Quinn's protection to do as you wish. Also one last thing, all of the human donors will have donor cards on a necklace. It tells the vampires blood type and sexual specialties. If you see donors without his or her card locate a guard quickly. The house rules still apply, no human is to be roaming the mansion without a guard. Are we clear about these rules? "

We all replied in unison, "Yes, Your Majesty." Sophie turns to look at me and for a brief moment she looks concerned, "Sookie, you are truly a priceless jewel and I do not want you to feel that I am ashamed of you. I must take these precautions to keep you safe." She brushes the back of her hand over my check and kisses my cheek.

She turns, nods her head to Quinn and walks out of the room; Quinn quickly follows behind her looking up at me as he passes by me. The door shuts and we hear the elevator door ding, we all know their gone. All of the sudden Ames runs and jumps on the couch and shouts "Oh Sookie, my precious jewel please be my mate! I will not allow another to have you because you are too valuable to me." She places the back of her hand on her forehead and fakes a faint while she flutters her eyes. We giggle at her dramatic replay of the last 5 minutes and fall to the floor.

Ames looks at me and starts in.

"You know, the King of North America is truly the most handsome creature I have ever seen. I saw him in a picture in the Grand Hallway with Sophie. I hear he's freaking older than dirt, over 1,000 years old and one mean S.O.B.! From what I saw in that picture the man is fucking dripping sex appeal. I wonder if he is into witches. I could put on my red "come fuck me pumps" and prance my cute ass around the ballroom until he just cannot take it anymore and wants to know who the hottie is! I might even let that bloodsucker glamour me into to kinky sex…….wait…would he even have to glamour me for that? Hell no!"

At this point Octavia and I are rolling on the floor in tears. If you want to know the truth, ask Ames! As I come out of my laughing fit I reply "Too bad I have to hide all week, I will never get to check him out." I silently think of my virginity. I haven't held onto it on purpose and maybe one day will find someone special enough to share it with.

Ames starts in about her "booty call" guard and all of the details of this party. Apparently Sophie and King Northman's child Pamela are occasional lovers and although Sophie claims she only beds women she is secretly head over heels for King Northman. I wonder if he is the "Big Bad Vamp" that Sophie was talking about. Rumor has it she is trying to win a seat as Queen of the North America and is screwing Pam to get her way to the top. Somehow knowing the Queen and what she will do to get what she wants this news does not shock me in the least bit.

We all call it a night and I go to my room. I shower and get ready for bed. I plop on my bed, roll over and look a picture of Gran. I miss her. I wonder what she would think of the situation I am in now. Would she be proud that I stood up to Sophie and sacrificed my freedom for my brother or would she be upset because I sort of liked it here? I enjoy the company of supes because their mentally quiet. I don't have to work as hard to keep my shields up and I get a great salary, too. I can't wait until next week. I can do whatever I want to. I am going to shop, shop, and shop some more. I am going to buy Quinn something nice for being so sweet these past few weeks. I start to think about Ames's conversation about the supposed beautiful King and sigh under my breath "Sorry I will never get to meet you King Northman" as sleep starts overcome me. I shuffle endlessly through the night, never getting comfortable. I finally remove my shorts and only sleep with the sheets removing the comforter. I begin to drift in subconscious.

_The sun is hanging high in mid sky, shining brightly, it's mid-day. I look to my feet._

_"Barefoot"_

_The material swaying around my ankles is the made of the finest white linen. Blowing softly in the wind, rippling like the tide before sunset. I pull my arms out to my side raising them high facing my palms towards the sky. I look to my waist rising above to my breasts covered in the same beautiful material, the suns heat is bearing down on my shoulders, back and arms. _

_"So warm……. so beautiful"_

_I look around, tall grass as far as the eye can see, blowing in sun kissed honey swirling waves. I turn around behind me._

_"Nothing"_

_I place my hand in a sergeant's solute over my eyes. _

_"The sun, it's so bright."_

_I look to ground by my feet and see the trail in front of me. It splits the swirling tall grasses in a perfect winding trail as far as the eye can see._

_"Never ending"_

_I move forward. Walking so far but never moving, the scenery never changing, an abyss of constant swirling waves._

_I move my hands both sides of my mouth in a cone shape._

_"Hello!" I hear the faint echo._

_I continue moving forward. I call again, over and over. The sun never moves, the wind never stops blowing, tall grass still swirling. I turn the way I came._

_"The trail is gone."_

_I have no choice, I keep moving forward. Then I hear it._

_"Children's laughter?"_

_"Hello! Is anyone out there?"_

_I keep hearing it, endless giggling, and the sound of wood cracking._

_"I can hear you, where are you?"_

_Still I hear giggling and small laughs. Then they appear, far away near the edge of the trail. They seem miles away but yet so close. I begin moving quicker, more urgent, steadying my pace to an easy sprint. For the first time in this journey I am moving forward, no longer standing still. My dress is swaying towards my back, whipping with each stride in the wind, my hair bouncing and slapping the bare skin on my back. Their laughs becomes diluted by the wind as I get closer. I get so close I can touch them. They look to me and smile dropping their wooden swords to come to me._

_I crouch to the ground gathering my skirt between my legs. They both put their arms around my neck kissing my temples. Their touch is familiar but yet they are strangers to me._

_"Hello! Why aren't you two are sweet. Can you help me? I seem to be lost." _

_Silence moves through the air, the wind is still blowing, grasses still swirling but a lonely silence overwhelms me. _

_They look to me, and begin giggling, removing from their embrace back to their little swords. They look to each other and begin swinging like true little warriors. ._

_I hear the familiar sound back in full force, crack, hahahahaha, crack, shuffling of feet in the grass._

_"Are you out here all alone? Where is your mommy?"_

_They stop and look to me. They are speaking but their words are muffled by the wind._

_I admire them, they are beautiful children._

_"Boys."_

_Golden tan skin, sandy blond hair, messy, blowing wildly in the wind, their eyes are as beautiful as the endless skies above me encircled in small orbs, their little bodies covered in white drawstring linen pants with bare feet._

_"Where is your mommy? Are you two out here all alone?"_

_They look to me and point toward the large tree covered in green foliage on top of a large hill, encased in tall swaying grass._

_I look to tree and see a man, a grown version of these young children, tall, blond and covered in white linen. I cannot see his face. He moves his hand towards the sky and waves. _

_"Who is he?" I look to the children; their endless laughter warms my heart, their innocence brings a smile to my face._

_I hesitate and give a half wave. The boys take my hands, still talking but muted from the wind. They smile brightly, one on each hand as we go off of the trail. The wind is blowing so hard, my hair is as wild as the breeze. We make the climb towards the tree, towards him._

_The boys release my hands, dragging their swords through the grass crinkling the blades of wheat into a permanent trail for me to follow. I begin running my palms over the tall swirling grass as I make my way up the hill. They take off running towards him._

_He moved to the ground crouching, readying for their embrace. The linen shirt blows open as he crouches to the earth. His body ripples as his muscles clash together in their now more enclosed space. I gasp._

_"Perfect"_

_I look to his face. I have never seen such beauty, milky skin stretched over hardness covering his entire body. Sun kissed locks like ribbons of bleached silk swaying in the wind. He looks to me and moves his lips upward to a smile revealing the whitest of whites accompanied by two glorious shaped fangs._

_"Vampire"_

_I search his glorious face; blond scruff surrounds his strong jaw and chin, sharp straight nose moving upwards to sky blue orbs dancing with sunlight in my direction. He reaches to the depth of my soul with his eyes._

_I am lost in his gaze, who is this man, who are these children?_

_I search for my voice. "Hello, do you know where I am?"_

_He extends his arm towards me, pointing a finger at me, laughing and then looking to the children. I cannot hear them, the blowing of soft wind is so muffling. I adjust my focus watching his beautiful mouth._

_I move my hand back over my eyes trying to block the sun._

_"It's so bright."_

_I move closer but again am standing still. He is still pointing and laughing with the children. I can see him talking but still cannot hear them._

_I focus again, and then I see it, the formation of that word as I hear them leave his lips._

_"Mommy"_

I jump from my bed. My face, shirt and hair are soaked from sweat. I look around the room trying to indentify to find something familiar to me. I look to the picture of Gran. _It's not real Sookie, it was a dream._ I throw the covers off and position myself into snow angel formation on the sheets, trying to cool off and sifting through what just happened.

_"That was intense."_

_

* * *

_

**So, we all know who the beautiful blond man is, right? **

**From the famous words from Lil Wayne and Fat Joe, Make it rain! Shower me with love! Review!**


	4. The Ancient Writings

**As usual these characters belong to CH. I like borrowing them so I can bend them to my will!**

**I now have a Beta and she kicks ass! Much love to Vikinglass25. She's the shit and I must give her mad props!**

**The plot thickens..........dun, dun, dun, dun! **

**Chapter 4**

EPOV

I stumbled out of my coffin an hour before sunrise. I am to make my way to New Orleans tonight for a week's stay at Sophie-Anne's compound. Pam arrived last night around midnight. She has not yet had the opportunity to ride in my jet and asked if she could come along with me. I of course gave her a hard time and asked if the deceased DeCastro's airplane was not suitable for her, giving her new Queen status.

She shouted "NO! I have had that monstrosity cleaned three times and still cannot get that fuckers scent out!"

When I think of Pam she is truly my most wonderful creation. She is loyal, fearless, conniving, a ruthless bitch, all the while sporting khaki pants a silk blouse with pearls.  Sandy arrives at my chamber doors as I begin dressing for the evening. As I make her wait, I stare in the mirror and think, I am KING and I am wearing a Disturbed t-shirt from their most recent tour, black jeans and black steel toed boots.  I went to their concert in New York earlier this year. I love their music but I will say that if people think vampires are disturbing, go to one of those fucking concerts and you will find out quickly that we are not nearly as sick as some of Disturbed's followers. I fed and fucked on at least 15 women before one even asked my name. I did not have to glamour any of them and needless to say I am going to another concert next year in Prague.

I walk out of my chambers and begin walking towards my office. Sandy follows behind me confirming all of my bags are packed and in the limousine. She goes over the calls scheduled for the next two hours before my departure. As we walk into my office she stops and begins thumbing through her calendar.

"Your Majesty?"

I turn around the corner of my desk and sit in my chair. I eye her for a moment and then respond.

"Yes."

"Your Majesty, Queen Sophie's secretary contacted me earlier today wanting to know if I would also come along during your stay. I told her that I had not received an invitation and you had not requested that I attend. She insisted that Sophie assumed I was going to come with you and well, sir.....do you want me to attend?"

I am staring at her because I had just assumed she knew she was to come along.

She was, after all, my secretary!

"Yes, you are coming. Please tell me you packed the proper items to stay at the compound for a week?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. I packed after the call, just in case."

"Very well Sandy. We are leaving in an hour and 30 minutes. I need to get started on my phone calls. Go to your office and begin our usual routine."  I had three calls to complete which I was able to do in about 45 minutes. King Charles Nottingburn from England called about a business venture I'd agreed to.

We agreed on opening a string of lounges in England where vampires and humans were served alike. I had opened several in North America and it had become quite profitable, thanks to fangbangers and tourists.

I made two other phone calls, one to my attorney about some business dealings and another to the King in South America about a visit in a few months. I had made my phone calls with plenty of time to spare so I played with the Rubik's cube to pass the time. The multi colored square has been truly puzzling to me since its invention. I insist that it is an impossible game and was only invented to fuck with people. After a half an hour of complete frustration, it was time to make my way to Shreveport.  Sandy and I made our way to the limousine. I slide in to see Pam sitting across the seat from me.

She looks at me with a wide grin, "King of North America and you still dress like a fucking teenager!"

I glance in her direction and give a wicked smile.

"Pamela, is that anyway to speak to your Master? With you running Nevada I get to do some of my own shopping and I think I look, how do humans say it?"

"Like the shit."

She eyes me for a moment, "The saying should be more along the lines of "You look like shit."

I chuckle for a moment thinking of my next retort. "I look fine, I blend well."

"Ha, since when are you concerned about blending? You are 6'5, blonde and a former Viking. No matter what you wear you, will never blend in."

"Touché Pamela, and where exactly do you fit in with your attire? Lingerie department employee at Neiman Marcus?"

"Ha, those blood bags would not know what to do with a creature of my stature! Besides, that place only carries full figure and good girl shit. I might appear girlie girl on the outside by my undergarments express my inner animal. Lace and leather are my two personal favorites."

"Indeed Pam, so beside your questioning my attire and how fucking cool I look, how are things in your area?"

"All is well, although my Master did not teach me how to dress; he did a wonderful job in teaching me the ways of firm but fair ruler."

Pam and I stare out the window as the silence grows. I move my eyes over to her and think what a perfect creature I had made. She is my identical match in every way other than the fact that she was a woman; which has its own perks. If I leave this world tomorrow she would carry on my legacy and make a great ruler. I chose her. I was proud to call her my child.

We made it to the jet in no time, and Sandy, along with Estelle, Pam's secretary, made their way to the visitor section of the plane along with the other guards.

My closest guard Alcide came with Pam and I to the top level of the plane. We were all seated as the pilot came over the loud speaker. "King Northman, we will be arriving in New Orleans in an hour and 30 minutes. Please make yourself comfortable and have a pleasant flight."

As we make it into the air I begin to feel something stir in the air. Then it hits me, the smell. I quickly become aroused, my nostrils flare, my eyes begin to glaze over in a deep haze, my fangs descend in all of their glory, I immediately turn to Pam and Alcide. They too smell that smell. Pamela's fangs draw from her mouth and we all three crouch into position. Fucking, sweet beautiful, Fairies. I see HIM in the corner of the plane.

"Retract your fangs Northman, and your child's too!"

"I will do no such thing. You have some fucking silver balls showing your face here, Fairy."

"Northman, I have come to speak with you about urgent matters. As much as it pains me to say, you are my only option. Believe me when I say that I explored all other options before coming to you."

I look over to Pamela and Alcide. They are strong warriors and are ready to die for me. Amazing creatures!

"Pamela, Alcide, please go to Sandy and Estelle."

They both begin walking backwards clearly waiting for an attack and make their way to the stairs. Pam looks to me one more time and I give a final nod.

I turn to Niall, keeping my fangs intact in the downward position. He will not make decisions for me and demand me to do anything.

"Niall, sit."

Niall makes his way to a chair in the corner, he knows me well. He wants to be far enough away to make an escape if needed. He takes in a deep breath and begins.

"The Council has provided you with The Ancient Writings, have they not?"

I nod in agreement.

"Have you taken the time to educate yourself with The Writings?"

I nod again in agreement.

"You have read about The Fae Child?" He turns his head in my direction. His eyes full of sorrow.

"I have."

"She is my Granddaughter. She is in grave danger and needs your help."

I am intrigued. Although The Ancient Writings have been incorrect in the past they are usually correct and accurate in every way.

"She has been taken by Queen Sophie-Anne. She has been there for a month now under the Queen's employment. I have had her watched since she was a small child. She began dating a young vampire several months ago. William Compton. She had an innocent relationship with William and I chose not to step in. I figured it would fade in time. He picked her up from her place of employment and we tracked them until a spell allowed us to go no farther. She was headed towards Sophie Anne's compound. After much debate I spoke with her employer, a shifter. He confirmed, after some persuasion, that she was indeed at Sophie Anne's compound. I believe she has employed witches to keep us out. I am not sure if she knows my granddaughter is part Fae or if she is simply using her for her gift."

I absorb every word. Niall coming to me? To save a human?

"William Compton. I remember him, well."

I trail off into my memories. Bill was always trying to hang on to his humanity. I never figured out why he was given such a gift and treated it as a curse. I met him about 100 years ago in Louisiana. I fucked his maker Lorena several times.

She asked if Bill could join us one night and I agreed. To say, he was a pathetic creature was an understatement. He was clearly jealous of my sexuality and the ability to fuck Lorena several times within a few hours. He attempted to overpower me while I was fucking her, after he had come too quickly, so I tied him to a chair, wrapped him in silver and made him watch as I drained that bitch dry. As I came out of my thoughts I think about Niall's story.

I am intrigued. A Royal Fae and his half human-half Fae granddaughter with a gift.

"Gift?"

"She is telepathic."

"The Ancient Writings do not speak of telepathy in The Fae Child."

"Indeed they do not. We believe it is an added gift given to her by the Gods. We believe it was not put in The Ancient Writings because too many would seek her out and destroy her."

This makes sense. I would certainly have sought her out and had her chained up in my dungeon as soon as I found this out. I have heard that Telepaths can be valuable creatures.

"What do you want of me, Fairy?"

"I have received word this William Compton sold information to Dumah, Commander of the Demons. Dumah is going to wage war during the gathering this week and murder my granddaughter. This is where you come in. Tell me what you know of The Fae Child?"

"I know that she is part human, part Fae. She is fated to an unknown according to The Book. Once she is bound to this creature, they will be an unstoppable force. Her fated will teach her the ways of the world and once they are bonded, they will share all of each other's strengths but none of their weaknesses. Combined they become the most powerful beings in all worlds and she will live off of his life-force requiring no other nourishment. They will bring the supernatural beings together to fight against all enemies near and abroad. Those who do not bow to her fated's feet will meet their final death."

Niall sits in silence for several minutes.

"Have you ever considered yourself "The Fated" in these writings?"

"I have not. I am not capable of love. I do not believe in fate, nor do I believe in fairy tales."

The idea of two people being so powerful is something I never considered a reality. We all must work to get where we are. I do not feel that this is something given.

Niall stands and begins walking towards me. I stand readying myself to attack if necessary. Niall stops three steps in front of me and begins chanting. A very familiar book is floating mid air in front of me.

I know this book. The Ancient Writings.

Niall holds out his hand and extends his pointer finger. The book opens and pages begin flipping. He finds a section of the book and looks up at me.

"Read here."

I take the book and begin reading.

It speaks of The Fae Child's Fated. He was born of a Mother and Father that were both vampires, the only of our kind with the purest blood. The Pure One. I thought no one knew of this but me. I had not even told my most trusted, Pam. I was not turned. I was born a Vampire. I did not age past 32 and have been alive for over a 1,000 years. When I was born, my Father, former King of Sweden went into hiding with my Mother.

During my adolescent years, my parents hid me from the world. My parents taught me how to fight, protect myself, feed and the ways of the world. They told me that they were given a blessing from Freya herself, me. They told me Freya told a story that I would become a great leader and rule all Supernaturals.

My parents disappeared after I reached maturity. I then had to survive alone. I had not seen my Father in over 950 years until that night 2 years ago. I have no maker; I answer to no call. I have always been alone.

I looked up to Niall.

"How did you know of this? Why is this passage not in my book?"

"I do not know. Is it possible the book you have belonged to your father? He may have removed the passage to assist you with finding your OWN path. He may have not liked the idea of your path being written for you. He was a great King before he went into hiding."

The book begins flipping pages again as I hold it practically in awe at this information. Niall looks at me with suspicion.

"Eric, it took me some time, too. I enjoy seeing you disturbed. I assure you I looked and felt as you do now when I discovered this information."

The page stops flipping. I look to read again.

The Royal Family. It is also an unknown family. No one knows of its members past or present or if they even exist. Another fucking fairytale. They will rule over Supernaturals but remain in a secret realm. The family consists of all races. Vampire, Human, Fae, Ware's, Demon's and too many other races to mention.

"What does The Royal Family have to do with your granddaughter and I?"

Niall waits a moment contemplating his next words. "In time. It is too much for now."

My mind begins to race.

Why? Am I truly this woman's fated? What does she look like? If she was made for me she must be perfect for me in every way. I assume all of this because I never considered it was me. When I first read the book two years ago, I skimmed the The Fae Child writings, racing to find something about me. Why was this page not in my book? Is Niall fucking with me just to save his granddaughter? I must think this out before I agree to help the, Fairy.

I look to Niall. "How did you know?"

"Your Father met with me 612 years ago. He knew The Fae Child would be in my bloodline. He asked me to watch her closely, but to never interfere. I agreed but given this new information, we can no longer wait."

"How did Bill know of The Writings? He is not a Royal."

"That I have not figured out, yet. I think that he has a relationship with one who has access to this information. There is a traitor within our midst."

"If you say this is true then how would anyone know I am The Pure One? Other than yourself, My Father, My Mother and I are the only one who knows of my heritage. Not even my Child knows of this. I have worked diligently at making people believe I was a Viking at the time I was turned."

My mind was spinning, not a clear thought amongst them. Confusion, this was a new emotion for me. I did not even believe this fairytale myself.

"I am still working to find out this information. I believe that when the time comes, all the pieces will fall into place."

I am running through the information given to me by Niall at warp speed.

"I will review the material, sift through the information and give you answer before the sun rises."

Niall looks disappointed but knows he cannot argue the point. He stands in front of me and touches my right shoulder.

"Eric, I know this is all a lot to absorb and honestly I wish it were not true. You and I have never seen eye to eye but I believe this passage to be true. I believe you are the one that will make my granddaughter come full circle. You were meant to be with her. Please know that your secret is safe with me and has been since I discovered it over 600 years ago. I believe you will be with my granddaughter and I know you will know it when you first lay your eyes on her. I will not give your her name or tell you what she looks like.

I want to prove to you that once you see her, it will all make sense to you. I will give you a warning, though. She is pure and her scent was made for you. She will consume you at first sight. You will have to fight the internal battle with yourself to kill her and gorge yourself with her blood, or to savor her throughout your lifetime. I will also tell you this will not be easy.

You two are alike in many ways and these characteristics are going to be your greatest strengths but can serve as your greatest weaknesses if permitted to. Considering this gathering is in your honor, there will be hundreds of human donors there. If The Writings are not true, you may not even see her or it may not be the appropriate time. You cannot be tricked by me or my magic, this is fate. It was written in the stars before you and I were ever created."  Niall was gone as quickly as he arrived. I sat in my chair absorbing all of the information he gave to me.

Dumah, William Compton, Niall's Granddaughter, The Ancient Writings, and The Royal Family.

I would do as he said. I will not seek out the Telepath once at the Queens castle.

I will go on normally and if she is truly what Niall claims her to be, then when I see her I will know.

Three weeks ago I was bored to death and within a 30 minute conversation, my life had turned upside down. I cannot imagine being fated to a human.

Of all creatures, they are weak, vulnerable and most of all scared to death of my kind. Will she even let me close to her considering I am the Vampire High King of North America?

Will she find herself attracted to me as I do her and as quickly? I am beginning to sound like a human school girl! I let all of these things take me deep into thought. I have 45 minutes left on this flight. Once I arrive, my destiny, as I see it, might change forever.

* * *

**For the love of God! Review me! I want to thank everyone for all of the reviews and sweet nothings you send to me. I smile and giggle like a small child as I read each one. **

**You guys are the freaking best! Oh, and one more thing, our two favorite lovers meet in the next chapter! **


	5. HIM

**I want to thank all of the story followers for their reviews, adding me to their favorites and telling fellow FF fans about me! You guys rock!**

**I want to give mad props to my beta gal Vikinglass25. She's mad creative and has helped tremendously with this story. **

**As usual CH owns the fantastic characters and I am just borrowing them!**

**As promised............E & S meet! **

* * *

SPOV

The Queen's guests arrived last night. Amelia and Octavia went downstairs last night in beautiful ballroom gowns, makeup and their hair was done beautifully. I, on the other hand, am stuck in my room. I shopped and visited my friends at Merlotte's. Sam wasn't there and no one really knew where he was.

Poor Quinn has been carrying shopping bags around for days. He continues to ask how I intended on wearing all these clothes. Duh, I am a woman! I never intended on wearing them all!

I bought Quinn an ipod and gave him a $100 itunes gift card for being so nice to me. He was checking mine out last week and said he needed to replace his old one because it was outdated. I wrapped it up and gave it to him the first night the Queen's guests began to arrive. We hung out watched a movie and ate popcorn.

Last night Amelia strolled in my room with dreamy eyes. She walked in and collapsed on the couch. I walked over and looked at her waiting for words that never came. "Wow, are you alright?"

She turned up to me and smiled "King Northman. Oh my god that man is a fucking wet dream!"

I smile interested, "Okay, spill it!" She sits up and I smell the bourbon on her breath.

"He's beautiful, that's all I've got to say."

"So did he talk to you?"

"No. I mean it's not like I didn't try. I mean I ran into him at the donor snack bar and practically eye-fucked him while I danced. I have pulled out all of my best tricks and nothing. The man won't even fucking acknowledge that I am a little hot."

"Awe, Ames you are more than a little hot. If he doesn't notice you then screw him, you know? Maybe he's into goth chics or something. Can vamps be blind?"

She laughs and Quinn chimes in "Ames, he is a vampire, he might not like your smell and to be totally honest you smell like a fucking liquor cabinet!"

We both start laughing as I stand up, walk by Quinn and scratch his belly for good measure, "I am going to bed! See ya'll in the morning."

I get showered and dressed and while I get ready to go to sleep, I'm overwhelmed thinking about my dream last night. I have thought of my dream all day. I could not get HIM out of my head. Those eyes. In that very short moment when I stared into his eyes, I felt as if those eyes came through my body reaching to depths of my soul, touching, pulling and prodding for a weak spot to enter, to consume me, all of me. HE captivated my soul within that one shared moment.

After I realized that he told the children I was their mother, I could not help but wonder if he was their father. I know that vampires cannot have children but it was my dream and well anything is possible in your imagination. I felt a chill go down my spine straight to my female parts when I thought of that vampire being mine, touching me, filling me with his seed and to later carry HIS children.

This thought brought tears to my eyes. Would I ever be able to be with someone that wanted the same things? A family.

I always had dreamed of a home full of children's laughter; the patter of their feet running down the hall to my bedroom, smelling their sweet delicate skin, singing them to sleep and staring at them on sleepless nights. This is what I wanted from life. But, what human would want a telepathic nut? The only quiet minds that soothed me were those unable to give me children. I thought one day I might have to choose one over the other.

Sanity or a semi-normal family? I roll on my side and quietly cry myself to sleep.

I wake up the following morning with the dream still burned deep into my memory. I did not dream last night. I anticipated a new dream of HIM but nothing. I was a little peeved. I like my dream vampire and know just dreaming of him could satisfy me.

I got dressed and ate breakfast with Quinn. We went shopping until the trunk was full. I kept buying and buying more so than normal. I filled the BMW trunk with bags of crap I never intended on wearing. I really need to find something else to do with my spare time!

Quinn and I arrive back at the mansion at 3pm. We made our way to the 3rd floor hallway with shopping bags in tow when a women steps out the room directly across from my doorway with Tray, another guard. She stops in front of me "Oh, they have a Papaya store here?"

I look at her and realize she sees one of my shopping bags.

"Yeah, they do. They just opened it in a strip mall about 10 miles from here. I never heard of the store before today, to be honest. I walked in while I was shopping and fell in love with their clothes." She looks at Tray and then at Quinn.

"Well it looks like you did a lot of shopping!"

I immediately respond "Yeah, I have the next few days off, so I have been taking advantage."

I drop the bags and stick out my hand to introduce myself, "I am Sookie Stackhouse and it's looks like we will be right across the hall from each other."

She returns the introduction and says her name is Sandy. She starts talking about her shopping favorites as I drop my shields to get a peek at her thoughts.

_Oh my, she is so beautiful. The Viking would devour her if he saw her. I wonder if I could get brownie points if I made an introduction._

I jerked out her thoughts as quickly as possible. The Viking? Who's "The Viking"? We went back and forth for another few minutes and she said she had some business to attend to and that she would see me later that evening.

I went into my room and put everything away. I took a short nap and woke up around 6pm. Ames texted me during my nap asking if she could come over so I could help her with her dress and hair. I was walking over as I saw Sandy outside her door in the hallway, pacing while talking on her cell phone. She looks up and nods to me holding up her pointer finger. I assume she was asking me to wait for something. I stand there looking around avoiding eye contact in her general direction.

I do not want her to think that I am listening to her conversation. She ends the call with a "Yes, Your Majesty" and looks back to me.

"Hey! How's it going?" she asks

"All is well; I was just going to my friend's room to help her get ready."

"Oh, can I join you? I uh don't have to meet King Northman for another hour and really don't want a guard by my side for the next hour downstairs. I mean I don't want to be rude, I can go back in my room and wait."

I look at her and wave my hand "No, please come with! We don't get out much around here and visitors are always such a treat!"

She follows me down the hallway and we enter Ames's room as I realized she was with King Northman and also wondered if he was "The Viking" that she wanted to introduce me to?

I look up to see Ames is dressed but has a round brush stuck in her hair yanking and trying to pull it out. Sandy and I walk over introduce her to Amelia as I work to untangle the brush from her hair. We all start talking and I am shocked by how quickly times flies.

I am done with her hair and she is ready to walk out the door with Sandy to go downstairs. Sandy turns to me "When are you going to get ready? Do we need to help you, too?"

"Uh, no. I am not going tonight."

She stops and walks up to me. "Are you not permitted to go downstairs with us?"

I begin backing up and wishing I could respond faster and not look like I was hiding something. Thank God for Ames!

She chimed in quickly "Sookie is being punished by the Queen for not making curfew. Her punishment was no partying this week."

Sandy looked at me like she knew something was up. "Oh, okay. Well I guess I will see you tomorrow, Sookie."

We all walk out to the hallway and I head straight for my room as the guards wait for Ames and Sandy at the elevators. Quinn pokes his head out and gives me a wink. I smile back and go back to my room.

About three hours later, Ames and Sandy come rushing through my door and straight to my room bypassing me in the process.

I run to my room, "What are you doing?"

Ames and Sandy look at each other and giggle, "We are getting you out of here!"

I stop and put both hands on my hips, "Uh-uh, no way. I am not going against the Queen's rules. She said I was to stay here so that is what I am going to do."

They both pause taking the same stubborn stance as I do. "You don't have a choice. Either you go willingly or I will cast a spell that will make you forget the rules and you will go anyways!"

"Ames, this is not a good idea. You know what the Queen said!"

"I do and I also know that she was called away about an hour ago to deal with one of the Area Sheriff's and another vampire for sexing up his bonded human. She was so pissed that it happened while King Northman was here, that she rushed them off and is punishing him in another location! Sandy and I spoke to Quinn and because Sandy is King Northman's assistant she can be very persuasive. The Queen will be gone for the night. She already said her goodbyes to King Northman for the evening."

Well, I guess it seems to have worked out, right? "Well okay but only for a little bit and then I will come right back here."

They giggle as they proceed to play dress up with me. I finally get to wear the dress that Sophie bought me. Once I was done I looked in the mirror and thought I looked fabulous. The dress is silk, deep midnight blue that made my eyes shine. It hung to the floor with crystals and small sequins around the edge. There is a long slit up the right side that stops mid thigh. The top of the dress is spaghetti straps that cross in the front that lift and shove my best assets together. The back has a small diamond shape cut out in the small of my back. My shoes are silver and clear with about a 2 inch heel. Nothing too tall, thank God!

My hair is down and the front is swept to the back with a beautiful midnight blue pansy doused in glitter to hold my hair in place. There are a few tendrils hanging around my face and a little makeup that polished the look. I put on some fake jewelry I bought at Claire's about a month ago and put everything in place.

Ames and Sandy were quite pleased with themselves as we made our way to the elevator. The doors open and Quinn was standing there with his mouth hanging wide open. I begin to blush, put my head down and got on the elevator. Quinn steps so close to me I can feel his chest moving as he pulls in for air. He leans in so close to my ear I thought I would pass out.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. You will truly knock em' dead." I smiled at his little comment and turned to meet his face.

"Thank you."

The elevator doors open and Quinn ushered us down a hallway I had never seen. Ames turned back to me and mouthed "Grand Hallway". I shook my head to show understanding. We walk into a room I had never seen and boy was it a grand room! There were circular tables everywhere. Every table had a hurricane vase and candle centered in the middle. There were tables with just wine glasses and then other tables with beautiful white and gold rimmed china.

There was a bar with every liquor ever made. There was another bar with human food. It appears untouched. I guess no one has eaten, yet.

There are several Vampires scattered throughout the room, Humans, Were's and I assume Demon's. I have never seen one before. Their brain patterns were definitely different than vamps and were's. They sort of looked human but sort of looked like something else. Their eyes had no color, pitch black. If they had pupils you could not see them. There were a few others with skin that had colors that you would never expect. There was a royal blue man, no kidding! He reminded me of those guys in the Blue Man Group. I giggled to myself trying not to be obvious.

Ames and I starting drinking and dancing while Sandy ran off to "handle business." An hour or so later, I was drunk and we were still dancing.

Quinn stayed within a safe distance and always nodded his head from side to side when I took another drink. At one point he walked up to me and asked if I had learned to drink on a navy ship. I laughed and said no. I never drank this much until I began living here.

I looked at Ames and told her I needed a break and some fresh air. She nodded over the music and I made my way out the back doors towards the gazebo near the lake. Quinn was following closely but as we arrived at the gazebo he backed off a little. Once I noticed what he was doing I got confused and stopped. I heard a voice coming from around the other side of the gazebo but could not see the person because of the vines that wrapped around the large yard art.

I looked at Quinn, "Should we go back, is there something wrong?"

As he was about to respond his mouth shut and he went down on one knee, head down. I had never seen this gesture before. Waist down bows was common but this was new to me. I was facing Quinn so turned to see who or what he was kneeling for. As I turned back to the gazebo I saw a large figure coming around the large yard art.

HE was shoving a cell phone in his jacket pocket and continued walking towards me. As he got closer the lights from the gazebo lit up his figure. It was HIM! He was real?

I am not one to cuss but HOLY SHIT! I stared at him for what seemed an eternity. If I thought he was perfect in my dream he was certainly more Godly in person. He walked straight to me while looking into my eyes. He was searching my soul again. I felt the poking and prodding and his eyes were tearing me wide open for all to see. I felt naked and vulnerable. I was shaking uncontrollably and staring into his sky blues silently begging him to release me from his invisible hold. As the thought left me mind, he moved his eyes over my shoulder and looked at Quinn.

"Quinn, does this human not know proper actions when in front of a King?"

"Sookie, freaking bow!" As the words left his mouth I proceeded with my deep head nod. I did know that since I was human I did not have to fully bow and that the greatest sign of respect from a human was to bow deeply from the head and neck.

"I apologize, Your Majesty." I never looked up, waiting for him to speak to allow me to raise my head.

I heard the crunch of the grass but could not see him so assumed he was making his way to me. I was mouth breathing, attempting not to pass out. I swear I sounded like a very pregnant woman in Lamaze class. I saw his shoes come into view and heard the voice again.

"Quinn, please leave us."

As I kept my head bowed, and Quinn kept kneeling, Quinn replied "King Northman, I am under strict rules with this human. I was told to never leave her side out of her room. These are direct orders from Queen Sophie-Ann."

Of course, this is the perfection of a man Ames spoke of, King Eric Northman. Shit! That voice. Ames's was right, dripping sex appeal. This man is the reason sex was invented. I am convinced he started the craze! This changes things, he's THE KING, like of this country! Way out of my league, he could never want me. He probably thinks I'm a donor. If he asks to feed on me..........well I just hope he doesn't ask. I may not be able to decline.

I heard The God take an unnecessary breath.

"Quinn, I supersede the Queens commands, go now."

I think I hear the sound of Quinn rising and the grass crunching again. Damn, my neck is starting to ache. Please acknowledge me now so I can look up.

He spoke again. "You may rise."

I slowly raise my head to meet his eyes. I part my lips again to pull in the much needed air.

"I am Eric Northman, King of North America, and you are.......?"

I stuttered for a minute which earned a smirk from The God.

"Uh, I am.....uh, Ss...Sookie Stackhouse, I am pleased to meet you King Northman."

He moves in close to me, tilts his head to the right and leans in between my collarbone and dip behind my ear "Sookie Stackhouse. I like the way that sounds on my tongue. Tell me Sookie, has anyone ever told you that your smell is intoxicating?"

I like the way it sounds too. I stopped listening after tongue. Did he say he could smell my now dwindling intoxication?

He pulls away from neck leaving a cold chill on my skin and guides his right hand up to the gazebo. I take his lead and walk up the steps and wait for him to request me to sit.

"Please sit. I will go have a word with my guards behind us." I take a seat and wonder what the hell is going to happen next.

* * *

*******runs fast sliding under the table hiding*******

**Okay, okay, so I told you they would meet right? I know I suck but your nail biting has just begun! Next Chapter EPOV and maybe some lemon zest........I will post the next chapter on Friday or Saturday!**

**As usual you guys totally kick ass and I get high off of your reviews!**

**So, click the button, tell me how I suck for being a tease and how cool or uncool my story is! XOXOXO Hugs and Kisses XOXOXOXO**


	6. HER

**As usual, I cannot claim these two fabulous creatures! They are borrowed and belong to CH.**

**I want to give hugs to all added me to their favorites, kisses for adding me to their author lists and tongue to my reviewers! If you are jealous and want a little tongue you know what to do after reading my chapter.**

**My beta kicks ass!**

**You know what's crazy? **

**Her name is Vikinglass! **

**She has mad skill**

**and I know my spelling makes her ill**

**She has crazy words**

**And that shit ain't just for the birds**

**Show her some love**

**as do I**

**If you don't I will effin' punch you in the eye!**

**So, I'm an amateur rapper too! Not really but I am constantly rapping little shit like that to my kids, my husband and whoever else loves me enough to listen. **

**But for real my beta Vikinglass25 is the shizzy!**

* * *

EPOV

I have been at Sophie's compound for two days and have not found HER. I searched for her on my first night but to my dismay, I had not found her. I called Niall before sunrise the first evening I arrived at the compound and agreed to help his granddaughter if I indeed did find her. Sophie, Pam and I fucked and fed off of donors the first night I was there.

Sophie brought some of her trained whore donors last night which were quite enjoyable. I enjoyed one in particular with a particular fetish that pleased me to no end. Sophie is quite inventive and even gave them identification cards to give vamps specifics on their blood type and trained specialties.

Sophie and Pam insisted that I stay for "vamp only fun" which I obliged. I have been with them both more times than I can count and when I do get sucked in I know the night will be somewhat fulfilling. I came several times but mostly because of Pam. We slept together for a couple of hundred of years after she was turned so she knows what I enjoy.

Sandy came to me on the second day babbling about a human she had met on the "human floor." She said that she had never seen her before and that she would not have missed her if she had seen her the first night of our arrival. I began wondering if this woman was HER. I asked her more about this human.

"What are her physical appearances. Are they adequate?"

She smiled brightly "Oh yes, Your Majesty, a diamond in the ruff, if you will."

This sparked my interest further.

Sandy continued "She is a beautiful, blond haired, blue eyed Southern Belle. Tan skin, curvy in all of the right places....."

I begin to try to imagine her in my mind. The description of her makes her sound like.....well me, in woman form. I wonder if she is a real blonde. You can never tell now when a girl is a real blonde anymore.

Earlier this evening Sophie came to me with her undergarments in a bunch. Sheriff Luther Mattson was caught feeding from another vampire's bonded. This is a grave offense, punishable by death. The Queen had to leave abruptly to handle the situation. She told me that she would be back before sunrise and to stay in her quarters if I wished it. I knew what that meant and I would not fuck her if Pam was not invited. Pam made it bearable.

I have been sitting in my room for several hours avoiding the ballroom. Alcide confirmed the ballroom was beginning to fill up and I needed to make a few calls but wanted some fresh air. I walked out back towards the lake for privacy and took two guards with me.

I was about to end my phone call with King Montalvo when I smelled the most intoxicating scent I had ever come in contact with. Fairies smelled fucking godly but this smell was unbelievable. In my over 1,000 years I had never been so overwhelmed by a scent. It was so intoxicating; I immediately was in a haze of strong bloodlust. I followed the smell and came around to the front of the gazebo. That is when I saw HER.

Her back was turned to me. I stood there a minute to gather myself. I so badly want drain her, stop her heart and take her dead body to my room to ravage her. I want to lick her, bite her and rub myself all over her. She is overwhelming me and it has been mere seconds since I caught her delicious scent. I have not even fully taken her in. I had no idea what she looked like. I gather all of my willpower and move forward taking each step painfully slower than the last.

SHE then turned into my sights, and the moment I looked in her eyes I knew it was HER. The Ancient Writings could never be more true. She was My Fated. She was made for ME. I wanted to drop to my knees and declare my soul as hers. I wanted to make her mine, my lover, my child, my bonded, My Fated. I wanted to completely consume myself with her. My urge to drain her and lay with her until her heart stopped beating and my life-force flowed through her veins almost brought the earth crashing beneath me. She would never leave me; she will crave me as I crave her. She will not be touched by any other than me. She was MINE, MINE all fucking MINE.

I looked deep into her eyes glaring into her soul. She was pure, untouched, unloved by a man. I would be her everything as she would be mine. I have never felt these feelings before. I begin to feel weak in the stomach and feel a rise in the base of my throat. What is this feeling? I feel vulnerable and a desperate need for this woman to accept me. What has gotten into me? GetittofuckinggetherNorthman!

She had not bowed which under any other circumstances or person would have been swiftly dealt with. I question Quinn about her manners. She nodded deeply which pleased me. I ordered Quinn away but not before he told me it was made his life's work to keep her safe. I know why Sophie put Quinn with her; he would protect her to his death. He loved her; he was in love with My Fated. I reminded him that Sophie was my underling and my decisions superseded Sophie's. I told HER that she could raise her head which she did ever so graciously, I watched her absorb every inch of my body. She appeared equally as fascinated by me as I was by her.

I look over her, taking in her face and body which was as beautiful and as intoxicating as her scent. Her body was perfection, her lips soft pink pillows calling me to her, the length of her body covered in soft sheets of the finest honey colored silk. Her pale blue eyes sunk within the depths of my soul devouring its dark with her light. Soft natural blond hair matched to mine with perfection. The Gods knew what they were doing!

Oh, Gods her breasts! The rising and falling of her ample cleavage as she took in labored breaths could make any man beg on their knees and soft curvy hips which would serve their purpose night after night of my worshipping. Her ankles were thin and her ankle bone jutted out just above her shoes as they sloped perfectly into two very toned calves. The dresses slit stopped right at mid thigh bringing me back to reality. I stepped closer, told her my name and asked her for hers. When she said Sookie, I wanted to try it on my tongue. I leaned in right at the sensitive spot on her neck just behind her ear and said her name twice in the most seductive manner I could. Once I was close enough to smell the scent directly on her skin, I knew nothing would ever be the same.

I spoke with Alcide, asking him to keep an eye out for Sophie. The minute she arrived back to the compound I was to be notified. Alcide agreed and stepped back out of sight. I made my way back to the gazebo to My Fated. She smiled as I sat next to her. I turned my body to face her. She stared at her feet and I could hear the blood coursing through her veins at a quickened pace. I tightened my abdominal muscles, willing my instincts to stay in check. There was still a very real battle waging inside of me.

"Sookie, are you afraid of me?"

She nods her head in silence, she is afraid. As she should be, I want to drain her dry.

"Sookie do you know who I am? Have I ever been mentioned to you?"

She nods again, yes. I want to hear her angelic voice again!

"Sookie, speak with words and acknowledge me by looking me in the eye." I said with a little force. Her eyes joined with her voice helped control the demons awakening within me.

"Yes and yes." She answers both of my past questions in those three words. Clever. She is doing as I requested but not giving too much away. She is staring into my face and I find the urge to plunge my fangs into her supple skin.

"Sookie, what have you been told about me?"

"That you are King of the North America and that you are ruthless, cunning and um........ physical perfection in every sense."

"Do you believe these things?"

"I do."

She is just about as short on her reactions as I am. I am usually not the conversationalist and here I am speaking 10 words to her every two.

"Sookie, did Sophie tell you to stay hidden from me?"

"She did."

"Why?" She must be truthful if she is My Fated, even if she does not know this.

"She said that my gift would be sought after and that she would have a hard time protecting me."

"You are telepathic, correct?"

"Yes, I am."

"Are you aware that you are part Fairy?"

"No, I did not. I know what Fairies are, but I have never met one. May I ask you a question King Northman?"

"Yes." I am practically on the edge of my seat.

"How do you know I am part Fairy?"

"I know your Fairy Great Grandfather."

"I have a Fairy Great Grandfather? What is his name?"

"Niall Brigant."

"Oh, okay."

"Sookie, your Grandfather came to me two nights ago. He told me of you and that you were here and in danger. He asked that I protect you for reasons neither I nor you can fully understand right now. Sophie cannot protect you from what is coming and I need you to stay with me until we know more." Her breathing became heavier and I could smell the alcohol sweating from her body.

"I have dreamed a dream of you before."

This is an usual turn of events. I had not expected this. "Are you sure it was me?"

"Yes, I am sure. I could not have mistaken you for another."

"Tell me of your dream."

She stifles a giggle as her face brightens to a beautiful reddish pink, she is embarrassed. "Maybe another time?"

"Sookie, do not be shy." I move to her hand taking it into mine. The moment my palm touches her skin I feel a fulmination of electricity move through my body back down to the pit of my stomach. I feel sick again and my throat is bubbly. What is this feeling?

"Please King Northman, please, it makes me uncomfortable."

"Very well Sookie, I will only allow you to not tell me of your dream if you call me Eric."

"King Northman, I'm sorry, Eric, I do not think that Queen will allow me to stay with you. I snuck out tonight from my room and I do not know how I will explain that you know of me."

"Do not worry about the Queen. She is my underling and cannot go against my decisions. Will you come with me to my sleeping quarters tonight, Sookie?"

"Kin..I mean Eric, I am not sure I can stay with you. I do not even know you. I am not like a donor, I'm not a promiscuous woman and do not want to lead you on. It's wrong."

"Sookie, if you knew what I knew........."

I pull my free hand through my hair. She is becoming complicated. I am not accustomed to courting women. They usually fall to their knees in my presence. I believe the saying goes something like the shoe is on the other foot. I want to tell her about Niall, The Writings but I need Niall here for that. She is no fool and will not go only on my word.

"Sookie, I know that you are untouched. I can smell your purity. I will not pressure you for anything. I made a promise to protect you, my intentions with you are pure as long as you so desire. I ask again, will you come with me to my sleeping quarters tonight?"

"Do I have a choice? Or are you asking to give me the illusion that I have a choice?"

"Illusion"

"Well at least you are honest. What about Quinn?"

"Do you have feelings for Quinn?"

"We are friends. I like him but he turned me down."

"He was wise."

"Why?"

"Because the Queen would have his head if she got word of it. Soon you will have full knowledge of the situation at hand and will know why it was not meant to be."

"So, what about him, you never really answered my question? Will he stay with me during daylight, tomorrow?"

Again, My Fated is clever. Usually answering a question with a question leads into another conversation assisting me in avoidance. She is observative.

"No, he will not. I have Royal Guards. They protect me during the day. It would take an act of the Gods to penetrate them and get to me. You will be safe. Come, we must go."

She stands and follows two steps behind me. I must admit Sophie has taught her well. Other than the bowing fuck up she waits for permission for all actions. She held her nod until I told her to rise, she stood until I permitted her to sit , she walks behind me and she asked if she could ask me a question. Her grace will be honored by all of the races and she will be well respected. She is a glorious creature.

I walked by Quinn and ask him to meet me outside of my room in 10 minutes. I guide Sookie into my day chambers and she sits on the couch in the living room. I go tell Quinn only what he needs to know. He assures me he will tell the Queen that Sookie is in her room asleep. I need her to know nothing until I can approach her personally. Quinn leaves. I give Alcide instructions. Sookie is not to leave this room until I wake tomorrow. I have a few more hours before sunrise. I stand in front of the door as my internal battle begins to subside.

I see Sookie at the mini bar stirring a gin and tonic. I slowly make my ways towards this creature willing my control to be strong, for her sake. I stand in front of her as she takes the first sip of her liquor concoction. The liquid on her lips is glistening in the firelight. I reach in and lick the wetness off her mouth. She parts her lips and sucks in a breath. I pull the corner of my mouth into a half smile.

"Sookie you are divine."

She lowers her head. She is unconfident, this will change.

"Sookie, look at me. Look into my eyes."

She slowly looks into my face, staring into my eyes. I see her soul shining through her eyes attempting to devour the evil that lives inside of me.

"Do you see it?"

"See what, Eric?"

"Look harder. Let go of what you think you know of this world." She must know how I feel of her, I know she can see my soul as I see hers but she is not looking.

"Sookie?"

She pulls in another breath. "I do."

"Tell me what do you see?"

"The man in my dreams, at war with darkness. Trust and Truth breaking through the dark barriers moving towards a shining light."

"Poetic"

"I suppose so; I believe your soul is poetry, good and evil idly waiting for the other to make a move, I believe that good always prevails, of course."

I take this opportunity to bring my hands to settle on her small delicate waist. She never breaks her gaze and brings her lips closer to mine. I feel her hot breath on my skin. I keep pushing down the demons, the snakes are slithering in a mass in the pit of my soul, hissing, intertwining attempting to suffocate her light. _I cannot let the darkness take over._

"Sookie, I want you. I ache to feel your naked body in my hands. Will you let me do this?

"Eric, I am a virgin. I can't have sex with you. I'm not that kind of girl.

"Oh, Sookie you are no girl. I will not try to have sex with you Sookie. Touching can reveal so many things without the act of sex."

I lean in and softly kiss her lips. She is losing her resolve. I can smell her arousal; her eyes portray that of pure lust.

"Okay, but no sex okay? I'm not ready."

"You have my word."

I lightly push her back to the wall. I move my mouth to hers, awaiting approval. She looks into my eyes and reaches to me. She licks my lips, I part mine allowing her entrance. Our tongues dance in unison like two lovers dancing the tango, twisting, twirling and moving with a pace that makes their desire unbearable. I move my hands from her waist to the curves of her hips rounding her firm ass. I am welcomed with a moan of pleasure. I keeping moving my hands cupping and pull her towards me as her legs lift to come around my waist. We never part from our sensual kisses as I move to my bedroom and get lost in the moment our gentle caresses, her body a maze, no beginning and no ending in sight.

As my knees hit the bed I slide her off of my waist. I pull from her but not before licking the soft pink pillows before me. I never break eye contact; she must know I will not hurt her. _Am I trying to convince her or myself?_ I remove my shirt and grab for her hand. I place it to where my undead heart should beat.

"Sookie, touch me. Explore me as I explore you."

The blood rises to her face and she runs her hand softly over my peck down towards my ribs and pulls me closer to the bed.

"Eric, you are beautiful."

"As are you, Sookie"

We begin kissing and begging each other for more, grazing my fingertips to the back of her shoulders down to her spine and touch the zipper.

"May I?"

She nods into my shoulder. "Mm-hmm"

She breathes in and out, inhaling my scent, snuggling into my neck and fingering my hair.

I move the zipper down her spine ever so slowly placing more pressure in some spots and less in others. I move my mouth to the silky skin over her shoulders and lay thick wet kisses down her arm taking the strap with me. I repeat the process on the other side, slipping the dress down to her knees. She moves her hands through my hair, scratching my scalp with anticipation. I pull my arms completely around her waist and lift her to remove the dress. I pull back to take in the Goddess before me. She moves her eyes to floor and raises her hand covering herself.

"Sookie, do not feel ashamed you are beautiful, I have eyes for no other."

She looks to my face as if I just told a half truth

"Eric, take off your clothes"

I back away from the bed, slowly pulling my hands down the length of her arms releasing at her fingertips.

I pull back the zipper on my pants and raise my eyebrows. I drop my pants and stand there in all of my naked glory, watching this magnificent woman absorb my physique.

"No underwear?"

"Never, it's too constricting. Does this bother you?

"Uh, no I guess not. It's just sort of funny but very you.....I guess."

I move to her and bring my hand to the back of her neck, lightly fisting her hair.

"Scoot back love, stay on your knees." As she moves back I move forward kneeling on the bed in front on her. I reach for both of her hands stretching her slim fingers fingertip to fingertip with my large hands and turn mine so lightly, intertwining hers with mine. I stretch her arms as far out to side as they can go bringing our flesh flush to each others, burning ice to sweltering heat.

I lay kisses on her shoulders moving to her neck and back to her shoulders again. She moans in appreciation. I will worship her body as it is my temple. I never let her hands go and stretch them further bringing her body closer to mine.

"Eric...."

I move back to her mouth as I extend our hands over our heads reaching for the heavens as her breasts rise higher. I let out a soft grunt from the sight below me. I finally move my hands from hers and move my fingertips down the length of her arms feeling out the rest of her immaculate topography.

"Keep your hands up, Sookie."

Our tongues once again are dancing for dominance for what seemed an eternity. I pull away still caressing every inch of her moving to her breasts as her hands come down to my back. I feel her nails scraping lightly over my skin as I take a dark pink nipple into my mouth, licking sucking while kneading her sensitive skin willing my fangs to stay retracted. I flow freely from one breast to the other licking, drawing lazy circles over her skin while teasing her nipples with my teeth. Her small hands lower to my ass, kneading and palming and she arches her spine in desperation.

"Oh Eric...mmmmmm. That feels so good."

"Mmmm Sookie, your skin tastes so good."

I bring my hands down to the sides of her thighs rising to her waist and gently settling her back parallel with the bed. I kneel between her legs and bring her calves to the tops of my thighs, running my hands up and down the silky skin, moving higher with each touch. She shys away and turns her head closing her eyes.

"Sookie, look at me."

She shakes her head no so I move over her breasts, taking one in my mouth while teasing the other, I move from her breasts to her ribs, laying wet kisses and blowing cool air down the slick trail causing her skin to jump with the uncontrollable friction. Her hips buck towards me wildly.

"Oh Eric....."

"Tell me Sookie, do you want more or do you want me to stop?"

"MMMM, more please."

"Look at me Sookie. Tell me."

She moves her head forward and looks at me baring her soul through the pools of blue.

"Eric, more, I want more."

Her revelations involuntarily extract my fangs into place. I move my hands around her stomach praying for control. The snakes are rising from their pits devouring my resolve. I fight to keep them at bay while never removing myself from her.

"Eric, do it, taste me. I want it; I want to feel them, please."

She brings her hands to my mouth touching my fangs running her fingers the lengths of my most precious gifts. I have never wanted one more than this. I move to her right breast, licking and finding the sweet spot, I gently pierce the skin and let the blood flow freely in my mouth. I get harder with every drop, she will be my undoing. I have never tasted blood this divine, rich, thick, sweet with the perfect metallic undertones. I have fed on millions and none could even come close to this, her blood ripped through my body with a vengeance.

"Immaculate."

This woman was made for me; my life force will soon flow freely through her. She is MINE. I move and crash my body over hers, kissing her with passion and want that I have never had before. She consumes me with each thrust of her tongue, she groans in excitement, moving her hips towards my center, grabbing and pulling at my hair.

"Oh, Eric, I want you. I want to feel you."

If she only knew of my deepest desires, she would not want this.

I got back to my knees caressing her skin under my palms.

"Sookie, I cannot take you right now. You are untouched and are not ready for me. I can prepare you for what is to come. Do you want that Sookie?"

"Yes, Eric, I want you."

"With Pleasure."

I move my hand to the inside of her thigh moving the drenched cotton to the side and spread her revealing the pink flesh I fanaticize about devouring, her back arches urging me on. I run my fingers over her clit, pulling, stroking and teasing coating her hot sex with her juices. Her core is getting hotter and wetter and her thrusting comes faster and harder. I move into her entrance and slowly insert one finger, moving in and out twisting and turning. She's breathing heavier and her breasts are calling me. I attack, licking and sucking healing the marks from earlier and fulfilling my own needs. I move another finger into her tight entrance and move my face in front of hers.

"Sookie, look at me."

She moves her eyes gazing into mine, moaning and jerking wildly like a feral cat seeking it's mate.

"You are close, look at me, I want to watch you come."

"Ugh, Eric.............uh........oh my god.."

I feel her insides clench around my fingers dripping down and soaking my skin to the base of my palm as she comes down in waves of pleasure. I remove her essence from my hand with my tongue; when I do claim her I might meet my final death.

"Sookie, you are amazing. I will never let you go, you are MINE!"

I roll to her side and pull her body close to mine. She fits to my body perfectly, My Fated.

"Eric?"

"Mmmm?"

"That was amazing, thank you."

"Sookie, I should be thanking you."

I hate to ruin this moment for her but I must ask. The bonding must begin.

"Turn over. I must talk to you about something important."

She rolls over and puts her hand on my chest smiling so innocently.

"What is it?"

"I need you to take some of my blood."

Her smile quickly fades "Why?" I knew this would be the difficult part.

"I need to form a bond with you. If I do this no other vampire can lay claim on you, speak or touch you without my permission. If they do so this will allow me to kill them without a trial, on the spot if you will."

"Will I become a vampire?"

"No, that is a different process. We must exchange three times to complete the bond and on the third time it will be permanent. This can wait of course however if we exchange once tonight I will be able to feel you. I will know if you are in distress and will be able to find you, like internal GPS. You will have more vibrant skin, eyes and hair and you will have heightened sexual desires. "

"Uh, so three times to make it permanent?"

"Yes."

"Um, okay but just once until we can work through whatever is coming agreed?"

"Agreed"

I pierce my tongue and move my mouth towards Sookie. She eagerly begins kissing me, pulling on the wound while kissing me passionately. Once the wound closed we kissed for a while longer, testing each other's reactions to touching and familiarizing ourselves with each other's bodies before sleep claims us both. She was unbelievable. I found My Fated; she was MINE for eternity.

* * *

**This was my very first splash of lemonade and need some constructive criticism. If it sucked let me know. If it made your insides twinge let me know and if it really did something for you, keep that dirty shit to yourself!**

**Oh, and I have had several references on my reviews that this is a Cinderella type story. Although that was never my intention the reviews made me realize that it is sort of Cinderella-ish-ey. So, I hate to let you down but if Cinderella was in the next 5 chapters that gal would rather be scrubbing floors for her bitch ass sisters!**

**It's about to get deep so get your boots on!**

**Review me! I am a review whore and I know some will say that the stories are the inspiration. What a load of sh*t! I am urged to write faster when I know you guys are loving the story and anxiously anticipating the next chapter. **

**Just keeping it real!**


	7. Understanding

**OMG! The reviews for my first splash of lemon were overwhelming. I appreciate all of your honesty and wonderful words. **

**So, I learned an interesting fact over the weekend. Did you know that your earlobe has a direct connection to your typing and concentration skills? **

** FF'ers: "Ooh, how, I am dying to know. **

**Corbal: "Let me enlighten you on how my world works."**

**I was bebopping along fixing my hair attempting to maintain my "MILF" status, and grabbed my earlobe with my Chi straightener on its hottest temp and pratically took off the first 4 layers of skin. After that I swear I couldn't type or think straight enough to get a chapter out over the weekend.  
If you do not know what MILF is you can check out the movie American Pie or send me a PM. I will be happy to let you know. **

**FF'ers: "So Corbal, what can we learn about this little inicident?"**

**Corbal: "Don't try to put on eyeliner, give your baby a pacifier, fix your hair with a flat iron and read a FF on your iphone all at once."**

**As usual; Vikinglass kicks ass as my beta and in general, too. **

* * *

SPOV

I woke up to feel a cool body clinging to me for dear life. I saw the long rigid arm wrapped around my waist over the covers.

"Eric?"

Silence...I wonder what time it is.

"Eric, are you asleep?"

Goodness, he sure is quiet when he sleeps. No breathing, no movement. Nothing. I squirm out from his death grip and sit up in bed. I pull my hair from my face up into a bun and knot the end.

I turn and gaze over this beautiful man. I cannot believe I almost had sex with him last night. Well, actually I can. He is perfect; beautiful and so gentle. I start tracing my hands over his nose down to his lips.

"You are so beautiful."

I lie back onto the sheets and turn into him.

"Eric, I know you are asleep but I wanted to tell you that you did things to me last night that I thought were not physically possible. You were perfect in every way……"

I stifle a giggle thinking about my one sided conversation. I guess I am being so open because I know he cannot hear me. I would never have the nerve to be this open if he was coherent. I could barely look at him when he was speaking to me.

I roll to my back and pull in a deep breath. I look down and see my exposed nipples sticking out straight towards the ceiling.

"Oh my god, I don't have any clothes here!" I jump out bed and begin fumbling around in the dark.

"I hate to snoop." I open the dresser drawers but just my luck their empty.

"Of course, he doesn't live here so where is his suitcase?" I turn tapping my finger on my bottom lip.

I move around kicking the air to avoid running into stuff. "It's so dark!"

I move around and find doors. "Ah-ha", I pull the doors open and a small light comes on in the top of the closet. I adjust my eyesight yet again and begin looking through a row of all black and gray clothing. "Suit..suit…suit…dress shirt…dress shirt….pants, pants, pants."

I look over to the general direction of the bed.

"Eric, do you own a t-shirt? I mean I know that you are the King but for goodness sakes an undershirt, maybe?"

Dead silence. I back up and see his suitcase at the bottom of the closet. I squat down and pull it out. Right about then my internal debate starts. Should I open it? He will know that I looked in his through his stuff when he sees me wearing something from in here. Damn it. I wonder if I can wake him up; I refuse to be naked when he wakes up! I know he will try to seduce me again and I know I won't have the power to say no.

I stand up and shove the suitcase back into the closet with my foot. I turn and make my way to his side of the bed. I stand arms lengths away from the bed and put my hand on his chest and shove a few times. "Eric……Eric, can you wake up?"

He didn't budge. I stand a little closer and put my hand back onto his very, very muscular chest.

"Hey..Eric can you wake up?"

Just as I was about to pull away his large hand grabbed my wrist.

"Owe, that hurts, let go." I practically yelp as I trying pulling my wrist away.

"Ugh…Sookie?" It speaks! He never moves. Apparently only one appendage at a time works with you're a sleeping vampire.

"Eric let go, you're hurting me."

"Sookie, what is wrong?" His eyes are still closed with no movement. Is he awake?

"You have my wrist and it hurts, let go!" If I yell any louder the guards my hear me. Come on Eric just let go!

"Sookie, come to bed, lay with me, I want to feel you." Oh, please don't say that. I so want to say, oh me too! But right now all I can feel is my throbbing wrist!

"I would if you would let go of me long enough to find a damn shirt." I put my foot onto the side of the mattress and pull my wrist with all of my weight on my foot. Of course he chose that moment to let go of my wrist, in turn, me falling on my backside.

"Owe! That's going to bruise. Damn it, Eric!"

Now we are back to complete silence. This man, this vampire was impossible during the daytime. Great just great! I'm pissed now and my wrist is burning from the friction of his death grip. I stomp back to the closet jerk the suitcase out and unzip it with zest. I shove the lid over and see several pair of socks, undershirts and a black bag zipped shut.

I pull the shirt over my head and place my hand on the black bag. I wonder what's in here. Curiosity gets the best of me and I unzip the bag. I see several CD's in cases, a brush, cologne and some other random things. "Normal stuff." I zip the bag back up and put it back into the suitcase.

I put everything back in the closet and stand the middle of the dark room trying to figure out if I should take a shower or get back in bed.

"Gah, my wrist really hurts."

I walk back over to bed and climb in. I lay there in complete silence. I turn and look towards Eric.

"What are you like when you are not seducing women?" I stared at him, fully aware I would never get a response. I thought about the women, all of the women this vampire could have possibly been with. If he is as old as Ames says he is then he has probably had a completely unfathomable amount of partners. The thought makes my stomach turn. Is this like a fling? Was this a one night thing or maybe just until he fulfills his promise to Niall? Does he want to be with me and if he does, will it just be me, or me and all of his other women? Could he really ever be with one woman? Highly unlikely. I think that we shared something special but I cannot help but wonder if I had been blinded with my own infatuation.

As I continue the conversation with myself I drift back to this morning when Eric and I almost had sex. I could not have chosen a more perfect moment, more perfect person to do that with. It felt so unreal like an out of body experience.

When he came in and began walking towards me I panicked. I took a sip of my drink as quickly as possible hoping for some liquid courage. When I looked into his eyes I knew nothing would ever be the same. I was able to see to depths of his soul through his perfect sky blues.

When he asked me to look into his eyes, I knew what he wanted but I hesitated. I saw it the moment he looked at me when he arrived in the room. I saw the snakes, I heard the hissing, and I knew he was at war with himself. I saw a shining light beaming through snakes intertwined bodies, attempting to devour the evil. Normally I would have taken that chance to scream and run but something silent told me to stay. To help him, like I was the only one who could.

When I finally gave him the invitation to kiss me, I knew I would no longer be able to resist him. I have never been kissed like he kissed me in that moment. That kiss could erase your worst memory having the ability to remove it completely from your mind for an eternity. I followed my instincts and allowed him to take me to a level of sexuality I have never had the pleasure of knowing.

After he undressed me and began undressing himself I was sure as I knew the sun would rise tomorrow, no other man would ever have me in the way this man had me. His touches melted into my skin, every inch of me begging for more. His mouth was perfection in every way, kissing and licking, nipping and biting; he was immaculate.

I thought back to the stories I heard from Tara, Arlene and Amelia. Their numerous encounters could never hold a candle to this moment. I know that if they felt what I felt in that moment they would never be with another.

As I held my hands within in his and our skin were flushed against each others, I almost lost consciousness. I felt so many things at once; raw emotions so strong I clung to him for dear life pulling my hands down his muscular hard back. I was fading in and out of consciousness. I wanted him, I wanted all of him. I wanted him to touch me, drink from me, make love to me and be everything I had missing from my life. I have never wanted someone or something to consume me the way I did when I was with him.

I think that the most amazing part of all of this was I never had sex with him. To feel those things and not have sex with someone was mind blowing. I practically begged him and he said that I was not physically ready for him. If I was clearly thinking I think I might have said........"uh, you think?" The man was unbelievably large!

I come out of my thoughts many degrees hotter than before. I summoned all of my courage, slid over to him and nuzzled into the very large Vampire King in front me.

I inhaled his scent which was something else for me to obsess over. It was woodsy, like fall when it first arrives with a mix of citrus and vanilla. As I inhale his scent its calming effect takes my body over into a deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up in a haze. I hear a soft voice from a far off distance. "Sookie!.......... Sookie! I see you but you must come to me."

I sit up in the bed and see Eric to my left, very dead to the world. I hear it again. "Sookie, come child. Come into the sitting room."

I slide off the bed and walk towards the sitting room, towards my name being softly spoken. I walk into the sitting area of the suite and see a glowing light. It is so bright, it is almost blinding. I put my hand in front of my face trying to keep the bright light from burning my eyes. As I get closer the light gets dimmer.

Then I hear it again, "Sookie, bring your hand down, let me see you my child."

I bring my hand down from my face and see the intruding voice as a man. He is but a few inches taller than me. He has long white hair that hits mid torso. He is carrying a large cane and wearing a white suit of linen. He smiles at me like a small child smiles at his mother.

"Sookie, my child, it is I, your Great Grandfather, Niall. I have come to speak to you about Northman."

"How did you get in here? I thought there was a spell?"

He smiles and walks towards me and takes my right hand in his left. "I found a way around the spell. It took some time but I found a way. Please sit, we have much to discuss."

I sit down and he sits next to me never letting go of my hand. He tells me about his son, my Gran, my father and then finally me. He holds out a large book and reads a story, more like a fairytale. It speaks of a child similar to me. Half Fae/Half Human.

She is made for her Fated lover of whose identity is unknown. It spoke about them bringing the races together and how they will bring peace unto the supernatural world. I look up at Niall; he thinks I am the child.

"How do you know it is me?"

"I was told ages ago that The Fae Child was going to be in my bloodline and would yield a special power." He turned to me touching his temples while closing his eyes. "You understand, Sookie?"

I understood completely as I nodded my head. My ability to read minds. It made me a total outcast in Bon Temps but it seemed Supernaturals really enjoyed my little curse.

He smiles and beings flipping through the pages. He reads a story about The Fae Child's Fated One; a full blooded vampire, not turned but born to the undead world. Through his bond with The Fae Child he will become a great ruler. They will share all of their strengths and none of their weaknesses. The Fae Child lives only through her Fated, feeding off of his very lifeforce. I race through the information and it rolls off of my tongue before the information is fully registered, "Eric?"

Niall looks to me and smiles, "Precisely."

We speak about what all of this means. Niall assures me that although Eric is my only way to nourish myself after the bond is complete, I will not become a vampire. Niall thinks I will develope vampire likenesses but still able to walk around in the daytime and keep very alive beating heart. I will live as long as My Fated and will not age past the age I am on my bonding day. I try to wrap my mind around all of this. I used to have such a boring life and now I am supposed to be this magical creature that is supposed to save the supernatural world. Hey, no pressure!

"How do you feel about Eric, my child?"

I really don't know how I can put this in words, I felt so many things. "I have an uncontrollable urge to be with him and I have known him less than 12 hours. I am drawn to him; he calls to me but never speaks a word. I am mystified by his beauty and every time I look into his eyes, I see his soul. Its dark but I can see light trying to push through it, devouring the darkness. Every time he touches me I feel electricity flow through my body and I have an urge for him to literally consume me."

Niall looks in front of him and shakes his head in agreement "These are the feelings you should have. These are the feelings that you will have that will allow you to become very close to him in such a short period of time."

Niall stands and pulls me up by my hands. "Sookie, I have watched you since you were a small child, just beyond the woods of your home. I watched as Adele raised you and your brother Jason. I tried to stay out of your life and keep you from this world but to no avail. I am not Northman's greatest ally nor am I his greatest enemy. This book is The Books of all Books. It is never wrong.

I did not tell Eric your name or who you were. I did not describe you to him. He was hard to convince that this is his fate. I told him that when he saw you he would know. I take it that since you are in his chambers, he now understands. It is now up to you to complete the legacy. Submit to him. He is able to fulfill your every need. You will grow with him. He will teach you the ways of the world. He will never leave your side or desire another.

You will keep each other occupied for eternity. Once you have completed your tasks here on earth you will be taken to another realm to live on with each other for eternity. He does not know it yet, but HE loves you. He knows he is supposed to but needs convincing as do you. He is very old and set in his ways. You child will bring him from his old ways of thinking and release him from the conflict that lies deep within him."

He places a small kiss on my cheek, "Go to him Sookie, he is your destiny."

I feel my tears betray me as Niall spoke. It was so beautiful. It was as if he was creating a beautiful painting, with each revelation was another stroke of his brush. When he was done with his story the creation he made was all of the beautiful colors of the earth mixed together in perfect unison. I believe that these colors represented Eric and I.

As I walked back to the bedroom and pictured the art before me, I understood. I would love this man with all of my heart and soul, in time. He would complete me, make me whole. He was my protector, my savior and above all he was created for me. The perfect creature yielded by a higher power for me. I climbed in bed and lay next to My Vampire.

I dozed off next to him, preparing for whatever tonight might bring. With Eric by my side we were unstoppable.

* * *

EPOV

I raise feeling a little disoriented. I feel around the bed and find Sookie half way hanging off the other side. Other than Pamela, I have never shared my sleeping quarters with another. I stand and turn to the alarm clock. 5:15pm, this is the earliest I have ever been awake.

I am a much older vampire and can wake earlier than newborns but even this is early for me. I wonder if this has to do with my exchange with Sookie last night. Niall said that once the bonding was complete I would have all of Sookie's strengths and none of her weaknesses. I cannot help but wonder if I may be able to stay awake all day once my bonding is complete. This is certainly something I had not thought of earlier. Is it possible I could be immune to sun at some point?

I, unlike all other vampires have never seen a sunset. I have seen it on television several times most recently on my newest plasma screen. The salesman assured me that "it would make you feel like you are really there." I always thought to myself that the television was as close as I would ever get.

The sun rising and setting is something I yearned to see more than anything in all of my ages. It was one the very few things a vampire never forgets of their human life. I often asked Pam what was her last memory before becoming a vampire. It just so happened to be the sunrise the day before I made her my child.

I walk over and lift Sookie to the center of the bed as I take in her most intoxicating scent. Her t-shirt had risen up over her waist. I cannot help but scan her beautiful legs. I take my hand and touch her little waist. I trace my fingers down the valley that dips into her hips. I continue to run my fingers down the length of her legs. She is truly a divine creature. I stand and take in her body with my eyes; she was made for ME. She was MINE.

I walk to the closet and open the doors. She has been in here. I turn to look at her again. "She needed something to wear."

I pick up my phone to check messages. Niall texted me. Dumah's army was spotted heading here last night. They stopped when the sun set for rest. They are getting closer.

I send a text to Alcide requesting he brings Sookie's clothing to my room and order Sookie nourishment. He brings them down within 10 minutes along with a case of Royalty Blended pouches. Normally I would have fed after rising but the thought of taking anyone but Sookie's blood made my stomach turn.

Her blood was different from any others I had taken in my long life. I had fed off of several fairies centuries ago and they were like the finest wine that only the wealthy could afford. I badly wanted to drain her but unlike when I was high on Fae blood I was able to make the decision to stop drinking from her, this was impossible when drinking from a Fairy.

I took her suitcase to the bedroom and pulled out several items, her toiletry bag and some other things she might need.

As I sift through her suitcase I get assaulted with her smell. The smell of her most delicate parts. I pull a pair of her panties to my nose and inhale deeply. "To the Gods, could they have made her more perfect?" I put the panties back in her bag and take the items to the bathroom.

I walk into the shower and begin to mentally prepare for tonight's events. I am in and out of the bathroom quickly and then I started get dressed for the evening. Afterwards, I go to sit next to Sookie on the bed.

I put my hand on her back and shake her gently "Sookie..........Sookie, wake up. It is 6:15 we have much to do before midnight. She begins to stir and jumps when she sees me.

"Sookie, did you sleep well?" She looks at me a minute and then stares at the bed, eyes wide. She appears to be gathering her thoughts. She looks as I did just over an hour ago.

"Eric, what time did you say it was?" I turn and look at the bedside clock. "6:17."

She stands up quickly holding both arms out from her side trying to steady herself, I hold down the chuckle at her behavior.

"Eric, I need a shower, do I have more clothes here?"

"You, do. I had Alcide bring more of your belongings. All of your necessary items are in the bathroom."

She looks up trying to find the bathroom. I point in the general direction as she begins to make her way across the room. "Thank you."

She begins the shower as I have my third internal debate this evening about taking her with force but quickly push the thoughts to the pit of my stomach. I hear a knock at the door. I walk over, but do not open it.

"Speak."

"It is Alcide, Your Majesty."

I slowly pull the door open. Alcide walks in as I make my way to the bedroom door and shut it. Alcide stands closely to the suite door.

"Your Majesty, your other 10 guards will arrive within the hour. I have requested a meeting with Sophie Ann. She arrived at the compound just before sunrise. She will meet with you and your guest at 7pm."

"Very good Alcide. Please position the guards and give them their specific duties upon arrival. Select three of your most trusted. They are to be with her at all times, two outside the doors and one always be her side except when she is tending to her personal needs. They are not to touch her unless it is a matter of life or death. Is this understood?" Alcide bends to his knee and bows his head.

"Yes Your Majesty, we will protect her to our final death."

"Good, you may leave." Alcide makes his way out the door. I text Pam and request she is my room within 10 minutes.

Sookie comes out of the room looking like a Goddess. Her hair is still a little damp, her skin still flushed from her warm shower. She stands in the door waiting for me to speak. I make my way over to her. "Sookie, you look beautiful."

The blood rises to her face and I can hear the blood start to pulse quickly through her veins. I move my hands to her waist and she looks at me for the first time this evening and something is different in her eyes.

I search our weak bond for a clue of what I am seeing. I lean into her and pull her towards me. I lean my head down and take in her scent. She turns to meet my face and places a kiss on my lips. I kiss her back softly as she begins opening her mouth to allow my entrance. Our tongues begin twisting, turning and searching for each others desires. Her body is giving way and I feel her weight leaning into my arms. I break the kiss. If I cannot properly bed this woman right now, I must stop. I pull away and give her a small smile.

"Sookie, you are divine."

"You sure know how to make a woman feel special."

She looks up at me and kisses my lips softly. I will never get tired of this beautiful creature. She walks around me and makes her way to the small kitchen.

"Sookie, you are no ordinary woman."

She grabs a piece of fruit from the basket I ordered when I rose this evening. She holds the fruit in the air in my direction, "Thanks." She goes to sit on a barstool as I hear a knock on the door.

I proceed with a silent conversation,"Pamela?"........"It is I Master, may I enter?", "You may."

The suite door opens and Pamela strolls in wearing an all pink velour yoga suit. "Master"

"Pamela"

Sookie has Pam's full attention. I watched her posture change from content to erect, waiting for her to speak.

"Pamela this is Sookie Stackhouse, Sookie this is Pamela, my Child."

Pam stares not saying a word but taking in the sight before her. She finally opens her large mouth as I suspected. This should be interesting.

"Where on earth did you find her Eric? She smells divine, like the Virgin Mary herself."

Sookie's face begins to turn a deep shade of red. She stands and walks over to Pam, sticking her hand out. "Hello Pam. My name is Sookie Stackhouse, it's nice to meet you." Pam glares down to the hand in front of her then looks to me.

She begins speaking in my native tongue. (_What the fuck Eric, you have got to be kidding me. Sookie? What type of name is that? She's not your type, you will damage this one._)

"Pamela. Sookie is the Great Granddaughter of Niall Brigant, Sophie Anne's employee and My Fated Human." I take in her first reaction to my last three words. She arches the right side of her mouth and in very clear English says her next sentences with thick disgust.

"Fated Human, well Master that's rich." And it begins!"

"Pamela, hold your tongue." She flick her eyes back into Sookie's direction. "I apologize Master."

I focus in on my weak bond with Sookie, trying to see what she's feeling. I slowly get a mixture of jealousy and mild irritation. She is jealous? Sookie stands there front of Pam, in what can only be taken as a face off. Pam knows that she is to remain still and will not disrespect Sookie any further. She will accept whatever Sookie is willing to give her.

"Pam, it's very nice to meet you. I see now why Eric made you his child. You are very beautiful and you also seem to have inherited Eric's same stunning personality."

I was taken back, did she use stunning literally or was there an underlying meaning? I am truly having a hard time reading her and will thoroughly enjoy showing her how many underlying meanings I can come up with within a short time. I must do this later, as I have to prepare first.

"Sookie, please sit."

Pam looks over to me. Apparently she fully understood the context of Sookie's comment. "I love the fire in her, Eric."

"Pamela sit. We have much to discuss before we meet with Sophie."

Sookie and Pam sit down and Sookie's color began to change, looking a bit green.

"Sookie, are you well?"

She swallows "I just need something to drink. I need some water. I think my drinking last night made me dehydrated."

In vampire speed, Pam is standing in front of her with a glass of water. She takes the glass and begins gulping the water. It is gone almost as quickly as Pam got it. She holds the glass back up to Pam, "Another, please?" Pam repeats the process as she rolls her eyes and silently reminds me that she is no longer my barmaid. The 2nd glass she takes in slower, taking large slow gulps.

I sit in the chair across from them. "Pamela, Sookie, we are going to meet with Sophie. Tonight, I am going to inform Sophie of the claim I have on you. She will relinquish you from your duties. We will then meet with the witches. I need them to recast their spells. I need Fairies to be able to get inside of the compound.

I turn and look at Sookie, "I am going to ask Niall to come tonight and speak with you."

I turn to Pam. "Pam, Dumah is coming for Sookie. I have called more Royal Guards and they should be here within the hour. I need you to ready your guards and all of the other vampires here at the mansion tonight. I know that there are 12 demons here with other vampires. They either swear their fealty to me tonight or they will meet their death. We must prepare the compound for battle. They are going to come for her tonight. I look at Sookie who is looking even greener than before. She leans back on the couch, closes her eyes and takes heavy breaths. I look to Pam; she stands and bows before leaving.

I walk over to Sookie and sit by her side. "Sookie, you do not look well. Can I get you something else?" She opens her eyes but does not speak. She shakes her head from side to side. I stand and place both of my hands on either side of her head leaning on the couch. "Sookie, are you not well?"

"I feel nauseous.....I think it's because everything is hitting me so fast; my head is spinning."

"Sookie, look at me" She is still lying back on the couch with her eyes glued shut. She slowly raises her head.

"Eric, Niall came to see me earlier. He told me everything, I know."

He must have found a way to break through the spell, I did not detect the scent of Fairy when rose this evening. He must have used magic. "How do you feel about what he told you?"

"Um, honestly I'm a bit shocked. I apparently am part Fairy and Fated to you. This is all so new to me. My brain is on overload right now. Then Pamela "Your Child" comes in and makes me feel.........." her voice fades and she is mumbling under her breath.

"Sookie, are you jealous of Pam?" I know she is. I can feel it through the bond. She feels inferior; if she only knew.

"How could I not be? I have never done anything with a man and we did, well what we did and then this beautiful woman walks in and I find myself wondering how I could ever compare to that. I am beginning to think that maybe Niall made a mistake. Maybe your Fated is going to be my daughter or one of Jason's kids. I just can't imagine you being stuck with me forever, ya know?"

How could she speak like this? She was My Fated; she was perfect for me in every way. "Sookie, only I truly know that you are My Fated. The moment I smelled you, the moment I looked into your eyes, I knew you were able to see me, the real me. Sookie only My Fated would be able to do these things to me. You were made for me, do not ever doubt what I feel for you. It is hard to believe I can feel these things within this little time, but this I know; you are HER, you are MINE as I am YOURS. Accept me, accept you, accept us for what we are and what we are going to be."

The tears begin to fall from her beautiful eyes and I begin to feel my steel armor unravel. I pull her to me, kiss her silky hair. "Come Sookie, I must get you some nourishment."

I take Sookie to the kitchen insisting she gets anything she wants from the Head Chef. After Sookie devours her meal, we make our way to Sophie Anne. Pam, Sookie and I are surrounded by Royal Guards as we make our way into Sophie's private chambers. Pam and I walk in first as the other guards surround Sookie.

Sophie stands from her chair and goes to one knee bowing into a deep nod. I will not give her permission to rise until I place Sookie at my side.

She is going to be fucking pissed and I cannot help but grin at the thought of her precious gem being stolen from her. I grab Sookie's hand and being rubbing small circles in her palm. She loosens her grip and her shoulders slump to a more relaxed state.

"You may rise." Sophie pulls out of her bow and straightens her body then slowly raises her head. To say she looked shocked was an understatement. I thought I was going to have to request the guards to pick her fangs up from the floor and put them back into her mouth.

She never looks at me but begins staring down Sookie like she is the last human on the face of the earth and has not fed in months.

Her fangs descend and shrieks in anger, "You fucking whore! I told you to stay in your room. Of course you go and find a King to dig your claws into!" Sookie stiffens as she speaks, I keep rubbing circles. I am going to enjoy punishing Sophie for her outburst.

"Sophie, retract your fangs and apologize to Sookie."

She pulls her fangs back and turns to me. "I am sorry Your Majesty" She is testing my patience.

"I said apologize to her not me." She winces at the thought of apologizing to a human. I, on the other hand, think it is fucking hilarious. Serves her right for speaking to My Fated that way. She walks to stand in front of Sookie, dips her head in disgrace.

"Sookie please accept my apology, I was wrong." Sookie whispers so softly only a vampire could have heard "Sophie, please, I accept, now stand and show your pride."

How can someone be so forgiving? She is the light to my dark, the sun to my moon. She is all of the things that I am not. I silently pray to the Gods she will survive this night.

"Sophie, sit." She quickly finds her chair and practically stumbles into it.

"Sophie, I am relinquishing you of your rights to Sookie. You employed her against her will and we have chosen to begin a bond. She is MINE! Please have her belongings packed and put away for my departure. I need your witches to meet with us as soon as possible. They must rework their spells, Dumah is on his way to kill Sookie.

He is coming and is going to attempt to take her life. I have readied more Royal Guards and all of the vampires in the compound. The human employees are being flown out within the next hour. We will keep the donors here for replenishment purposes. All of the Demon's in the compound are on the lower level being questioned as we speak."

Sophie absorbs the information quickly, nods to a guard and we all sit in silence. I observe Sophie as we wait. Vampires do not fidget and she is definitely having a difficult time sitting still. Is she hiding something? I must dig deeper before I make accusations.

Several minutes later a young brunette and an black woman walk into Sophie's office. I stand to meet the witches.

"Please sit."

They both stumble back into the chairs behind them. "I need you to rework your spells, I need you to create a spell to hold the Demons off long enough to prepare for war."

The brunette stays quiet as the black witch speaks "Give us 10 minutes, it will be done."

I stand in front of the black witch. "Very well, once that is complete go to the rooftop. A helicopter will take you away from the compound to safety. The witches stand and Sookie coughs to get my attention. I turn to her. She is begging with her eyes. I nod giving her approval. She stands and walks with the witches to the door. She hugs them, gives a quick kiss on the cheek to the brunette and mouths "keep in touch."

Sookie returns to my side. She grabs my hand as Sophie watches the exchange and meets my eyes. "May I speak?"

"You may but I warn you, speak carefully; these may be your last words."

"I think it would be wise to have your personal guard get with my guards and began building a defense. You and I have fought Demons together and we must be well prepared."

"I agree. Alcide, I will leave you to it. Take Sookie back to my room, assign her three guards and meet back here in 10 minutes." Everyone begins to fall out of the room as Sophie stays.

Sookie and I make our way down the hallway never letting go of each other. I stop and pull her to an opening in a doorway. I kiss her with all that I have. She returns the kiss and begins moaning in my mouth. I pull away from her and bring my forehead to hers.

"I will return in 20 minutes. Niall should be on his way to you, now. If he arrives in the room through thin air do not be alarmed. He is able to teleport." She nods without a word and puts her palm on my cheek "Eric, be careful."

Her affection causes an internal smile inside me that I have never had the pleasure of knowing. She is submitting, she is truly MINE!

* * *

**S****o, what now? I think Dumah is about to come and tear some shit up and Sophie is going to get her revenge. She's quite the cunning bitch as am I so get ready!**

**Reviews, oh, Reviews, where art thou my reviews? **


	8. 2 out of 3

**Let me start off by thanking all of my bad ass readers for their reviews of praise. I appreciate the prayers for my special scabbed covered earlobe but unfortunately my powers seem to lie within my right thumb now, which I managed to royally screw up this weekend at my sons soccer game. **

**I want to clarify a few things before beginning the chapter. Sookie and Eric are not the same characters you love so much from the SVM books in my FF. I cannot write Sookie or Eric as CH did because their her characters. I could only mock her writings and behaviors and I really don't want to do that because......well, I can't. She's the published genius; I on the other hand am just a mom finding a way to avoid insanity.**

**I am a complete ass; just like Sookie but I'll be damned if I could deny tall, blond and beautiful. In my story she's not going to be easy but she's not going to be extremely hard headed either. **

**Now that the semi-serious stuff is out the of way I would like to give mad props to the FF'er that asked her son what a MILF was after reading my A/N in Chapter 7. I damn near fell to the floor in a fit of tears. I have a ton of brothers and we made my mom's skin thicker than Eric's but the mom who reviewed thought is was hilarious; which I loved. So, I took my FF reviewer's comments and went to my mom because if my FF'er mom thought it was great my mom would too, right?.........Let's go with no. **

**My mom had no clue what a MILF was; I told her and she threatened to take a flat iron to my tongue if I mentioned a MILF ever again. She is such a lady unlike myself. She reminded me wives should not be worrying about other men wanting to have sex with her. **

**What was my response you ask? "Horse shit mom; you don't like knowing some random guy out there thinks your still hot enough to have sex with?" She went to the bedroom and turned on her flat iron. I grabbed the kids, purse and my smokes and hauled ass home!**

**As usual Vikinglass25 rocks the house! Any mistakes I must claim because although Vikinglass and Spell check kick ass; my spelling is freaking lame!**

*******hope you like it.......Chapter 8************

* * *

SPOV

I return to Eric's suite along with three very large guards. I have never seen them before and assume they are the Royal Guards from Eric's house, probably more like a castle.

I wonder where his home is? Is it close? Will I have to move far from Louisiana? We had not even discussed me living with him. If we complete this bond then I would need to have him near me all of the time; if he's the only thing I can eat. I say eat like I can stick a fork in him. "Not likely."

I guessed that someone was packing up my room right now. I sit on the couch and turn on the television and begin mindlessly flipping through the channels as I think about my very unknown future. "Things are starting to get complicated."

My mouth is suddenly very dry and my throat is itching along with a super heated burn. I go get a glass of water and gulp it down. I refill the glass and take it in a little slower but my throat never stops itching and the burning only got a little better. I place the glass on the counter and place my palms down on the countertop and hang my head, willing the burning to go away. I feel my stomach aching but not for food; it is more like a severe craving, one that had me almost crashing to the floor on my knees.

"What is going on me with me? Am I getting sick?" I mumble under my breath.

Things are beginning to change. I feel a little different but yet the same; my skin feels tighter and more supple, my hair was much shinier and a little more pale than usual and my eyes were a little more blue. I can practically feel every muscle in my body, stretching, contracting and releasing with each movement. I feel my ligaments lengthen and expand with each movement in my legs. I seem so much more aware of my body than before. I wonder if this is how a vampire feels; hyper aware was the best way to describe the feelings I was having.

"No child, you are not ill, it is the thirst"

I shuffle in a panic and turn and see Niall sitting on the couch. "Niall, don't scare me like that! I nearly jumped out of my skin."

He chuckles, "I am sorry my child, usually supes know when I am here before I even get to speak. It is my scent."

"Well, I don't have those kinds of powers, so next time cough or something."

"Not, yet but very soon Sookie, you will know I am here even in your deepest sleep. Where is Northman?"

"I'm not sure. He said that he would be back in 20 minutes and that was about 15 minutes ago."

"We will wait. Does he know of my visit earlier, today?"

"Yes. I told him earlier this evening."

"What was his reaction?"

I thought about his question. "He looked a little surprised but it may have been because I wasn't feeling well,".... after I saw Pam! I continued "As suspected…..I guess."

I waltz over to the chair taking longer strides enjoying my new sensations and plop down, flipping through the music videos on mute. I turn to Niall, "What did you mean by the thirst?" I know what he meant but I felt like a reality check was in order.

"Your bonding has begun, the uncomfortable feeling in your throat, it is the thirst. Your body is giving you the signs, you must pay closer attention to the changes. Keep a list of things that you notice to discuss with Eric."

I can't believe that I am already starting to crave him. My mouth practically waters at the thought of him. I never thought I would want to devour him like I would a meal. Is this how he sees me; like the infamous "Last Supper?"

I know that I want him but this is very scary. To depend on someone for nourishment; it's a little concerning. What if he gets mad at me or I get mad at him and we separate. Will I just starve? Can we bottle Eric and put him in the refrigerator? I wonder how long it will keep?

"Niall……Grandfather I do not think that I can do this. What if he refuses to give it to me?"

Niall looks over to me and smiles "Sookie, since the bond is not complete he could deny you but once it is complete he will not be able to deny you. Your desire for his blood will call to him as a Maker would call to their Child. After the bonding is complete he will be physically incapable of denying you of your thirst." So, it seems I have a few cards stacked in my deck! Maker's Call, eh? Interesting.

"How do you know? This all seems a little hokey and farfetched." I am flip flopping all over the place and cannot get my emotions in order. One minute I cannot look at Eric because I fear I will give him anything he wants and once I do look at him, I see the evil in him and am then overpowered by the wonderful being underneath his thick armored skin. He is everything you love and hate about a lover, boyfriend or whatever you would call this.

"Sookie, please speak freely with Northman. I assure you while he may be hard hearted and set in his ways, he cannot deny you."

Easy for you to say, I don't seem to remember seeing you asking a thousand year old Vampire King for his very life-force. I manage to speak without too much sarcasm, "Oh Eric, I am parched. Could you please quench my thirst………" I turn to Niall grinning. "That should go over well, Granddad!"

Niall and I giggle a little and then he says "That is one way to ask; speaking of Your Fated… I hear him down the hallway."

The door flies open nearly unhinging the darn thing and My Vampire enters the room in blinding speed and stops when he sees Niall. He is covered in blood. His face is stained red; his beautiful blond locks now a stained reddish pink and his eyes. I have never seen them so dark. He turns to look to me while wiping his mouth with the back of his stained hand. I see it again, his black soul, but this time there is no light, only snakes hissing wildly.

"Brigant, LEAVE NOW!"

Niall jumps to his feet and looks to me, which I am sure I look like a total idiot starring at my blood covered Vampire. My jaw practically touching the carpet…….

"I will do no such thing Northman. You are high off of bloodlust and will drain her dry. She is still pure, you will kill her if you take her, now."

I stand to my feet and begin making very slow movements towards him willing my movements to be nothing quick. I don't want to startle him, if that is even possible. _He's a Vampire, Sookie! He will see you_! I assume I am really only doing this for my piece of mind, it just seemed to be the right way to approach him at that moment. His eyes never moved from me, his body turned to me and he stalked forward. I have just entered the lions den with one very hungry feline. He begins speaking a language I have never heard before but yet it seems familiar to me.

"Din lukt berusar mig; Jag måste ha dig. Jag ska väntan ej längre_" (Your smell is intoxicating me, I must have you. I will wait no longer)._

As I absorb what he said to me, the words begin to roll off my tongue before I register that I am now speaking the same language.

"Eric gör inte denna. Du ska ånger det som var mer sistnämnd. Behaga kommet till mig, gå in mot det ljust." _(Eric, do not do this. You will regret it later. Come to me, walk to the light.)_

I search his eyes for some resemblance. "Eric….are you there?" I stupidly reach my hand in his direction which he quickly and might I mention very forcefully grabbed. He pulls me into his body wrapping both arms around me, grabbing my hair with his large hand and begins inhaling me deeply. "Ugh, I must have you NOW!"

"Eric…..please stop that hurts." My tears begin falling in full force but not because of pain. Eric is not responding, he is somewhere else. I wiggle my head from his grip just enough to look deep into his eyes. I begin penetrating through the black abyss, probing to find an opening. I drop my shields completely and begin penetrating his mind with my own. This is definitely uncharted territory for me but I must try, I feel so much stronger since I have been with him, I know deep down I can do this. I see a figure of myself in his mind. smiling and calling to him. I pull that memory and bring it to the front of his mind and begin speaking to Eric through his memory of me and out loud so he can hear me.

"Eric, it's me Sookie, I know that you are there, follow the light. Come to me, follow me, follow the light."

His eyes begin to change, his body loosens and he unhands my hair and he winces staring at me for what seems an eternity. His eyes are back to their full beauty as he speaks.

"Sookie……are you okay?" He has no recollection of the last few minutes.

"Eric, you were high on bloodlust and well……we weren't sure what you were going to do." I never pull my eyes from him as his soul pulls me to him as if a magnet is buried deep within me.

Eric looks up to Niall. He wraps his arms possessively around my body.

"Niall, I must speak with Sookie for a moment. I am fine now."

Niall steps to the door "Very well. You have 10 minutes."

The door closes behind Niall and I pull out of Eric's embrace.

"Sookie, I am sorry. I should not have come here this soon. I should have waited."

"Eric, please tell me what happened. Why are you covered in blood?"

"One of the demons did not agree with my plans. I had to make an example of his defiance."

"So, what you killed him? Are you hurt?"

"No, I am unharmed. Are you injured? Did I hurt you, Sookie?"

"I'll live, trust me I've been through much worse. Come on, we will get you cleaned up."

"You have been in a situation worse than a blood thirsty vampire fantasizing about devouring you?" His eyebrows crease as he speaks, like no other could be scarier than him.

Try a child molesting uncle, nothing scares you or messes you up more than that!

I silently think back to my Uncle Bartlett and the way he would touch me and the things that would play in his sick mind. The physical touching was so much more tolerable than the mental anguish that man caused me.

"Much later down the road Eric, we are not even close to that conversation, yet." I begin dragging him to the bathroom realizing I had no intentions of bathing Eric and could not figure out what I intended to do with him once I got in there.

"Sookie, I am well. We have much to do. As much I would love you to clean every inch of my body we do not have time."

Okay my temperature just raised about 10 degrees by a very blood covered vampire. I let go of his hand and walk out of the bathroom. I flip my hand in a go motion towards the shower.

"Okay, well go get cleaned up."

Three minutes later Eric comes in the sitting room; clean, damp hair, wearing a solid black short sleeve t-shirt showing off his hard, rigid arms accompanied by a black pair of nicely fitting jeans and black boots. Where was that shirt this morning when I needed one?

I am trying not to stare and will my libido to slow down before I break down and attack him. I slump into the couch. Here goes nothing!

"Eric." He walks over standing in front of me while running his massive hands through his perfect mane. I cannot help but notice his crotch practically within licking distance of my face.

"What is it, Sookie? Are you still not well?"

No! I am not well. I need your freaking blood to get this damn burning out of my throat!

"I don't know how to say this so I uh..., am just going to come out and say it, okay?" I search his eyes, as they reveal curiosity.

"Eric, I have this really bad itching,dryness and severe burning and I, well I uh……." I could hear my courage dwindling down with every passing "uh".

"Sookie. Bad itching, burning and dryness? I do not know but I have read that these symptoms are similar to a viral disease but you are a virgin, I do not understand. Vampires do not carry these diseases and we did not have sex."

OH MY GOD! "Eric, holy crap I meant in my throat, not down there! Ugh, that is disgusting!"

I hear him giggling and watch as he throws his head back like he just told the funniest joke ever. "You already knew what I was talking about. You were messing with me?" I stand up in front of him and begin poking him in the chest trying not to laugh.

He finally acknowledges my physical assault and grabs my finger and brings it to his mouth kissing my fingertip. "I know this feeling, Sookie. It is your hunger; you are changing as am I."

"You're changing too?" He nods staying silent never revealing what was different. "Sookie, you need to feed? Is that correct?" He waggles his eyebrows as his head swells to the size of the room.

"I think so. I spoke to Niall and he thinks that is what the feelings I am having are. The uh..., the thirst. "

"Are you thirsty Sookie?" Let the games begin! The wicked side; he wants to play. Well Stackhouse's are pretty darn competitive and while I normally am not this forward I am always up for a good challenge. Game on!

"Mm-hum" I bat my eyes looking up into his, trying to find my inner sex kitten.

He drops to his knees and brings his face to my stomach and begins rubbing his forehead into my shirt in slow circles.

"Come to me Sookie." I slowly drop my knees to the ground one after the other, moving my hands around his waist as I inhale his beautiful scent.

"Sookie. Look at me, look into my eyes and say it." Here goes nothing! _S__ex kitten, Be the kitten, Be the kitten. Meow!_

I pull back to make contact with his eyes. "Eric, I need you. The thirst is overwhelming. I want to taste you. I need your blood to make this deep, deep hunger go away….." I put a lot of emphasis on deep as I lick my lips teasing him.

He is obviously aroused by the sex kitten and no sooner that I could get 'hunger' out he was pulling at my sweater, bringing me towards his very hard body.

He pulls me to the floor as he goes into Indian style position as I follow situating myself straddling his legs and brushing up against his very large hard member.

He grins, darts his tongue out and licks my lips before pulling it back into his mouth. "I will give you mine, if you give me yours……" That's original.

"Okay but me first. I need it and you have True Blood."

He nods a small no "Oh Sookie, True Blood cannot satisfy my needs. I crave you, I cannot wait to take you and make you mine for all eternity. I will feed from you as you feed from me. You are mine."

While it was hot, it was not entirely truthful. "Eric, you just came in here covered in blood. Your face was stained and you fed from someone else. Good line, though." I am trying to not get too excited about his comments of 'us' but I know he will not just feed from me and I might just have a problem with that.

"It is no line, I will feed from you but I must replenish myself, which I cannot do fully from you because I will weaken you back to your prior state, in turn you will lack proper nourishment. Sookie. I do not drink True Blood, it is quite vile. I often drink a Royal Blend but that is more for purpose of being civil in front of others. I did feed from the Demons but did not enjoy it nearly as much I enjoy feeding from you. If we complete our bond, you will required regular feedings from me. This will require me to feed from others to avoid damaging my stamina and ability to protect us. I have never fed from another that tastes as you do. Your essence was made for me and no other has the ability to do the things that your blood does to me. It is THE Blood of All Bloods. Irresistible to me."

I am sure if it was possible I would be a pool of liquid on the floor, this man could melt my soul. He puts his wrist in his mouth as I listen to the crunching in anticipation. He puts his wrist to my mouth. I take both my hands and wrap them around his forearm.

I begin pulling and sucking greedily. I watch as Eric as throws his head back in unadulterated lust. He begins growling and chanting that beautiful language again, but he talks too quickly for me to translate. When his blood hits my throat the burning went away soothing every deep craving that had me practically whimpering earlier. This is what I needed. I wanted this, I wanted more.

I feel the wound begin closing and lose control of my actions, ripping my teeth into his flesh in desperation. Just a little more, pleeeaasse! He begins laughing huskily and starts licking my neck as his free hand begins to roam between my legs.

He strokes between my jeans making an unimaginable heat with just the right amount of friction. I move my hips, grinding into his large hand.

He takes his hand from my center, frees his now healed wrist, grabs my shoulders and rolls himself on top of me and lays me on my back. He takes his hands and lays them on my wrists above my head. I begin breathing hard. When I do finally sleep with this man, I may die of happiness.

He begins licking me like a cat. He licks my face lapping up his own blood. He buries his face in my hair and releases a low possessive groan.

"You are mine, Sookie." He turns and looks deep into my eyes with mind staggering aggression and dominance. "Sookie, say it! I must hear it."

His dominance turned me on like nothing else ever had. I would not normally amuse the idea of animalistic behavior but it was a major turn on for me.

I thrust my hips towards him, wrap my legs around his waist, hook my ankles on the lower part of his back and pull him towards my center. "I am yours, Eric. Drink from me as I drink from you."

He grinds back into me and I cannot help by moan at size of this man. He binds my wrists into one hand and moves his hand back my waist. He raises my sweater above my breasts. He trails his hand from one to the other palming handfuls then playing with my nipples through my bra. After much attention to my breasts he roams his hand down to my waist.

He unbuttons my jeans with no effort. I forget he's a professional! As the zipper begins to lower he bites me but not hard enough to break the skin, then roams to the other side of my body and bites again.

I don't feel fangs; "Ugh, Eric."

He laughs softly into my skin as he slips his hand underneath my now soaking panties and parts my hot, wet sex. He kisses and licks relentlessly, never stopping. Thank God he does not need to breathe. A normal man would have passed out by now. He lets out several groans and continues to grind himself into me.

His long, cool fingers rub my clit, hardening it with every stroke. He guides a finger in working me like a finely tuned piano.

"Oh, Eric……..uh, more. More!"

He smiles never taking his eyes from mine. He slides another finger in as he slows down his pace._ No! Faster, not slower!_ He begins working them in and out in a slow agonizing pace. I uncontrollably buck my hips towards him silently begging for more.

He curls his fingers forward which brings me to whole new level of ecstasy. I begin to feel tightness in my stomach that travels through my hips and lower spine traveling throughout my lower half and then an explosion of uncontrollable vibrations begins.

My orgasm washed over me with a force that made me feel like a wobbling tower of jello. No sooner than it slowed Eric was on top of me grinding much harder than before. He looks me in the eye and begins taking his long fingers in his mouth one at a time licking them from base to tip.

"Sookie, I have heard humans say dessert before dinner ruins your appetite…………………"

I cock my head to the side to play along "What do to THEY know?"

"Indeed, I believe it is quite the opposite. I have never hungered for one as I do now………it must have been the dessert."

I giggle at our exchange still straddling the God before me. He groans, fists a handful of hair, and sinks his fangs into my breast. I am lost in a haze. Lust is swirling around me. I can no longer see, only feel.

Each fang puncture on my skin is burning, stinging with desire; the pulling of my blood to his mouth takes me to another level. I am floating, a weightless mass of need for My Vampire. I am unconscious to anything going on around me. It is only he and I.

I feel his fangs retract and moan at the loss as he begins licking the wound marks. He moves his blood stained lips to mine and we begin kissing, fighting for dominance, tasting ourselves in each other's mouths. We kiss for what felt like an eternity and then he reluctantly pulls away from me.

He stands bringing me with him. "We must change again and then we must prepare." I nod my head in agreement. I wish we would could stay like this forever but once we leave these doors, things will never be the same.

* * *

********** Stops typing, picks up glass of lemonade drinking slowly. As the cool liquid hits my throat I choke on a seed stopping E&S from going all the way!*************

******hahhaha; evil laugh while running through the kitchen dodging lettuce and rotten tomatoes.************

**Okay so for real; battle with Dumah is next and then of course Sophie and her revenge. I have had so many guesses of what the redheaded bi-at-ch will do but none have been correct so far. I assure you it will be devistating but as you already know E&S will get through it.......or won't they? **

**Until Chapter 9..............press the infamous button; review me and I might get this lemon seed out of my throat! **


	9. The Battle

**Hello FF'ers! Sorry it took so long for me to post again. I have never written a story in my adult life and up until the last chapter got great reviews. Then I got a real crappy/mean/bitchy one and got down on myself. I don't why but it bugged the shit out of me, which is wierd for me because I rarely care what anyone thinks of me. So, I talked to some writers about my really mean review and they encouraged me to continue because 1 shitty comment of 250 reviews is nothing. **

**I patted myself on the back, re-read your rad reviews and went ahead and kept rolling. Ya' know? **

**So, as usual CH owns these characters, I own nothing. **

**My beta vikinglass25 is rad and I totally love her. **

****claps like a giddy teenager in anticipation on how you like my chapter** C-ya at the bottom!**

* * *

EPOV

I made my way down the stairs to the holding room, with Alcide and 5 other guards by my side. I walk in to see 12 demons standing side by side. As soon as they realize that I am here, they all bow.

"Rise"

I begin observing each one with a watchful eye. There will be at least one to defy me.

"Dumah is coming. He is here for a human. Which of you knows of this?"

Silence overwhelms the room.

"I will not ask again. Speak now!" My voice shakes the room and my guards begin to move around the room ready to slice and dice. I see him now, he is fidgeting. I point my finger his direction.

"You, speak." He hardens his jaw. "I am Leotus and I know of what is to come."

I separate my legs, crouch to the ground, steadying myself with my right arm extended to the concrete floor. My nostrils flare as I let the animal come out.

"Speak of what you know, now!"

He falls to his knees and hangs his head in shame. He knows he will never leave this room in one piece.

"Dumah knows The Fae Child is here. He has sought her out to destroy her. He believes that if he can slaughter her before she finds her bonded he can disprove The Ancient Writings and keep the legacy from becoming true."

"How do you know of The Writings?"

"William Compton." I already knew this. He sold the information to Dumah. Bill brought Sookie to Sophie. Bill has not been in the compound since my arrival and I have not caught his scent anywhere. Sophie does not have access to The Writings. Bill must have a relationship with a higher ranking supernatural. What does he want? Is he avenging his Maker's death? How is Sophie involved, if she is involved at all?

"Rise to meet your death."

He rises to his feet as the other demons spread away from him. They do not want to be near the wrath I am about to release. I move in vampire speed to stand behind him. I grab him by his neck and move my mouth by his ear.

"You knew someone was here to harm her and you did nothing? You will die this night."

I take in an unnecessary breath and rip the fuckers head clean from his shoulders. His body slumps to the floor. I hold the head by its hair and begin a conversation with the now very un-useful appendage.

I pace in front of the other demons with my wicked grin along with my new companion. I look at the head in front of me with an extended arm and point a finger at it waving from side to side.

"Tell me Leotus, is there another in this room who's knows of this, as well?"

Silence.

I bring my finger to my ear pushing it out straining to hear the obvious unspoken words.

"I am sorry, Leotus. I cannot hear you….what did you say?"

You could hear a feather fall to floor in this silence. I bring my finger back to a position in front of the head and appear to be scolding a small child.

"Leotus, tsk, tsk, you are not being honest with me."

I enjoy my menacing display as the others are considering their fate, sweating and filling the air with the pitiful scent of fear. I turn to see Alcide stifling a grin. He is enjoying himself. He has seen it before; it is one of my signature ways of interrogation.

"Leotus, you are no use to me if you cannot speak."

I drop the head to the floor and prop my foot on it as a rugby player would their ball and stare down the demons in front of me. I am searching for the two weakest ones. They reek of fear, more so than the others. I nod to Alcide and within a vampire blink of an eye and they are beheaded. I move to the lifeless bodies on the floor and devour the remaining blood from their bodies. Demons are not a favorite of mine but I hate to see fresh warm blood go to waste.

I stand in blood covered lust and speak to the other demons. "This is an example of your fate if you do not bow now and swear fealty to me."

They fall to the ground swearing to stand on my side. I am pleased, for now.

"You may rise. Alcide will give you further instructions. Eat hearty; there will be much bloodshed tonight."

I turn and exit the room and my mind goes immediately to Sookie. In vampire speed, I am in the hallway near my room. I smell her. The bloodlust, Sookie's and Niall's scent is driving me mad. I must have her now!

Moments later I find myself clutching to Sookie's hair as I did with Leotus's bodiless head. She said that I had not hurt her but I saw the skin where her tear stains remained. When she said that she had dealt with much worse I thought what can be worse to a human than a vampire in blood lust? She spouted off something about 'not right now'. I was concerned (not a usual feeling for me). Had My Fated been hurt previously by a man? This is something that she would eventually speak to me about.

When I stepped from the shower I begin to feel an invisible pull at my body. It was not strong enough to pull me to its originator but it was certainly noticeable. I barely got dressed before the ghostly pull strengthened pulling me out of the bedroom. I dug deep, stopped the pull but then she said my name and I was there standing in front of her. My body had never been traitorous and it bothered me to no end. Was this the feeling that Pamela had when I called her?

I casually ran my hands through my hair as I watched Sookie staring at the bulge that carries my most prized possession. At times I thought my fangs were my favorite but my cock fought constantly to be put first. Actually it depended on what I was doing at the moment that made one or the other most important, feeding...fangs first, fucking....cock first, feeding and fucking...well lets just say they worked well together. Perfect partners in crime, pillaging their prey.

I stop the 'cock thought' and focused, her body is calling to me. _It is her thirst; I feel her throat, the itching, and the burning as if it is my own. I just fed deeply from the demons, this is not my hunger. _

She tells me that she needs me and what she feels physically, very shyly. I of course ease her into the situation with a joke about her problems and sexual diseases. Television has assisted me in learning many things about humans. The medication commercials are hilarious. 'Take this pill to help with your symptoms, but if you should have reactions such as death discontinue and speak to your physicians'. If they only knew the healing powers of 'V' they would stake us in the masses and attempt to recreate our DNA for medicine.

She smiled flashing her pearly whites and began berating my chest with feather light touches. It was quite too easy with her; she would learn in time with me to have thicker skin. Once she understood my playful mood, she ran with it and turned into quite the little vixen making me fucking aroused beyond belief. I would not take her, I would take my time with her but after I took her virginity, sex would be fair game, I would have her begging soon enough.

I fed her with an eagerness that I had not had since I was a child. I took mental notes as her arousal peaked when I spoke to her and she thoroughly enjoyed it when I laughed in her skin. I wanted to fuck her so bad it literally hurt.

I feasted on her juices and our exchange was complete; I was fully sated and needed to get down to business.

I could almost instantly feel her much stronger through the bond. She was noticing the changes and I feel her excitement as she tested her new boundaries. She moves with a little more grace and silence. She is beginning to feel the advantages of vampire abilities. She flexes harder when she walks but with more elegance than before. I watch from behind her and beg my cock to go down..._She is changing; she will be a powerful creature, unstoppable and only MINE!_

We change into clean clothes and meet in the sitting room. She insisted that we change in separate rooms. It seems her stubborn, shy streak is still strong even after our encounters. I turn and kiss her on the forehead as we walk out of the doors.

We meet Niall in the hallway. "Brigant."

"Northman, Sookie, they are near."

"How close?"

"The Fae Scouts spotted them within 2 miles. While you and Sookie were talking a shifter along with other companions arrived. It is her old boss. I have gathered a dozen Fairy Royal Guards. We will fight with you for OUR future."

"Sam is here! Oh my gosh! Where is he?" Her excitement for this shifter made be grunt in disgust.

"Eric, don't worry. He's a good friend." I look into her eyes, she is telling the truth. Normally that reaction would infuriate me as her mate but her eyes silently begged for me to be understanding. I bit my tongue until it bled furiously in my mouth. I bit back my jealousy and nodded.

"Go, your guards will follow." She places a small kiss on my hand she was holding. "Thank you."

She ran to a young man, handsome but not nearly the stature of myself. They embrace which makes my blood surge through my veins threatening to burst if he continued to touch her. I must speak to her about these types of interactions. She cannot allow others to touch her when she is My Fated.

"Northman, get it together. We must get into our places. I just received word Dumah has brought the Beasts. They are chained deep in the woods to the trees." Niall is rushing in front of me speaking loudly as if I cannot hear him.

"Beasts? I have not seen them in centuries."

"He has kept them as slaves. They are larger than before." Fan-fucking-tastic! I will enjoy this. I can no longer hide my eagerness, I love a good fight, the thought has me semi-hard in the middle of a room with nearly one hundred other supes.

I turn to Niall and give a slight nod as I see Sookie in front of me talking to the shifter. He looks up to me and makes his way into my direction. My guards are in front of him by his third step.

"Let him speak."

They move from the shifter and he is kneeling on the floor along with 6 of his companions.

"King Northman, I am Sam Merlotte. I am here to swear fealty to you. I have brought other shifters whom I trust with my life. They will protect you and Sookie to their deaths."

"Rise."

I exchange a nod of gratitude with the shifter as Sookie makes her way to my side. _Where she fucking belonged! _

I looked over to see Pam standing behind Sookie cautiously checking out her ass. She looks her up and down and looks to me, grinning. Before she can speak I begin a silent conversation.

_"Child, do you see something you like? Possibly something to sink your teeth into?"_

_She pulls her head back wanting to laugh. "From what I can tell you have only sunken your teeth into her but you still have not gotten your tip wet."_

_"Fucking bitch." This is most endearing and she knows it. " Know this Pam, when I do get my dick wet as you so elegantly put it, I will make sure to send you all of the pleasure I receive from it and then forbid you to fuck for a week including fucking yourself."_

_"Well then Master, I shall fuck as much as I can before that happens. From the smell of her Eric, your dick will be dry for quite some time. After our little shindig tonight, I will stock up on the pussy for my dry spell."_

_"Pam, please prepare and quit worrying about my cock. I know you are concerned but you know as well as I, she cannot resist IT much longer."_

_"Indeed Master, but if she decides not to give into you, may I try, I quite like her? I feel what you feel for her through our bond."_

Another unexpected revelation, though it makes perfect sense. _ "Sookie is different,she will not be shared, you cannot have her."_

_"Agreed, Master...............virgin fucker." _She is never short on words. I will let her the last words for now.

I look around and see everyone is waiting for me, my next move. They are near, I hear their feet shaking the ground beneath us. There are as many of them as their are of us.

It is time…… I raise my head towards the ceiling and boom my voice over all within the compound. All can hear me from where I stand, even the ones outside. Sookie, puts her hands over her ears staring up at me.

"Tonight is a night that will be talked about in the future. Vampires, Were's, Fairies, Shifters, Demons and humans stand by my side to fight Dumah and his army. They are close! When this night is through all of you that have sworn fealty to me will be rewarded. This is the beginning of a new world for our kind. Take your positions and prepare for war!"

As I bring my head down all are on their knee bowing, including Sookie. Pamela is by her side with her hand on Sookie's shoulder. My Child, My Future Bonded. These two creatures alone could bring me to my knees.

Something rises in the pit of my stomach, through my chest. I pull my shoulders back, I am…..I am speechless. I never thought in over my 1,000 years this would ever take place. It is a groundbreaking event and shakes me to the core.

I kneel in front of Sookie and place my hand under her chin and pull her face to mine. "Sookie…. Rise to stand beside me." She rises with grace embracing me with force.

Niall moves through the room shouting, "They are here! They have moved through our front line in seconds. Get ready!"

I look down to Sookie. "You must go with the guards, now."

She shakes her head. "No, I want to be here with you. I will not leave you." Damn her, she can be so frustrating!

"There is no time, Sookie!"

That is when I hear him.

"Dumah"….. I whispered.

"Northman!" His voice shakes the mansion and the lights flicker. I turned to Sookie still next to me and look to her guards. "Do not leave her side. If danger to her is imminent, take her into hiding. I will call you when it is time."

I utter a silent prayer, "_Gods, keep her safe!"_

I turn to Alcide, and he throws my sword in the air as I fly through the ballroom to meet Dumah. He and I will go toe to toe tonight. He will meet his end.

SPOV

A large voice boomed through the mansion shaking. "Northman!" The fear rose in my throat. Eric ordered the guards to never leave me and to take me into hiding if the threat was "imminent." I have my word-a-day calender but he speaks so proper; it makes me feel a little inferior.

I watched as Eric lifted from the ground into the air with unbelievable speed catching a large sword in the process. He can fly? He landed in front of the doors, smiling! The man was about to fight a Demon, a Commander and he's smiling.

He turns his head back to Pam, give her a wicked grin, nods and then turns to meet the biggest "thing" I have ever seen in my life!

He towered over Eric by about 5 feet. He was huge. He had an animal skin cloaking his body and wore the shell of a large bulls head. The horns were black and stretched out about 5 feet from tip to tip. He was covered in red but I don't think it's blood and he had black tiger strips painted over his torso, legs and arms. His eyes were black as night and I could hear him breathing across the room. He had a large spear in hand and I saw the tip of a gigantic sword reaching over his shoulder, that was draped over his back.

He was followed by many smaller demons ranging in color, width and size. I stood in complete amazement at the rainbow of people standing before me.

I looked to Sam who had shifted in to a large lion pacing back and forth behind Eric and the other vampires. One of his friends shifted into a large black bear and another into a Silverback Gorilla. I saw some demons standing behind Eric and they looked familiar from last night. Alcide and all of his guards were now in full form, were-wolves.

Niall was standing next to Eric along with two other people who I could only assume were fairies. They have a radiating glow that no other being possessed in the room.

Quinn was in full form tiger standing with Sophie and several other vampires and were's that I had seen roaming the mansion. Quinn showed me one night a couple of weeks ago of himself in full form. He was quite the beautiful tiger.

Dumah begin speaking in a low tone, just loud enough for me to hear from across the large room.

"Northman, give her to me and I will allow you and your puppets to live."

Eric's neck is as far back as it will go staring at the large manbeast and laughs! He must be a complete idiot!

"I think not Dumah. You cannot have her."

Dumah takes a step back with his right foot and brings his hand forward pointing a spear in my direction. "You, Fae Child, come to me and there will be no bloodshed." I felt a pull from his brain; as if he was trying to enter my conscious. I closed my eyes thinking it would stop the pull. When it didn't work I pushed back mentally, shoving him out.

Dumah stumbled back physically as I watched from across the room. Did I do that? I moved him with my mind? All of these new things I was able to do was crazy! I could push my thoughts into someone else's, I was stronger, I moved with more grace and had better hearing, sense of smell and could speak whatever language it was that Eric spoke.

Eric steps forward and began spinning his sword in a circle like a damn baton twirler. "You will not speak to her. She is My Human."

I think I like Fated better. 'My Human' sounded so degrading! '_Oh hey, that's my trash give it to me! No one touch my trash, it's MINE!'_ I was beginning to realize what Niall meant about Eric being old and set in his ways. If he wasn't born a Vampire he would have probably clubbed a girl if she wouldn't sleep with him. Ass!

And with that the battle began. Eric dipped very low and sliced at one of Dumah's feet, making contact but not enough to remove it.

The next few moments were complete madness. Everything moved so quickly you could not make out who was who and who was doing what. As I watched through the guards, I desperately try to follow Eric with my eyes but could not catch him long enough to see if he winning or not. I saw Dumah wielding a large sword in one hand and a tomahawk in the other. He was so much bigger than Eric but moved so much slower.

Pam is all over the place, with no weapons! I see the pink suit all over the room and blood gushing after she moved to next unfortunate person. _Remind me to never piss her off!_

Sam is standing over a demon ripping his head from his shoulders and then I feel it. I look to my arm and a large gash appears, bleeding heavily. I look to my guards, no one is near me, and no one had penetrated the guards. "Eric."

I push the guards but they stand fast and never budge. I look to Dumah and see Eric has slowed down and is moving at slower pace. He has a very large gash on his arm matching mine identically. His is healing quickly but mine stays open and is still bleeding.

Niall is instantly at my side, tugging at my arm. "I had not thought of this. It seems the possibilities are endless."

I turn to look at him seeping smart ass…"Ya think!" He's so damn cool and collected it pisses me off. "Niall get me away from them, I need to help Eric!"

"Sookie he is fine. He has healed."

Well if this keeps going and Eric gets his ass kicked, I might not be recognizable at the end. But as long as Eric's healing it's okay, no worries………what an ass!

I put my hand in front of me in an attempt to move the guard in front of me. As my hand touches his back a white light emanates from my hand. Before he can turn and see what I am doing he falls to the ground.

I stand there in awe. .hell…….I look to Niall for some sort of answer. He simply shrugs his shoulders "I do not know child; I said the possibilities were endless."

As I move forward with my new found strength Niall grabs me.. "You must not go to him child. You do not have control. You could hurt yourself or possibly Eric."

I step back and beg my feet to stay still. I want to go and help but think that maybe I'd just get in the way. I look over to Eric again and see he and Dumah are still going at it. Dumah swings.... Eric moves..... Eric swings...... Dumah moves. Over and over again they dance as if it was choreographed months before the final act!

Sophie runs to Eric's side; quickly says something and then moves behind Dumah. She jumps on his shoulders and bites his cheek with fury. She moves from his cheek and goes to his neck. Biting savagely over and over. Eric takes advantage of the distraction and begins swinging his sword with grace. He slices Duman's chest, removes a finger on this right hand and goes low removing one of Dumah's feet. Black liquid covers Eric's sword, Sophie's face and the floor becomes drenched in black wetness. I guess he bleeds black? I looked around, the other Demons bled red. Why was he different? Was he from a special Demon world?

Finally after what seemed to be forever Eric changed his direction and ran his sword straight through Dumah's chest. Blackness begin pouring out of every orifice like thick oil with vengeance, seeping from his eyes, mouth, nose and the whole were Eric pulled his sword out. All of the demons still alive stopped at the sight. They begin to fall back but Dumah booms through the mansion "No surrender, release the beasts!"

The beasts? What are they and where are they? As my last question rolls around in my now very empty brain the beasts arrive..

"Pit bulls"…..very large pit bulls. They ran into the mansion snapping at anyone in their way including the demons. They were about the same size as Sam in lion form. They did not have any hair, completely bald. Their skins ranged in colors, some solid and other spotted. Their teeth made vampire fangs look, well…..small. They foamed heavily from the mouth and had on large leather collars with silver spikes and their claws were tipped in silver. They moved quicker than any vampire in the room and their growls shook my insides.

They ran through the room devouring all in their sight. When they caught someone they would take the time to devour their flesh bit by bit. There were too many to count and they were everywhere.

Pam, Eric, Niall, Sam, Quinn, Sophie and Alcide were all over the place slaying the beasts while they were incapacitated during their feeding. The room became more and more empty of moving bodies and filled with blood covered body parts. Every few seconds you would hear another random scream coming from outside or upstairs.

As I stood there in complete shock scanning the room one of my guards fell into me. I turned and saw a beast standing there bearing his very large teeth in front of me. He knocked the guard to the floor but didn't feed on him. He was headed straight for me, like he knew who I was.

I stepped back as another guard approached the beast. The guard changed form and was now a werewolf equalling the beast in size. They fought it out for a minute but the beast got ahold of the guards arm and threw him across the room. The next guard went in and I realized that I was now alone and unprotected. The beast and 'guard three' were rolling on the ground snapping at each other. I stepped forward as 'guard three' had the beast on his back. I walked up to the guard and beast and shut my eyes. I saw a vision of Eric in front of me, smiling. I felt his cool hands on my back and he pulled me into an embrace.

When my hands wrapped around him and gathered around his back a white light flew from my fists. I felt my body changing, getting lighter and every muscle flexed as purple, green and white surrounded me. I opened my eyes, Eric was gone and my hands were on both sides of the beasts head. He struggled and swatted a paw at my face but I moved too quickly. He shook violently in my hands, within seconds he lay limp on the ground.

The guards got up from the ground and moved back to me never changing from their form. I turned to see Eric. He was moving from dead beast to dead vamp to dead demon licking and feeding from them. He was covered in blood and his sword was in its sheath strapped to his back.

He picked up several limbs from the ground devouring the open end, growling and grunting. This animalistic behavior disturbed me, I was suddenly very sick from the images before me.

I closed my eyes trying to drown out the visions with the back of my eyelids. I squeezed my fists tightly as the loud screams became more and more silent until there were low moans and then nothing.

I opened my eyes and searched for him, again. He was gone. "Niall!" I looked around where did he go. "Niall!"

"My child he is gone. He had to leave to gain control. He was in deep blood lust and was a threat to you. He made the decision to leave, but he will be back."

"Okay, well will you take me to my room? I need to clean up my arm."

"Sookie, does it hurt badly?"

"No, it burns but its bearable. It's gotten smaller but it still hurts a little. Just tell these guards to let me go to the room."

Niall stepped to the guards and laid his hand on each of them. They moved away quickly and ran down the hall.

As we turned to the hallway Sam came running up to me, "Sookie, wait."

I turned to meet Sam but the damn guards were already back and dressed in their black suits. I ran to the guards touching their backs trying to get to Sam. "Sam! I'm so glad you are okay. Are your friends okay, too?

We're talking through the guards and moving trying to see each others faces. "Yeah, we all made out well. Sook, I am going to stay for the rest of night and will leave in the morning."

"Uh, okay Sam! Thanks you so much, I love you!"

He stops moving, smiles that sweet southern smile, "I love you too, Sookie." I have never told Sam that I loved him but I really did. He was so special to me and I worked for him for years. He came here on his own free will to fight the Demons. No questions asked. I felt that he needed to know. I did not know what was going to happen after tonight and just had to tell him.

I turned and walked to Eric's chamber doors. I turned to the guards. "Please guys, I need a little privacy. Can you stay outside the doors until Eric gets back? Please?" I give them the same begging eyes I give Eric that seem to work so well.

"Allow her to be alone. I just spoke with Eric, he will return quickly. She needs to gather her thoughts." Niall said. I guess he felt he could further with sugar than shit.(One of Gran's phrases) They simply nodded, I hugged Niall and turned to Eric's room.

I walk into the suite, shut the door and locked it and turned around to see Sophie-Ann standing there looking quite smug.

"Oh, Sookie it seems you have hurt yourself. Please allow me to assist you."

* * *

**Aw Shit! Sophie is about to make her grand entrance! She's about to really f*ck some shit up! I will post on Tuesday night since the chapter has already been written! I just need to read through it a few more times!**

**All of you wanted to see what she had up her sleeves; ask and you shall receive!**

**So, as you all know I am a total review whore so hook it up! I love my readers and reviewers! They are the best and I heart them so!**

**Oh' and if you want to send me a bad review, go for it. I'm ready since I got the first one's taste out of my mouth! I prefer constructive criticism but if you insist on being an ass I inserted mine here so you can smooch on it! ***Corbals ass here*****


	10. What Lies Beneath

**First off, I want to thank all of you for the sweet reviews about how I really don't suck and my story is awesome! I was in awe at the amount of positive reviews that came in. You guys are unbelievable and fantastic! I will be replying to all of you soon but I had to post this chapter to give something back in return. You totally deserve it! **

**Again, thank you all! **

**Now back to the story. Everyone that has PM'd me or reviewed are itching to see someone kick Sophie's ass, whether it be Eric or Sookie. It will not happen in this chapter. (_hint, hint, I never said it was going to happen ***inserts slick elbow nudge and side wink here**_) So much for begin secretive, huh?**

**I want you to all keep in mind one more thing before tearing through this chapter and oohing and ahhing. Sophie is old and a pretty smart vamp. It would be to easy for her to physically harm Sookie so she dug much deeper. Although she is a vampire she is still a woman first. Vindictive and Vicious! Get ready!**

* * *

We walk to the kitchen and I know she smells my fear. I walk behind her, waiting for her to move against me and attack. She kneels down and brings a first aid kit out from under the kitchen sink. She begins pulling items out of the box laying them out its items like she has done it a million times.

"Every now and again my kind gets carried away with a human, so we keep these in each room."

"That's thoughtful, Sophie." I am trying hard to keep my bullshit to a minimum. I watch her douse cloths in peroxide pulling for my arm. I let her have it and she begins wiping off the very slow oozing blood and begins inspecting the wound. Her fangs slowly descend and she smiles to me.

"So Sookie. I smell you still are a virgin but Eric's life-force flows freely through your veins. Tell me, how do you seduce a Vampire King without offering yourself?"

Well no need to sugar coat it! She came right out and just asked. Like I expected any less. She did not become Queen by being sweet. She's ruthless and I took what she felt was hers.

"Sophie, please. I am not comfortable with this. I just want to lie down for a little while. I am exhausted." I pull my arm from her grasp and hold the now clean bandages over the wound. I walk backwards to the couch and sit down. I look to the door wishing my guards would sense something is wrong and come busting through to save me.

Sophie steps towards Eric's bedroom doors nodding "Ladies, please come in."

Ladies? What ladies? I look to the bedroom and see several women come out of Eric's bedroom.

"Donors?"

"Indeed Sookie, donors. They are my special pets. They do very special things. They take years to train but once fully matured, they are quite talented."

She begins swinging their donor necklaces from her blood red tipped fingernail; smiling, licking and touching each one as she passes them. They stand still; never moving, looking straight ahead never meeting eyes with Sophie.

They are all dressed scantily as usual, bearing marks all over their once beautiful bodies. I have compassion for them, they are so low on life they offer themselves for payment to entertain vampires. Sad really.

Sophie stalks to me and drops the cards in my lap. "Sookie, read the cards out loud, darling."

"What? I mean why?"

"Do not make me ask again, speak loud and clear while you read them."

I pick up the cards trying to figure what purpose this is going to serve.

Card one: "Ryen / BT O Neg/SS Masturbation"

Sophie belts out a menacing laugh. "Ryen is her donor name, her blood type is O negative and her sexual specialty is Masturbation. You understand Sookie?"

"I guess." Not really though. What the hell is she getting at?

"Continue Sookie, I hope you find this as intriguing as I do."

I toss the first card on the couch cushion and look at the next one.

"Dalia / BT AB +/SS Predicament Bondage" I know what bondage is but what is Predicament bondage?

"I see your gears turning Sookie. Would you like to know what it is?"

"No, I think I am good. The bondage part says enough."

"Read on Sookie. I enjoy listening to the blood rush through your veins."

I begin flipping through the cards reading, random names, blood types and sexual specialties. I seem to be reading on forever. Hematolagnia, Pegging, Sadomasochism; the list continued on and on. I really had no clue what one was from the other. As I read the information out loud my mind was racing. What is this about? What are these things? What do they have to do with me or do they have anything to do with me all at all.

I raise my head after reading all of the cards and stand to my feet. "What is this all about Sophie?"

"Come to me, Sookie and I will show you. I want you to see what you do not know. I want you to know what you do not see."

What's with all of quirky phrases? I walk towards her and she grabs my hands.

"Drop your shields Sookie. I will explain as you read them."

She stood me in front of a very tall, beautiful red head with deep green eyes. I stood in front of her hesitating; I had a strong gut feeling I did not want to see what was in her mind. Sophie grabbed my hands and brought them to her temples and boy, I could never have been more right.

I tried to keep my shields up but Sophie's grip on my hands was so tight it was severely distracting my concentration. I heard no voices, complete silence but once my hand touched her, I saw it. My stomach started twisting and turning, my knees got weak, and I began sweating and praying for gravity to no longer exist.

My heart was breaking. I knew what I saw deep in HIM but I only got a vision of the snakes and darkness lurking in his soul. What I saw before me spoke volumes as to what real demons lived within Eric.

"Do you like what you see Sookie? Is this the Eric you have begun a bond with?" Her words plunged under my skin wreaking havoc on my body, seeping into every pore with evil and hate. In that moment I hated her and above all I hated HIM. I tried to pull away but Sophie made sure I kept touching her.

I saw images of Eric, Pam, Sophie and all of the donors in front of me. The donors covered in savage bite marks as blood ran down their bodies moaning and writhing underneath HIM. He was growling, fisting the red heads hair pulling with aggression I was sure no human could handle while taking her from behind.

I pulled from her thoughts and heard Sophie speaking but was not able to make out words. She tugged me over to the next girl and slapped me on the cheek to get my attention.

"Sookie, pay attention; this is most important." She stood next to an average girl a little smaller than me and kissed her on the lips.

"Sookie this is Keria, she has a fetish. You do know what a fetish is don't you Sookie?"

My tears are in full force now. She is doing this to make me hate Eric, she wants me to see what he is really like. Proving to me that I could never be what he wanted me to be, always being with someone else around me. She was right. I was a virgin, simple, with no sexual ambition; I would never be what he wanted me to be.

"Sookie, pay attention darling, you will truly enjoy this one. Are you familiar with Hematolagnia?

"Hema…….what? I have no clue but I am sure you going to show me." She walks behind me and pulls her body flush to me holding her arms around me, taking my hands into hers pulling them forwards to Keria's temples. I fought back and was doing pretty good but she was still so much stronger than I was. But, before she touched my fingers to her skin she begins explaining, "Hematolagnia, Sookie. It is a sexual fetish, one dealing with the act of blood. You see Sookie, Keria here loves blood sex, whether it's hers or another's, it really doesn't matter. She appreciates its finer qualities……very unusual for a human but lovely none the less. Would you like to see what Keria liked when she was with My Vampire King?"

My anger for Sophie and what she was showing me shook every bone and muscle in my body. I was stronger than before I took Eric's blood but not stronger than Sophie. I began shaking violently praying for the powers I had just moments ago during the battle but they were no where to be found. She placed my hands to her temples and the images ran through me in fast forward.

Again it was Eric, Keira, Pam and Sophie. Sophie cut her body with a small dagger going shallow then deeper then moving back to the skins surface. Eric hovering over her, eyes black full of hate having rough sex with her as he rubbed his body all over hers smearing himself in red, staining his body in the process.

He bites her repeatedly going deeper each time sending her further into ecstasy. Her screams turn into laughter as he takes a large section of flesh in his mouth from her breast. He removes himself from her and begins kissing Sophie as they trade blood in each other's mouths.

He and Sophie move to the bed and begin having wild sex as he takes Pam into this mouth. The donors around the room are bound with leather by their hands and feet. The sight is too much for me bear.

All that I felt in that moment was heartbroken. I thought I could help Eric, make him see that he could have some good in his life but after seeing what I saw I knew that I was not strong enough to help him. It broke my heart as the images kept playing in my mind. Seeing things I had never seen in my entire life and seeing someone I thought I could love doing them made me sick.

My knees finally gave way and crashed to the carpet. Sophie let go of me requesting that the girls leave and asked one to stay.

"Oh, Sookie, I have one more to thing show you, she was Eric's favorite. I simply want to prepare you for what is to come if you continue your Bond with him."

I lay on the floor, starring into the wall. My breathing was shallow; the cut on my arm was fully healed now. I could not look at her, I would not read her. I tried with all of my might to remove the images from my mind but they overwhelmed me with grief. Not for Eric but for myself. What had I done? I began a bond with him and did not even know him. This was my fault. I should have never listened to any of them. I grieved for my old life and what is was before all of this happened.

I felt hands running through my hair gently. 'Eric's favorite' was stroking my hair and looking at me as if I was an angel.

"Sookie, it is okay. He did not do this by force. This is what we enjoy; it is what we train for."

I looked at her and saw truth in her eyes. She brought her hands into mine as I laid there on the floor grasping for my old life that was now so far from reach. The memories played on and on her mind. She wanted Eric and in turn Eric wanted her. He had rough sex with her while Pam and Sophie watched and then bit into her neck with greed. He tied her to some sort of hanging device by her wrists. He whipped her naked body over and over again, showing no mercy. As her body reacted to each strike Sophie would move in and lick the blood from her back. Eric took her from behind and released inside of her. As he finished with her he moved his head to her ear, groaned and whispered . "All will know that this night you were my whore."

As my eyes fluttered Sophie hovered over me. My vision of her was going in and out. She put both of hands on the side of my face and kissed me deeply. I did not given in and did not respond but her tongue forcefully moved in my mouth. When she was done attacking my mouth she began speaking in hushed tones. I could not make out what she was saying then I heard her last words before she left.

"Sookie, how do I taste? You have practically had my pussy in your mouth. Eric loved licking my pussy and then he kissed you just hours later, telling you a sweet story of being his Fated. This is important Sookie so do not forget this, if you speak of this to Eric, your witch friends will meet their end."

I lost consciousness. Those words from her mouth filled me with hate. I would not be his whore, his fated or bonded. I would slit my wrists before ever being with him again.

* * *

I opened my eyes looking into the same wall that assisted with my sanity earlier. I rose to my feet and stood in the middle of the room looking for Sophie. She was gone and I was once again alone in Eric's room. I looked at the wall clock and realized that I was only out for a few minutes. I replayed the last few minutes in my head and began crying uncontrollably.

Eric meant so much to me in just a short time. I knew that he had issues just like everyone else but these issues were imbedded deep in his soul and mind. I knew that they existed but never thought to the extent that I saw them tonight. I hated Sophie for doing this, for forcing me to see what he was like. I hated her for bringing me here in the first place and wanted nothing more than to kick her ass!

I wanted to leave badly but knew I could not get past the guards. Why did they not stop Sophie and the donors on the way out? Did they not suspect anything suspicious when I did not come out of the room or when they did not hear me? Were they involved with this too?

I walked slowly through the room spotting my purse and grabbing it. I fumbled through the junk and found my cell. I called the only person I could think of that could help me. The phone rang three times before he picked up.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah, Sookie are you okay?"

"No, I need to get out of here and now. Come get me!"

"Sookie, you are Eric's now, I cannot help you."

"What? Quinn, please you are the only one that will help me!"

"Sookie, I am not sure what is going on but I would help you if I could. You have three guards with you and they will not let you out of their sight without the approval of Eric."

"So what do I do, Quinn?"

"Talk to Eric about whatever it is that is wrong. I doubt he will let you go but you must ask him before I get involved. Sookie, he would kill me and possibly you if he knew I took you without his consent. He is very powerful and would kill my entire family based on principal alone. "

Well, so much for anyone helping me. I have nowhere to turn and no one strong enough to help me. I call to Niall three times but he never comes. I wallow in my own self pity and go to the bathroom. I never undressed, nor looked at myself in the mirror or took off my shoes. I stepped into the walk in shower and turned it on to the highest heat possible.

I leaned back on the wall of the shower and let go. I let go of everything in the confines of my brain and allowed my emotions to wash over me. I slouched down the shower wall, pulled my knees to my face; then wrapped my arms around my shins, crying into my knees and begged for someone to have mercy on me and let me leave from here.

I sat there until the water ran cold and then heard a knock at the door. I didn't answer. I could smell him; I knew it was him. The knocking grew louder and every time he would call my name I was more and more frightened. I jumped from the shower and opened the cabinet under the sink. I shoved the towels to the side praying he would not bust the door down before I could cram myself into the small space.

I made my way in and pulled the cabinet door shut surprised there was enough room. I thanked God for vampires having large egos and making everything larger and more lavish than they ever had to be. I was shivering, trying to keep my teeth from revealing my now secret spot. The knock grew very impatient and then I heard him speak loud and clear.

"Sookie, I have waited long enough, I'm coming in!" I heard the door being smashed open while smaller pieces hit the floor. I heard footsteps on the wet floor as they stopped in front of the cabinet.

"Sookie, I am a Vampire. I know you are in there. Why are you frightened? Have I scared you?"

I turned to face the cabinet door readying for an attack. I lifted up my boot right in front of the cabinet. "Please leave Eric." barely a whisper escaped my lips. I heard more footsteps and then the water shut off. I heard the toilet lid being set down and heard the shoes squeaking on the wet linoleum.

"Sookie, this is what I feared. You saw me feeding after the battle. It has disturbed you."

I never moved my foot. If he opens the door I will kick him with all my might. "Please leave Eric."

"Sookie, please come out. I do not want to frighten you."

"I'm not coming out! You will have to drag me out of here or we can wait until sunrise and then I will leave."

"Sookie, you want to leave?" He almost sounded confused, he then took a very unnecessary breath.

"Yes, I hate you!" I know that it was childish but it was really the best I could come up with. My hiding spot spurred the small child feeling in me and I felt like rolling with it. Maybe he would feel sorry for me and let me leave.

"Sookie, what is wrong? What has happened?"

"I fucking hate you. Go the fuck away!" Maybe profanity will get him to leave me alone. Disinterest; that should work. No quicker than the last of many f's left my mouth the cabinet door swung open and I began kicking with all of my might. I got him once good in the face before he grabbed me by my ankle. To my surprise he did not pull me from my safe haven.

"Sookie, that was not wise, do not do it again." His face softened immediately and he spoked in almost a whisoper. "Please come out and speak to me like an adult."

I practically spat the next words from my mouth dripping disgust. "You want an adult then I will act like a child. I will be the opposite of everything that you want. You want me to be your Fated, consider me your greatest enemy, Your bonded, consider me your un-bonded, your personal whore.............consider me someone else's whore. I will fuck half of Bon Temps and enjoy it before I ever let you fuck me. You will never touch me again. You are a sick mother fucker and I want to go home!"

Well, I finally got his attention because he swiftly jerked the countertop completely from the cabinet hovering over me with a menacing stare. "Stand, look me in the eye and say that to me again." I stood from the cabinet and was now almost eye level with him.....almost. I felt a wave of courage and strong anger.

I stood practically nose to nose with him, meeting him in the eyes with my own raging fury. "You and I will never be. You are one sick individual and I will never entertain the idea of you and I. I will be someone else's whore but never yours!"

He never broke away from his stance. "You are My Fated. You will not speak to me in that manner. Is this understood?"

I back up, cock my right hip out and place my right hand palming the wet clothes covering my cold skin. "Yes sir, Master Northman." dripping with disgust. He put his arms under mine, picking me up like a small child and in ridiculous speed he is hovering over me in his bed.

"Mmmmm, Sookie. I quite like you calling me Master." He pushes my knees out as far as they will go while grinding hard into my center.

"Well, consider it the last time. This little thing you and I had together, while fun, is done. Now, get the fuck off!" I should really choose my words more carefully.

He grinds hard into me and he is very, very aroused. "This little thing you and I have does not feel so little now does it Sookie?" As he seethed his sentences, he ground himself so hard into me I was sure a Sookie indention would be on the mattress permanently. "I would enjoy nothing more than getting you off, Sookie. Is that what you want? You want to be fucked? Nothing would give me more pleasure than fucking you and then filling your dirty mouth with something more tasteful. You cannot deny your attraction to me, I smell your arousal laced with your fear. Do I excite you, Sookie?" He was purring, like a damned cat!

I am sure at any other moment I would have dry humped his leg until his skin was raw but I could not get the images out of my head. He has some real issues and I couldn't handle it. It hurts me deeper than I will ever admit. I wanted him but hated him; my body responded to his every movement, and I needed him like I needed air to breathe but I had to get away or I would lose all of my resolve.

I went limp against the bed and began crying again deciding to take a softer more 'me' type of approach. I stared into his eyes as they changed from a hazy blue to that beautiful shade of blue that captivated me as his silky hair swayed on my skin, tickling and teasing me. In that moment I saw my dream vampire. His eyes full of love, trust and honesty; those eyes could comfort me like a newborn's mother. I moved my hands to his head, resting my hands on his temples.

"Eric, I need you to open your mind completely. Bring your walls down, open your yourself to my thoughts. I want you to see what I saw." I had never gone to this depth of mind reading or thought transferring but I had to try.

"Sookie, you are serious. You do not want me?" He looked like a lost dog in that moment. As if the last three minutes were just a game. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks dripping into my ears and hair betraying me to My Vampire.

"Open your mind Eric, let me in." He clung to me by the waist, his crotch no longer grinding into me and laid there as a husband would lay with his wife after sweet love making.

He shut his eyes and rested his forehead on my stomach. I touched his temples and let the images of Sophie, Pam and the donors flood his brain. I saw it going through his mind in fast forward and he began shaking his head into my shirt from side to side.

I got to the last part Sophie showed me before I blacked out and thought about it being so loud it was almost deafening, as I heard it when I saw it play in 'Eric's Favorites" mind. I left out the message from Sophie for Ames and Octavia. I needed to protect them.

I removed my hands from his temple and threaded my hands through his hair. He sat still never breathing, moving or speaking. He kept his head down as his hair covered his face and then slid off of me.

He turned towards the door, his back facing me and stopped. "I understand Sookie. These things are a part of me. Something you can never understand. You are pure and a gentle creature. I would only taint you. I would try to bring you to the same dark side I have lived in for over 1,000 years. You may leave when you are ready, I will not stop you. Dumah is dead, hunters are tracking Bill, you will be safe. You should remain in hiding when you arrive home for a while. Give it 6 months and you can rise to the surface again. I will take care of your finances but only if you never look for me or attempt to contact me." I heard him take an unnecessary breath has I heard his feet shuffle on he carpet.

His words brought on an excess silent tears. His words ripped me apart. I felt the tearing at my skin as I stared at the ceiling suddenly wishing he would fight for me, for us but I knew that this was best. While the images frightened me the thought of not ever knowing him hurt me more.

When I sat up, he was gone. I sat there staring at my hands crying, wishing a soft pinch on the hand would solve everything. I trailed my hands up the length of my arms, rubbing myself in a lame attempt for comfort and saw that the front of my shirt was covered in blood. I pulled my shirt up searching for a wound but the skin was not broken or damaged.

I looked at my hands turning from palm to top and back again. Were these Eric's tears? He was not bleeding when I looked at him, earlier. Do Vampires cry blood?

I pulled up my shirt and pulled the blood stains to my tongue. As the bloods essence hit my tongue I knew it was Eric's and I knew I was wrong. He was capable of emotion and of possibly love. He had never been human, never had a normal childhood and he lived night after night over 1,000 years in darkness. He needed me, what had I done? I gave up so quickly never giving him a chance.

The images still frightened me to no end but something told me that Eric crying never happened before and I had broken through his armor. A human no less had penetrated him like nothing or no one had ever done before.

I had a choice to make. Try to find him or leave.

* * *

**"How ya like me now! Didn't see that coming, did ya? Oh, yeah Sophie's in big trouble now. She fucked up big time........or did she? She's smarter than we give her credit for. **

**Will Sookie or Eric get ahold of her? Or maybe someone else? Who knows?**

**As you all know I love you all and the next chapter is going to EPOV. What was going through his mind when Sookie played those images and where the hell were her powers when she needed them the most? **

**Send me your guesses and future ideas. I have several more chapters written but they can be tweaked..............**

**Touch the green button; I dare you! So long for now and Happy Thanksgiving! **


	11. Through Her Eyes

**Hello all my fellow FF'ers! I hope all of my Americans buds had a great Thanksgiving! I had a great Turkey Day and watched some Dallas Cowboys football! I'm a Dallas gal so needless to say no beers, punches or relatives were thrown because we won!**

**So, I got a lot of mixed reviews about my last chapter which was great. Some were really sad **inserts hugs here**, some enjoyed the agnst **insert fisted knuckle bump here** and some really loved it **inserts chest bump and rub here****

** Sophie got her revenge and now E&S are going to have to work some shizzy out but Sophie will not be forgotten. This chapter is going to be both an EPOV and an SPOV. I will do this from time to time to move the story along so we can get to the good stuff quicker. **

**As usual CH owns these peeps and I own nothing but the keyboard I write on. My beta Vikinglass25 gets mad love as usual!**

**I hope you enjoy Chapter 11! **

* * *

EPOV

After the battle was over I was in bloodlust feeding frantically as if it would be my last meal. I was feeding on a vampire when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I stood and turned to meet the fool who dare to touch me in such a state. "Niall."

"Eric, you must go gather yourself, she is watching" I immediately gaze over to My Fated, she is surrounded by the guards. Her eyes are closed and she appears to be trying to block out the sight before her. There is a large gash on her arm covered in blood. I push Niall out the of way to go to her. I was not sure what I would do when I got there but her blood was calling me. Niall moved in front of me again urging me to go. He reached his hand out and spread it over my face. He began chanting and within moments I was released from my blood crazed haze.

"Go, Eric. Clean up before you try to speak with her. I will have her go back to your room. When you are ready meet her there."

I nodded my head and left before she could see me again. I ran to Quinn and asked him for a place to clean up. He guided me along with Alcide and two guards to a room on the 2nd floor. I made my way into the suite undressing on the way, speaking to myself. "I must get to her quickly."

I jumped into the shower as my mind reveled in the battle that just played out. All went well. We lost several but the outcome was nothing but satisfactory. I scrubbed and scrubbed but demon's blood was difficult to remove. I was out of the shower in less than 10 minutes and clean clothes were laid on the bed.

"Alcide."

"Your Majesty?" He was standing in the doorway looking towards the window avoiding my naked state.

"You fought well, brother." This was only a term I used with Alcide. He had been with me for several decades and would meet the tip of a sword to defend me. It was the only word I could manage to think of when I needed him to know how much his service meant to me.

"Thank you, Master. We did well. Your Human survived, you defeated Dumah. It could not have had a better outcome."

"Indeed Alcide. So, did you see that fucker bleeding like a stuffed pig. Fucking beautiful!" I chuckle as I think back to the ridiculous bull head he was wearing, between Sophie's attack, the ridiculous headwear and his slow swings, it gave me the advantage to run my my sword through him.

"I did." Alcide is short on words as am I. This has served its purpose and is the main reason we have been with each other this long. Most of my guards live and protect me on their own free will. I have a few that are serving me due to past indiscretions; other Masters would have done much worse. I was fair to them and the punishment always matched the crime. Several of them stayed after their time was done because they were treated well and knew they had a place to stay while with me.

"How many were lost."

"25 vampires, 2 wares, 8 demons and 55 humans. They found the hiding place where the donors were during the battle."

"55 humans? Nan is going to be pissed, AVL will have to cover this up."

"Shall I arrange a meeting, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, have it done in the next 5 days. I plan to return to the castle quickly. I will meet with them there and explain the situation." As I finished my sentence I felt something in the pit of my stomach. I had this feeling earlier when I was with Sookie but something was different. I felt a ripple of a panicked emotion flow through me.

I rushed through the hallway when Niall appeared in front of me. "Northman, you are calm, now?"

"I am." I tried to keep the feelings Sookie pushed my way under control. I still was not used to the idea of emotions running through the bond since so many feelings Sookie had were unfamiliar to me.

"Good, she was very disturbed by your feeding. I feel that once your bond is complete her feelings towards certain things will subside."

I turned and looked into his eyes. "Why?"

He stared into my eyes as his face softened. "She will have some of the desires and be more open to the ideas of a Vampire and Fairies. Her powers are already pushing through although your bond has not been completed."

I feel the panicked emotion strong now. She is clearly in distress. "She is disturbed, Niall."

"She is, she is in her room. She might need some more time to adjust. Do you feel her?"

"I do. She is panicked, confused and scared."

"She was certainly all of those things when I left her in her room. Give her a few more minutes, allow her to absorb what has happened. Human's deal with emotions very differently, Northman."

"I am leaving, now, give her some more time; wait until the emotions you feel through the bond weaken. Then go to her."

I nodded and turned back to Alcide. I discussed more about the meeting with AVL and felt out the bond between Sookie and I. She was suddenly calm and collected. Several minutes later as I was speaking with Pam and Alcide and felt her feelings spring back into full force. This time her emotions were much different. It was so sudden and powerful it nearly brought me to my knees. She was overwhelmed with sadness and extreme grief.

I quickly gave Alcide and Pam instructions for cleaning up and made my way to my quarters. Three of the guards were standing in front of the doors. This was not the instructions they were given. One was to be in the room with her at all times. I approach as my anger begins to rise. As I get closer I smell Sophie. She has been here recently. All of the guards fall to their knees as I approach.

"Is there a fourth guard tonight?" I stand over them waiting for a response, I already know there is not.

"No, Your Majesty. She requested complete privacy. She was unstable and needed time alone, sir. We agreed after some convincing from Niall."

"Very well. Stay here and do not move." These were Royal Guards, they knew better. I pull my cell out of my pocket and text Alcide. "3 RG's my suite, get 4 ?'ing." I must thank Pam for teaching me how to text making my interactions swifter.

I make my way into the suite locking the doors behind me. She is in the shower and something is very wrong. The emotion I felt earlier is much stronger, she is in deep sadness and I hear her crying. Sophie and other humans have been here. I move to the door knocking softly attempting not to scare her. No answer. I knock harder but the end result is the same.

I knock harder and begin to feel another emotion coming from her, extreme hate. The familiar scent assaults my nose, I smell it; she reeks of fear. This is an unfamiliar emotion for me but the smell is very distinct. Normally it disgusts me but this particular scent mixed with Sookie scent arouses me in a most unusual way.

She has not answered and I begin to loose my patience. I knock one more time and then tell her I am coming in. I remove the door as I begin to loose control. I grip my hands it to tight fists pushing my anger down. I step in to see the shower is empty and wet footprints on the floor trailing to the cabinets under the sink.

I do everything I can to accommodate her feelings and she practically spat in my face. I never thought a human would have the balls to speak to me so hastily, but Sookie was no normal human and she actually kicked me in my face. It did not phase me in any way but it certainly shocked me.

Shock while not totally unfamiliar to me was an emotion I have never experienced more than once in such a short period of time. Sookie managed it three times in less than 30 seconds. I heard her shouting at me but the shock construed my focus, then I heard her words like they were the first words I had ever heard "I will be someone else's whore before I am ever yours."

I removed the counter top with force asking her to repeat herself which again to my surprise she did. Did she have a death wish? Supe's did not have the balls this woman had and quite honestly her bravery or stupidity, which ever you prefer, fucked with me.

I moved her to the bed showing her how aroused her disobedience made me. Once I looked into her eyes I knew her feelings were not hurt because of my bloodlust after the battle. Something lied deeper within her eyes. This was sorrow, fear and hate. Sophie had been here; she knew many things about me, I knew without asking she did this to Sookie.

I got closer to her and smelled Sophie on her. I moved closer to her face and smelled Sophie's saliva all over her mouth. I was filled with rage and begged the demons to stay at bay long enough to find out what happened.

She asked me to open my mind which for any other I would have refused. I felt so different when I was with her. I trusted her and for no good reason other than the fact I knew she was My Fated. She would never harm me, at the very least this I knew.

She placed her hands on my head and the images washed through me. I saw the images playing in her mind. The first night I was here. Sophie, Pam and the donors and I. The images she saw were that of a voyeur, not the images as I remembered them but those of a fly on the wall. I saw the donors covered in bite marks, bound in leather and the excitement of Sophie, Pam and myself. I saw myself laughing as I bathed in donors blood. I saw my arousal as if I were the girl beneath me. In my long life, I had never seen things through the eyes of another, only through my own.

As the images played on and on I was bombarded by an emotion not my own. It was Sookie's emotions, her mental and physical reactions to seeing this. Seeing this hurt her in a way nothing ever could. She did not trust me, I felt that familiar emotion I had grown to love, my dear friend, hate.

She hated me. My Fated hated me. I always thought that Vampires emotions were stronger than that of a human but I could have never been more wrong. These feelings, the feelings that ripped through her would make the strongest Vampire desire to meet the sun. She broke me; she cracked my heaviest armor revealing me in no way any other could. She opened my eyes; she was far more superior than I. She was a loving, compassionate and caring creature which took work from her every day. Her visions and emotions made me see, it was easy to hate, to be evil and live without connection to others. I had made my choice long ago and refused to assist her in making hers.

I felt her shirt getting damp and opened my eyes to see her shirt covered in red. I knew she was not hurt, these were tears. Tears of guilt, disgust and hate for myself. The last time I cried was when my Mother and Father left me all of those years ago. This magnificent women woke emotions inside of me that I put away all those years ago. I had to let her go. It was the best for her. I would only taint her, ruin her, make her like myself. I would hate myself for the remaining time I had on earth for doing this but she was too good for this, she was too good for me. Although I knew when I first saw her the Ancient Writings were true I understood in that moment that I still had a choice. I would set her free.

I never looked up again. I never looked into her beautiful face because I was ashamed. Not from my tears, from what she was exposed to. She was pure and should have never seen these things. Sophie would pay for this, she would meet her final night soon enough. I told Sookie I would take care of her financially as long as she never sought me out. I would get out a edict as soon as I was home that she was never to be approached by another Supernatural and forward it the The Council. She would be free from this world. She could go back to her life before this.

I walked out of my door trying to remember why I travelled her in the first place. I removed my shirt, grabbed another and wiped my face before leaving the room. I went to Alcide and the Royal Guards. Apparently Sophie got to one of the guards offering him wealth if he let her in the room. Alcide dealt with him swiftly and confirmed the other two guards were clean.

I had an hour before sunset and flew to the top of the mansion facing the front grounds. I sat down, legs hanging over the bricks going through the last couple of nights in my head. I was thinking of Sophie and what she had done. She did not glamour her servants as she was supposed to do. She assured me it would be done. She left their minds untouched to serve a purpose.

She knew Sookie and I would meet, she knew we would be together and begin a bond. Bill Compton knew Sophie well and of The Ancient Writings but how? Sophie and Bill were intertwined in this plot, this I knew but there was a force greater than them both at work.

Sophie had played her cards well. She was not as old as me but she had been around for eight centuries, long enough to master her game.

She bribed a Royal Guard and she did not glamour the donors as she was told to do. These crimes were punishable but since Sookie and I were not fully bonded she could not be put to death for her actions. If I took action against Sophie and The Council received word I could be punished severely for my actions.

I would speak with Sophie as soon as sunset came the following evening. She had gone too far to get her way, soon the day would come when I could rip that fucking cunt apart.

I was busy in thought when I heard HER below. She was running to her car with Quinn. Jealousy ripped through me but was quickly overrun with the thought of her possible happiness without me. Quinn threw her bags into the trunk. She was still crying, looking around the car, Quinn told her to hurry. He wanted her, he was glad I let her go, he would attempt to take my place by her side. I stood to leave as she opened the passenger door then looked up to me. I could not look at her, I could not see her eyes, if I did I know that I would change my mind keeping her with me forever. I began walking to the roof top door and heard her calling to me.

"Eric! Please don't. Come back!" I blocked out the angelic voice and walked through the door down the stairwell. I whispered before making my way down the stairs. "Goodbye, Sookie Stackhouse."

SPOV

I ran out of the suite doors hoping to catch Eric. No guards stood at the door, only Quinn.

"Where is he Quinn? Did you see him leave?"

"Yeah, Sook we have to go now. He let you go, right?"

"Yes, but I don't want to go. I need to find him. I made a mistake."

"Sookie, come on. I have your bags, you can go home. Go back to your life. We have to get out of here before Sophie finds you."

I fell to the ground sobbing. I clung to my shirt smelling him all over it. I wanted him back. Quinn pulled me up from my arm and headed towards the front of the mansion. He was carrying all of my bags I was barefoot, wet, freezing and scared. I wanted Eric.

Quinn and I ran outside as he threw my bags into the trunk of my car. "Sookie, get in, I'll drive."

I looked around one last time. I felt him, he was close. I looked up and saw him standing on the top of the mansion. I called out to him again begging him to come back and he walked away. He never looked at me. The pain of denial ripped through me bringing me into contact with the hard earth. The car revved and I felt Quinn put it in drive. "Sookie, get in, now!"

I stood up and fell to the seat and slammed the door. As Quinn drove away I stared out the window, crying. I had to leave my home by force but after staying here I realized I really didn't leave much to begin with. A brother who never cared, an endless job that would never get me anywhere but broke. I met Eric and for once I thought I might have something to look forward to. The dream I had made me realize before I ever met him, that he was the man I was meant to love. To have a family with. How? I have no clue but it was to be, somehow.

Now, I am leaving Sophie's without Eric, back to the life that I kissed goodbye almost a month ago. My whole life I was chasing nothing, dreams that would never come true, ideas of what life should be, now I knew they were just dead end roads. It never made sense and now the one thing that suddenly made sense was getting further and further away by each passing mile. I had no way to get a hold of Eric, I knew no one that knew him other than Sophie and that was obviously out of the question now.

I drifted off to sleep as the sun rose over the horizon. I didn't dream, my mind was complete darkness. I woke up long enough to remember being carried into the house by Quinn. He helped me change my clothes and I possessively kept the bloody shirt. I laid in bed with the shirt pressed to my nose and mouth. I smelled and tasted him as I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

I woke up with sleep crusted over my eyes. The sun was shining through my window. I pulled out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror to see the pitiful person who occupied my body. My throat was dry, scratchy and my stomach began craving something other than food.

"The thirst!" I never even thought about the thirst. We did not complete the bond but yet I hungered for him. How was I going to get this to go away? God, I need to find Niall but, damn it, I don't have his number. I ran downstairs in my panic and found Quinn on the couch asleep. As I approached Quinn I realized how quickly I made it down the stairs. I would need to make notes of the things that were changing in me.

I ran up to the couch and began shaking him with vengeance.

"Quinn, wake up." I began shaking him harder as he came too.

"What's wrong Sook?"

"Do you have Niall's number?"

"No, why?" He rose and situated himself sitting on the far cushion.

"Because Quinn, I need to speak with him now. Do you know someone who might have his number?"

"Only Eric, Sookie." He has Eric's number?

"You have Eric's number?" He stared at me like he wanted to say no but he really did have it.

"Quinn?"

"I do but I won't give it you. You need to just leave him alone. He's not the one for you Sookie. You see that; he let you go. He threw you away like a piece of trash."

How dare he. He has no idea what happened. "Quinn, take it back. Now!"

He stood up towering over me. "I will not, you fucked him and he threw you away like he does with all of the others, Sookie."

"Quinn, we did not have sex, you ass! Give me the number!" I cannot believe that he just assumed I screwed Eric.

"Fine, Sookie. He's a vampire, he's asleep!"

"What time is it?" I began walking to the kitchen much quicker than normal and looked at the clock on the oven. 4:45pm. I cannot believe I slept that late. I charged back into the living room. Give me your phone Quinn." I put my hand out waiting.

"Fine Sookie, you're fuck up, not mine. If he gets pissed you tell him that you stole my phone. I will not be responsible for you calling him, okay?

"Shut up Quinn, give me the phone." He dropped the shiny device in my hands and walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. I ran out the front door looking through the contacts trying to find him. I looked under "E" and didn't find anything. I scrolled down to "K's", no Kings. I started back at the 'A's' and sifted through the contacts. I stopped at "Vampire Dick" and assumed that could only be Eric.

I was not going to call him, he could find me if he wanted to, _Internal GPS_. I had Quinn's phone which gave me the upper hand, so I texted him and played as if I was Quinn. I shot off the first text.

'Do you have Niall's phone number? Sookie has asked for it." I really did not think that his response would be so quick. I was sure he was still in his daytime slumber. The phone beeped. I flipped it open.

'Is she well?' So what now you care? You walked away. I clearly had desperation in my voice when I called out his name but he left me. I fired off another text.

'Yes, she needs to speak to Niall. Do you have his number?' The 2nd text came back quicker than the first.

'Sending it, now.' _Okay so now what Sookie? He's sending the number, what are you going to do now? _The phone beeped again.

'305-567-1234' Well I laid all my cards out. I had nothing left. No reason to text him back. He gave me the only thing I asked for. I sat and waited for another text to come but after 30 minutes I knew it wasn't coming.

I looked at the text and dialed Niall. No answer; it was one of those automated messages, I picked the grass as I waiting for the beep. "Hey, Niall its Sook. I need to talk to you about something. I'm calling from Quinn's cell so call me on my cell at 316-454-0978. Uh, thanks! Bye!"

I sat in the yard a little longer picking mindlessly at the grass. So many things had happened so quickly. It was sort of nice to be back at home and to be lost in thought without worrying about being watched or listened in on. The burning and itching got a little better when I stopped focusing on it. It was still there but not intolerable. I watched the sunset over the tree line and decided I should go shower and try to eat something. I looked at the phone one more time hoping for a missed text but no luck.

Quinn walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder rubbing a little too softly. "Sookie, are you okay? Did you get a hold of him? Was he pissed?"

I nodded my head no and walked back up to my bedroom. I took a shower and tried not think of Eric. I got out of the shower, got dressed in a solid white baby tee with a pair of hip huggers, fixed my hair and put on a little make up. I walked downstairs to see Quinn watching T.V.

I walked in the kitchen and made some soup. I took two bites and threw up in the kitchen sink. "Sook, are you okay?"

'Yeah, don't worry I'll be fine." I walked back up to my room and brushed my teeth. I walked back into the kitchen and picked up a bagel. I ate a whole slice and kept it down for about 10 minutes before it came back up. I was getting more and more pissed. I opened the fridge and pulled out some yogurt. I grabbed the biggest spoon I could find and spooned mouthfuls lacking any grace. I knew why I couldn't keep anything down and it was starting to eat at me.

I was in a deep need for something you cannot find on a Walmart shelf. I began eating out of fury. I plunged the spoon in to the yogurt tub and stirred with anger. I gritted my teeth took a huge bite and spat my words out in disgust "I will eat this fucking thirst into the ground." I pulled out the milk, never shutting the refrigerator door or considering a glass and began downing it like it was Jack Daniels sloshing it over my face down to my shirt. As soon as the milk hit my stomach everything came shooting back up, thankfully I managed to get some of it in the sink.

I ran back upstairs and began brushing my teeth like a mad woman. "I think I am loosing it." I put my hands on the bathroom counter and began shaking violently. I fell to the bathroom floor and then a smell hit me. "Quinn." I ran back down the stairs again in a quickened pace and slowed before I reached the entryway to the living room. I could hear Quinn fumbling around. "Sookie are you okay?" I round the entry way to the living room and his back was to me. I could hear the blood coursing through his veins. I was starving and I needed blood, more specifically I needed Eric's blood but that bastard was obviously not coming. "Heartless dick."

Quinn turned as I stalked towards him, when his eyes met mine he knew something was wrong. "Sookie did you say something?" His voice brought me out of the lust and the hunger began to die down again. "Uh, I was just uh talking to myself."

"Okay, well I was just looking around, checking the place out."

"Do you want to take a shower?"

He stood there never moving; it was like he knew I was stalking him a moment earlier. "I did while you were on using my phone. I used the one downstairs. I put the same clothes back on because I did not have anything here.

"So, what do you want to do? Are you going to stay here or are you going to leave?"

He sat on the couch and begin flipping through the channels. "I talked to Eric while you were in the shower and he said that Sophie would expect me back before sunset. I can stay for a while but another guard is coming to get me later since I don't have a car here."

"Well, okay. Do you want to watch a movie or something? I have lots of movies. Most of the guy stuff is probably gone since Jason has been watching the place. Which reminds me, I wonder where Peter is. I know he's been here. There's a new gallon of milk in the fridge." _Wait, did he just say that he talked to Eric? About what I wonder. Did he call asking about me?_

"Oh, he woke me up this morning about 9 wondering who I was. He pointed a shotgun at me but once I told him that you were upstairs and proved to him that you were here he said that he would be back on Monday."

"He had a shotgun?" Did he have his own or did he get one of mine? I forgot that Jason had a key to the gun safe.

"Yeah, it scared me at first but then I thought about it and knew that the bullets weren't silver so it was really not a threatening situation." I stood up and walked over to the movies going through them one by one, shaking them trying to figure out if it was heavy enough to have a movie inside. Jason practically emptied me out. I shook and shook and finally stopped at two movie cases with more weight than the others. Pretty Woman or Scary Movie. I went with Scary Movie because I knew Quinn wouldn't go for Pretty Woman. 'Chick Flick.'

I put the movie in and popped Quinn a bag of popcorn and grabbed him a soda. I on the other hand was tired of throwing up and was focusing hard on not being really hungry. I sat next to Quinn and we snuggled like we did every time we watched a movie. I still had Eric very much on my mind and would not do anything with Quinn. Those feelings passed as soon as I saw Eric the other night. We watched the movie and half way through I drifted off.

Quinn, much like this morning carried me back to my room and laid me in bed. I slid under the covers and pulled my jeans off and tossed them to the floor. I was quickly in a deep sleep after I realized Eric was not going to try to contact me.

* * *

I am not sure how much later I woke up but it was still very dark outside. I stood up and walked into the bathroom. I pulled the milk stained shirt over my head, took off my bra, walked into my room and grabbed a spaghetti strapped shirt. I pulled it over my head and adjusted my underwear and fixed my ponytail into a bun. I walked to the closet and looked around not really sure for what but it seemed like something to do. Quinn was so nice. He unpacked and hung up all of my stuff. I shut the closet doors and walked back over to the bed.

I heard some shuffling downstairs and walked to my door. I pulled it open a little wider and heard men talking in hushed tones. I dropped my shields to listen. I hear Quinn's fuzzy thoughts and a low hum. That low hum was definitely a vampire. I walked out the door and stood at the top of the stairs. They were in the kitchen. I moved down the stairs slowly with a grace like never before. When I focused on my body I could move without a sound. I internally thought "Cool, I could get used to some of this stuff."

I made it to the bottom of the stairs and inhaled deeply, I know that smell. The cold draft from downstairs hits me as soon as I was about to move to the kitchen to see but realized I was practically naked. I heard Quinn speak again and finally the low hum said something loud enough for me to hear. "Eric?" I heard the door squeak and without thinking I ran in to see Eric standing outside the back door and Quinn holding the door open while speaking to Eric from the kitchen. He needed an invitation to enter. When Eric saw me he stood there for a few seconds staring at me through his blue orbs but by the time I pushed past Quinn to the door he was gone.

I ran outside and screamed his name much like at Sophie's but he was gone. I walked back into the house as Quinn stood there catching flies and making lusty eyes at me. I rolled my eyes and stared back at him. "What did he want? He left in a rush."

Quinn came out of his trance and handing me a brown paper covered package. "He asked that I give you this. He said that you left it at Sophie's. It's cold." I hadn't been able to really go through my stuff that some else packed , I was curious. It was strange that Eric being a King would come courier a package to me.

I told Quinn in passing I was going back to bed and took the package upstairs with me. "It is cold, what's in here?"I shut and locked the door and sat on my bed tearing the box lid off. There was ice in ziploc bags on top of whatever was in the box. He brought the food from my refrigerator at Sophie's? I picked up the bags and moved them to the bed. There in the box were several vials filled with blood sealed tight with black tops and some type of sealant on it, inside a ziploc bag. "He drained his own blood for me? How did he know?" I thought back about my conversation with Niall. My hunger called to him. Was my thirst calling to him, already? We had not completed the bond and yet so many things were changing for both of us it seemed.

I picked up the bag of vials and saw two more bags of ice. I pulled them out hoping for a note or something. There was a piece of plastic material under the bags of ice, so I picked it up and found a small card with a fancy foiled 'E' at the top. I pulled the card to my mouth and licked the paper. It tasted just like him and it smelled strongly of him, as if he were in the room. I pulled the card back down to read what he had written.

'Sookie, I felt your thirst. I did not think of this last night. I have provided enough blood to last you for a day or two. I have spoken with Niall. He is working on reversing the bond. Since it has not been completed it may work. I will continue to provide you with my blood until we find a solution. You should be able to refrigerate fresh blood for 2 days. If you do not think that you will go through them in two days put some in the freezer so that they will stay fresh."

"E"

I ran the balls of my fingertips over the ink as I read his words. He was very distant and impersonal not giving away any emotion. He only did this to keep my hunger from calling him. His note tore at me. I walked down to the kitchen freezer and put the bag in. I set a couple of vials into the butter dish holder in the fridge and took two back with me to my room. I sat on my bed and cried as I took both vials in my hands. I stared at them forever and finally broke the seal on both. I downed the blood as quick as possible hoping not to taste him. Of course it didn't work. I tasted every drop as it brought my thoughts back to Eric and the few but very wonderful moments we shared.

* * *

**So, what's going to happen now? Sookie's thirst calls to Eric but he refused to stick around to talk to her. Sookie obviously has seen she needed to give Eric a chance but how will she get Eric to stick around long enough to talk to her? Who's helping Bill and what did Sophie and Bill work out? Man so many questions so many more chapters. **

****laugh evilly as I stroke my hairless kitty cat on her velvet red pillow** **

**Do you see that green button below? Touch it, push it, type it and send it. Reviews are like dope....hook it up so I can smoke out!**


	12. Manipulation

**What up! Sorry it took me a week to post a new chapter but I've been taking some lessons! Sunkisz PM'd me and offered some awesome advice to assist in my writing. I of course took it and my story is even more rad than before. I still would like to give mad love to my other beta Vikinglass25. So now, I'm officially being betawhiched and it's pretty fun to be in the middle. **

**I have a ton of reviews and they've all been sweet, awesome and some posed questions that opened new doors for this story. I haven't said anything until now but this story is going to be lengthy because there is just so many things to do before E&S get their fairy tale ending. I hope you guys stay in it with me and await your responses below!**

**BTW, I don't own anything SVM I just play with them.**

* * *

EPOV

I rose at 4:15pm, earlier than last night. I moved quickly through my room showering, dressing and handling other business. I had been away from my castle for three days now and needed to settle a few issues. I opened my laptop and read Google news. I did not want to contact anyone before my normal waking hours, because no one could know I was rising earlier due to my exchanges with Sookie.

I received a text from Quinn near 5pm asking me for Niall's number. I hesitated but was concerned so replied and asked if Sookie was well. We sent a couple of texts back and forth, and I began to feel her pull. It was strong but not strong enough to bring me to its call. The thirst consumed her; her body burned, itched and begged for nourishment. I felt her hunger as if it was my own.

I quickly downed several Royals and decided I would need to contact Niall. I fired off a text to him requesting a meeting at the restaurant near my old bar, Fangtasia. I still owned the establishment but Chow ran it and had done well for the last couple of years. I sent another text to Alcide requesting phlebotomy supplies. Until Niall and I could figure out how to break the uncompleted bond, I would give my blood to Sookie. Sookie and Pamela were the only people I allowed to take my blood and after the last few days I vowed to myself to never give it to another again.

Alcide arrived around my normal waking hours with the necessary items. Although it seemed quite an impossible task I was able to fill several vials for Sookie. I poked myself more than I would like to admit trying to get the vials full. I kept heeling and I had to start at another place. I considered just slicing my jugular and releasing into a glass but I would have to clean the mess myself and cleaning was not my realm of my specialty; quite the opposite actually.

I left my suite and confirmed with Alcide that Sophie was waiting for me in her office. I needed to keep my cards close to my chest; she was a sly bitch and would try to get herself out of trouble. I walked through her office doors and to my surprise Pamela was there waiting. I had not called her, so exactly why was she here?

"Pamela." I looked her in the eyes as she rose from the floor then turned to the bitch, "Sophie."

I took a seat as Sophie rose from her kneeling position. "Your Majesty," she said and Pamela followed with, "Master."

"Please sit, we have much to discuss." I turned to Pam again she was speaking to me through silent conversation. '_She did not glamour the donors, I felt and saw the images you saw last night. Your human is much stronger than I ever anticipated. I cannot wait to fucking kill Sophie.'_

_'In time, Pamela. Now now.'_

I turned and smiled wickedly at Sophie. She knew what we were doing, but sadly for her she did not share my bond with Pam and had no fucking clue what we just discussed. The waiting and her impatience made this all the more sweet. I would enjoy the next minutes.

"Sookie Stackhouse," It was all I needed to say. Her response would tell me everything. I cocked my head to side and moved my right foot over my left knee. I played with the frayed edges of my jeans ever so casually, trying not to completely torment her-- just yet.

She sat contemplating her response. She would not play her ace, this I knew. I just needed to dig a little. Finally, she responded. "She is gone." Indeed you fucking bitch, she was gone.

I looked to Pam as I continued to play with my jeans. I turned back to Sophie, "She is at my castle, I had Quinn put her on my private jet last night." Her bullshit meter was on high alert. The twitch of her pointer finger told me she knew she was not at my castle.

"Very well, Eric. I was tiring of her anyway." Unfortunately for her my bullshitting cunt meter was revving over 2800 RPM's.

"Tiring of a telepath?" I added a little disbelief to my response.

"She read a few times but I never reaped the benefits."

I waited as I twisted the long cotton strand around my finger. She was looking for my twitch, but unfortunately for her I had almost three centuries on her. I was tick free after centuries of practice.

"Benefits; she has many benefits. Some I have never found in another." I knew she was jealous, I could smell it. I would use it to get what I wanted. Her pointer finger twitched twice and her lips pursed together. I moved my hand to my hair, running it through slowly while I eye fucked her; imagining Sookie standing in front of me with her small hands touching me.

"You are fond of her, Eric?" The twitch began to get faster, back and forth, back and forth, followed by thumping on the desk.

"Sophie, you know me well. I have never attached myself to anyone. She serves her purpose." She was losing her patience. I looked at Sophie and licked my lips a little, flicking my tongue out just enough for her to remember what it had the ability to do. I thought back to Sookie again to assist in my arousal. I wanted Sophie to know I was highly aroused just speaking about her. I thought of Sookie's mouth, those pink lips touching me, nipping and sucking me.

"Where is Quinn?" Nice try, she wanted to change the subject.

"He should be here before sunrise. So, tell me Sophie. Did you ever taste Sookie?" I knew she had not but I needed to get back to Sookie. I needed her jealous streak to come to the surface.

"No, I did not. She did not appeal to me." My bullshitting cunt meter was about to blow. I turned to Pam, time to turn it up a bit more.

"Pamela, you enjoyed Sookie, did you not?"

Pam turned to Sophie and crossed one leg over the other. "Oh, yes Master. She was quite the little vixen. She makes good use of her tongue, wouldn't you agree?"

_Good girl, Pam._ "Her tongue...oh yes... it served me several times, over and over. I have never had one use her mouth quite like she did. I am considering making her my bedmate."

That did it. If smoke could have come out of Sophie's ears, she would have filled the room in about five seconds. She slammed her hands on the desk. "She did not do those things, she is a virgin Eric. You want to take a virgin over me? I have centuries of experience and have pleasured you several times, yet you stand here and insult me with Sookie Stackhouse! You can have her but she will never do the things that I have done and would do to you."

"Sophie, calm yourself. If I did not know any better I would think that you are jealous of My Human. She is very tight and will mold nicely to me... and you Sophie are too...stretched for my liking. This tells me you were a whore before you were turned, not after. Would I be correct in my assumption, Sophie?" I stayed calm as I watched her reaction, the 'My Human' and stretched references really fucked with her. She almost fell from her chair which spoke volumes about her concentration.

"She is no human, Eric. She is part Fae! This is the only reason you want her, she is impossible for you to resist. No regular human could ever have such a hold on you." Finally!

And the winner! Please reveal the prize under door number three! Sophie-Anne Leclerq! She would rather meet the sun than think that a human could take her place next to me.

This bitch was going to sign her own death warrant. "How did you know of this Sophie?" Her gears were turning. Niall was here last night with Sookie and I so what other reason would he have to come assist us, right?

"Niall was here, Eric. I just assumed when I saw you together with him she was his relation and that is the only reason that Fairies would assist us in fighting Dumah."

Like a fucking book. "The witches... you were here during our conversation last night, no? They told me their prior spells before Dumah were to ward out The Fae which you had set before I met Sookie. Is this not so?" This of course was not true. Niall told me this but it was just too easy.

She stared at her twitching finger as if it wielded the answers to get her out of this mess. Before she could think of another answer, I went ahead and answered the question for her.

"William Compton?"

She was defeated and answered immediately. "Correct."

"How?"

"He came to me telling me of The Ancient Writings. He knew my jealousy for you was significant and told me that Sookie was 'The Fae Child' and that you are the The Pure One."

"How did he know these things?"

"His database. He has been working on it for several years. He came to the conclusion that you were 'The Pure One' because your origins could not be confirmed."

"What did you give him in return?" This still did not explain how he knew Sookie was 'The Fae Child'.

"Revenge for his Maker." I fucking knew it. This was about that fucking whiny bitch. This still did not give me the answers I needed about how Bill knew of The Ancient Writings.

"Revenge how?" She stopped talking.

"Revenge how!" I bellowed through the room.

"He never told me. He said that he would find me when the time was right. "

She was lying. The pieces fell into place as Pam moved towards her. "Alcide, come now." Alcide rushed through the room, and they took Sophie into custody. "Take her to the dungeon below. Bind her in silver; she is not to feed until further notice."

I went into my room and flipped through the facts. Bill knew of The Ancient Writings, The Fae Child and The Pure One. Once he discovered who The Writings were about, he sold the information to Dumah and possibly several others I do not know of. This did not explain how he knew Sookie was The Fae Child. According to Niall, My Father knew My Fated would be in his blood line. Niall assumed Sookie was My Fated because of her Fae heritage and her Telepathy. Other than Niall and I, who else could have confirmed she was My Fated. Only I had the ability to confirm this but this only happened three nights ago.

Did my Father tell someone else other than Niall? Did Niall lie to me and tell another about my history or Sookie? Bill dropped Sookie off here knowing Sophie was throwing a party for me and he went for the bribe. The ultimate revenge for his maker... Sophie would allow Bill to drain Sookie. This is why she showed her the visions so that she would not complete the bond, in turn Sophie would not violate our laws when Bill drained Sookie. Sophie knew me well and also knew I would never bind a human to me for sadistic purposes. I was old and set in my ways but I would never force another to be with me.

I had made it too easy for Sophie by letting Sookie leave. Sookie was still not my bonded and I set her free. I no longer had claim to her. She was ripe for the picking.

Sophie was going to be punished, but as it stood there was still not much to hold her on.

Trackers were hunting Bill but had not found him yet. I needed to find out who was aiding Bill Compton. Was his aide trying to destroy me? If I never complete the bond with Sookie, would she remain safe regardless of my edict or would someone make an attempt on her life to make sure the bond would never be completed? I went with the latter; many would not be thrilled with the idea of a Vampire and Part Fae/Part Human ruling the Supernatural world, even if their death was imminent.

I called Quinn, informing him that I was going to send Royal Guards to protect Sookie until I could figure out what and who was working with Bill. Quinn gave me Sookie's home address and I told him the guards would be there shortly. I was going to give the guards the blood to take to Sookie but her hunger called to me and I wanted to go to her.

I decided to inform Pamela on everything that had taken place since the plane ride here, with the exception that I was the Pure One. I was still not ready for anyone other than Niall and Sookie to know that. She absorbed all of the information only asking pertinent questions. Once everything was out Pam admitted that my feelings for Sookie flowed through our bond and she had never felt feelings so strong from me. I agreed that they were overwhelming even for me, but I had them under control. I told her I was meeting Niall and would be back later.

I met Niall at the restaurant briefly. I told him what happened but left out Sophie's involvement. I told him Sookie found the donors herself and read them. He asked why they were not glamoured before leaving that night. I told him I thought it was Sophie's doing but was still attempting to find the truth. He thought that Sookie and I met before it was time and that it is the reason the bond was not completed. He said that the process was rushed and that it would happen sometime in the future, when the time was right. I on the other hand disagreed but did not tell him so. It was the right time, if anything I knew that however I chose not continue my relationship with her. Niall would not go against his relations wishes so I told him that Sookie wanted her freedom.

I returned to the mansion and met with Pam for a second time. We set up our strategy for locating Bill and Sophie's punishment, and then I went to Sookie. I felt her through our bond but it seemed as she was asleep because there were no emotions coming from her side. I flew to her house which was an old run down farmhouse in need of considerable work. I sniffed the air as I hovered over her house and went to a bedroom window where her scent was strongest. She was sleeping but quickly woke as I watched her. She got out of bed and was wearing panties and a very fitting t-shirt. I watched as she walked to her bathroom and removed her shirt and bra. Her beautiful skin had a honey glow and her perky breasts called to me. She was so beautiful, I wanted her, badly. She pulled a smaller shirt over her head and walked to her closet. She stood there for a few minutes and then I heard a door from downstairs open.

I flew down to the door to find Quinn standing there smelling of her; her scent covered him and it infuriated me to no end. This is how Sophie felt when I threw Sookie at her, earlier. I handed the box to Quinn requesting he take it up to Sookie, immediately. I gave him specific instructions to knock on the door and to never enter. The thought of him seeing her way I just saw her made my undead heart ache. I smelled her as she came down the stairs and when I spoke she ran in the room.

She smelled like the tiger. I searched her scent in desperation; to my relief she was still a virgin. They were touching one another earlier and they reeked of each other's scent. For the first time in my undead life I felt like a human. I abandoned her when she called to me on the rooftop. She practically went running straight to his arms when she got home. I felt like a love sick school boy and the urge to grovel at her feet almost took me over. I left as quickly as possible as she ran outside calling me again, with desperation. I hovered high over the house waiting to see if she would go to him. I flew to her window and watched as she read my note and cried, alone. She finally accepted my precious gift, cried more and then drifted off. Her hunger was gone and the thirst subsided. Quinn never went to her room and a guard picked him up shortly before sunrise.

I flew quickly to Sophie's and went to my room. I laid there waiting for the sunrise to take me into my slumber. This was normally a process which I had no control over however I was able to stay up a little longer than usual. Sleep finally took me under about 45 minutes after the sun rose.

* * *

I rose again the following day at 4:45pm. My wake time varied and never was the same since Sookie and I exchanged. Again, I opened my laptop, checked emails and read the news. I showered, devoured a few Royals, dressed and was ready to leave around 7pm.

I walked to Pam's suite, skipped the customary knock and walked straight in. She was getting dressed as several female donors left.

"Good Evening Child. I see you still have quite the appetite."

"I do. The donors here are unique, I quite like them and the ID cards take all of the guessing out of what you can expect."

"Not knowing is part of the intrigue, Pam."

"Well, it seems your intriguing lady friend denied you last night. I know that you went to her, yet she is not here. "

"Not now, Pamela. I do not want to speak about it and do not speak of her again." I tried not thinking of her. She was protected by the guards and was safe. Her hunger was under control and I would fix everything soon.

"Eric, you are like a lovesick school boy." No shit, Pam! I thought the same thing last night as I stared at Sookie in her panties standing in the kitchen with the flea bag.

"What are the plans tonight, Eric? I say we go to Fangtasia let loose a little. Sophie's secure and the AVL isn't due for another 2 days."

"Fangtasia? I have not been there in almost two years."

"I hear Chow found a vampire that looks just like you to enthrall the vermin. It seems the fangbangers missed you and Chow had to find a replacement."

"You are kidding, Pam. He hired a look-a-like?"

"He did. I have seen pictures and I must say Eric, he could give you a run for your money."

"That is ridiculous. A run for my money, you say? Would you care to bet, Pam?" She could not resist a good bet.

"Let's up the ante, Eric, but not our usual money bets. If you can get more fangbangers to beg at your feet without glamour than Dillon I will never speak of your sweet Fated again...however if Dillon happens to get more whores at his feet then you must go to Sookie and get her back."

"Dillon, is it? I accept Pamela. You will not get to speak of Sookie, again. But I want to add a little humiliation to our bet. If I do win you cannot annoy me with your comments of Sookie but you must also kiss my feet in front of all in Fangtasia. Agreed?"

"Will your shoes be off or on?"

"On, why?"

"It is the only way I will agree. I have seen your bare feet and honestly Eric there is nothing appealing about a size 14 foot. Your toes...........are too long. Abnormal really."

"I recall those abnormal toes doing things to you once, and you did not see to mind Pam. Would you like a re-enactment?"

"Do you remember everything? That was centuries ago."

"I do not remember everything but I do remember the things that matter. Leverage, Pam. Make sure you always have it and do what you must to get it, even if you have to tease your Child with an unexpected body part."

We walked out of the mansion with guards by our side. Alcide listened to our conversation and let out a little giggle here and there. When we got in the limo he turned and looked to Pam. "Pam, I have long toes when fully transformed, are you interested?" I fell into laughter which is not typical behavior for me. Pam and Alcide knew each other well.

"Fuck off, furball. I don't fuck were's in full form...the hair...it gets wet and mats. Uncomfortable, actually."

"Good to know, Pam. Just wanted to give you an open invitation." Sure he did. He had always been soft on Pam. I think they actually had relations but I never asked.

We made it to Fangtasia in no time. We made our way through the back entrance and passed by my old office. There are many days I wished I was still here. Things were so much simpler then. I had my own corner of Louisiana when I was Sheriff. I was promoted to King of Louisiana after our former King was drained by The Council for stealing millions from their profits. I was offered the position through a challenge and things since then have been complicated.

We made our way out to the main dance floor and I spotted Dillon on the thrown. I had my throne removed when I left Louisiana and later brought it to my estate. That chair was made specifically for me and I refused to leave it for another. While Dillon did somewhat look like me, I was without a doubt better looking. I possessed a more muscular physique and sex appeal that can only be mastered with one thing-- age. I walked past the stage glanced in Dillon's direction and moved straight to my old table in the back. It was dark and well hidden from the others.

Most of the vampires in the bar knew me from when I employed them years ago. They knew not to bow when I was in their presence publicly. Others did not need to know who I was or my ranking. My guards were placed all over the bar watching every move. In formal settings, bowing and kneeling was required but when out amongst unknown vampires, Kings, and Queens needed to blend. Most vampires knew Eric Northman was the High King but many did not know what I looked like. Of course, there was talk of my appearances but for all they knew Dillon was the High King of North America.

Pam and I sat down as an unfamiliar waitress dropped off two Royals. Pam pushed hers in my direction. "I only get it straight from the source; drinks in a bottle are for pussies."

"Pussies, Pam? Would you like to go a round in the parking lot?"

"I would not. I am not completely stupid, Eric. However, since we have walked in Dillon has had three humans approach him while you sit here racking up substantial number equaling zero."

"Have we started, already? I was under the impression Dillon should at least know he was competing."

"I don't think he needs to know, Eric. He's already gone up two more humans since we started this little conversation. You better get moving, Master."

I downed my next Royal and stood from my booth. I moved to the middle of the room, pulled a chair from a table, and readied myself for the masses. I spread my legs apart, and laid lazily in the chair with both hands on each armrest. I moved my eyes around the crowd, exposing my fully erect fangs. I turned to find Pam as three beggars crawled to my feet. I placed my black boot on one's shoulder, pushed and moved him across the bar through a couple of chairs and tables. "Just getting warmed up."

Several minutes later, I looked over to Dillon whose feet were covered with bodies. Pam moved to my side. "Tick-Tock, Eric."

I reached down and situated myself exposing a little more of my dick and pushed the chair back to balance it on the back two legs. I pulled my hands to the back of head and flexed a little. That did it. Dillon's worshipers moved from him quickly crawling in my direction. Ever so often I would allow women to kiss my hand, which had them all hoping for the chance. Pam never left my side and counted away. After an hour of flexing, adjusting, hissing and gazing I was upwards to Dillon by 30 humans. I, unlike Dillon, also have several vampires crawling to me but of course they knew me and of the bet. Pam managed the bar before I was King and she was Queen and some liked the idea of her kissing my shoes after being a hard ass to them for so long.

I turned to look to her. "Shall we continue or do you want to call it?"

"Call it. Dillon's a pathetic excuse for a Vampire and I would love nothing more to shove that throne up his ass."

"Would you like to wait a while before you begin the kissing of my boots or would you like to get it over with?" I gave her a wicked grin and raised my eyebrows to show evil interest.

"Later, if you allow it."

"I will let you know when I am ready." I stood and walked back to my booth as Dillon showed some relief as my followers went back to him. Fucking vulture, sloppy seconds Dillon.

Some time passed by as I watched the bar move through the night. Several tourists bought bar paraphernalia, vamps lured in the fangbangers with glamour and clad leather. Several people fell in and left an hour or so later. Thalia and Felicia worked the bar sufficiently, moving in Vampire speed, serving the alcoholics and vamps alike. Around 10 o'clock a large crowd gathered at the door. Several women crowded together passing through the bar in a large mass, never parting from each other in fear of being taken by a Vampire.

Before they passed the door, I smelled her. I looked with intensity trying to find her. I knew she was here. Soon the large mass of women parted and I saw her silky blonde hair bouncing as she sat in the bar. I told her to lay low and here she was in a fucking Vampire bar. I looked for her guards as the two trailed in wearing regular clothing. They nodded confirming they were with her, without her knowledge of course. I watched as she moved to the bar with grace. She was wearing a cranberry red dress that tied around the neck and curved to her breasts. I had never been jealous of a fabric until that moment. He skirt flared over her hips and stopped just above her knee. Her calves flexed with strength with each passing step. She had on three inch black pumps that screamed come fuck me.

My dick twitched as I watched her pull her perfect ass onto a barstool. She leaned over and ordered several drinks, one of course being a Gin and Tonic. I could feel the pull from the other vamps in the bar as they tried to glamour her. Of course it did not work but it seemed as if every single one of them tried. She made her way back to the table with drinks in hand; as if she had done it so many nights before. She looked in my direction as she passed by me; as if she could smell or see me. I was covered by dark light and I did not think that her sense of smell was that precise, yet.

I watched as her and her friends drank, one after the other. Sookie had two Gin and Tonics, two shots of whiskey and another fancy drink I was not familiar with. Some of the women got up and dragged Sookie to the dance floor. Lady GaGa's Love Game blared through the bar. She was quite the eccentric artist and her music was very Pam. I looked over and stared down a very pleased Pam hiding in the corner. I was so caught up in watching Sookie I forgot about Pam.

The women with Sookie were attracting a significant crowd which included Dillon. As suspected, he went straight for Sookie. She watched him closely as he approached her. He moved around her seductively touching her then moving; when she would turn to see him he would be behind her again. This little dance lasted for a minute and then Sookie let loose. She was all over him. She pulled him closer, hiked her leg onto his hip, and arched her back as far as it would go without damaging her spine. He ran his large hand from her neck, between her breasts and ribs and stopped at her stomach. She jerked her body up and slithered down his body until her mouth was hovering dangerously close to his dick. She then spread her fucking legs as she squatted staring him in the eyes. She stood up slowly pushing out her perfect ass as she arched her chest into his stomach and rubbed her breasts up his body until she stood straight again. He reached down and she looked up. His fangs extended and she fucking smiled while she licked her lips. She could not get enough of him. I however had endured quite enough of her little show.

He bent down to kiss her but before his lips reached hers; I went to her, shoved him away, and carried her to my old office before she could blink.

I slammed the door so hard it cracked straight down the middle. Once she was able to gather her thoughts she realized it was me.

"Eric?"

I pulled her to me and pressed her hard against my chest. "Sookie."

"What the fuuckkk was that? Are you...........um......f..f.. following me? You a ......ass."

"Sookie you are drunk."

"So, like you fucking....care......vampire dick." She pulled away and giggled as she grabbed my dick through my pants. "Quinn's phone...vampire dick..."

She stared at my crotch as if she could remove my pants with her eyes. Her breathing was heavy and she began stroking me harder. "Oh, Eric, what a large vampire dick you have."

She yanked hard on my dick while she licked her lips spurring the evil inside of me. I put my hand on top of hers as she continued to rub me through my pants. "I smell my blood running through your veins Sookie."

"Thanks for the blooooood, E. It tastes sooo gooooood, baby. I wish you would stop being a D.I.C.K. and give it to me from...here." She put her hand around my throat letting me know where she wanted it. Her words slurred as she rocked back and forth uncontrollably. She was still rubbing me and licking her fucking perfect mouth.

"Sookie, stop this. I must get you home."

"NO! Uh-uh. You," she poked my chest, "didnnt want me," she poked her chest, "sooooo...I am tak...taking...the other blond. He looks like you."

I pulled her to me and turned her into the wall. I pulled her legs around my hips grabbing her roughly and ground into her hot core and bit every word with haste as it left my mouth. "He cannot have you, Sookie. You are mine!" She laughed and threw her head back arching her sweet body just enough to connect us in a position I had jerked off to the thought more than once to in the last three days. Her pussy rubbed hard onto my cock as her liquor scented breath brought me back to reality.

"Damn it, woman! Stop this now!"

She pushed me back which I allowed and she stared into my eyes. She was going to cry and I knew I had to leave and get away from here. I put her down and put my hand on the door knob and she stared at me never speaking.

I turned the knob and pulled the door open just enough to let the sound of the bar flood the room. My internal debate tore through me and then she did it. Tears fell from her eyes and her black makeup smeared across her face which made her all the more beautiful. "Go head...fucking leave. Evvery one doessss; whythefuckshouldntyou," she touched my chest and grabbed the material, "be sooooodifferenttttt?"

She fell to the floor and I could not stop myself from pulling her to me. I picked her up, draped her over my arms and stared into her eyes. She looked in my eyes and brought her mouth to mine. "Kiss me."

I was still, I could not move. Her eyes, her tears and her words ate at me. I knew nothing of her life before she and I met. I knew very little of her family and had not considered that she may not have someone to speak with. Even I knew the value of trusting someone to discuss my most private thoughts to. This was one of the reasons I turned Pam. I had been so consumed with either bonding to her or running from her I never considered I may be the only one she had.

She put her arms around my neck and said it again as her lips spoke into mine. "Kiss me, Eric. Don't you want me anymore?"

I wanted to show her how much I wanted her but would not take her inebriated. "Sookie, I want you. More than you will ever know." She smiled against my lips and her wet face touched my cheek. "Show me, Eric. Show me how much you want me."

"Not now, Sookie. We will finish this but not tonight." She never moved from my mouth. "Kiss me." I open my mouth reluctantly, I only intended to taste her lips but her lips were sweet and soft. I kissed slowly and deeply which turned into raw passion. Her hands were everywhere as my brain attempted to find solid ground. I felt as if I had never kissed anyone in my 1000 years. I stood there for what seemed like hours kissing her. She never loosened her grip from me. When she finally pulled away she confessed. "I smelled you earlier... I did it to make you...mad!" She threw herself back giggling as I began to loose control.

Fury washed over me, I pulled away from her and let her know with my eyes, she crossed a fine line. I was the manipulator and she fucking manipulated me. Did she come here knowing I would be here or was she here by chance? She stuttered through several words as I walked her out the back entrance. "Ssorry, Eric. I just knew...if I, if I, If i tried to talk to you...fine... you...hate me...f...f...fuc..fucking take me home!" I placed her in limo and stood outside the door and called to Pam. Alcide was outside the door inside the bar and took a seat in the front of the limo. Pam gracefully slid in before me. As I took my place Sookie's head fell into my lap. She was asleep.

"Eric, she is so much fun. She keeps you on your toes."

Does she ever fucking shut up? I raised Sookie and leaned her against the door, grabbed Pam's hand and drug her into the bar. I walked straight to Dillon and removed him from the throne without a second thought. As he dug himself from the sheet rock the guards surrounded him.

I sat on the throne, released Pam's arm and lifted my pant legs signifying 'boot kissing time'. I drew my eyes to Pam as the vampires made their way around me waiting for their payback for years of Pam's bitching. I was going to let her get away with not having to follow through but she needed to learn when to hold her tongue.

"Proceed, Pamela."

She kneeled to the floor and moved to my right foot and licked the top of the leather boot. She slowly moved to the left boot, eye fucking me as she kissed the toe leaving her red lip prints smeared on the top. She raised her eyes, gave a nod and turned to her very familiar audience. "Fuck off, the shows over. I know you fuckers are just jealous because he's My Master and not yours."

I followed behind her as the crowd parted, to get back to the limo. "Now, it's time for Sookie to pay the piper."

* * *

**So? What did you think? How the hell did Sookie keep the drinks down you ask? What is Eric going to do to pay drunk ass Sookie back for manipulating him? Tables are turned now and this Sookie knows how to play the game! Next chapter is Sookie's POV and maybe, just maybe you will get what we all want.**

**So, from my story you can tell that I love Lady Gaga. The bitch is crazy and my favorite line from the Love Game song is "I can see you standing the there from across the block with a smile on your mouth and a your hand on your cock." That shizzy is off the chain! I swear my husband and I have a whole strip tease to that song and it's pretty sweet. You can find us at the Clubhouse in Dallas (I wish). Anyone who's been knows Dallas knows its the mecca of strip clubs and hotties!**

**Now, I totally want to pimp a one shot story for the Cowboy Up contest from a gal I grown to love here on FF. She's Scattered21 and the name of the story is A Boy Named Sue. The story is not for weak stomached or someone looking for the usual fluff. I knew when I saw the title she had come up with something crazy and I was right. I rolled around on the couch for 20 laughing my ass of. Her stories are on my fav's list, so go to my profile and check her out. She is mad crazy and lives in her own genius bubble. She also has a very unique story she's writing called Atlanta Dreams. E's a were with many forms and Sookie's a pretty bad ass babe and they get it on but in a very different way. The story is like nothing I have read on this site before and demands attention. She's a research freak and a I promise you will not be disappointed. **

**Now for the reviews. I got rid of the hairless pussy cat, she was a bitch and kept scratching me. So, I traded her in for a bald little human man that looks a lot like Mini Me. He sits on the larger red velvet pillow as I stroke his bald head.............get your mind out of the gutter! Sheez, the head on his neck. I await your wonderful or shitty reviews and shall post later this week. **

****Sends love to all her reviewers****


	13. Sober

**Hello, my pretties! **Rubs hands in anticipation****

**I get so many reviews that comment on my A/N and their hilarity. I'll be honest........I'm effin' a walking comedy show! **

**If you will recall E&S almost got down to business but I was drinking some lemonade and choked on a seed. Well, get ready because I made instant lemonade and the powder mixed and dissolved beautifully which allowed me to keep typing. No cockblocking today! Now with that being said don't scroll to the bottom and ready all the fun shit first. Yeah, I know you do it...cuz so do I! Hookers!**

**Much love to Vikinglass and Sunkisz. They are totally bitchin' and deserve the credit. BTW we all know Sunkisz can write some shit so check her out!**

**As usual, I own nothing. These rad peeps belong CH. **

* * *

SPOV

I woke up this morning feeling better than I had yesterday. I drank Eric's blood the night before which settled the thirst. I searched the house after my shower and realized Quinn was gone. I knew he was leaving but a small part of me wished he had stayed. I was over Quinn and the idea of him being a potential boyfriend but thought he had been a good friend and helped me when I needed it the most. I sat down at the kitchen table and stared at the fridge while I fiddled with my hands. I did not have the 'thirst' cravings and was actually a little hungry.

I opened the fridge and thought I could start out small. I pulled out a cheddar block and sliced a small piece and brought it to my mouth. I could practically taste it before it reached my lips. I put the corner in my mouth, bit and chewed; more so than necessary then swallowed. After a minute or two, I still felt good so I decided to go ahead and try some more. I polished off three slices, wrapped it in saran wrap and looked for something else to eat. I pulled out the remaining slice of bagel I had the night before and nibbled on it as I walked through the house. After I devoured the bagel, I decided I would call Sam and let him know I was home. I knew that Eric told me to lay low, but I wanted Sam to know I was back.

I talked to Sam for a few minutes and he insisted on coming by to see me. He said he was bringing Tara because the lunch shift was slow. I put on some makeup and put my hair up before they got there. Sam was excited about me being home and asked a couple of times about Eric. I ignored the question as if I didn't hear it. When Tara went to the bathroom, I gave him the shut your mouth look and mouthed 'not now.' He just nodded and stared out the window. Tara, Sam, and I talked for a little while longer, and I explained to Tara I was on vacation from 'my job' in New Orleans.

Tara insisted that we go and hang out before I went back to New Orleans. I, on the other hand, had not thought that far about my little lie and began to get worried how all of this was going to play out. She would expect me to leave home to back to my job and then what would I tell her? _Oh Tara, they fired me while I was on vacation and let me keep my ridiculously expensive car_ _How_ the heck was I going to get around all of this? I've been gone a month with almost no contact except for Sam and Jason, I come back home with a fancy car and no apparent job to go to anymore. Maybe I could sell the car...or maybe not. There were so many things that I needed to straighten out like my bank account being one of them. Sophie direct deposited my paychecks and gave me a hefty starter bonus, and I had no idea how much was left. I knew I had a good amount, but then again I shopped like crazy.

I told Tara I had to stay home. No way was I going to leave my house, my only safe haven. She begged and begged, then practically dragged me out of the house pleading with me to let her drive my new car; but not before I ran back into the house and grabbed a vial of Eric's blood. I agreed to let her drive if she would chill out. After 20 minutes of loud hip hop, Tara drove us to her house and parked. She informed me that I needed a night to relax and that I was going out with her and some friends from high school. She begged, pleaded and even got her knees. What could I say? She was my best friend; how could I say no. She dressed me, fixed my hair, put on more eye makeup than I preferred, and insisted I wear heels that I swore only hookers wore.

While Tara was running around her house getting ready I took the vial of blood and downed it. My hunger for it was not out of control but I thought it was best to keep it in check. I knew why Eric came last night. He never intended on bringing the vials to me but he did it because my hunger called to him. I didn't like the idea of something I had no control over forcing Eric to come to me that night. I wanted Eric more than I had ever wanted someone before in my life, but I would not chase him around or use a cruel tool to get him to come to me.

This was how I ended up at Fangtasia. I had no idea we were at a Vampire bar until the cars were parked, and I was being dragged in by 10 crazy women drooling over who would get to be with a vampire. I told myself one drink as I walked into the bar. I felt the vampires attempt to pull at my mind but I knew their glamour did not work. Sophie tried it more times than I could count and I think Eric may have tried once. As I made my way back from the bar to the table, I smelled the very wonderful aroma that was undoubtedly Eric. I turned to the direction of the scent and saw a slight glint of blond hair and knew it was him. Did he follow me here? Had he changed his mind about me or was he here just by chance and still wanted nothing to do with me?

So I did what any girl would do. I tried to make him jealous and it worked nicely. I had to down several drinks to work up the courage but after my 2nd or 3rd shot I was ready. There was a vampire that looked a little like Eric, he would be my target. I got up with the girls reluctantly and starting dancing. When the Eric wanna-be approached me, I made my move. We danced, well I danced a lot more seductively than I should have, and almost kissed the blond vampire. I was whist away at blinded speed and once grounded I realized Eric had taken me to the back of the bar into an office like he owned the place. I was three sheets to the wind and could barely speak and stand at the same time. I rambled off some dirty words and did some tacky things with Eric's anatomy, which I knew I would regret when I was fully sober. To top it off, I told Eric that I lured him in and made him jealous on purpose. I saw the look in his eyes and knew I had crossed a line not many had the guts to cross.

I was put in this car and the rest was well... the present. I focused hard to hear the conversation between Eric and Pam and realized pretty quickly these two were not talkers. The car finally stopped and then began to shift rising just a bit as the weight lightened the car. I was moved into house and carried to a bed, where I was dropped like a sack of potatoes. I never opened my eyes and pretended to be in an alcohol induced coma. I faked snoring and started breathing slower and deeper. My little car ride had wore off some of the liquor but was no where near sober. I heard someone as they shuffled through the room and decided I needed to put on my big girl panties and apologize. I lifted from the bed and put both of my hands down in effort to keep from falling over. I saw Eric in the bathroom but when I peered through the door he slammed it shut.

I swayed to the door and knocked. "Eric…are you okay?"

He didn't respond but I heard him as he shuffled through the drawers and cabinets in the bathroom. I grabbed the door frame to keep steady and waited for him to come out. I heard a deep grunt and more noise and then the door jerked open. He practically threw a glass in my hand making its contents slosh over the side onto the carpet. It was only until the liquid hit the carpet I realized it was Eric's blood. I looked to the floor back to the glass and then the floor again. I obviously pissed him off good and was going to have to do some serious apologizing. My brain told me to say I was sorry but the aroma of the blood hit me and my mouth watered and my body began to shake.

"Drink it Sookie."

I turned and watched him as he sat on the chaise lounger and began to remove his boots.

"Why should I?" Damn my stubbornness!

"It will overpower the alcohol in your system sobering you and then you and I can speak." As he finished his sentence he pointed to a chair where he wanted me to sit. Every part of me wanted that glass of blood, but I'll be damned if he was going to order me around. I was still pretty wasted so I looked at him laughed and tilted the glass silently threatening to pour it on the floor.

"Sookie, do not pour that on the floor. If you do it will be the last time you get it. You are drunk and are not thinking clearly. Consider what you are about to do."

I let a drop hit the floor and looked to him as I waited for him to get more pissed. I don't know why I did it and it was really not my style but it was just to fun to get a reaction out of him. He looked at me and extended his fucking beautiful fangs in warning. I made an 'oops face' and sloshed the liquid around in the glass. "Are you always so serious? Geez, you need to relax a little Eric."

"Sookie, you are relaxed enough for the both of us. Come, sit!"

I decided sitting was better than standing and swaying so I walked over and plopped down on the chair as a little of 'Eric in a glass' spilled onto my dress. I looked at him and tried not to laugh at how serious he was being. You would have thought no one ever was able to manipulate him. Really it was too easy but I'd keep that to myself for now. "So, what do you want to talk about Sir Eric?" I giggled. I really don't know why I said it, but it sounded funny at the time.

"Sookie, I have had quite enough of your ridiculous behavior. Drink and we will speak. If you are not going to drink, I will leave and speak with you tomorrow. My patience is running thin."

I set my glass on the floor and dropped to my knees and crawled to him as I tried to paste on a serious, sexy but yet devious smirk. I crawled towards him on my hands and knees. "Is this how you want me Eric, on my hands and knees begging for forgiveness?" I slowly made my way to him as I stared into his beautiful eyes and attempted a seductive look. He was quickly in my face, fangs fully extended and pissed.

"I have had enough of your shit, Sookie." He pushed me onto my back and parted my legs. He jerked my panties off and without any warning pushed two fingers in me making my mouth fly open with shock, but I was overcome with extreme pleasure. He moved to my mouth and kissed me deeply as his fingers stretched me more than ever before. He pulled away and pushed them in further and I threw my head back almost choking from the pleasurable pain. His face rose from mine and he began to pour the glass of blood down my throat. He pushed my jaw shut and blew air into my face which forced me to swallow. Once he was pleased with the amount I had taken, he pulled away and left me on the floor alone; as he took his prior spot on the lounger.

I jerked up from my back and gave him a go to hell look, flipped him the bird and sat on the chair that I previously occupied. "You got what you wanted now what?"

He sat their licking his fingers with fury in his eyes. "We sit in silence and wait. It will take some time and I refuse to speak with you when you are acting foolish."

_Fine,__ass!_ I sat there quiet as the effects of the liquor wore off. I was practically fully sober now and irritated about the whole situation. Had I known he would this mad I would have never done it. I would have just left and this could have been avoided. He was obviously still attracted to me but I couldn't get a good read on his feelings. He was a complete blank mentally and physically. He never moved and just waited. I figured this was a 'who will talk first contest' and I was determined I was going to win.

After about twenty minutes of Eric be completely still and stoned face, and me fumbling and bumbling around, I decided I would try to get him to talk first, so I coughed a little. He never turned and acknowledged me. So, I coughed a little more and stood up. I brought my hands towards the ceiling and stood on my tip toes, flexed my calves, tightened my butt cheeks, clenched my abs and worked my breast muscles all in effort to show Eric what he could have if he would only calm down enough to let me apologize without him barking orders at me.

My little act didn't work and suddenly he was next to me but far enough away for me to have to move forward to touch him. He threw his head over his shirt and unbuckled his pants much too slowly. He stared and me and put a fucking sexy smirk on his face. He unzipped his pants slowly as he drew his eyes down to check himself out. He flexed his abdomen and stiffened his arms which made his biceps, triceps, quads and neck bulge with strength. I couldn't help myself; I reached out and touched his abs. Good god! Could he be any more perfect? He looked at me and begged with his eyes.

He licked his lips and brought his hand out in front of him motioning for me to come to him. I walked over and touched his chest and moved my hands all over his perfectly sculpted body. I laid a thick kiss on his chest and was rewarded with a dominant growl. He grabbed my breast and palmed it with dominance and bit into my neck but his fangs were gone and he didn't even break the skin which made me forget about our silent contest. "Ugh…Eric," I whispered softly, which stopped our contest and our physical contact.

He zipped his pants back up and sat back on the lounger and plastered a smug as look on his face. _Mother Fucker!_ I knew I deserved it but damn it I was mad. I huffed and sat back on my chair clearly pissed.

"Okay, I'm sober, what do you want?"

He cocked his head to the side and just smiled, after about a minute or so he finally responded, "you."

"Is this how you treat everyone you want?"

"It is not, but you have the ability to fuck with me like no other can, which includes Pam."

"Well I've been messed with my whole life so I've got a lot of practice."

"It seems the Gods have a sense of humor."

"What exactly do you mean, Eric?"

"You are everything I have fantasized about in a mate in my 1,000 years physically. But you're personality…we are very much alike."

"Really? You and I are alike?" _Yeah right, we're nothing alike!_

"Indeed, Sookie. You and I are extremely headstrong, uncompromising and cutthroat. These traits keep this new relationship quite exciting but you Sookie possess something I have never experienced; compassion and love. The lack of those emotions are the only reason you know me today, I would have never made it past my first century if I showed compassion and love for others."

_Well, tell me how you really feel_. He was flat out telling me that he could never love me and that pretty much no one ever could. I put my hand up and I'm pretty sure my mouth was wide enough to park a Mac truck in it. I finally convinced my tongue to work with my brain and spat the next words out with disgust. "Up yours, buddy."

"I am not your buddy, Sookie. I am your Fated, and you have treated me with disrespect to where I have had enough. You have said and done more unacceptable things to me within the last two hours than most have the balls to do...well ever. It is time that you and I stop this bickering and figure out what we want."

"You know what I wanted and you walked away. Twice I might add. So I just assume you want to fuck me and be done with it. You pretty much told me that you could never love anyone so this is a waste of time. I won't be another notch in your ridiculously beat up bedposts!"

He leaned forward as he propped both of his elbows onto his knees and sighed very unnecessarily. I moved in front of him, hand on my hip, ready to give him one hell of a tongue lashing.

"Tell me, Eric. Exactly what makes me fuckable but not loveable?" I wasn't sure either one was a word but, What.! Thousands of things went through my mind at that moment but it was brought to a halt when he was standing in front of me.

"I have an uncontrollable desire for you, Sookie. I cannot reason it away. It consumes me. I have never felt these feelings for another and it is difficult for me to accept them. We have established that you are very fuckable but you are also undeniably loveable." His sentence trailed off after fuckable but I'm sure he said I was loveable.

"You have a real messed up way of showing it. You know you're not all peaches and cream either. I never thought in my whole life I'd end up falling for a Vampire and to top it off I fell for a King of all things. We're Fated but it seems you and I are going to fight about it hand over foot. I'm tired, either you want this or you don't. Just make up your mind, no more games!"

He looked thoughtful for a while and whispered as he took my hands in his. "I am....I want this…I want you."

"It's tough, huh? I mean your mind tells you to do one thing but your heart says something completely different." He looked very confused; like he never thought with his heart.

"What made you change your mind about me, Sookie? Your emotions clearly told me that you hated me."

He laid his large hands over mine, and they lay flat on his chest as we got lost in each others eyes. "What I saw scared me but after I showed you the images and you left, I saw my shirt and I knew I was wrong. I hated you because of what you did but realized that you never got the advantages that everyone else has had in their life."

"Please explain, I do not understand?" His face was so soft, so sweet and angelic.

"I have a friend Tara. Her upbringing was awful. Her mom was an alcoholic and beat her really bad. My Gran took her in and raised her, loved her and showed her how life and family is supposed to be. Tara has had every reason to become just like her mom but chose not to. She has her problems believe me but she's a great friend and would do anything for the people she loves. See Eric, I have this theory that if we're told we bad then that's the only idea that we ever have. But maybe if we are surrounded in beauty, honesty and love someday we will become what we see....my dream… you....I guess what I am trying to say is I believe with my heart of hearts that through this rough outer shell my personal angel lies within you."

"Sookie, you are too good." He pulled my head to his chest and sweetly ran his fingers through my hair. "I have never been spoken to like this before...it has..."he paused trying to find the right words to match his feelings. "It cannot be." I softly shook my head mimicking 'no' and pulled from his chest. I put my hands on his head and closed my eyes. I poured the memories of my dream into his mind. I paused at the moment when I stood with our sons and focused on how beautiful they were. I looked to tree as the boys and I made our way up the hill. I stopped as they made their way to him. Eric crouched to the ground anxiously awaited their embrace. I fixated my vision of the dream when my face met his. His beautiful azure eyes, golden hair and flawless skin, beautiful erect fangs and his angelic smile pointed to me and called me Mommy. I suspended my thoughts into that one moment and kept my hand to his head and opened my eyes. His eyes were closed and for the first time I met Eric he was at unblemished peace, utterly serene, absorbed and in complete comfort.

I softly whispered, "It is and will be," as I ran my hand over his face; all five fingers starting at his forehead softly moving them over the arch's of his eyebrows, the bend on the bridge of his nose, his soft skinned cheeks, the precise point at the tip of his nose stopping hovering my fingers over his lips.

His eyes never opened eyes as he lazily held my wrist as it hovered over is mouth. "You believe these are our children?"

"I do."

"You were my wife?"

"I believe so."

"I was in the sun."

"You were..."

"How? These thoughts are overwhelming."

"I don't know how but it consumes me here." I pulled his hand to my chest over my heart and then moved it to my temples. "I know with all that I am, here."

He finally opened his eyes and surrounded me in warmth as it reached every extremity in my body. His chest vibrated as he spoke, "I am sorry I ran from you." We were lost in each others gaze as the world stood still. A war could have broken out just outside the bedroom door but no sound or action could have interrupted our moment.

"Be Mine, Sookie?" He smiled showing his beautiful smile.

"As you are mine."

"It is absolute even with my many imperfections?" More as a question than answer.

"Yes but please be careful with me. I'm sensitive and I'd like to stay that way."

"You are, I would never have it another way."

"I will never share you or be shared, Eric."

"I will never share you or lay with another. Be open with me and tell me what is and is not okay. This...is very new to me. I must adjust to you and only for you. All others will continue to know King Eric Northman."

"I would not have it any other way," I said as I giggled into his chest.

He pulled me close, smelling my skin, and began licking my shoulder. "Do you drink often?" I shook my head no but once I thought about it I shook my head yes. "Only since I've been at Sophie's. I got bored so drank to pass the time. I can actually drink some guys under the table."

He pulled away and looked confused. "Under the table?"

I giggled because he was so not up on the new lingo. "You know handle yourself, hold your liquor...basically match another drink to drink until someone falls over." He shook his head in understanding. "I have never had alcohol and have never been 'drunk' as humans say it. I have seen what damage it can do and I am not sure I agree with you continuing your drinking."

"Well, I guess I'll have to find something else to occupy your time." And with that I was on my back on the bed with Eric in between my legs. "I believe that we have a few more hours before sunrise." He pulled me close, and wrapped his hand underneath my back, pulling me towards his body as my dressed slipped exposed skin. He kissed me slowly as he moved his other hand up and down my sides then moving to my hair from the nape of my neck as lightly fisted a handful.

I moaned in his mouth which gave me the pleasure of knowing how excited my little noises made him. I ran my hands down his back engulfed in the feeling of his smooth skin stretched over hard muscle. I felt every ridge, dip and valley of his hard body as we devoured each others mouths. He rocked his body slowly into mine as I spread my legs wider granting him access to my most intimate parts. He pulled away from the kiss and began tracing his nose across my jaw, then to my ear. Once he arrived there he revealed one of many sensitive spots, he inhaled deeply and grunted while he kissed and licked my ear. The cool air he released sent chills down my spine causing me to span deeply into his body. He then moved down my neck as he rubbed his nose over the soft skin to the dip in my collarbone. He traced the muscle outline to my shoulder where he bit gently, careful not to break the skin.

He traced his prior steps and traveled back to my mouth as he pushed through me with his beautiful blue orbs. I knew what he wanted and I accepted. I never spoke but told him with my eyes I was ready. He stared at me for a while as his hand gently played with my hair. He hesitated but finally spoke. "If we do this Sookie we cannot go back. Once I have bonded to you and I will never allow you to leave my side." I absorbed every word as they left his mouth. I softly replied, in fear that it would come out wrong. "Allow me to leave your side?"

"Sookie, once this bond is complete you will be able to call to me and I will not be able to resist your call. If you left me and your thirst called upon me in the sunlight hours my body would involuntarily come to you and this could bring me to my final death. You will quite literally starve without me. This bond will be a strong one; stronger than it is now. If you or I were to meet our final ending the other would likely die as well. I will not allow you to put yourself or me in this type of danger. I must do what is best even if you do not agree with it. We will be strongest together and we will become weak if separated for too long."

I wanted him so badly my body hurt but there was so much more involved than just being together, once we did this we were going to so different than before. I had accepted this fate the night I spoke with Niall but I had one request. "I understand I just didn't like your verbiage. I don't like it when I feel like someone allows me to do something, okay?"

"I will try to broaden my vocabulary with you but only we are alone. When we step outside that door you must keep things like this to yourself. We can always discuss it again when we are alone.....agreed?" I smiled and nodded.

Eric pulled back up kneeling in between my legs. He ran his hands up my sides and brought me forward. He moved my hair to the front of my shoulder and untied my dress. The straps fell on my back and the satin tickled my skin leaving goose bumps all over my body. He slowly unzipped the dress as he put pressure in some spots and left some places untouched. I bunched the skirt above my hips as he pulled the hem bringing it over my head. I shook my head from side to side to release my hair from my shoulder. His hand wrapped softly around the front of my throat as I placed my hands down on the bed behind me to help my balance. He never broke his eyes from mine and never kissed me. He wanted to remember this moment he burned it into his memory either, because this was my very first time I was giving myself to him completely or this was the last time I would be as pure as I was in that moment. Either way it was an extremely emotional gesture and touched me like nothing else ever had before that moment.

I sat back down resting on my hands as he placed his hands on both of my knees pushing lightly to spread me wider, exposing all of myself to him. He broke his gaze and stared at my most private areas as he separated my slick folds. He kept one of his hands rested on my knee rubbing small circles with his thumb. He bent and kissed my knee leaving a wet trail as he entered me with two fingers. He kissed to my center and hovered begging me with his eyes. I loved watching those eyes; they said everything and screamed 'love me.' I nodded and was repaid with a flat lick across my slit from back to front. I jumped from the feeling and pulled my head back anticipating more. "Lover, watch me." His voice was throaty and dominant. I pulled my head forward and watched as he devoured every inch of my open flesh. Licking, sucking and nipping as he slowly moved in and out of me with his magical digits. I reached my first orgasm quickly as he curled his fingers forward rubbing my soft spot he sucked the flesh into his mouth groaning with pleasure. My reaction heightened as my orgasm as washed over me, it rippled every muscle in my lower half.

He pulled from center and stood off the bed. I followed hanging my legs over the side of the bed reaching for his pants. I looked up to him asking for approval of my actions. His face was soft as he ran his fingers through my hair. He scratched his nails on my scalp in anticipation. I slowly unzipped his pants setting his very hard member free from its confines. I took it in my hand and stroked the soft skin from the base to tip. He moved forward placing one knee on the bed and moved me to the middle of the bed. He kissed my breast while messaging the other. His hand went lower down the side of my body tickling my ribs, dipping into my hip, around my thigh and into the slope behind my knee bringing my leg higher to his hip. He never stopped his assault with his mouth and moved with grace, he never paused or stopped to fumble with position. Everything he did was flawless; he had done this so many times before. I tried to wash the idea of him with another woman and focused on him. I moved my hands through his hair as he sucked on my hardened nipples elicited low groans from me as his touches became stronger.

Our bodies rubbed together creating an unimaginable friction; no part of my body was untouched by his skilled hands and mouth. He smoothed his rough facial stubble over my cheeks, nose, eyes and forehead. Our bodies intertwined were undeniable perfection, smoldering heat to burning ice, one kept the other from becoming too hot or too cold. We moved with fluidity, grace and perfection. We devoured each others mouths with passion then dominance and to passion again. Our bodies never separated in fear of suffocation of the loss. When I thought it could get any better or more sensual he entered me, just enough to bring me down making me realize that there would be a brief moment of intense pain followed shortly sweet love making.

He inched forward as he closely watched my eyes; they told him to keep going, slow down or stop. After several minutes of small movements and pausing, he broke through the thin barrier that brought me from my previously pure status to complete womanhood. I could have not chosen a better partner to do this with. He was perfect. His eyes darkened as I felt the blood trickle down my most intimate parts onto the bed. I looked in his eyes and for a brief moment he struggled. I brought my head forward and kissed him sweetly. "Eric..." His head jerked and his eyes turned back to their gorgeous sky blue. "I'm sorry, Lover; I was lost for moment. Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm okay." He kissed me sweetly as he pushed forward the rest of the way, and my tears flooded my eyes. He stayed buried deep within and embraced me tightly. "Sshh, Lover. The pain will be over soon." In my embarrassment I brought my head back on the bed and stared at the headboard. I nodded again for him to keep going.

He pulled out slowly to the soft rim of himself and went slowly back in, immersing himself within me. As he moved in and out with patience, caressing me as he molded my insides to him, the pain subsided and the pleasure took over. I finally looked at him and kissed him confirming what I wanted. He took the leg wrapped high around his waist and held onto with his large hand pushing in and out at a quicker pace but still slow enough to allow me to adjust. After some time of gentleness I needed more. I wanted more, I wanted him. I arched my spine and met his thrusts to spur him on. He crashed his lips to mine and devoured me and I felt a wave of raw animalistic lust.

"Are you ready, Lover?" I nodded and spoke confidently, "Yes..."

He thrust into me deeply still holding back, but the pleasure it sent me was heated and raw. His hands gripped tighter on my leg as the other hung lower on his waist. His other hand was on the bed next to my head keeping the majority of his weight off of me. He rocked into me over and over bringing me to heightened state of sexuality that I never thought possible. I moaned in appreciation and was rewarded with a harder thrust and more dominant kisses. I pulled my hands through his hair and pulled closely to his scalp, as I arched my back giving him permission to go deeper, faster and harder. I knew I was going to regret it in the morning but I didn't care. His fangs were in full descent and I desperately wanted to feel them plunging into my throat. "Mmmmm, Sookie you feel unbelievable." God! I loved it when he spoke to me; it made me even wetter if at all possible. He hovered over me as our mouths hung open; mine from heavy panting and his for grunting and groaning. Our open mouths would touch and our tongues would meet midway, expressing our want and desire for each other.

We went on for what seemed like hours ravishing one another; begging each other for more. My body shook as every muscle in my body flexed with need. I never wanted to part from him; I only wanted to be with him. Nothing at this point in time mattered, just him and me. The only thing missing was Eric taking my blood.

"Ugh.......Eric, do it."

He thrust into me harder. "What Lover, say it."

I turned my head and bared my neck. "Bite me, Eric. Please."

He never stopped his rough movements and came down on me hard, smirking. He laughed as he pulled half way out of me, "Oh, Lover. You should be more careful with your words next time."

"Please.........uh.....Eric."

He lowered himself into my hair, licked the spot and bit down hard. I felt my blood spill into his mouth as it ran down my shoulder onto my chest. I came violently like I had never before. My heart beat sped up and it vibrated in my ears, my legs shook from the force my body jerked uncontrollably from the ecstasy.

He took my hand while he fed and smeared the blood across my chest as he dove into me deeper, harder, over and over again. "I will never let you go…you are MINE!" He grabbed both of my legs by the knees and rammed harder into me as he stared down at me with aggression, jealousy and greed. I was so turned on I pulled him to me roughly by his neck and licked his face with feral instincts. "You are MINE."

He smiled and licked me across the mouth as he gripped my body harder. "Yes, Lover I am Yours." With that he switched his angle, grabbed my legs and pulled them up on his thighs and plunging deep hitting my cervix in the process. Over and over he claimed me, took possession of my body and made me his. I felt the vibration move through my body as it made its way through my spine, belly, then to my lowest half forcing a loud scream from my mouth then rewarded by Eric's simultaneous release. "Eric, oh my god......"

"That's it Lover, give yourself to me." I threw myself back on the bed; arched my back and laid my arms flat on the bed as my body launched into ecstasy as I milked him and his cool seed spilled inside me.

He fell to the bed, and pulled me to him. "Lover, you are perfect. My Fated......I will never leave you, I will never hurt you, and all will know that you are MINE." He pulled his leg over mine, wrapped his arm around my waist and buried his head in my neck. I laid there speechless from our love making trying to catch my breath.

"Sookie, are you okay?"

I nodded because I was breathless and really couldn't talk. He pulled my arm around his neck as I faced away from him. He traced his fingers from my breast, to my ribs, the slope of my tummy and over my hips. It was calming, sensual and I hoped it would never end. After several minutes I was able to speak. I rolled into his chest and he rested his chin on my head.

"Eric, that was....amazing. I never thought, I mean I don't know but thank you."

"Tongue tied Lover?" Ego, Ego, Ego! This man!

"I guess........I like the name."

"You are agreeable that 'Lover' suits you?"

"I do, it makes me feel special. Like a name that you only use for me."

"It is special as are you; it is what I will call you from now on. You are special and I have never called another by this name, so it was and is only for you."

"Eric, I don't feel any different. I mean we exchanged a third time but I look and feel the same."

"You did not drink directly from the source, Sookie. I am not sure but I believe the bond must be a mutual exchange directly from the source. Our last exchanges were straight from each other while this one was not. It will happen when the time is right Sookie."

I looked up to him and kissed him sweetly on his lips, and was rewarded with his perfect tongue. We kissed for a while longer before sleep took us both under.

* * *

**So, this was my first full on sex chapter. Did it suck? Was it bad ass or just okay? Be honest and I shall work harder next time. It was sweet but it has to be for the first time but I believe I will have to unleash the freak!....I mean E&S, not me!**

**I'm going to pimp my gal again, Scattered21. The bitch is bad ass and so is her writing. One of kind! **

**Now, do me a favor and push the button and review me. It makes me write faster!**


	14. Payback

**Ah, hello pretties! Let's just say that the reviews for the last chapter were overwhelming! I think I got over 60 reviews for that one chapter so I guess my lemons were not nearly as bad as I thought they were. **

**I'm getting ready for Christmas so I might only be able to post once a week until after the new year. I have 19 nieces and nephews so I have a pretty big list. **

**As for the chapter below I want to give you a heads up. I'm from Texas and anyone who knows Texans knows that we carry handguns and if you break in our homes you've got a 50/50 chance. So, those of you who know nothing about handguns, their called 'a piece', chambered means their ready to rock and roll, and a magazine is a clip. If you don't know what a clip is; it holds bullets for semi and fully automatic weapons. I went with what I knew in the story and didn't want anyone to be confused and think Bill, Eric and Alcide were slapping each other with weekly the Teen Magazine! **

**With that being said, I don't use hairspray or curling irons, I don't dip snuff or chew, don't own a horse or livestock and don't wear cowgirl garp! I don't listen to country music but I do talk real funny! Most people think I'm 'special' but it's because of my southern drawl! **

**As usual these characters aren't mine, they belong to the wonderful CH.**

**Insane props to my Beta's Vikinglass25 and Sunkisz!**

* * *

**EPOV**

I never in my long undead life made love to another being. Sure I had taken my time with some while most of the others I fucked for the mere purpose of sport and fulfilling my own needs, but Sookie she was so much different. I never had to ask for permission to fuck another because they were either willing or glamoured and willing. I took my time with her and showed her that there was more to me than the monster she was shown that night with Sophie. Once we were finished I lay with her as I watched her sleep and knew I was forever changed.

I practically woke the following morning singing. She was still asleep and her hunger was fulfilled however mine was not. I had not fed from a donor since she left the mansion three nights ago, and I started to feel the effects from it. I had bitten her the night before but only enough to fulfill her need and desire, but not enough to fully satiate my hunger. Sookie and I had not discussed my feeding habits and I knew this would be an issue that had to be addressed and soon.

When she begins to feed from me for nourishment, I am not sure how much she will require. If she does indeed inherit vampire characteristics after the bond is complete and feeds as a new born would, the situation could get out of control quickly. New born vampires required a large amount of blood to control their hunger. If her hunger was not controlled properly she could and possibly would do everything in her power to drain me. I never had someone feed from me to maintain life but I knew that if she drank from me daily I would have to replenish often and from several donors to keep my strength.

I believed that the Gods had a cruel sense of humor. As I said before nothing was given for free, everything came with a cost. I knew Sookie and I were made for each other but the Gods made sure we would have to go through several hardships before the prophecy could be completed. I struggled with her emotions through the bond and the thought of her calling to me in a Maker's sense was a constant nagging issue in the back of my mind. She on the other hand could only get her nourishment from me which made it impossible for her to leave me. If I was to do something unforgivable (which seemed so easy to do considering my past) she would either die or be stuck with me against her will. I knew she would be able to feel my emotions when I fed and I knew that this was going to possibly be her biggest hurdle.

I sat on the bed and watched her beautiful body expand and retract from her breathing. The idea of a tan, breathing, warm Vampire/Fae/Human was unimaginable. She twitched in her sleep and quietly mumbled incoherent words. It pained me to leave here but we needed to get back to Sophie's so I could begin my preparations for Sophie's complete punishment. She had not fed in two days and was being held strapped in silver. She was weak and needed to feed; I on the other hand had other intentions for her. She would fuck up and I would in turn get to fucking send her to her final death.

I showered and let Sookie sleep a while longer. Pam knocked on the bathroom door as I exited the shower.

"Enter."

"Master, I woke Sookie. She is eating a meal from the McDonald's in the living room."

"Very well. Did you get her some clothes as well?

"I did Master. They are on the bed. She is waiting for you to get done here so she can clean up."

"Alcide?"

"Sitting with Sookie, now. So, now that you have gotten your tip wet am I allowed to fuck again?"

I released a small chuckle. She did not have to wait long and I thought to myself the punishment should have been more severe. "You are, Child. But again, I want to make it clear Sookie is not an option. She will be 'fuck free' from you, understood."

She placed her hands on her hip and rolled here eyes. "Fine Master. No fucking Sookie I get it!"

"Perfect Child, I enjoy it when you obey."

She turned and walked out of the door as Sookie turned the corner and watched me as I stood in front of the sink naked. Pam bellowed through the room, "Eric, penetration doesn't count as fucking! Licking and sucking are still within fuck free category!"

That sly bitch. "Keep it up, Pamela. You'll be kissing Alcide's feet in full form." I extended my hand towards Sookie as she stood there obviously upset. She waved her hand back to Pam as she left and then back to me as her mouth hung wide open.

"So. What was that?"

I attempted to pull her to me again but she backed away from my arms reach. "Sookie, what is wrong?"

"You're naked and she was just in here talking to you and then she leaves talking about sucking and licking isn't penetration. You know Eric just when I think we're good, shit like this happens." I felt her emotions through our bond and knew that she was still very jealous of Pam.

"Sookie, I am sorry. I have been with Pam for over 400 years. While we have had sex recently, we do not do it often and she prefers the company of women. Please do not let this anger you. She is my Child…" I did not know what else to tell her to make her more secure with our relationship but she must understand that Pam is my Child and the bond we made her a part of me.

"So, she's gay or she's bi?"

"More like tri."

"Tri?"

"Women, Men and Supes." I chuckled at my own Genius. It really takes work to be this fucking brilliant.

"Well, I don't know that I like her seeing you naked or vice versa. You know Eric; I have a gay guy friend. Would it be okay for him to see me naked after I got after the shower?"

"It would not." She was My Fated. It would not be acceptable for anyone to see her naked other than myself.

"So why is it different for you than for me?" I had never thought of the two- sidedness. There was only ever my side, so this was going to take time to fully wrap my head around. I have never considered another my equal; other than my Father and Mother.

"She is my Child."

"Well he's my friend and I've known him since I was 5." Her emotions were strong through the bond and it distracted me so I allowed her to win this argument.

"Very well, Sookie. I will make sure to cover myself in Pam's presence if it pleases you."

"It does, now if you'll excuse me I would like to get naked behind a closed door with out anyone seeing." She eyeballed me with fury as she passed me. She pushed at my chest as I walked backwards to through the door. "May I have a kiss, Sookie?"

"No, you may not. I have not brushed my teeth, yet."

"Ah, you brush your teeth daily?" I obviously hadn't spent much time in the presence of a human.

"Three times actually.......now, get out!"

I dressed as she showered and sat on the bed to put my boots on. I looked over and saw the blood stains on the bed from last night. I fell to the sheets and inhaled deeply. "Magnificent."

I walked out to find Alcide and Pam exchanging a heated conversation. "What is going on?"

"Pam and I were discussing Sookie's food. Pam thinks that beef is better than all other types of meat."

"I remember beef and I think I liked it. I don't remember any other meats so I assume it was the best if it stuck with me over the centuries."

"What about you Eric? Do you remember which animal was your favorite?" Neither of them knew I had never eaten food. So I lied. "Beef... I also preferred beef."

"Alcide what is your favorite?"

"Pig. It makes bacon, ribs, pork chops and some other good dishes."

"Pig... This is the animal that Muslims do not consume, correct?"

Alcide took a long pause. "I don't know. I've never met a Muslim. They don't eat pork?"

Pam, Alcide and I stood there and stared stupidly at each other. We often mocked and made fun of humans, however we are now engulfed full on conversation about meat and human eating habits. _Of all things... really?_

I heard my Lover move to stand behind me as she took in my scent. She was aroused and still upset for my earlier actions. She spoke up as she walked past me to pick up her trash from the coffee table. "Muslims don't eat pork because it is considered a filthy animal and it cannot be slaughtered at the neck because of its shape therefore they are forbidden to eat it."

"Sookie, how do you know of this?"

"I took a class in high school that taught us about a lot of other religions. Like Christianity, Buddhism, Hinduism, Islam and Judaism. We also learned about Greek Gods, Roman Gods and a little about Norse Gods, Egyptian Gods and a few others. Like I know that the necklace your wear is Thor's hammer and he was considered the Barbarian of the Gods." She walked towards me but made a right into the kitchen and stood in front of the trash can. My Lover was quite the intelligent women and I liked it very much. She continued, "It suits you, Eric."

"It does. This is why I wear it." I wanted to quickly change the subject to avoid more conversations about my unique inhuman nature. "Which meat do your prefer Sookie?" It was a loaded question and she new it.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I heard a small giggle. Pam and Alcide were enjoying this a little too much.

"Actually Lover, I think that I do know what you prefer." I was behind her quickly as she bent over the trash can and let her feel my hardness on her ass. She stood and blushed as she mouthed, "You're gonna' pay for that!"

I pulled her close and whispered knowing full well Alcide and Pam could still hear me. "Lover I do not pay for 'it' as you put it but I wouldn't mind reminding you of your favorite meat selection before we leave." She slapped my arm and stared at Pam and Alcide. "So are we ready to go or what? Where are we going?"

Pam spoke before I got a chance. "Sophie's. Eric must deal with her punishment."

"Punishment for what?" She turned and looked me in the eye. "Eric?"

"She broke several rules when she came to you, Sookie. She must be punished."

"I never told you it was her. I could have just passed a donor and read her."

"That is a possibility Lover but it is not true. I smelled Sophie in my room and on you. She kissed you did she not?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Pam, Alcide wait outside."

The door shut and I continued my questioning. I knew she left something out. I never saw Sookie's and Sophie's interaction, so never got an explanation as to why Sookie's mouth had Sophie's scent all over it.

"What happened when she kissed you, Lover?"

"Nothing, shit Eric. Amelia and Octavia are in trouble. She said that if I told you that she would kill them. What did you tell Sophie?"

"I told her nothing. She admitted to several things and I assumed the others."

"Like what, Eric?

"Well, she is communicating with Bill about the Ancient Writings. I have a reason to believe that Bill is trying to get back at me for a prior indiscretion and is attempting to use you in the process to get back at me. I also think that a higher ranked Supe is assisting Bill with his knowledge about The Writings. He used Sophie's jealousy and they worked against you and I. Sophie was and is being punished since the day after you left. She is tied in silver and is prohibited to feed."

"So what, we're not even bonded yet and now we've got more people after us?" She looked so scared but she was already physically capable of more than any other human walking this earth.

"I believe so. This is why we must either complete the bond soon or go back to my castle where you are better protected. I must deal with Sophie first."

"Okay, but I don't want her to know that I'm with you or at the mansion, okay? Or I could just go back to my house and wait for you after you deal with Sophie..."

"I might agree to this. I do not want you in more danger. I have several guards at your home now watching everything."

"How long have they been there?" She didn't skip a beat.

"Since your first night home, I needed to make sure Bill did not find you."

"Why didn't you make an effort to tell me? Did you tell Quinn?"

"I did but I also told him not to tell you." Anger washed through the bond. She was not fond of people making decisions for her.

"Why?"

"Because I knew you would act as you are acting now."

"Fine, let's go. I don't want to fight with you."

"I am not fighting with you Sookie. It is a discussion however you enjoy turning them into fights. It assists you in avoidance."

"Are you a know it all?"

"No, I am not. I have mastered avoidance and have several years on you. I see it coming before you realize what you are doing." I walked over to her and removed her hands from her hips. I kissed her softly and spoke onto her lips. "Come Lover we have much to do."

She smiled and kissed me back as she closed her eyes. She was so beautiful, so perfect and undoubtedly made for me.

"I'll go home and have dinner while you take care of Sophie, and when you come back we'll talk about this..uh...bond thing. I need to talk to my brother about some stuff so that'll give me time while you're gone."

"You have a brother?"

"Yep, his names Jason."

"How old?"

"He's 28 going on 5."

"He acts like a child?"

"Yeah, like he's an adult because of his age so he can drive, buy beer and porno's but his mind is still on the level of a kindergartner."

"Kindergartner?"

"Yeah, it's a school grade. Kindergarten is in grade school for 5 year olds and goes from 1st through 6th grade, and then you have middle school and high school. 7th and 8th are middle school and 9th, 10th, 11th and 12th are high school. Then when you're done you're eighteen and you either go to college or get a job. Real life starts, then."

"That is interesting, Sookie. So your brother is slow?"

"Yeah, something like that. I think that you are considered mentally challenged when your IQ is below 79 and I think his is right at 80. So; he's borderline." I found her human stories intriguing, and I wanted to hear more but we needed get going.

"Come Lover, we will speak more of your brother and grade school in the car. I am sure Pamela would be intrigued as well."

Alcide drove, Pam was in the driver's seat, and Sookie and I were in the back. I needed to get back to the mansion quickly and feed. I downed a Royal as we left the house but my hunger was still very strong. Sookie was the only one wearing a seat belt and couldn't understand why none of us were. She fought and complained to then reached over and latched my seat belt. Alcide and Pam giggled again as I sat there like a weak human child in a seatbelt. When Sookie was not paying attention I unlatched the restricting strap and left it hanging over my left shoulder.

"Hey, Alcide, could you turn this song up? I love it!" Sookie said as she stared out the window. I listened to the song trying to get an idea of My Lover's musical tastes. I had not heard this artist before and enjoyed the guitar.

"Lover, who is this?"

"Silversun Pickups, the songs name is Lazy Eye......Do you like it?"

"I think I enjoy it. What other music do you like?"

"Well, you already know I'm a Lady Gaga fan." Pam put her fist in the air showing the 'power fist'. "You like them too, Pam?"

"Oh, yes Sookie. She is quite the delicious little morsel. Eric promised that I would get to meet her one day."

Sookie turned to me. "Really and how would you make that happen?"

"Sookie, I am High King. I know several people in the human world that are important. I know very important people in the music industry and have met some popular artists."

She giggled and placed her hand on mine. "Like who?"

"I met Bono in Europe about 1 year ago, I have met Jared Leto from 30 Second to Mars, Slash from Guns n' Roses, Ozzy Osborne and his family along with Metallica and I met Jay Z in New York about 2 years ago and some other hip hop artists."

"Hip Hop? Eric, I don't see it. You and hip hop just don't seem to mesh well."

"Looks can be deceiving Lover."

"I guess they can." She patted my hand to the beat of the songs as we rode in silence for the remainder of the ride. We made it into downtown New Orleans and were sitting at a red light when I spotted a black truck sitting on the opposite corner of the street idling. Normally I would be able to see who it was but the window tinting was mirrored so I could only see the reflection of the street lights. "Pam, Alcide, 2 o'clock." They both turned to the right and Sookie tensed as she gripped my hand. The light remained red as I saw the trucks brake lights come on and then heard the shifting of the transmission. "Take it."

Alcide floored the car as the truck window rolled down revealing Bill Compton. He took the light right after us but did not turn and went straight. "He will meet us at another light. Keep watching."

"Eric, what's going on?"

"Nothing, Lover. Stay calm." She gripped my hand and tried to move closer but her seatbelt kept her confined to her seat.

"Eric, you're scaring me. I smell and feel your anger." I turned to her; her senses are much stronger since she drank from me last night.

"It will be alright, Sookie. Please calm down." I experimented with the bond and attempted to push my calm to her which seemed to work as her grip loosened on my hand. We went several miles without seeing the truck and stopped at another light. We all looked in different directions and then I spotted two vampires on the street corner smoking. They were trying to appear as humans but my sense of smell caught onto them quickly. "8 o'clock." Alcide kept his eyes straight as Pam pulled down the vanity mirror to check her make up while tilting it to see the vampires. "I do not know them, Master."

As soon as Alcide took the light I saw it, the truck. But before I could bolt with Sookie through the roof the truck already hit us. The truck hit Sookie and Pam's side going at least 100 miles per hour. The car flipped as I attempted to take Sookie from the seatbelt. She was bleeding badly from her head and her arm was completely fractured. As the car rolled over I watched as Pam and Alcide braced to avoid getting knocked around. The car flipped at least 10 times before it skidded on the rooftop another 40 feet. Sookie hung upside down as her arms hung lifelessly from her body. I listened for her heartbeat; it was slow and began to beat irregularly. Within seconds the car was being pelted with silver bullets from an automatic weapon. I reached into a much knocked out Alcide's side and pulled his piece out. The magazine was in and one was chambered. I pulled halfway out of the broken window and unloaded on the two vampires. The silver bullet took them down but not before Bill was behind me unloading a silver bullet magazine into my back.

I laid there in extreme pain from the silver bullets as I watched him jerk Sookie from the car and put her in another parked car on the street. Pamela was struck several times with silver bullets and moaned in pain. A human woman came over and threw a silver net on top of me as another human male drug me to the car with Sookie. They tossed me into the trunk as I faded in and out. As the car sped away I could hear Bill speak to Sookie as she laid there unconscious.

SPOV

When the car got hit, I stayed conscious for the first two rolls and passed out from the pain of my broken arm and the loss of blood from my head. The next sound I heard was the clink and clank of chains and Eric's groans. I smelled the burning flesh as my eyes opened. The floor was cold and I was naked, my head and hair were completely soaked from blood. A cold hand pulled me from the concrete floor and strapped a cuff on each wrist and ankle. I screamed in agony as my assaulter straightened out my broken arm to tie me up. I finally pulled my head up to see Eric in the same position only inches from me. We couldn't touch but we were close..

I stopped to take mental notes of all of my injuries. My arm was broken, my head was cut open badly, my wrists and ankles seared with pain and my back had sharp pains in several different spots. I looked up to Eric who was barely coherent and saw that his wrists and ankles burned where the silver made contact. I heard something drop to the floor behind him but could not see what it was. Several minutes went by and I heard 7 clinks fall to the ground. I heard footsteps but could not see who was in the room with us. I heard several more footsteps and realized that there were two people in the room. Suddenly a door slammed shut and Eric and I were alone.

"Eric"

He moved a little and groaned in pain but didn't speak.

"Eric, are you okay."

His chains pulled tighter as his flesh burned releasing a strong odor that threatened to make me vomit. "Eric, please talk to me."

"Lover, you are alive........"

"Yeah, what happened?" I had not seen him like this and it concerned me. What had they done to him?

"Bill t-boned the vehicle, you passed out along with Alcide. We were shot with silver bullets."

"Where are Alcide and Pam?"

"I believe they were left at the wreck. They are not here. I have not been able to pick up on their scent."

"So, who's here then? I just heard two people leave."

"Sophie and Bill, they are both here. They are behind this."

A million things ran through my mind but the only one that stuck out was how were we going to get out of this. I couldn't see a thing. I could only make Eric out but he was practically within arms distance from me.

"Eric........What are we going to do?"

"In time Lover. I will find out what Bill and Sophie want. I will decide then what will take place next." He lifted his head and I saw his eyes shine in the dark room.

"Lover, what are you injuries?"

"Well I guess any that you have and my arms broken and my head is busted open. I feel my arm trying to heal but it's real slow and it hurts badly." I was holding back tears because the thought of never leaving here was overwhelming.

"Your back, Lover does it hurt?"

"Yeah, but it's real numb."

"I was shot 7 times with silver bullets in the back. They have pushed their way out but the silver has done some damage and they are healing slowly."

"Damage? Like what kind of damage?"

"Silver poisoning, it breaks down the muscle tissue surrounding the entrance site making it difficult to heal, mnuch like a diabetic human's inability to heal properly after an infection."

He was so freakin' smart. He knew about diabetic people? Mrs. Fortenberry was diabetic and I knew she stayed in the hospital once because she got a bad infection on her foot that wouldn't heal.

"So what now?" He really didn't answer my question earlier. Maybe the King of Avoidance was making his one of many debuts in the last several days.

"We wait, Sookie." Well I really didn't like that answer so I started my own action plan. Crying and calling out to Niall. He didn't' come to my earlier calls but it never hurt to try. I went on and on for what seemed to be like hours but was more like a few minutes when I heard the door open. Eric slowly lifted his head as I heard his fangs descend making a clickish sound.

"Compton."

Bills voice from behind me acknowledged Eric as if we both weren't naked, bleeding and suffering. "Northman."

Silence filled the air and the only noise was my breathing as I felt cold hands touch my spine at my low back and rose to my neck. "Tell me Northman, how was she? She smells like she was recently fucked."

Eric spat his next words with disgust and hate. "If you touch her I will do to you as I did your Maker."

Bill laughed as he ran his hands from my wrists up towards the pit of my arms. "Northman, you are bound and tied in silver, it is doing a number on your back yet you still stand here speaking to me as if you can save her."

Eric was silent while I flinched at his every touch. His chains straightened as he pulled them inwards trying to break free from their hold. "Compton I will give you one last warning. If you continue this you will be hung from the top of Sophie's mansion to meet the sun but not before I have fun with you."

Bill kissed my neck as his hands snaked around my waist. "Now, Eric. Why are you getting so upset? Do you Love her?" _Does he? Could he love me? I've only known him for four days. Surely not._

"She is My Fated as you already know. You will not be able to complete whatever it is that you have planned."

"I like to see another way, Eric." He spoke as he laid kisses on my neck, shoulders and arms. His hands touched my breasts and I started to forget the pain and fear as extreme rage and anger took over.

"If you touch me like one more fucking time, I'm gonna' kill you myself."

He completely ignored me and kept talking to Eric. "It actually works well Eric, Sophie gets what she wants, I get what I want and you get to live. Understood?"

As his sentence finished I heard another set of feet walking the room which I assumed could only be Sophie. When the echo of steps walked close enough between Eric and me, she bit into her wrist and held it to Eric's mouth. To my complete surprise he took the blood and drank deeply. I began to feel my arm heel and my back instantly began to feel less numb and more like it did before the wreck. He pulled away and hissed as his head straightened out and I saw his muscles flex with strength he had not had moments before.

Sophie began speaking to Eric as if I wasn't in the room. "Please Eric, do not do this. You will be with me and we will be happy." Eric looked to me and never broke his glance. "What do you want Sophie?"

"A marriage contract. If I allow Sookie to leave here unharmed you will sign a marriage contract with me. Of course, if something were to happen to me you would loose your position, all of your wealth and your Fated would also lose her life. It really is for the best."

"Eric, don't do it. Don't listen to this bitch!" I practically screamed through the room in desperation and briefly thought that Eric would actually consider this. Bill spoke up quickly after my screaming fit and he was very unpleased. "Sophie, these were not the terms."

"Compton, not now. We will discuss this later."

"We most certainly will not. These were not the terms. He is to sign the contract; you repay me by getting them here by letting me drain the bitch."

Eric chuckled as the thought of being drained circled my brain that was temporarily in overdrive. He looked at me winked and began speaking "You really did all of this for your cunt of a maker, Bill? And you Sophie, you are so jealous of Sookie that you believed I would sign a marriage contract with you ensuring you a long life? Well I hate to disappoint you both but you're both quite fucked."

Bill and Sophie look to each other obviously not seeing the humor in the situation however I was looking at Eric trying to figure out what he knew that I didn't. Eric chimed in quickly after his chuckles died down. "Bill, your Maker Lorena was a whore and fucking despised you. You loved her dearly, this I knew then. She never loved you the way you loved her and now you get a chance to get back at me so you go after a human? My Fated? Have you a death wish? She is protected from the Gods as am I. You truly believe that you are more powerful than they are? Than the seer who wrote The Book? You are a fucking imbecile. Know this Compton; you will meet your last sunset either by me or by my Fated."

He paused long enough to chuckle again and began on another tyrant. "Envy it is considered one of the deadly sins according to Christianity. Sookie you are a Christian, yes? You believe in the One God?" I don't know what the hell he was getting at but I was blown away by the amount of words and profanities coming out of his mouth that I just shook my head yes. "Well Sophie, Envy it will be, the reason for your death of course. You envy that I want her and not you. You envy she is a beautiful flawless creature, full of life, love and compassion and you are just a stretched vampire whore who begs at the feet of a King for love. You are pitiful vampire and I often question how you lived through the last 800 years. Mark my words the both of you, your death is not a question of if but now a question of when. Sookie and I will leave here as you two beg for forgiveness which I have none to give. I see you now begging at My Fated's feet for compassion. Treat her as you wish now while she and I are defenseless but in the end you will grovel at her feet. All will beg for her compassion in the end."

I hung by my restraints in silence. In my short lived life I have never heard someone speak so highly of me. It was like I was the only person on earth that mattered. In that moment I felt like Eric only saw me and no one else. I wanted to believe what he said about us getting out of here and getting the opportunity to pay these two evil shits back but our future seemed to hang in the balance. I looked at Eric and felt pride, love and joy. I had no other words to tell him what I felt in that moment. I told him everything I needed to tell him with my eyes. My tears freely fell from my eyes as I watched his eyes dance across my face with perfection.

"Sookie…" He wanted to say more and I knew it. He stopped and stood there with his head held high. I nodded to show him I understood and smiled but it was quickly wiped away when Sophie slapped me and Bill sank his teeth into my neck. The world went silent as I watched Eric scream in fury as Sophie tried to pull Bill from me. Then I heard the most precious sound I could have possibly heard in that moment.

'Pop'

* * *

**** Runs like hell with mad FF'ers behind her after mean ass cliffy** **

**Did you read the A/N? I'm packing heat, back up!**

**So, no lemons...boo...hiss but that might change in CH 15. Questions to tickle your senses. How did Sophie and Bill escape? Who popped in? Where are Pam and Alcide? Were they left at the scene or were they taken somewhere else? Let me know what you think!**

**On the really, real, I want to thank all of my followers! You have been so gracious and I heart you so! Review me and shower me with love! **


	15. Payback Part Deux

**Oh my! I still have not responded to my last reviews which I will do right after I post this chapter. So, Sophie and Bill thought that they were going to get revenge but boy could they have been more wrong! Needless to say E&S are going to really stir some shit up on this chapter. **

**Before we begin I want to address a few questions. I have had several reviewers ask why Eric is so concerned about Sookie feeding from him and him feeding from donors. Eric is a smart cookie and knows that Sook's is going to have issues with him feeding from other people. Sad to say but Sookie is going to have to learn to deal with this issue. See, Eric has never had someone feed from him for the same reason he feeds from people. Life! He knows that Sookie will have to feed from him as much as she would normally eat. This in turn is going to make Eric's weak and make his appetite much stronger. Now, lets say he let Sookie feed from him three to four times a day/night. If he fed from Sookie to regain his strength he would essentially bring her back to square one. He is going to have to feed from someone else and possibly several others to keep up with his gal'. With that being said this is going to be a hurdle they both have to overcome. Eric is an old fella' and has never had to get permission to do anything and Sookie on the other hand has no problem telling him what's up and how this going to play out. Although Eric's a badass Sookie's no spring chicken. She'll put her foot down when needed. **

**Now, this will probably be the last chapter for a week or so. I have a little shopping left to do and very little vacation time to do it in. As usual CH owns the awesome peeps and I just borrow them to escape. **

*****IMPORTANT NOTE*** **

**This chapter is not for the weak stomached or easily offended. There will be alternating POV's in this chapter. Two from each. The first starts with EPOV. Once you hit the 2nd EPOV stop. This is where it will get bloody and down right ass horror movie. If this stuff bothers you skip and review. **

**Mad love to my beta Vikinglass25.**

* * *

These two excuses for vampires sickened me. They actually thought that they would get their way with me signing a wedding contract and letting Sookie go a second time. Imbeciles! I told them that their deaths were but a short time away and that the only way they would remain on earth was through My Fated's compassion. I on the other hand knew no amount of pleading from anyone would convince me these two were worthy of anything other than final death.

Bill touched Sookie as she squirmed with disgust which only aroused him more and made my anger reach unimaginable depths. I took Sophie's blood because I knew it would heal me quickly for the upcoming fight and it would help ease Sookie's pain.

I expected Pam to locate us through our bond and come find me with the proper forces but it was taking longer than I anticipated. I internally questioned if Sophie had employed another witch to create a spell to weaken my bond with Pam, in turn making it harder to locate me. I hung by my confines as I watched Sookie hang from hers. Bill and Sophie were both aroused by bloodlust and were having a difficult time controlling themselves. I humiliated Bill and referenced his Maker and her lack of emotions for Bill which further irritated him. I spat at Sophie with more accusations about her envy for Sookie and how she would never be what she was. She winced but only enough for me to notice which appeased me greatly. My words cut through her cold skin to the bone when I accused her of begging for me to love her. No sooner than the words left my mouth, Sookie's eyes changed and I felt pride run through the bond.

Judging from her reaction no one ever spoke highly of her. I wanted her to know that she was anything and everything I wanted her to be. She was an exceptional creature and deserved far better than any of us in that room. Her eyes beamed with joy after I spoke and I wanted her to know I meant every word. I only was able to get out her name before I faltered.

Thankfully she understood and her eyes ensured that she knew what I felt. Bill witnessed our display and grasped Sookie tightly then immersed his fangs into her throat. I screamed with hate and revulsion. A moment of reality set in with Sophie; she knew her only chance to continue her undead life was to break away Bill from Sookie. She pulled and bit him with considerable force but he was in too deep and drowned with desire to drain Sookie.

No sooner than my screams subsided Niall appeared and the room was completely still. He quickly was at Sookie's side and removed Bill from her in his frozen state. Her head and body slumped towards the floor due to her recent loss of blood. Niall visually examined her and chanted as his hands hovered over her shoulders. Slowly her body jerked into small convulsions and she was finally able to raise her head again.

"Niall?"

"Sookie, I apologize I was not able to get here sooner. I had a difficult time locating you."

She turned to me in exhaustion and began to cry. "Eric...are you okay?"

She was amazing. She was almost drained and wanted to know if I was well. I was the Vampire and my life was never in true danger. "Of course, Lover, you are well?"

"I'm exhausted but I'll manage." She turned to Niall who looked nothing other than pleased with his work. "Can you get me a shirt or something?"

He scrambled a bit on his feet and picked up a shirt from a pile of clothes in the corner. I scanned the room and scrutinized Bill and Sophie's position. These two were going to meet my wrath shortly. Soon after I decided who I was going to kill first Sookie was covered in the shirt and unchained. She walked over to me as Niall removed my chains.

"Eric, you two are not fully bonded yet?"

I stood in front of him and nodded. "No we are not."

"May I ask why? I knew that you told me she refused you; however you are here with her."

Sookie backed up and grabbed my blue jeans from the corner of the room and handed them to me. She spoke before I could. "I did. I refused him but we both figured we were wrong. We fully intended on the bond being completed last night but it didn't work."

"It did not work?" He looked to me again, confused. "Was it performed properly?"

I pulled the jeans over my feet and up my legs. "I do not believe so. Due to some issues we faced last night, Sookie had to drink from me but not directly from me. I later drank from her but the bond did not seem to be completed." I rubbed each wrist as I spoke pleased to see Sophie's blood was good for something other than keeping her upright and speaking.

"I cannot say I am pleased Eric. I will unfreeze these two in 10 minutes." Before Sookie and I could say anything else he was gone. I pulled Sookie into me and embraced her. She silently cried into my chest as her tears ran down my abdomen. "Shh, Lover, it is done. I will handle the rest."

She pulled away and placed her arms around my neck.

"No, I want to be here. They did this to me, too." I leaned in and sweetly kissed her lips. "Let me know if it becomes too much."

Inside I wanted her to wait for me outside the door so I could have my way with these two. I would have to hold back in her presence and the thought of them getting away too easy made me angrier than I already was.

She raised her mouth to mine again and kissed me slowly. I swept my tongue over hers and basked in her warmth as she teased me with her tongue. The kiss became more heated with every passing twirl and thrust. Both of our hands suddenly searched one another with greed. There was not a pore or gland of her body above the waist that wasn't devoured by my hands. She was overwhelmed with what had taken place and was using my body as her outlet. I moved my hands to the bottom of shirt and gripped the hem and pulled it above her beautiful breasts and began my relentless assault. We stopped kissing long enough for her to unzip them and free my cock which was ready for anything she was willing to give.

She looked into my eyes seductively as her lips parted and her breaths got heavier. I moved my face to her luscious mouth but she backed up slightly not allowing me entrance. She toyed with me and I enjoyed it. I smoothed my hand on silk skin of her arm to the dip in collarbone and forcefully grabbed the hair and the nape of her neck as I moved forward again to possess her mouth.

She arched away from me further and shook her head telling me no. Her lips parted as she tilted her head and met me with the sexiest gaze I have ever had the grace to see. She grabbed my cock in her hands and moved back and forth creating warmth on my sensitive cool skin. I never moved my eyes from her during her ministrations and groaned with pleasure. I placed one hand behind her back as she raised her leg around my hip and dug in my thigh with the heel of her foot. I grasped her hair harder as her small hand worked me tighter and more dominantly.

I dipped my fingers into her slick folds pleased to find she was more than ready. I thrust two fingers into her without abandon and was granted with an impressive arch in her back which presented her round hard nipples to me as an offering. I licked, kissed and sucked each one reveling in the mixture of honey and salt. I worked her tight, warm, wet pussy as she sheathed her hand over my now painful erection. Our hands moved in harmony, our moans got deeper and more urgent as we worshipped each other's bodies. I felt my release rise to base of my cock and gave in to my uncontrollable urge. I bit most savagely into her neck as I pulled her intoxicating blood into my mouth. I felt her hand pull my hair harder; she wanted it harder and deeper.

"Uhh...harder."

I pulled on the wound harder as her hand thrusted on my cock. I pushed my fingers in and out of her faster and with more pressure, I curled them forward to hit her sensitive spot and then added another finger to send her over the edge. She screamed and bit hard on the side of my neck. The moment her teeth broke through my skin I released into her hand as she came onto mine. Her blood was suddenly sweeter, a stronger Fae blend that taunted me to drink until I consumed all of her life-force. I was losing my internal fight and gripped her hips roughly in desperation for more.

Without warning my blood began to flow more freely from my body as it pooled over my chest and down my abdomen; I panicked. I tried to pull away but long, exquisite incisors kept me in place. . She had fangs and her grip was just as strong as mine. She moaned as her hips rolled uncontrollably onto my thigh, coating me in her juices as she drank. I wrapped both hands around her and bit into her slim neck more deeply. I had given into my most secret desires. We were both lost in a feeding frenzy and were dangerously close to draining one another as we sailed into another orgasm. The smell of her, my essence, her blood, my blood, the sweat and lingering faint scent of Fairy drowned all intelligent thoughts. I screamed at myself to stop. I knew I had to stop or we would both be on the floor lifeless within minutes. I brought my hands to her shoulders and pulled away as I whispered to her.

"Sookie...you must… Stop."

She pulled harder and her grasp was stronger than almost any vampire I knew, possibly that of 1,000 year old vampire. "Lover...you must stop.." She continued with her savage assault as her nails dug into my flesh leaving gaping wounds. I began to feel weakened and became concerned for my life. I forced out my most lethal tone. "Sookie, you will stop drinking from me, NOW!"

She pulled away immediately and I almost gasped at her blood covered mouth. She might be abnormally strong but she feeds like a new born. H mouth was covered in blood that ran down her chin and soaked top part of her shirt. She smiled, blushed and then lowered her head. "I'm sorry...I don't know what happened. I couldn't stop myself." She gazed at her hands and fumbled with her fingers. I inwardly smiled at her loss of control and grazed my hand under her chin to bring her face and eye level with mine.

"Show me, Lover."

She slowly raised her head and smiled the brightest smile I have seen grace her face. Her fangs were immaculate and I wanted nothing more than to have them back into my body claiming what was rightfully hers. I was lost in amazement as I absorbed her new characteristics. Her scent was more Vampire and Fae and less human, her pupils dilated and adjusted quickly to her new vision. I could hear her muscles flex with strength as her heart began to pump with a stronger, healthier beat. Her skin was practically glowing, her hair was a paler blond; almost white. Her eyes once a beautiful sky blue were now ice blue with a deep ring of navy rimming the edge. I was in awe over the being before me; could someone ever have been made so perfectly? It was doubtful.

The magic in the air began to settle as our time limitations grew near. I looked over her shoulder and was brought back to reality. I needed to handle Sophie and Bill. I bent down and licked each of her vampire extensions while she moaned in appreciation. She giggled. "They're so sensitive. I swear I could feel every taste bud on your tongue when you did that."

"I will enjoy showing you all of their advantages." I wiggled my eyebrows to show my future intentions. To my amazement the bond apparently washed away some of her reservations because she pulled me close, bit and licked my nipple without fang. "I look forward to it."

I displayed my most devious grin and took a step back to peal our bodies from one another. I kissed her and then licked my fingers of what remains of her fluids were left my hand.

"Are you ready Lover? Once they are unfrozen you must be prepared to fight."

She smiled a bit nervously and nodded. "Sookie, are you sure?" She shrugged her shoulders in doubt which told me she was not sure what she wanted.

"Hit me."

She stood there like I had just told a joke. "Huh?"

"I know you are more powerful than you think you are....hit me." I pointed to my stomach. "Here."

She laughed and stood back. "Are you sure? I dunno' about this."

"Sookie, hit me. If you do not I will have to make you."

"Oh, really? Just how do you think you're gonna' do that?"

"Do not test me, just hit me."

"Okay, okay, I'll hit you." She moved her stance to balance, cocked back her right arm and swung with all that she had. I was thrown back at least ten feet and dug in deep to avoid going through the wall. Before I could even assess how strong she actually was, she was standing in front of me rubbing my stomach.

"Oh my God Eric, I'm sorry, I had no idea."

"It is fine, Lover. It seems you have the strength and speed of a Vampire near my age."

"Really?" She brought her eyes to meet mine.

"Yes, it seems so. I cannot wait to test my theory more." I pulled her to me once more licked my lips and sent a wave of lust through the bond. She giggled and rested her head on my chest.

I knew we had little time left. "Sookie, I still want you to stay behind me and do not do anything until I do. Understood?"

She nodded and stood behind me with her hands on my hips. She peeked through the gap in between my arm and ribs like a small child. Within seconds the magic left the room and Sophie and Bill were looking at me; shocked to see me free from my silver bindings and stirring for a good fight.

SPOV

Thank God for Niall. Two things came to mind when I realized he was there to save Eric and I. One I was naked in front of my Grandfather and the other was Eric was naked in front of my Grandfather. I was so excited he showed up but was embarrassed at the same time. I was exhausted after the ordeal but knew it was just the beginning of what Eric and I would have to endure to stay together. Niall pretty much said without saying that we needed to complete the bond and gave us ten minutes.

Eric wanted to take care of Sophie and Bill by himself but I thought I should get a chance for some payback, too. I know Eric wanted to exclude me from his revenge but I needed to at least stay until I reached a point I could no longer take it. Normally revenge was not something I sought after but they humiliated and hurt me, Eric, Pam and Alcide. I'm not sure what I was willing to do but knew I would never find out if I just ran from them so I told him I wanted to stay.

I kissed Eric with abandonment because I was so happy we would see another day. I kissed him for all I was worth and soon we were all over each other eager for one another's touch. Without any warning, Eric bit my neck and hard. It sent chills down my spine but I wanted it harder and deeper than ever before. I told him so and he gave me exactly what I wanted. Soon I was pushed over the edge and began to move my hand harder and faster and felt Eric add another finger and that's when everything moved in fast forward.

I bit into the side of his neck and was involuntarily plunged into the depths of Eric's mind. His blood was so much more than it had been during our last exchanges; sweeter, thicker and almost magical.

I saw images in fast forward, Eric as a small vampire with what I could only assume to be his Father and Mother, as they taught him lessons deep in frozen woods. The clips of his memory moved so quickly I could barely decipher them as they played on.

The next scenes were Eric with another beautiful black haired male vampire as they scoured the endless snow for their next meal and having sex...? I certainly had not expected that! I couldn't linger on that too long because the images moved forward too quickly for me to follow and suddenly slowed on what appeared to a human vision of Pam. She was just as beautiful as she is now but she hard darker skin and had a look of innocence to her face. The next two moments were him pulling her from the earth and then them hunting together with the other male vampire.

The images of the three moved through the centuries as their clothes, hairstyles and the land around them changed. Soon, the visions changed and it was just Eric and Pam without the male vampire. Pictures ran through of them together in the ground, in hay, bedroom after bedroom and then what appeared to be a very familiar bar.

Within what seemed like hours were only minutes I saw his first vision of me. The way he envisioned me was not the way I saw myself, through his eyes I was the perfect woman; flawless and angelic. I was pulled from the visions when I heard Eric command me to stop drinking from him. I realized that I had fed off of him deeply and he had to make me stop. I was embarrassed and ashamed by my actions and so I looked to my hands again for some miracle solution. I wanted to tell him about the visions and had so many questions but knew we didn't have time. There were so many questions and things I wanted to know about My Vampire.

He asked to see my fangs so I showed him with pride and was given a devious smile in return. If he thought I was perfect before I wonder what he thought now. After a little small talk and a love lick and bite, Eric was ready to get to business. I was scared and intimidated but felt a new strength within me. I could feel every hair on my body and could focus on each one individually. My vision just moments ago in that dark room only allowed me to see in front of my face but I could now see the entire room with clarity that was the possible equivalent of high-tech night vision. I was frantic with excitement of a possible fight but still nervous of my abilities inside. Eric insisted I hit him. I thought he was nuts but I did it and he moved! He actually moved and like really far! I felt bad instantly but could not help feeling totally shocked. I stayed behind Eric and placed my hands on his hips and peeked through his arm to see Sophie and Bill come unfrozen and clearly shocked.

Eric put his hand on top of mine as it rested on his hip. He took a step back to concrete his stance. I shadowed his movements and we both hissed as our fangs descended. It took everything in me not to giggle with excitement. If I had possessed these feelings when I was younger I would have only been messed with once and everyone would have learned their lesson. Bill backed behind Sophie as she crouched to the ground. Before I could blink Eric was gone and Sophie was on the floor holding her throat as blood gushed covering the floor. Her feet scrambled to get grounded but the pool of blood made it difficult.

I stood there and just watched Sophie struggle. Not sure what I was supposed to do I just readied myself for when Sophie was recovered. Soon she was on her feet and coming at me. I moved to quickly to be caught and was behind her before she reached my prior location. I tapped on her shoulder and when she turned I nailed the bitch right in her face. She flew several feet but landed on her feet. "You fucking bitch; he was MINE!"

She charged at me and I moved again then grabbed Sophie by the hair. I swung her body with all of my strength into the concrete wall. To my astonishment she went through the concrete as the wall crumbled around her. I ran over and threw the large rocks to the side and pulled her out of the nearly demolished wall. I picked her up by the neck and slammed her into the undamaged wall on the left. She was clearly in pain and I was pleased and a little giddy. I extended my arm as high as I could taking her neck and body with me as she screamed in pain. I pulled my hand from her neck; she fell forward off the wall as I pushed my knee upwards to meet with her once very pretty face. I heard her bones crush from the pressure as she slumped to the floor.

"Oh, Sophie. What's wrong? It seems you don't do well when the playing field's evened." I belittled her while she healed so she would get up and attempt to fight me back. I turned to see Eric make a monstrosity of Bill's face and body. He belted out a menacing laugh and looked over to my direction. "Lover, I am pleased."

My emotions were everywhere. I was so turned on by Eric's dominance and strength, but over excited about being stronger than Sophie and a little sad she wasn't strong enough to fight back. Unfortunately I got too cocky too soon and was thrown across the room by a much healed Sophie. She jerked my head towards her knee repaying me for earlier maneuver. I felt my nose crush and blood spill down my face but I recovered quickly because it really didn't hurt and spat my blood towards the floor making a mockery of her ridiculously expensive shoes.

"You fucking bitch, do you have any idea how much these cost?" I stood nose to nose with her and wiped the blood from my face with a smirk of disgust. "Obviously too much. They are the most hideous things I've ever seen."

I picked up my foot and brought it on top of hers as hard as I could and swung my right fist and connected with her right cheek. Her cheekbone broke underneath my knuckles and she was soon on the ground again. I leapt into the air and landed my knee into her sternum. The power from the collision moved her through the first three inches of the concrete on floor and then I lost it. I proceeded to beat her fucking face in; I hit her over and over again and swore that she would never hurt anyone else again. I attacked her repeatedly as I heard Bill's cries from across the room. Soon Eric pulled at my waist but I never stopped my assault until Eric wrapped me completely in his body. Within a few seconds Bill and Sophie were chained in Eric and my prior shackles and chains.

Eric paced back and forth after I calmed down. He ran his hands through his hair, licked his lips, stared at the wall for a few minutes and went back to pacing. "Sookie I want you to wait outside."

I went to him and grabbed his hands. "What?"

"Sookie, please."

"Please what?"

"Wait outside."

"Why?"

"You know why." He stared at the floor and never looked at my face.

I knew why but I wanted to hear it come from him. "These two deserve painful deaths. You fought well…you are strong and made a Queen look like a weak human." He ran his hands through his hair once more and finally looked in my eyes. "You know what I am. You know what I am capable of. Please allow me to do this alone."

I nodded in respect and turned back to look to Sophie and Bill. I slowly stalked over to a very pathetic Bill and stood before his bloodied body.

"You! You started this whole thing. You gave me to her and left me there to rot!"

I pulled back my foot and kicked with all of might right between his very spread out legs. I felt his balls burst on the top of my foot and squealed with delight. "Don't worry Bill; you won't need those where you're going." He screamed in agonizing pain as I took in his emotions and begged myself not to feel sorry for him.

I side-stepped over to Sophie then I turned to look at Eric. I picked up Sophie's head by her hair and searched her face. She had been defeated, by me. "And for you… all you had to do was leave Eric and I alone. But you just couldn't do it. Let me ask you something Sophie. Do you remember the last thing you said to me was? Do you remember?"

"I do. Please, Sookie. You know what it is like to be around Eric.. Can you blame me? Sookie you are too good for revenge. Payback is not your style, darling."

"You know what? Paybacks a bitch and for the record you lack style in general." I slapped her hard once on the right cheek and turned to walk to Eric.. I whispered in Eric's ear and wasn't surprised to see the shock in his eyes. "You are sure, Lover?" My eyes told him everything and I was ready for my ultimate payback. He walked up to Sophie and looked at me one more time for reassurance for what he was about to do. I walked backwards to the door and nodded one last time.

He lifted her face and kissed her deeply and un-shockingly she kissed him back. She was giving as good as she got and then he stopped. He turned back to me confused and looked what appeared to be hurt. He had no clue why I asked him to do it.

I opened the door and waited for Sophie to speak because I knew she would. "What was that for?"

It was my turn for the ultimate payback. "So tell me Sophie, how do I taste?"

I turned, shut the door and slumped to the cold concrete. Eric was right; they begged for my mercy but tonight I had none to give.

EPOV

My Lover! Her strength was clearly unmatched by any other Vampire I have ever known. I wondered to myself if she could possibly kick my ass one day in the future. She was fast and her punches were down right painful but she had no skill. Skill and finesse were going to have to be taught and she would have to train hard but the potential was certainly there. She took down Sophie several times and made a mockery of her fighting. I was extremely aroused and wanted to do nothing other than fuck Sookie into this concrete floor. Yes; I said 'into'.

I fucked with Bill never really doing too much harm and marveled over my shoulder at Sookie. She quickly began to loose control of her emotions and I chose to step in. I hesitated to pick up the silver bindings but thought that it might be possible that I was immune to silver as Sookie was. I did not feel that much different since the bonding but then again the advantages that Sookie had to offer could only be tested by action. Sun, silver and possible fertility. I reached down and ran the pad of my finger over the silver. It was as if I touched any other random material; nothing.

I put Bill in the shackles and grabbed Sookie. Her emotions through the bond were strong and all over the place. I held her for moment until Sophie started to stir. I quickly put Sophie into the bindings and went back to comforting Sookie. Soon she was calm and it was my turn to start over thinking. I wanted her to leave. She may be stronger and more like myself but she was still a good person and too good for this. I debated and debated because I was sure she would fight me about leaving me to have my way with these two. I finally spoke up and after a small rift of anger she allowed me my request.

Before she left and did a little more human on vampire humiliation she asked me to kiss Sophie. She requested that I kiss Sophie like I kiss her. I had no idea why and knew not to ask questions. I walked over to Sophie and looked back once more for approval. She nodded and made her way to the door, so I kissed Sophie and tried my hardest to imagine Sookie. As soon as it no longer possible due to Sophie's dirty taste I pulled away. Sophie said something but I stopped listening to the bitch centuries ago. Then Sookie spoke up.

"So tell me Sophie, how do I taste?"

Sookie was out the door and then I understood. I turned to the wicked bitch and laughed as I pulled her by her hair. "She tastes delectable; wouldn't you agree?" She never spoke and just hung her head in shame. Bill mumbled and screamed Sookie's name twice before I ripped the fucker's cock off and shoved it in his mouth. He screamed as his fangs penetrated his measly dick and tears of blood streamed down his face. I ripped into Sophie's throat as I moved to handle Bill.

I pulled his cock out of his mouth as he cried with shame. "Tell me Bill, who told you of The Writings?"

He continued to cry but never spoke. I reached over to his right shoulder and gave a quick yank as he screamed again. His arm hung freely from the shackle hanging from the ceiling. I have lost a limb before and the pain is indescribable. He's lost his cock and right arm and I have three more appendages to go. His pores began to ooze blood; he was slowly dying. His blood pored from his crotch and arm but I quite frankly did not give a fuck. "Speak."

"I will not. Fuck You Northman." Well he might be missing his dick but the guy still had his balls. He knew he was never going to leave here and had nothing to loose so I pulled him apart limb by limb until his body hung from his left arm in the shackles. His body was drained of his blood and he was now as useful as a door mat.

I picked up one of his legs from the floor and removed the muscle and flesh from his femur. I rubbed the bone quickly on the concrete for my make shift shank and tested it on my finger. "Nice and sharp."

Sophie looked to me and cried Sookie's name. "Please Sookie, I know you can hear me! Please you're the only one that can make him stop!"

Little did 'The Cunt' know that even My Sookie could not stop this. I brought my sharp shank to front of her face and pierced the bottom of her eyelid. "Have you ever lost an eye, Sophie?"

She nodded 'no' and pulled back. "I have and I must say, it stings a little. Being a Vampire has it's advantages but the disadvantage is when you loose the ability to use your senses. "

"Sure you take a leg; You have another." I removed her left leg, quickly.

"You take an arm; You have another." I savagely removed her right arm.

I could cut you and eventually you will heal. I could stake you but that dear would be too easy." I paced back and forth tapping Bill's sharpened bone on my bottom lip.

"But loose your ability to see, hear or smell, why that's agonizing torture. We count on these things when all of our physical abilities fail us. So tell me, would you rather loose your eardrums first, or maybe your eyes first? You know, I am not opposed to just removing them all at once. You would still survive but lack most of your face."

The tears from her eyes fell freely and I was afraid if she continued blubbering she would drain herself dry. Before I could continue my assault on 'The Cunt' I felt Pamela. She spoke to me through our bond. Sookie was with her and Alcide in the car and waiting for me. I hated to have this moment rushed but I needed to attend to My Fated.

I turned to Sophie and offered her the simplest of requests. "Do you have any last words, Sophie?"

She pulled her head parallel with mine and nodded from side to side. "Very well. I shall see you in hell!"

I ran my fingers through her nostrils until I reached the center of her forebrain. I dug in with the tips of my fingers and jerked down quickly through the front of her face. Her brain, spine, nerves and the majority of her face hung in my hands. She was gone and deserved no better.

I pranced to the door but not before I grabbed my shirt in the corner of the room and wiped the blood off my body. I tilted my 'air hat' towards the two very sad masses in front of me and bowed. "It's been fun!"

* * *

**So how was that for revenge? I thought Sookie's revenge was the best! She was able to kick her ass but killed her when she made Sophie realize her and Eric would never be. I loved that part!**

**And Bill! The dick thing......I thought it was hilarious! Loved to see the 'baby dick' die!**

**So, what's next? Well, Sookie gets her chance at a proper goodbye to her friends (Sam and Tara). So sad she only has two. And her family (Jason) even more sad that she has one. Eric meets with the AVL. How pissed is Nan going to be? 50 donors died at Sophie's. How will they cover that up? And last; who will Eric pick as the new King or Queen of Louisiana? Will his choice be a mistake? We shall see!**

**Oh and I added some lemons...did you see them? Were they plump enough for ya? Well, if not or if you just want more a really strong new Sookie and hot ass Vampire Eric hook up in the next chapter!**

**Make it rain! Shower me with love! **


	16. Assumptions

**Happy New Year! I'm so sorry it took me two weeks to post another chapter but the holidays are really hectic for me. Now that Christmas and my daughters 1st birthday are out of the way...I'm having a garage sale. I need to make my money back for Christmas! Hahaha, not really. **

**I want to give smooches to all my reviewers for the last chapter. It seems SVM FF'ers eat blood and gore up as much as lemons. Well the good news is I'm a sick individual and it only gets bloodier from here. I'm a horror movie fan and there can never be enough blood. But for my softer sided readers this will begin to shape out to a pretty cool love story too. I will always give you a heads up when it's going to get dirty!**

**So, in my absence I wanted to give you a holiday gift. This chapter is over 16,000 words vs. my usual 7,000. So, show me some love and let me know what you think!**

**Shout out to Vikinglass25 for beta!**

* * *

EPOV

I sat at the now deceased Sophie's mansion with Alcide and Pam as Nan Flannigan reviewed the absurd amount of paperwork filled out on each donor lost the night of Dumah's attack. Although, my position out ranked Nan's she was promoted by and only answered to The Council which could fair badly for my still very new position. I sat emotionless as Pam checked her fingernails for what I could only assume for imperfections. Alcide stood behind me, head down as usual ready to take any action I deemed necessary. The heavy ruffle of paperwork brought me out of my thoughts.

"So King Northman, you said that The Commander of Demons came here seeking a human, correct?"

"That is correct."

"And this human was indeed here?"

"That is also correct."

"What was so special about this...human that kept you from giving her over to avoid this catastrophe?"

"She was a Telepath employed by Sophie and had been for a little over one month. Dumah never attempted proper negotiations to obtain this human and attacked without warning. I made the decision."

"Is this human still breathing?"

"To my knowledge she is well."

"You do not know of her whereabouts?"

"I do not. I sent her away with two witches whom were also in Sohie's employ."

"I reviewed Sophie's employment records and cannot find a file on Dahlia Summers." Dahlia was one of the infamous donors Sophie had Sookie read which revealed my first nights activities at the mansion. This Dahlia...she survived and was given enough money to make a new life somewhere far from here. She was glamoured and believed she was telepathic and worked for Sophie and that Dumah had come for her. I had all of the Supe's that were present the night of Dumah's attack in the mansion bought and paid for and they had already sworn fealty to me. Sookie Stackhouse was never there. I removed all of Sookie's employment paperwork from her file. I replaced her file with false documents which verified Sookie was used for witchcraft consulting. This would cover the deposits that Sohie made into Sookie's accounts. I altered the statements to indicate Sophie and payed Sookie for several months versus the one month she was employed here. I did not want anything traceable to Sookie but had to leave her information due to the past transfer of funds that I could not remove from Sophie's bank statements. The only ripple in my plan was that I still did not know who assisted Bill in setting Sophie free.

"Very well, now what exactly took place with Sophie?"

"As I wrote in the paperwork you have reviewed." I began to show my annoyance with her questions. "Sophie employed a younger vampire by the name of William Compton to capture me in a feeble attempt to force me into a marriage contract."

"I see that here" she pointed to the paperwork "King Northman; however I cannot believe that you were without your guards and only with Alcide and Pamela. You are most certainly past the age of simple mistakes."

. She was practically a wet dream in her father's sac when I survived my fifth hundredth year. Clamp down and focus, Eric. "I had to leave a gathering early due to an unforeseen situation and did so without my guards. Of course, Pamela and Alcide were with me. I stayed overnight in one of my safe houses and left the following evening. I spotted William Compton in a pick-up truck however he t-boned my vehicle before I could escape. He employed two other vampires as back up, their identity is still unknown and two humans whom assisted him that are also unknown. The vehicle was showered in silver bullet gunfire. I was able to injure the two vampires with Alcide's handgun however I took seven silver bullets in the back. I along with Pamela were captured with a silver net and placed in the back of another vehicle. I came out of unconsciousness a little later and was in silver shackles. This is when Sophie and Bill told me of their plans."

"And what were they holding of value to you if you disagreed to sign the contract?"

"My child." She already knew the answer to this question.

"So exactly how did you and your child get free of your shackles?"

"Alcide."

She turned to Alcide and nodded. "Mr. Hevereaux how were you able to locate King Northman and his Child?"

I turned to Alcide and gave him the approval to speak. "King Northman's phone is equipped with a GPS tracking device. After I woke up from being knocked unconscious I called King Northman's home security company and got his location."

Last night Sookie, Pam, Alcide and I went over this story more times than I could count. This was the best solution to avoid Sookie's involvement and to keep her from everyone's knowledge. I was concerned about anyone other than my most trusted getting word of our bonding or the prophecy.

"I assume you then contacted his guards that were stationed here and went to his location?"

"That is correct, mam."

Nan turned her gaze back to me. "Have you chosen the new King or Queen?"

"I have spoken with Stan Davis; King of Texas. He agreed to run the state until I found a replacement. I know who I want in the position however I have not had the opportunity to make an offer. "

She never blinked. "Who?"

"That" I folded my left leg over my right knee and gave her a 'fuck you' kind of smile. "Is the business of Kings and Queens." I would not divulge information to her. She would learn who I made the New King when I was ready to make the formal announcement.

She closed her leather bound notebook and stuffed it in her matching briefcase. I stole a quick glance to Pam who was completely bored at the situation. Nan spoke again. "I have all that I need. The Council will review the information and get with you if there are any issues."

"And the donors?" I stood and walked to the door as Nan and her goons followed behind her. "Most of them are runaways and have had no contact with their families in over five years. They have been disposed of. As for the other twenty two… half of them reportedly went on alligator breeding tours in the swamplands just past Monroe, at different times of course. Their liability waivers were signed so they knew the dangers. Boats tip and female alligators are very aggressive when their breeding nests are disturbed. The other half disappeared somewhere near the neighborhoods in the Seventh Ward in New Orleans after drug overdoses. Sadly for them the dumpsters their bodies were put in have not been dumped regularly since Katrina. They will decompose before they are discovered therefore dental records will be the only means for identification."

She was a complete bitch but she was brilliant. "I will see you in three months time. The AVL Annual Dinner, correct?"

She turned as she threw on a fake grin. "Yes, I will see you there King Northman."

"Until then." I smiled and showed her fang as she left the mansion's foyer.

I turned and walked to my suite along with Pam and Alcide. I walked into the suite and made my way to the closet. I changed into less formal clothes and readied for Sookie's little going away gathering at her home this evening.

"Alcide you spoke to Quinn, correct?"

"I did, Master. He was clean and assured me he had nothing to do with Sophie's escape."

"Is he ready? I will have Sookie read him once we are at her home."

"He is in the car."

"Pam, is this what you are wearing? I asked that you wear something more casual." I looked her over several times before she acknowledged my question.

She rolled her eyes and stared down at her clothing. "Eric, this is the less dressy ensemble that I have. I only packed three suitcases..." She stopped talking because she knew I stopped listening after 'Eric'. She was wearing a sky blue silk pantsuit with stunning pumps and a set of single pearls along with some handbag she paid too much for.

"Let us go, then. We will be home this time tomorrow and back to our normal routine."

SPOV

I stared down a very pissed off Tara Thornton as she stood in my living room in disbelief. "Sook, you're runnin' off wit' a fuckin' Vampire? You've got some magical Fairy Grandfather that told you that you were born to be with this Eric person not to mention you did a blood exchange with him and I'm just supposed to say 'oh Sookie, that's so swell!"

I stood and threw my hand on my hip." I'm not runnin' off. It's so much more complicate than that, he's not like anyone I've ever met and like I said there's things going on that I can't talk about!"

"Sookie, I'm your best fuckin' friend! You can tell me."

I walked over and stood just a foot or two from her. "I just told you I'm leaving with Eric and you're screaming at me! I obviously can't tell you anything."

She crossed her arms over her chest and straightened her right leg out as her left hip cocked out. "Try me, Sookie. I love you. You're all that I got and now you're leavin' me." Tears accumulated in her eyes as they threatened to spill onto her beautiful ebony skin.

"Look Tara let me ask you something. Don't be pissed, okay?" She nodded so I continued "I read your mind and know that you're seein' Sam." She opened in her mouth to protest but I put up my hand to let her know I wasn't through. "So, do you know what he is?" I knew she did from the images in her mind but I needed to make a point before I showed her what I was.

"Yeah, he told me. He's a shape shifter."

"And you're okay with it?"

"Yeah, I really like him Sookie. He's nice, has some goals and little bit money. He owns the bar and he told... me..." She paused as she gathered herself. "He loved me."

I grinned from ear to ear as I took in her words. I was so happy for her I could have screamed! "Oh my stars! What did you say?"

She stared at the floor and looked up through her deep brown lids. "I kinda told him I loved him, too."

I rushed her and threw my arms around her neck as I giggled and screamed. A scregiggle! We laughed as we fell to the floor. "I'm so happy for you, Tara!"

"I'm happy too Sookie but ya' know Sam's a good guy. I know what you're gettin' at but I'm just afraid that this Vampire is gonna' take advantage of you. You're just to nice a person."

I lifted up from the floor and sat in front of her Indian style. She followed suit and we soon faced each other. I reached out grabbed her hands and held them on my thighs. "Tara, you know I'm different and always have been but like tried to tell you before you screamed at me is that I have more abilities than the telepathy. Niall told me that I'm not all human." She attempted to pull her hands back but with my new strength kept them in place. "Tara, it's me. It's Sookie and it will always be but some things are a little different...physically."

She tilted her head and frowned. "How?"

I looked deep into her eyes and almost cried. "Please know that I'd never hurt you. I need you to trust me...do you trust me?"

She nodded so I took my que and hesitantly extended my fangs. She attempted to jump up at first but I held her in place. "Tara, please. I'm not all Vampire. It's still daylight...please." She eased her pull a little after I spoke. I sobbed uncontrollably at her reactions and tilted my head. "Tara, I'm still the same inside. This thing that I have with Eric; it's special. We're both special creatures and need each other. I want you to...no...I need you with every thing you are to understand. You're that played with me when we were little girls. You're probably one of the only reasons I was able to do anything semi-normal when I was a kid. We always helped each other and looked out for one another. I love you and could not live with the thought of you not loving me back...please understand." My tears fell freely and rolled off onto our intertwined hands.

I finally let her hands go and felt her embrace. "I love you Sookie. I don't even know this Eric but I promise I'll never not love you. I'm scared shitless to meet em' but if you need him like I need you then we'll make it work." I was so relieved I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding onto. We sat in silence for a while longer and then pulled away. "So have you always had fangs or is this because of the bond thing?" I nodded as I stood to go back into the kitchen. "No, when I bonded with Eric, I changed. I have Vampire characteristics but I'm still human with a heart beat and all."

We walked into the kitchen where we started our argument and went back to preparations for the mini party. "So, do you still eat food?" I pulled the spoon of ranch dip into my mouth and licked it clean. "Well, sort of. See I'm like a Vampire but I only feed off Eric." She slowly stirred the mix and looked at me intrigued. "Go on, I'm interested." I rinsed off the spoon and threw it in the sink and then pulled out a clean one and kept stirring. "See when I don't have the 'Thirst' I can eat and drink in very small amounts. But if I haven't fed then I can't eat food at all."

She poured the pie filling over the crust as she sliced the butter. "So, can you feed from anyone or just Eric?" I nodded as I handed her the cinnamon. "I'm sure I could feed from someone else but I will only feed from Eric." She sprinkled the cinnamon and handed it back to me. I closed the top and put it in the cabinet. "So, you haven't tried to feed from someone else?"

"No, just him. Niall told me that I could only live through Eric's blood after the bond was complete. He never said I couldn't but I'm just going to assume that it's probably not a good idea." I told her before the argument about Niall. I actually started the conversation with Niall in hopes that a potential family member would make it a little easier for her to understand. Boy was I wrong!

"So, am I ever going to meet this new grandfather of yours?"

"I don't know, Tara. He just sort of shows up when he wants and disappears into thin air." She threw the pie in the oven I as I washed the catfish. "Well, so you're a human, Vampire and a Fairy?"

I pulled the heads off the crawdads and tossed them into a plastic grocery sack. "Yep. I really don't know what it all means but it's pretty neat. I mean I'm really strong, I hear really well, I can see everything, my telepathy is much stronger but now I can send my thoughts like visions to someone else. Niall told me that I would develop more powers as the time went on."

I still hadn't told her about The Writings or Eric being The Pure One. He told me that I could tell Tara and Sam about our bond but could not tell them what we were or about The Writings. He told me that if they acted 'adversely' (his word not mine) to the news that I needed to keep them here until he could glamour them. I knew Tara would understand after I told her everything.

"How strong are you Sookie?"

"Well, I'm not sure but Eric's really old and he thinks I'm about as strong as he is."

She held out her mixing spoon while she licked it. "And how strong is that?"

I walked backwards to the living room with a sheepish grin as she followed me. I walked to the sofa, grabbed the foot and raised the couch over my head with one hand. She screamed in excitement after three 'holy shits.'

"Fuck Sookie! That's bad ass! You don't even have to move furniture to vacuum. You can just pick the shit up like the momma on that Conehead movie!"

I giggled sat the couch down and tossed her a snow globe from the fireplace mantle. "Throw it."

"What? Sookie..."

"Just throw it...anywhere. I swear I'll catch it." She pulled her right arm back and threw the globe towards the front window. I imagined I wanted to be there and in VSpeed (my new term for Vampire Speed) I was holding the snow globe. I blew on my fingernails and then rubbed them on my shirt. "Awesome, right?"

Tara let out a huge belly laugh. "I want to be you. I thought Sam's thing was cool but this is down right fucking awesome!"

"I know right!" I put the snow globe back in its place and we walked back to the kitchen. "So, is this bond thing the reason you're hairs lighter and you're eyes are bluer?"

"I think so. I mean it didn't look like this before the bond was complete."

"So, you're moving with Eric and when are you gonna' come back?"

I emptied the batter packages into a large bowl and reached for the cleaned catfish. "Eric said I'm free to do whatever I want as long as the 'Thirst' isn't an issue."

She nodded her head while she arranged the veggie tray. "Just don't forget about us Sookie."

"I could never...you're my best friend and Gran's grave is here. I promise I'll come as much as I can." She turned to me. "Oh and Tara, one more thing." I flipped the catfish over in the batter to make sure it was evenly coated. "We can't tell Jason. Not under any circumstance, okay?"

She held up her pinky, so I locked mine with hers. "Pink Swear!"

We hugged each other again in the middle of the kitchen and got back to work. When all the food was prepared I headed upstairs for a shower while Tara took one downstairs. I drew a bath and thought back to two nights ago when Sophie and Bill attacked Eric and I.

I sat outside the door and listened to the first part of Eric's torture but not too long after that Pam carried me to the car. We sat inside a black limousine that was accompanied by three other black SUV's. From what I could pick up there were 15 were guards with clear as day signals and two voids; Eric and Pam which meant I still couldn't hear vampires.

Eric, Pam, Alcide and I made it to another safe house with minutes to spare before sunrise. I along with them slept like the dead. The house was surrounded by Were's and Eric assured me no one could penetrate them. We all woke up the last night around six and Eric began to strategize. Eric was to meet with the AVL tonight and wanted me to stay at my house. I told him I wanted to give my friends a proper goodbye this time which he agreed to.

Eric, Pam, Alcide and I sat in the living room of his safe house last night for what seemed liked hours. According to Eric Nan Flannigan was about four hundred and fifty years old and a real hag. Eric coached Pam and Alcide over and over at the kitchen table. He was going to replace my employee file and put in new information which said I was a witch consultant for Sophie. He then found a donor that survived the Dumah incident and made her the Telepathic employee. Pam left at some point in the night to buy the girl off and glamour her.

Eric and Alcide made calls from about thirty different cell phones to all of the people inside the mansion the night of Dumah and Eric's fight and paid them off, too. I was never there. At some point last night I came to grips with the fact that Eric was knee deep in business and I was not going to get any alone time with him. I lay down on the couch and woke up at my house about an hour before sunrise this morning. Eric insisted I feed from him before he left for Sophie's which I did and sadly it led no where other than where any normal meal leaves you. Full, sated and sleepy.

I woke up early this morning and got packed back up. It wasn't too hard since Quinn only unpacked my clothes. I went around the house and got several boxes together. I found Peter (the Groundskeeper) outside this morning. We made small chit chat and he told me he loved it here. He promised he'd stay as long as his body could take the day labor. Peter was an older man and just by the looks of things he still had a good decade left of wholesome life before he would become too old to get around. I told him I was having a little party before I left again. He said he was going to go visit his brother near Shreveport and would be gone until Monday. I thanked him again for all that he had done to the house and acreage and made my way back into the house.

I cleaned a little and thought a lot. Eric hadn't fed since our bonding and that concerned me. Although I couldn't read his mind I could read his body language and I'm pretty sure I could feel his emotions through our bond. Last night I can't tell you how many synthetic blood pouches he had. After the first ten I caught him taking in my scent with clenched fists and felt his internal fight. He wanted me but he wanted all of me. I knew I smelled more Fairy but Pam seemed to be able to control herself so I could not figure out what was wrong with him.

He refused TrueBlood so he drank another mixture of blood which came in thick plastic vacuumed sealed bags. I scoped them out as he dumped his empties in the trash. There were labels on each one with a mixture date, blood type, synthetic name and H.D. date, which I had no idea what meant.

I went out to the back patio and talked to Pam a little. According to Pam this royal blend was expensive and had a blend of human blood and synthetic blood with other special ingredients. She also told me that Eric bought a specific mixture made and drinks it when he cannot feed from a human. Pam informed me that Eric would never feed in front of others if sexual relations were not involved. The thought of Eric and sex with others made bile rise to the base of my throat.

At some point the water ran cold in the bathtub and I felt a huge wave of strong lust rush through me. I got out of the tub and stepped from the bathroom and looked out the window; it was dark outside. The lust was not my own...it was Eric's. Jealousy ripped through me as I assumed only one thing. He fed not doubt but more than likely fucked, too. We never spoke in depth but I knew this was going to be a huge issue. Niall said Eric would desire no one other than me but Niall also thought I'd never be able to eat again. He was wrong about that so what else could he have been wrong about? Eric had told me before he only desired me but that was in the throes of passion. I thought over and over about him with a donor and I came to the same conclusion every time; he would either drink from me or drink synthetics. It was a stubborn approach but in my eyes him feeding from donors was deal breaker.

I sat on the bed to cool off my fit of jealousy. I pulled a pair of deep blue hip huggers from the closet with a plum spaghetti strapped shirt. I got dressed then put a sheer white long sleeve shirt over my undershirt. The shirt was just sheer enough to let the plum pull through. I tugged on my camel colored boots along with the camel belt and snapped on my rhinestone belt buckle. I left my hair down to cover Eric's bite marks.

This was another side effect of the bond being completed. His claim on me was not only completely physical but also visual for everyone else. I healed quickly after my fight with Sophie but the marks on my neck still looked a swollen, pink and very fresh. My marks on Eric healed...of course!

When I showed them to Eric last night he was a little too enthusiastic about them. He was pleased with the idea of them never going away therefore no one would ever dare to get near me. I started to question Gods and beliefs after this whole ordeal. I now understood why all of the Head Gods or strongest Gods were men...to rule the freakin' women and make themselves feel more worthy. Who better to worship a man than a woman? Bow at their feet and grovel. We get the periods have the babies while they just run around feeding and fucking. After more jealous thoughts I had to sit down and cool off again. I needed to control these emotions. I knew if I could feel Eric's lust through our bond he could undoubtedly feel my anger.

I heard Jason's truck pull down the drive before he knocked on the door. I made my way down the stairs and opened the door. I ran out to the truck as he pulled me into a big hug. "Damn Sookie. You look different. Did you color your hair?"

"Um...yeah. I got it done a few weeks ago."

"Well it looks good...I guess. It's almost white. Is that what you wanted?"

"Yeah. I like it."

"Well, I guess that all that matters." He turned and pulled the truck handle to let his date out. I smelled her before she ever got of out of the truck and read her mind perfectly. She was a Were of some sort. "Sookie, this is Crystal. Crystal this is Sookie."

I put my hand out for a shake. "Nice to meet cha' Crystal. Welcome to my home."

Crystal grabbed my hand and shook it with all she had. Three days ago that hand shake would've broken my hand but today it was just a firm squeeze. Crystal wasn't the prettiest girl Jason ever dated but she wasn't the worst either. She was lean, pale and not really curvy. Her hair was short and dyed a boxed auburn color. She had on a lot of black eye makeup and looked like she'd been rode hard and put away wet. We all walked into the house but as soon as we hit the door I heard Sam's truck. I turned and waited for him on the porch. I screamed back to Jason. "Jason! The catfish is ready and battered. The fryer is on the back porch and the oil should be hot."

"Got it, sis!"

Sam parked and made his way to the front steps. "Sam, how are you?"

I met him halfway down the stairs and hugged him. "Good, Sookie and how have you been?"

I pulled away as he inhaled a little deeper and squinted his eyes for a better look. "I've been fine. I'm glad you made it. Who's watching the bar?"

"Terry...you smell different."

"I know." I pulled away further and walked back up the steps.

"Sookie...why is that?"

I whispered so softly Eric may not have heard. "Eric and I are bonded."

His footsteps were faster up the steps before he jumped in front door that blocked me. "What?"

"Sam, you heard me."

"I did. I swore you said that you bonded with Eric. Sookie, why?"

"It's complicated."

He moved forward so I took a step backward. "I'd assumed so. Vampires don't bond to humans."

"Well who said I'm human?"

"You've always smelled different. I assume you know why now?"

"I do. I'm part Fairy."

"I figured that about a year ago. I smell them on your property all the time." Niall had said he watched me since I was a child.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Well the Vampires only came out of the coffin a few years ago so I couldn't have said anything then. When they did finally come out I wasn't sure how you felt about em'. Once you started to date Compton I never got a chance to tell you."

"Oh, well. I know now. I'm part Fairy and since our bond I think I've got some Vampire traits, too."

"And how do you feel about this Sookie?"

"It's a lot to take in but I'm doing alright I think."

"How does Eric feel about it?"

"Good I suppose." I lied. He hated it, he barely touched me last night and now he had fed from some whore of a donor!

"Well what now?"

"Well, I'm gonna' go with Eric back to his home and we'll stay there. He said I could visit whenever I want and my friends could come out to see me." I had to go with him. I didn't have a choice now. If he left without me I'd die.

"You believe him?"

"Yeah, why shouldn't I?"

"He's a Vampire, Sookie. Their bad news most of the time and I'm just afraid that he'll treat you like a pet."

"A pet?"

"Yeah, some Vampires keep human pets. Their pretty much slaves til' the Vampire gets bored then either kills em' or lets them go."

"Well, I'm no pet."

"How do you know? I'm lookin' out for what's in your best interest. I want you to be safe."

"Looking out for my best interest? Sam Merlotte!" I raised my voice a couple of octaves to let him know I was irritated. Unfortunately I don't have control over my fangs all of the time and they slid down. Now that got his attention. "What the fuck Sookie...?"

"Stop it, just stop it." I pushed past him as I covered my mouth with me head down. I damn near shoved him into the guard hiding in the bush next the porch. "Sookie please!"

I walked in and watched Jason, Crystal and Tara exchange small talk. Crystal tried to figure out what I was and then she caught onto to Sam. She knew what he was and it soon became a stare down. Crystal stared at me, Sam stared at her and I stared at the wall. We all made a weak attempt to figure each other out. Good conversation finally started as the beer and alcohol made everybody a little looser. Jason and Crystal went to the back porch and fried the catfish. Tara, Sam and I made small talk but then I heard footsteps in the grass outside. I ran to the door and pulled it open. "Lafayette!"

"Hey, suga! Damn girl you lookin' good. How ya been?"

"Good, how are you? I love the doo rag!"

"This old thang? I picked it up at a place in New Orleans bout' a year ago."

"I love it! Come in! We're having Catfish, Crawdads, red beans and rice, jalapeno cornbread balls, peach cobbler and blackberry pie."

"MMMmmm; Tara helped?"

"Oh yeah, she did the pies."

"Well then sista I know that they's gon' be off da chain!"

"I guess so, Laf. Jason's in the house with his flavor of the week and Sam and Tara are in the kitchen. You know where everything is; make yourself at home."

"Sho' thang baby girl." Lafayette sashayed into the house while I took a minute to re-group. I picked up some of the trash and refilled the veggie tray. I started to feel the itch in my throat as the burn rose from my stomach. I pulled a vial from the fridge and ran into the bathroom. I broke the seal and downed the vial. I sat on the toilet lid and waited for a few minutes. Soon my breaths evened out and the burn tamped out a bit. I walked from the bathroom and made my way back to the kitchen. About eight we all sat around the little table in the kitchen and started to eat.

I picked at my plate and occasionally took a bite or lick of something. I took larger bites onto the fork and would wave it around while I talked. I kept a napkin in my hand under the table and would put the fork in between the fold and pull the food off. I did this several times to get rid of the catfish on my plate and managed to drink a full beer. Jason and Crystal sat next to each other while they picked at the others plate. Tara and Sam sat closer than I'd ever seen them while Lafayette and I said on the other end of the table.

Lafayette had a new guy and was a little smitten about it. We talked about times when we were kids or at school while Jason and Crystal remained in their own little world. I looked at my watch and started to get antsy as the clock got closer to nine. I needed to get everyone prepared for what was about to take place. Two vampires, one full were and were tiger were about to make their entrance. Only Sam knew these people and I'm sure Jason, Crystal and Lafayette would be in for a good shock. "Excuse me! I need to say something."

I tapped my fork on my beer bottle. _Classy, I know._"Um...look guys. Someone very special to me is about to be here. As you all know I dated Bill for a few weeks and he was a Vampire. I know that some of you disagreed with it but were all nice enough to keep your thoughts to yourself." I eyeballed Jason as he walked in the room because I wanted to really penetrate the thick bone that shielded his inadequate brain. "I don't date Bill anymore but am now dating Eric. Eric is a Vampire and is very important to me. He is going to bring his associates, Pam, Alcide and Quinn. Pam is also a Vampire, so with that said I expect for you all to remember that you're in Gran's house and she treated everyone with respect and honor until she was given a reason not to."

You could have heard a pin drop. Jason's mouth hung open as Lafayette played with the fork in between his teeth. Crystal looked annoyed and Sam and Tara already knew about Eric so they took it well. "Sook, how do you know Gran wudda' let Vamps into her house? She never met one."

"Well, Jason, Gran and I talked about Vampires once and she agreed with me. They should have a fair chance at living with regular people."

"Really? Cause she never said nuthin' to me bout it."

"Well genius...it's because she knew how you'd react." I yelled a little louder than I should have. I could tell he was revving for a good one but Crystal put her on his and gave him the shut up look. Lafayette finally broke the ice and spoke up.

"Well, Sook we all know yuz different and so's the Vampires. I mean look at this table..." He slowly pointed to everyone at the table and started back at me again.

"Sookie you can just about hear anything these fools is thinkin' which has had you fucked up since you was a little girl"

He waved his fork lazily in front of Sam. "And we all know bout' you and yo' special condition cept' for Jason and his new bitch."

He looked over at Jason and Crystal and rolled his eyes. He scratched his head and pointed to Tara. "And Tara...well this bitch is real special and couldn't be mo' fucked up than her alcoholic child abusin' Momma."

He pointed to Jason again. " Jason you... mutha fucka' are just so special they don't make words to describe yo' condition. And then look at me...I'm a dude who likes dick, works out and am manly as hell but when I'm in the mood I wear makeup and paint my fuckin' fangernails. So, with that said Sookie, you keep on keepin' on. You like this Vamp dude then fuck it' we ain't gon' trip. He'll probably make this circle of nut jobs fuckin' complete."

Well, that was different! I'm pretty sure he just said that were all rejects and had no business rejecting Vampires. Crystal followed shortly after Lafayette. "Well, Jason has learned the error of his ways."

It was Tara's turn to look stupid. "And how is that, Chelsey?"

Cystal stopped and rolled her eyes. "It's Crystal, not Chelsey." She turned to Jason and then to me again. "I'm a full blooded Were-Panther and I found Jason weeks ago strung in the woods. He was bitten."

Okay, what? "I'm sorry, what does that mean?" Jason sat there with a glazed look over eyes. "Yeah, Sookie. I was uh...huntin' and I got lost. I came across two campers who offered me to sit by the fire until the sun came up. I took it and woke up and was being attacked by were-panthers in full form. Crystal found me, took me to her house, and nursed me back to health. I'm not a full were-panther so I can't shift unless theirs a full moon."

Well I'll be...I turned and watched everyone's reactions. Tara seemed pretty calm as did Sam but Lafayette was the one with his mouth open now. Jason chimed in again. "So, Sookie...Crystal and I was wonderin' what you are."

I didn't know what to say. I'm still not sure what I was. I knew what I was made up of but I don't think I technically had a name. "Well Sam's a shifter!" Shitty diversion but what could I say. Jason was not supposed to know.

Jason looked at Sam and tilted the neck of beer to Sam's. "I already knew that. You just heard Lafayette say he knew what Sam was. Laf just didn't know I knew. My smell's a lot better now. So, Sookie....you?"

All five heads stared and waited for the answer I didn't have. "I don't know. I just know I'm not all human."

They all laughed which surprised me. Lafayette chimed in. "Well no shit! Bitch you can fuckin' hear me when I ain't talkin'. That shit ain't human. Fo'. Sho.'"

Jason leaned a little further on the table as Crystal's stare crept in my skin as she spoke. "Yeah she's not all human but you aren't like anything I've ever smelled before."

I nodded and just stared at my plate. "So I've heard."

A deep hard knock rapped at the door. "Excuse me you guys. That must be Eric."

I walked at a normal pace to the front door and swung it open and sighed with relief. I moved my eyes from my guest's feet up to his long lean legs and lingered over his man parts. I pulled my eyes up over his hard shirt covered chest but was soon jerked from my obsession by his voice. "Lover." God, I missed that. _Wasn't I supposed to be mad at him ?_I had been away from him for twelve hours and it felt like days. I thought back to my jealous fit earlier but threw it back in the corner of my mind…for now. I wanted him. I finally swallowed to moisten my throat and speak. "Eric...Pam, Alcide and Quinn; please come in. After all of the obscurely large men and Pam came through the door but behind them I spied my two favorite witches!

"Ames...Octavia; oh my God! Come here."

Ames and Octavia threw their arms around me as the others made their way through the door. "What the hell Sookie! You're colors changed. What happened?"

I pulled back and nodded. I don't know what you're talking about."

Octavia looked at me. "Bullshit Sookie. You're like him." I knew who she was talking about without even having to look were her finger pointed. "Okay, let's talk about this later. There's plenty to eat and you need to meet my family."

I slowly walked behind the girls and took all of my new visitors in. I quickly weaved between the bodies and grabbed Eric's hand. I looked up at him and said. "I missed you today."

He kissed my temple and whispered. "You have interesting guests; I could smell them from your driveway." I smiled as I walked towards the kitchen. I walked in front of the Supe Group into the kitchen entry way as the semi-Supe Group at the dinner table turned and gaped at the large presence behind me.

I stood in the middle of the kitchen between the two very different groups of supernatural beings. Eric's group was like the Mafia of Supe's while my group was more along the lines of The Misfits; full out loaners and outcasts. Maybe Ames and Octavia should come to our side. I swayed in the middle of the kitchen uncertain how do introduce the Mafia to the Misfits. I finally walked to the table and touched each person's shoulder as I introduced my friends. "Guys, this is Jason my brother and Crystal his girlfriend. I found out tonight that their Were-Panthers."

I moved over to the next couple and touched their shoulders at the same time and smiled brightly at Eric. "This is Sam and Tara. Sam's as you know is a shape shifter and Tara's a full blooded human." Eric eyes froze on each person I touched as he remembered their name and scent. He was highly amused at the situation and our bond sparked with what I can only assume as happiness. I jumped over to Lafayette and kissed his doo rag covered bald head. "This is Lafayette; he's my bestest friend… other than Tara."

Lafayette choked out a cough, sighed and spoke. "I'm a dude who likes dudes but I'm real paticulah for blonde haired vampire's bout' 5'8 wit blue eyes." _Did he just hit on Pam?_I looked to Pam as she tucked her knee inward as her ankle stuck out. She smiled with fang and I'm pretty sure she flirted back. Alcide sort of grunted as Eric stood in the front of his crowd.

He shoved his hands his pockets and I made my over to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Everyone this is Eric as you can tell that he's a Vampire. This is his partner Pam."

I watched the Misfits eye the Mafia in curiosity. The Mafia was the one group that everyone took orders from and now they watched as the Misfits gave them the once over. I looked behind me and pointed to Quinn. "This is Quinn he's a Were-Tiger and this over here." I touched Alcide's shoulder which got a grunt from Eric. "Is Alcide."

"So, now that the introductions are complete and we've established that we are all freaks of nature please get comfortable." Everyone exchanged a small giggle with his or her companion. Jason rose from his chair and walked over to Eric. "Nice to meet cha' Eric."

"So, you are Sookie's brother?"

"Yep, that's me. Jason Stackhouse."

"Very well, Jason Stackhouse. You are also a Were-Panther?"

"Not full blood. I got bit."

"That is too bad. Full Blooded Were's can be valuable."

"I see you got a couple of full bloods with ya'. You some kinda' King or something?" _Well shit. I hadn't told anyone that._ The only one that knew was Sam.

Crystal stood up next to Jason and spoke to Eric. "Yeah, he's a King. He's like The King." She looked at him with a respect I was sure didn't exist in her. "Right?"

King Eric Northman made his grand entrance. He spoke with a deep voice full of authority. "You're ranks and affiliations."

"Crystal Norris; daughter and Second Lieutenant to Pack Master Calvin Norris, sir."

"Calvin is son of Randall, correct?"

"Yes; he is. How do you know Randall?"

"He assisted me with an issue centuries ago. We were business partners until about 50 years ago."

"He died." She lowered her head as she spoke of her dead grandfather.

"Is that so? Well, he was an exceptional fighter and leader."

Crystal bowed her head a bit. "Thank you."

Jason spoke again. "So, you're a King? Well fuck Sookie why didn't ya' say so?" He slapped my shoulder as he spoke.

"You will not say so; Jason and you will not touch your sister like that again." Eric's voice was lethal. I backed into this stomach and grabbed his hand his mine. I rubbed his palm in attempt to get him to calm down. I looked at Jason and pleaded with my eyes for him to shut up…

"Oh, yeah right. No sir, I ain't gonna' say nothing, ym lips are sealed, big guy." _Big guy? Really?_

I heard conversation return to normal in the kitchen as The Mafia walked back into the living room. Eric stayed with me in the kitchen as I absorbed everything I had learned in the past 20 minutes. Jason was bitten by a Were-Panther and was now a supernatural being as well. I asked myself if I should tell him about Niall but thought better of it. It would be better if we discussed with without so many people around. Jason's voice drowned out my thoughts.

Do you really have a job thing you're goin' to?" I looked at him and back to Eric for approval to tell him more. Eric nodded so I went ahead and answered.

"No."

"You're leavin' with him?" He didn't look mad but just real curious.

"Yeah."

"Where's the other Vamp?" Great! I hoped he would not bring that up.

"Dead." _Please don't ask anything else...just shut up, Jason!_

"Dead, how Sook's?"

I turned to Eric; and he stepped in for me. "That is not of your concern. May I speak with you, alone?" I wanted to say no for Jason but knew I didn't need to butt in. I waited and watched next to Crystal as Eric and Jason walked out the door and deep into the woods of the backyard. Crystal and I got closer to the back door and walked out onto the back porch. Crystal got so close to me I could feel the warmth of her skin. She stopped and inhaled my scent a little deeper. "What are you?"

"I'm not sure."

"You don't smell like Jason."

Well what do you say to that? I waited and listened in hopes to catch a small tidbit from Eric and Jason but Eric made sure he walked far enough away. I walked back inside and took a plate of fried cat and crawdads with me. Everyone was in the kitchen except for Alcide and Pam. I sat down the food and told everyone to dig in. Soon the house boomed with laughter and conversation so I walked into to check on Alcide and Pam.

"Alcide, are you gonna' eat?"

He looked to Pam like he was asking for permission to speak to me. She glanced at him and gave a quick nod. "I will wait until Master comes back."

"Okay, suit yourself." I turned to Pam who looked bored as usual. "Pam would you like a blood?"

"Yes, I imagine I would but first I would like to know how it felt to crush Mr. Compton's ball sac."

I held in a burst of laughter and giggled a little. "It felt good to get him back for what he did to us."

"Us? Sookie he did far worse to you and as you know Eric was never in true danger."

"Maybe but, I actually enjoyed my stay at Sophie's up until the last day. The whole situation gave me a new view of things. It was a curse and a blessing... I guess. I think it was supposed to happen."

"You believe that?" She looked at me unusually as she waited for my answer.

"Yes..yes I do. I'll go get that blood for you, Pam."

I walked into the kitchen, grabbed a blood and popped it in the microwave. I just bought the O negative because I wasn't sure what Eric or Pam preferred. I doubt Eric ever even tried the stuff. He probably had a ridiculous amount of donors at home to feed off of. The jealousy rose to the pit of my stomach again and I tried to will it down. I shook the bottle, popped the top and brought it back to Pam. "Alcide, everyone's done serving themselves. Can I make you a plate?"

I made my way towards him as I spoke. I went to grab his hand and he pulled away quickly. "What's wrong?" He never spoke and just stared at the floor. I inhaled his scent and tried to read his mind but got the same thing over and over. _'Look to the floor, don't look in her eyes, Look to the floor, don't look in her eyes.'_ Strange...I wonder why he won't look at me. Before I was able to press the issue again a large shadow behind me disturbed me. I turned to see Eric threw my hands out with palms up in a questioning manner "Well?"

He leaned against the large door frame and shrugged. "We spoke about some things..." His devious grin although very sexy scared me about his and Jason's conversation.

"Really and what was that?"

"Show me and I will tell." He wanted to see my fangs. He asked me like five times before he left this morning but I was so hurt by his behavior the night before I refused. I fed from him and retracted them before I looked at him again.

"You want to see them that bad?" I walked towards him and managed to forget about the Alcide situation that just took place.

"Do you have to ask, Lover?" I nodded and passed the huge Vampire in my living room. I turned around right before the stair case and walked backwards. "Come here, Vampire." I gave him a sexy smirk back as I tilted my head towards the floor and smiled. I turned underneath the stair case. He followed in a slow stalk. When he reached me he forcefully pushed me up against the wall. I was afraid I might go through it so quickly wrapped my hand around his waist.

"Lover, I want to peel these jeans off of your body.." he barely whispered and then began to lay thick kisses down my neck and scrapped his teeth over my still very fresh bite marks.

"I want to feel this..." he pushed his hands between my legs and rubbed my warmth which caused a deep moan to escape my mouth "here." He pulled my hand with his to feel his erection. He hovered over my mouth as he inhaled my deep breaths. Again he whispered so low I strained to hear. "Do you want me, Lover?" Oh God did I ever. I extended my fangs and ran them along his neck as I traced my tongue along his skin. "I want all of you...."

He moved his hand through my hair as he extended my neck with his thumb on my chin. "May, I?"

I let out another deep feral moan and nodded. He inhaled at the spot he wanted, hovered for a moment and licked the sweet spot before I heard the soft pop on my skin which threw me over the sweet edge. My back instinctively arched as my hips rolled forward onto his thighs. His grip on my neck tightened and he pulled on my neck with greed and dominance. No sooner than his feeding began my orgasm rocked through my small frame in heightened waves and mellowed out as he removed himself from me.

The moment I was able to process a clear thought I was furious. He fed but not like I wanted him too which only confirmed my earlier suspicions. He had fed which could only have meant he probably fucked too. The jealousy I had pushed down just moments ago rose like bile in my throat and burned to escape. It crept up my esophagus through my mouth and I bit out my words with intense hate. "I see that you've already fed this evening. I guess I should have known your were full of shit. Now, if you will excuse me I have guests to get to."

I pulled away but he just shoved me harder into the wall. "Sookie, I did feed however I have not fucked anyone. Do not assume, Lover." I took in a deep breath and just bit my tongue. He pulled my chin up to meet him eye to eye. He looked away as his thumb rubbed the fresh marks on my neck. "We will speak about this later. Now is not the time. "

He had some nerve! I shoved a bit at his chest which moved him enough for me to squirm away. Before I was in hearing distance of anyone I turned and whispered as I seethed the words that spilled from my mouth. "As you wish...Master!"

I knew that would get a rise out of him but also new he would have to sit and chew on it for a while. I sat at the table with Ames, Sam, Tara, Octavia and Quinn. Before I threw my shields up back in full force I read Quinn. He had no idea how Sophie escaped and felt awful that I had to bond with Eric to get out of the situation. Little did he know we could have just walked out of there without completing the bond. It was the choice we made and now were both struggling with its hold on us.

We all talked about regular old Bon Temps gossip and what was going at the bar. I kept my shields up in full force because I wanted my last memories of these few people to be good ones. Jason and Crystal stayed on the back porch and cooked more fish. I could hear the Vamps in the living room as they made small talk about some random show on the television. Every now and then Eric would speak which really got my pot steamed. I wasn't sure how this bond really worked but I guessed if I could feel his emotions then he could feel mine. I focused on my sadness and betrayal I felt from him feeding and pushed it through to the front of my mind and then poured it into the soft hum in the back of my mind. I focused and heard Eric growl deep from his chest. Of course Pam was at his side when she realized something was wrong. Eric recovered within seconds and told her he was fine.

"Sookie, you remember right?" Tara snapped me out of focus.

"Remember what, hun?" Eric walked into the kitchen doorframe and starred at me intently. He was not pleased with my stunt and wanted payback. Before Tara responded I felt a ripple of what I could assume was remorse pull at my sole. It was so strong I dug my toes into the flooring to keep the chair from flying back 20 feet. I nodded in Eric's direction to let him know we could keep this little silent game going but again Tara's voice ripped me from my focus.

"You know that time that I caught you and JB under the bleachers at school."

Shit! Of all things to talk about, now? "Yep, I remember. You scared me half to death and then Jason found out and told Gran and then Gran threatened to beat me black and blue." I put my head in my hands in hopes she would change the subject but oh no... She kept going.

"I swear Sam, if I hadn't come to get her she'da had sex wit' him, I know it. Her skirt was all bunched up round her waist and his head was underneath her shirt." That was the first and last time I was every with another guy other than Eric. I kept that memory in the depths of my mind along with Bartlett's escapades. I had truly forgotten about until that moment.

Eric's voice caught everyone's attention at The Misfit table. "Sookie under the bleachers, silly me...here I thought that you were a sweet angel." He tried to break the ice between us but he certainly had no room to talk in the sexual encounters department. It happened once and never happened again until I met Eric.

"Well, you know what they say about assumptions, Eric." I sort of rolled my eyes and picked at the plate in front of me. He walked closer and closer until he hovered over my chair and had everyone's attention. "What is that, Sookie? What do they say about assumptions?"

He was so close I could practically feel his mouth tickle my skin. So I turned and met his gaze and broke the uncomfortable silence. "They make an ass of you and me." No sooner than the words left my mouth I wanted to strangle him. _Good job, Sookie! Open Foot_.

He set me up! I assumed he fucked his donors and he just made me eat my own words. He gingerly walked back through the entry way but not before he gave me a quick wink. I took some deep breaths and realized it was well deserved. Touché, Eric Northman.

The night rode on and on and soon everyone was three sheets to the wind. Sam and Tara were all over each other while Lafayette, Quinn, Ames and Octavia played quarters and bus driver on the kitchen table. I cleaned up and checked on the Vamps every now and then. They were in 'down time' as Alcide watched the windows intently. I walked out on the porch and found Jason alone.

"Where's Crystal?" I made my down the steps and sat down next to Jason.

"She went to make a beer run."

"You let her go by herself?"

"Yeah, she don't drink and insisted I stay here. She can take care of herself ya' know."

"I'm sure. So how are things, brother?"

"Jobs good, bills are paid and I'm lookin' to get a raise in a month or two." He looked far off into the sky as the night clouds rolled through the night. I looked around and spotted all of the guards. They were just past the tree line about forty feet apart and some were in the shrubs just fifteen free from me. Jason took another swig of his beer and spoke again. "Sookie I need to tell ya somethin'."

His voice suddenly went soft and timid. I kept my shields up because I had a feeling this was gonna' be bad and if I peeked I might not be able to contain the upcoming possibly horror.

"Shoot big brother."

"Sook, Crystal's pregnant." Not expected but not too bad. Well, it could be worse right?

"Okay, so? Are ya'll gonna' keep it?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

"Marry you? Jas isn't too soon for marriage?" Like I had room to talk, I was bonded to a Vampire King within a week of knowing him but hey at least I wasn't married to him!

"No, I need to do what's right. I need to take care of this baby and Crystal. Her daddy knows and her momma's dead. So, I figure we can just raise the little guy here in Bon Temps and your Vamp told me he'd help us out."

"Eric?" How did he know?

"Yep. He said he could smell the baby inside of Crystal. That's one keen sense of smell. He'd probably be a good huntin' buddy. You know he'd scout out all of the good spots and lead us to the deer." Leave it to Jason to try to make Eric a hunting buddy.

"Well, I'm glad Jason. I glad you're tryin' but keep in mind that marriage doesn't make it right. Do what's feels right in your heart not what you've been told is right."

"I hear ya, sis. So, I got your number and Eric gave me his and said I could come visit ya in a month or two. I'll bring you a picture of the baby from the doctor's office. We're gonna be all right me and you."

He was being so sweet. Jason had never opened up this way with me before. I was touched and shed a few tears for him...well maybe for us. " Yes we will. Now we've got' do one more thing before everyone starts leaving."

"Aw, Sook do I gotta?" I pulled his arm and tried to act like it was so hard. I still needed to be a weak little human girl. I giggled as he rolled eyes and polished off the rest of his beer. "Hell yes! Let's shows the supernatural fella's how it's done."

We shimmied in the house as I screamed to Tara. "Louisiana Saturday Night!"

"Oh, hells yeah! Sook's I thought you never say it with all your new friends here!"

"Hey they can join in if they want to but we gotta' show em' how it's done! Come on Sam!"

Eric, Pam, Alcide, Quinn, Ames and Octavia stood there as we moved around the room. Eric made a confused look as the others tried to figure out what the hell it was we were doing. Eric had a devious grin on his face so I shot him one back and blew him a kiss. Pam leaned in and teased him a bit. I sat on the back of the couch and pulled off my boots as all the other real swamp scum pulled of theirs.

I looked up as Jason came through the front door with Crystal and a new case of beer in hand. "Jason, you got it?"

He ran into the room and yelled "Hell yeah, it was in the tape deck of the truck." He would have never agreed to this sober. I jumped up from the couch and grabbed one end while Tara took the other end. We moved the furniture to the empty walls of the living room to make a good space to do our traditional dance it. As we moved The Mafia moved around to avoid being barreled over. I swear none of them had ever moved furniture before. They all could move any of this stuff without flexing a muscle. _'Lazy shits.'_

Jason brought in the boom box and hit rewind a play a few times before he got it just right. I stood in the middle of the room as Tara took the spot to my right. Sam took my left and Jason stood on Tara's left. Lafayette reluctantly took his place next to Sam. He knew the dance well but said only 'crackas' did shit like dis'.' I gave him an appreciative look and then we all hooked arms around our shoulders and I gave Ames the nod to hit play on the boom box. The fiddle and bow belted through the speakers and filled the room as we all sang the first line like we were howling at the moon.

_'Well you get out the fiddle and you get out the bow, ya kick off your shoes and throw em' on the flo..dance in the kitchen til the mornin light Lussiana Saturday Night.'_

We all sang along to the lyrics as the The Mafia stared like they'd never done a little line dancin'....Well maybe they hadn't. We sang and sang as loud as we could without a care in the world. This was my last time with my friends and family and I was gonna make it memorable! We belted out the next line while we dosie-doed with the partner next to us....

_Waiting in the front yard, sitting on a log;_

_Single shot rifle and a one-eyed dog._

_Yonder come my kin folk in the moonlight:_

_Louisiana Saturday night._

Soon enough drunken Quinn was over with shoes off dancin' like a fool. I jumped on the chance and took his hands and swayed back and forth to the rhythm. I stole a glance at Eric to assure him it was innocent. To my astonishment he was smiling! Soon the next chorus came up and we all lined up again. Tara and I sang to each other and then Ameila and Octavia came over barefoot. We danced and kicked our legs from side to side in a straight line. I looked to Eric, Pam and Alcide and yelled for them to come on! Alcide looked to Eric for permission which was granted. I was still upset at him but I knew he was a gracious Master and I was proud to call him mine. Alcide threw his shoes and pulled Pam by the arm. She refused to take off her shoes but did join the line. We screamed and giggled the next lines as I begged Eric with my eyes.

_Well, you get down the fiddle and you get down the bow_

_Kick off your shoes and you throw 'em on the floor_

_Dance in the kitchen 'til the morning light_

_Louisiana Saturday night_

_My brother Bill an' my other brother Jack,_

_Belly full o'beer and a possum in a sack._

_Fifteen kids in the front porch light:_

_Louisiana Saturday night!_

I knew this next chorus would be for him so I broke from dance and sashayed over to Eric. I begged again with my eyes and exposed the tips of my fangs to reel him in. He pulled me close and spoke softly in my ear over the loud music. "You will pay for this Lover...." I pulled and away and nodded in agreement. I reached in and smelled his hair as I whispered back. "I don't pay for 'it' as you say but I'll be happy to oblige your deepest fantasies this evenin'!"

How could he say no to that? Oh, he couldn't. Two seconds later Eric was bootless and dancing with me in my living room. I was touched and overwhelmed with joy. The next lines flew through the speakers as Eric held me off the floor and held me close to him. I sang the words as Eric watched me. We were lost in each others eyes; as we spun the music got softer and softer before they were just a faint whisper. We spun and twirled for what seemed like hours but were only mere seconds. The music played on as our souls intertwined and sung quietly to each other.

_When the kinfolk leave an' the kids get fed,_

_Me an' my woman gonna slip off to bed._

_Have a little fun when we turn out the lights!_

_Louisiana Saturday night! _

_Well, you get down the fiddle and you get down the bow,_

_Kick off your shoes and you throw 'em on the floor._

_Dance in the kitchen 'til the morning light:_

_Louisiana Saturday night. _

_Yeah, you get down the fiddle and you get down the bow,_

_Kick off your shoes and you throw 'em on the floor._

_Dance in the kitchen 'til the morning light:_

_Louisiana Saturday night. _

Everyone but the Vamps screamed the last chorus full of love and pride for our great state and traditions! I was happier than I had been in years. Gran would have loved to see this dance, tonight. I was surrounded by so many different people and from so many walks of life and cultures but we came together and saw eye to eye with one another. We were all different in our own way but when we looked to the person next to us there was trust and respect. Niall told me nights ago that he felt Eric and I were to have a Royal Family but as I looked around in my eyes this was my Royal Family. This was my family. The last chorus bellowed through the house as we sang again.

_Get down the fiddle and. you get down the bow,_

_Kick off your shoes and you throw 'em on the floor._

_Dance in the kitchen 'til the morning light:_

_Louisiana Saturday night_

EPOV

When I arrived at Sookie's home the plethora of scents assaulted my nose. My Bonded had the strangest company; Vampires, Were-Panthers, Were-Tigers, Witches, Shape Shifters and I was not able to put my finger on Tara and Lafayette. Sookie introduced them as True Humans however my nose told me different. They were not aware that they too were not all human. I kept that to myself as I observed her family and friends.

Her brother was obviously not the sharpest tool in the shed and had chosen a decent mate. She was the daughter and lieutenant of a Pack Master. One of which I happened to know the father of. After Jason stumbled upon the fact that I was The King I decided that he would need to understand the importance of secrecy. I walked him out to the woods and far out enough Sookie would not hear our conversation. I decided that if he did not respond to the upcoming information I gave to him I would glamour him but Sookie would not need to know.

I told Jason that Sookie's special gift was not just a birth right but something wielded by the Gods. She was special creature and needed protection beyond this small back water town. I assured him she would be safe with me and that she would be able to see and contact him and vice versa as much as either of them so desired. He attempted to dig a little deeper at his sister's nature but I told him that he would have the privilege of knowing when the time was right. He nodded but his body language indicated that he did not like knowing what his sister was. I was sure he was jealous of her possible Supernatural abilities since he was nothing other than unusually attractive for a human. He was only considered partly Supernatural but not by divine intervention but because some incompetent Were bit him.

I turned the point in our conversation in an attempt to make him feel like the center of attention. His mate was pregnant. He verified that she was indeed pregnant and he was the father. I offered to purchase any items necessary for this child and his mate's medical bills. He without hesitation accepted; which I knew he would. He did not have the same morals and values of My Bonded and I questioned if they even came from the same bloodline. His scent was different from Sookie's but not because he was part Were. He was undoubtedly part Fae but something in his scent was undeniably different than Sookie's. I hesitated in my thoughts but only came to one conclusion; he was also a small percentage of Demon. I did not know much of Sookie's family but I knew that someone in her recent bloodline was not all they made themselves to be. Sookie and Jason did have the same mother but they most certainly did not have the same fathers. Niall knew this and I suspect this is why he did not approach Jason throughout the years. I would investigate this situation further but let none know of my suspicions.

Jason agreed that his knowledge of me and Sookie would never leave this land. He claimed to understand the nature of our relationship but he was informed that if he attempted to cross Sookie and I it would not go well for him, his mate or his child. I simply told him car accidents and home invasions were easily re-mastered by creatures of my kind and there was not corner of the earth he could hide in. I insisted that I leave two guards with him at all times for his and his family's safety. I would make monthly deposits into his bank account and would get monthly financial statements from his bank (with his written consent). If there was anything in these statements that indicated that excessive purchases for alcohol or other legal habit forming substances the agreement would be forfeit. Any money that was spent without a transaction receipts would be put into a monthly expense report with detail of cash transactions and names and phone numbers of the person or establishment included. It may have seemed extreme but this would teach him how to properly spend money and to learn to budget if need be. Essentially nothing is done for free and everything has a price. My guards would watch him closely and report to me weekly on his whereabouts that week and any new affiliations he had made.

Jason and I made our way back to Sookie's home where I found her in the living room. I felt responsible for her emotions the night before last. I needed to make arrangements for Nan's arrival and everything had to be perfect. I felt her emotions of abandonment after our bond was completed and wanted to spare time for her however due to the large amount of business at hand it was not possible. I had done this for her safety and also to keep our relationship from others knowledge. We were both at great risk and although she was less human now than ever before she still had human weaknesses. The lack of morals I had degraded Jason for not having were the reason Sookie would always be at risk. She cared too much and second guessed her emotions constantly. Supternatural beings did not do this. We went on instinct and often ask questions after the fact. We are devious and have ways to cover our mistakes and often assist the retaliators to our next victims. These are things Sookie would never be able to understand or possibly never be able to do. Time would play a large factor in her future and how she reacted and felt in regards to my nature. I would only show her things I felt she was ready to comprehend and never give too much away to her.

I watched as Sookie spoke to Alcide and then saw him stare at the ground. Her scent had made it difficult for him to control himself and her appearance made it difficult for every Supernatural creature in her home to look away. Pam struggled when she first arrived however I commanded her control and she had done well so far.

Sookie was close to Alcide and the conversation or lack there of seemed uncomfortable between the two. I looked to Pam before Sookie knew of my presence. She just shrugged as she loathed her TrueBlood bottle. I asked Sookie if I could see her fangs in exchange for what I spoke with 'The Idiot' about. She said something random and coaxed me to a dark corner at the bottom of the stair case. I teased her with my touch and asked for permission to steal a taste. I knew she would not decline but I needed for her to feel like she was in control. She liked control and needed to have it to feel like she had a say so in her decisions. It was a small price for me to pay to exist in her everyday presence. I drank from her and got lost in the blood that had been the center of my every thought I had since I met her almost one week ago. It was thicker, sweeter and had more Fae laced in than before our last exchange. It was an exquisite flavor that had been only made for me. I reluctantly pulled away and instantly felt her jealousy. I fed a few hours after I rose and with control did not fuck my donors.

Niall had said I would not desire another but as with magic and fairy tales it was only an assumption. As I was about to make Sookie realize assumptions are the mother of all fuck ups and they should never be considered concrete evidence. She accused me of fucking my donor which I completely understood. She was jealous and wanted me to feel what she felt; betrayal. I told her we would discuss he matter later which further irritated her. She walked away but not before she completely attempted to defy me and called me her Master. Little did she know; I was her Master. I knew this after our last exchange. I demanded her to stop feeding and she did; just as Pam would do in the same situation. I would never tell her this and hoped to never have to use that authority with her again. A small twitch in the bond told me I should not have assumed that, either.

I sat in the sitting room with Alcide and Pam while Sookie and her friends spoke in the kitchen. She pushed more emotions through the bond which damned near threw me out of my chair. Pam noticed if first and then Alcide. I shrugged it off and sat a while longer before going to her. I pushed remorse for my actions to her and heard her stomach muscles flench as she dug her toes into the floor to keep still. She was about to throw something back to me however her friend chose the perfect time for a Sookie tale. I listened and chimed in at the exact point I needed to make Sookie realize assumptions were not acceptable. She should have asked me if I fed; it would have been a short discussion and she would have more than like understood the situation. Right?......The remainder of the night turned out to prove me wrong...

Soon after Sookie ate her words I went back to the living room and slipped into downtime. Soon the radio played a backwater redneck tune about Louisiana Saturday Nights. My Louisiana Saturday nights did not consist of dancing and singing but rather feeding and fucking. We were unmistakably from two different realities. Sookie's pull was strong and before I could absorb the actions in the room, my child, Alcide, Quinn, the Witches, Were-Panthers, the Shape Shifter and Vampire King were in an ex-human's living room dancing without shoes on. Amazing! I smiled like a small child as I got lost in her eyes. Soon, it was just she and I as the rest of the world stood still. Her companionship with her friends and family were unlike any other. It was unprecedented that the creatures in this room tonight would be together without bloodshed and unfathomable that we would share one common emotion for the same woman; Sookie Stackhouse.

Soon after the charades in the living room ended everyone began to leave. Sookie's bags and boxes were moved into several SUV's earlier that night and put onto my personal plane. The last people to go were Jason and his mate. Sookie wished them luck; of all things! Sookie quickly freed Quinn from his future death and confirmed he had no information about Sophie's escpase.

Pam, Alcide, Quinn and the remaining set of guards moved the vehicles as Sookie grabbed some more mementos from her childhood home. She turned out all of the lights while I waited at the front door. She blocked off her emotions from the bond which irritated me at first but I quickly understood these were emotions she did not want to share. I shoved my irritation to the side and allowed her a few moments of solitude. I kissed her quickly on the forehead and waited for her at the car. After several more minutes she made her way to the car and climbed in. We were on the road for fifteen minutes before she was asleep. It was another fifteen minutes from one of Pam's safe houses and then I would make up for our lost time in the last two nights.

SPOV

I woke up in haze but quickly readjusted to my new surroundings. I looked around the room and remembered Eric had told me we were going to stay at one of Pam's places. I questioned myself on how much real estate these people owned. Eric seemed to have a house around every corner at every place we were ever at. I heard the shower turn off and ran my hand down my side. I was naked and my hair was wet. My hair smelled of fresh shampoo and I saw a wet towel on the floor by the closet door. Soon a large frame stood at what I can only assume was a bathroom door.

I sat up on my elbows and rubbed my head. "What time is it?"

A deep voice rumbled through the room. "Seven thirty."

"I slept through all last night and all today?"

"You did. I bathed you about thirty minutes ago and I just finished showering."

He bathed me? While I was asleep? I tried to sound offended. "You bathed me while I was asleep?"

He moved closer as he threw his wet towel on top the other one. "I did. You smelled of a Were mix that I could no longer stand."

"Oh. Well what's the plan for tonight?"

His naked frame bent the mattress frame as he sat on the edge. "Our plane leaves in four hours for our home."

"Well, how longs the drive to the plane?"

"Forty five minutes."

"Oh, okay. So I guess we have time." I lay on my side and moved my hand the side of my head for support. I laid my other hand on the opposite side of the mattress and grabbed his hand. He leaned in close as his massive frame sunk the mattress in more so than before. He smiled and kissed my softly. "I suppose four hours is enough time, Lover."

I smiled and pulled back. "What are you assuming the four hours is for, Eric?"

He pulled back and rolled onto his back next to me. "I had hoped for fucking but I'm sure you will want to talk first." He almost sound put out which pissed me off. In VSpeed I was off the bed, I grabbed the wet towels and hung them in the bathroom. I poked my head out of the door and spoke again. "You would assume right."

He sighed for some reason I'm sure. "Please, Lover. Enlighten me."

I grabbed the fresh panties and shirt from the bathroom countertop and threw them on. I walked out of the bathroom and sat on the chair next to the bed and curled my legs underneath me. "This whole feeding thing..." I stared at my chipped toenail polish and waited for his response.

"It is disagreeable for you. Correct?"

I nodded and spoke. "It is."

"What would you have me do, Sookie? I am a Vampire."

My mouth dropped. Not the reaction I expected. "Not too!" Dumb I know...

"I would die, Sookie. Not reasonable."

I straightened in my chair. "Well then drink that stuff you were drinking the other night."

He rolled on his side and looked at me with anger. "That will last for a while. Then I will begin to get the urge to hunt. Lover, we were not meant to drink from plastic pouches."

"Hunt? I should have known. So basically if you don't drink from a donor you're not satisfied?"

"That is correct Sookie. You have been given misinformation. The media and AVL wanted humans to believe that we can sustain life from TrueBlood. Which is true but the key word is sustain. Let me ask you a question, Sookie. Let us pretend your entire existence you were able to eat whatever you wanted. Pizza, steak, salad, fish, chocolate cake and ice cream and then the government decided one day humans have become to obese. Much like they are today by the way. Off the point but relevant no matter; and so the government produces a law that if you are fifteen pounds overweight you can no longer eat what you want and you must only eat salad and drink water. So in this case one night your non obese brother asks you to come have dinner with him. He takes you to a lovely restaurant known for its delicacies but you cannot have what you want because the government says so. Would you not sit and drool over your brother's food as you ate your salad? Would you not be envious of your brother's meal? Know this Sookie. You would break the law and have your precious food that you so much love. That food, that comfort brings back memories of who you were with the last time you had that meal or who made that particular dish the best. This would not be fair because it is not within the government's rights to tell you what you can and cannot eat. I have been feeding from donors for 1,000 years and because you and I are now bonded I now have to eat from the salad bar? Is this fair?"

I've known him for almost a week and this is the most he has ever said in one sitting. Sad to say but I get his point but I'm not the government; I'm his bonded. .same! "I'm not the government Eric. I'm your Fated and Bonded. And for your information not everything in life is fair. It's not fair that you" I pointed at him in disgust. "Get to feed from donors and I." I pointed back into my chest. "Can only feed from you. How would it make you feel if I fed from another guy?"

He looked appalled by the suggestion. "That is impossible. You cannot feed from another."

"Does the prospect bother you?"

"No. For the simple fact it cannot be done." Smug son of a bitch!

I huffed. "Don't be so sure, Eric. I could always experiment." Well that really pissed him off. He sat up so quickly I almost didn't see it. "Sookie, it is not a possibility. I fear that you would fall very ill if you fed from another."

I looked at him with a devious grin. "So, it bothers you that I might have the guts to try doesn't it?"

He nodded as he ran his hands through his wet hair. "It does."

"Why?"

A pause, a huff and another pause later he responded. "It was not meant to be, Sookie. You are to only feed from me."

"So, why is it okay for you?"

"I suppose it is not fair but again Sookie this could lead to greater problems. If I do not feed and get warm blood often and live off of a Royal Blend I will have to feed twice as much and will never be satisfied."

"Are you satisfied when you feed from me?" I sounded so unsure of myself.

"Very much. But I cannot feed from you to sustain life, Lover. I would drain you. My thirst has grown since our bond. I only required a few sips before but now I'm insatiable with the thirst. When you feed from me it takes quite a bit to replenish."

So, his secret comes out. "How many, Eric?'

He stood and went to the bathroom. I heard the prongs of the hairbrush scrape his scalp. "Twelve."

I stood in shock and horror. "Did you have sex with any of them?"

More brushing and then irritation through the bond. "No."

"Why not?" Dumb question but I needed to know why he didn't.

He walked back the bedroom. "It was difficult but I could not stop thinking of what you would do if I had."

I sat back down as tears spilled over my cheeks onto my thighs. "If you ever sleep with another person, I'll leave you."

"You'll leave me? Sookie, you cannot leave. We had this discussion before."

I looked up with a face full of tears and I'm sure my face was beet red. "So, you don't think I can? You just assumed I would sit around and let you fuck and feed from whoever you want because I'll starve if I leave you." I was disgusted at him. What a pig. "Well I've got news for you, Eric. I'll fucking starve to death before that happens. If this is how it's going to be then fuck you; I'm done."

He was on his knees before the last word. His thumbs stroked my cheeks as he looked in my eyes. "Sookie, I will not sleep with another. This is certainly non-negotiable but you must understand I cannot live without fresh blood. I will drink as many pouches as I can and only when the desire is too strong I will speak to you. You must give a little, Lover. You cannot blame me for what I am as I cannot blame you for what you are. Please understand I am instinctual much like a wild animal when the urge is strong Sookie it is difficult to control."

"You promise you will tell me first?" I fumbled with my fingers as I looked in his eyes. The bond hummed with honesty. He had told the truth.

"Agreed."

"Can you only drink from men?" It just flew out of my mouth. I knew he had slept with men before but I knew he preferred women.

"I can."

"Will it still satisfy you?"

"It will. I drink from men occasionally." _Well shit! ._.

"You do? Do you uh…do you..." I trailed off again too embarrassed to ask.

"In larger groups, yes. One on one; almost never."

"Almost?" I was scraping the bottom of the barrel, I know!

"It's been over 200 years."

I let out a sign of relief. "Okay, so you'll use the pouches most of the time, feed from me every day and drink from men if the urge is overwhelming....and of course I'll know about it first, right?"

"Agreed."

I stood as he stood and embraced me. "Thank you."

He kissed my temple and nodded. "Come Lover." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the bed. Before he sat down he kissed me sweetly and pulled away. He slowly grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head. "Sookie, you are so beautiful."

He sat on the bed and pulled me to stand before him. His hands reached around and firmly gripped my back side. He pulled me closer and laid soft kisses on my belly. As I stood over him I threaded my hands through his hair and lightly pulled when his mouth devoured my nipple. My spine curved as my hips thrust forward into his chest. His cold tongue licked my nipples into hard pointed buds. He slowly smoothed his hand over my thigh down to the crook in my knee as he bent it and brought my leg forward and set it to rest on top of the mattress. He never slowed his movements and pleased every centimeter of my breasts while he shoved my panties to the side and ran his rough fingers over my wet sex. He grunted in appreciation as he entered me with two long strong fingers. I grabbed his hair harder, pulled his head back and licked his beautiful mouth. I felt like a lioness seeking her mate; in search for the most powerful lion of the plains I roamed. I held his hair as I took in his beautiful features. I reached down and licked him again as his tongue darted out to meet mine.

I backed away as he pushed his fingers deeper within in me and moaned as I watched his eyes begin to change. Darker meant more devious which was great because I felt devious this night. I grabbed his hair hard and jerked his neck back just enough to make his fangs retract with need. I felt myself get wetter each time I felt his knuckles pass the tight entrance of my pussy. I reached down to his ear and licked his earlobe. I faintly whispered his favorite words to me when were last intimate with each other. "What do you want, Lover?"

I pulled back with a full fanged devious grin and was pleased when he grabbed a fist full of my hair just at the nape of my neck. He pushed forward and bit into my nipple. I screamed with pleasure as he fed from me; I bathed in his lust as he pushed it through the bond and basked in the joy of what my new dominance did to him. He hand pumped harder and faster as he fed from me to satisfy his needs. My orgasm flew threw me so quickly I barely had time to react when I was slammed into the wall behind me.

His blood covered mouth devoured mine in a feral act of his dominance. He pulled away and bound my wrists above my head as his other hand supported my weight on the wall by my hips. "Lover, I think I enjoy your new strength however you already know what I want."

I let out a small laugh and arched my back and pushed off of the wall. We were now back on the bed with Eric underneath me. On all fours I hovered over the beautiful Vampire before me. "Mmmm. I like when you tell me what you want." I nipped at his chin and lapped up the blood that trickled down his neck. He smiled and grabbed my neck with force but not enough to hurt me. He pulled me down to his face and licked at my mouth as I had done earlier. "I want you to fuck me, Lover."

Wow! That empowered me like nothing else ever had or ever could. I arched my back and slid down his thick stiff cock. He growled with pleasure as he pinched my nipples and grabbed my hips. When I reached the base of his cock I sat there for a moment to adjust as I rested my hands palm down on his chest. He patiently waited as his grip tightened on my hips.

I engulfed myself with the vision of his fangs in my skin and suddenly rolled my hips forward and jerked back rubbing my clit onto his pelvic bone. We both groaned and grunted in ecstasy as I rode him hard and harder. My hips rolled back and forth, up and down to back and forth again. His husky voice broke through the sounds of our slippery sex "That's it, Lover." I moved faster at the excitement of his words. He released my hips and sat up on his forearms. "Sookie, you like when I speak, don't you Lover." He hissed out his words as I rolled my hips forward again and paused. "Uh-huh." I jerked back again and slid him out of me just to the rim of his cock. "Come, Lover fuck me. I want you." he leaned forward and brought me down on him hard. "to" he bit into my other breast and pulled a mouthful quickly. "Fuck me."

I screamed out again as he sat straight up and scooted closer to the edge of the bed. He ran his hand from the base of my spine to my neck and pulled my hair. The harder he pulled the harder I rode him. He bit and sucked, moved to another spot and bit and sucked again from the wounds. I soon began to heal so he'd bite again harder with deeper growls, I jerked my hips down harder onto his cock. "That's it Lover, claim me...fuck me." Oh my god. I rode him for what seemed like forever as his teeth bore into my skin claiming what was his.

I was sure my orgasm count was over five before he moved me to the edge of the bed and laid me on my back. He stuck his fingers inside my swollen body and pulled them out again. He stuck the fingers in his mouth and grunted. "Lover, your pussy...it's like nothing I have ever tasted." My breaths were heavy and all I wanted was him back inside me. I pushed down further on the bed towards his face but he backed way. He dipped his face in and placed a long thick lick on my bundle of nerves. "Uh..Eric."

He pulled away and grinned as he put his fingers back inside me. "Eric…What Lover?"

I pulled up onto my forearms. I got it; it was his turn. "Please, Eric..."

He pulled his fingers out just to the tips and looked at me again as he licked his lips. "Please Eric...What Sookie?"

I sat up as far as I could without ruining my position. "Please." He pushed his fingers back in and stopped at his knuckles. "Lover, I am sorry I did not hear you. Speak louder." He didn't give me time to respond; he pushed his fingers as far as they would go in and he stopped again. "I prefer screams, Lover."

I lay back on the bed and was lost in what to do. Scream? Aren't there other people here? It was only seconds because his fingers were out and replaced with his very hard cock. He shoved himself in which demanded a scream from me. "Eric, oh my god!" He pulled out again and slammed back in. "That's right, Lover. I want you to scream my fucking name." Out again; in again. "I want you to say, Fuck Me Master." He was really getting into this and to be honest so was I. He pulled out and hovered over my sex. "I'm waiting, Sookie." I pushed my hips towards his but he pulled back. "Eric…"

He plastered his devilish grin as his eyes turned black. I pulled at his neck to kiss him but he pulled back further. I used all my strength and pulled him closer. I pushed my tongue in his mouth and kissed him with all that I had. We got lost in that kiss and then he pulled away with a serious face. "Sookie..."

He rammed himself in me which effectively cracked the legs on the bed. "Say it Lover." I caved; I was on the tip of an orgasm and needed blood. "Eric, please oh god...please fuck me." He smirked "You are mine, Sookie." I was lost in it all. Every time his body moved my body quivered with pleasure. "Oh, Eric." He kissed me deeper and trailed down my neck to my breasts as he pumped harder into my body. He grabbed my hips and pinned me to the mattress. "I love it when you say my name, Sookie." His words, the raw honesty made me want him more. "Eric...uh..Eric..that's it baby." I was rewarded with several more dirty words and possessive behavior which spurred each of us on more.

He rode me hard for the next several hours as the orgasms claimed my body. I would have never been able to do this if I wasn't what I was now. I screamed his name over and over as he plunged into the depths of my body with himself. His passes became shorter and faster and I knew he was about to come. I pulled him to me and bit savagely into his neck. The blood poured from his neck onto my face, down my neck and spilled onto the bed. I drank as the wound healed and desperately licked what was left. "Again, Lover." I moaned in thanks and bit harder as the blood spilled from his neck he released deep into my body. As his thrust slowed the blood flow did too. Soon we were masses on the bed covered in every bodily fluid imaginable. This was one of many new experiences to come and I was pleased to have such a perfect teacher.

We laid together for another hour in each others arms before we had to get cleaned up and go. We both walked to the bathroom but I made Eric swear not to take me in the shower. He just grinned and nodded.

* * *

**These lemons were D.I.R.T.Y. I didn't get a chance to wash em' off so I rolled with it. Let me know what you think!**

**I knew in the last chapter I told you that I was going to have Eric name the New King. Well that didn't happen but I'm considering throwing some True Blood love in here and making it Godric. What do you think?**


	17. The Seer

**Crap, crap, crap! I wanted this chapter to go out quicker than it did. I'm going to be totally honest. I wrote this bitch like four times. Each time it ranged from 3,000 words to 8,000 words and no chapters were anything alike. I sent what I thought was 'the chapter' to my beta which she corrected in her awesomeness in one day. She said that she like everything but the end. That got me thinking and my mind took a left turn. You know I like to throw curve balls and shock the hell out of ya'll so I think your in for a shocker on this chapter. **

**With all that said I still not 100% pleased with this chapter. I'm not good at expressing feelings sometimes and have to venture out to get a girly opinion...from my husband. I'm so not a girl when it comes to mushy stuff. **

**Eric's father is about to make himself be known in this chapter and most of you will get pissed about how he treats our Viking and Southern sista' but it had to be done. **

**I'm super nervous about this chapter but want some real honesty on reviews! See ya' at the bottom!**

* * *

EPOV

I relieved all of my guards from my office and went through quarterly financials from each state. I was only able to get through two states before I had to stop. I needed to get ready for our night out with Godric, Sookie, Pam and myself. Sookie and Pam went out shortly after we rose tonight to shop for this evenings gathering. Sookie finally got over her reservations about our relationship and got comfortable accepting money and gifts from me. She initially tried to give them back to me but after several rounds of exquisite sex she could not refuse them.

I had gotten in contact with Godric several days ago after a tedious search and arranged his stay at my home for the remainder of the week. He arrived last night just after the sun went down. Pamela had arrived two nights prior to Godric. Pam and Sookie started to make plans for our tentative small celebration if Godric chose to accept my offer to him and become the King of Louisiana. Sookie had not met Godric last night when he arrived. Vampires are very private creatures and Sookie would not have been openly welcomed by Godric.

Godric and I had shared a very unusual relationship with each other for several centuries. I met him three centuries before I turned Pam. It is unusual for Vampires to spend extended periods of time together and even more scarce to find nests that included regular lovers for the timeframe that Godric and I were together. Godric and I were not exclusive to each other as Sookie and I were but we did share a bed almost every night for three hundred and fifty years. Once I decided to turn Pam Godric became jealous. That amongst other issues ended our nest shortly after Pam was in her fifty third year.

Last night I made a generous offer, Godric accepted and he would be named King of Louisiana in two weeks time. Sookie was excited last night when I told her because she would be allowed to travel back to Louisiana and see her family when I formally crowned Godric.

I was reluctant about Sookie being near Godric. I told her that we had an intimate past which she accepted as I knew she would. It was Godric I was concerned about. Sookie's scent was intense and intoxicating to most supernatural creatures. The Fairy had trained us twice a week since I brought Sookie home three weeks ago. We quickly learned how to teleport and create force fields. Sookie had also learned to mask her scent but she when her shields dropped due to exhaustion her spell would lighten and expose her scent. Godric was much older than I was and he would know immediately Sookie was not just my human or bonded. The introduction would go one of two ways. He would want her for himself and possibly try to seduce her with his talent or he become jealous and challenges her for my attentions.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled the phone out but did not recognize the number.

I stopped for a moment and sped through numbers in my head. It was a number I had ever seen before. I answered but did not speak.

I knew the voice as the first word left his mouth. _"Still paranoid as ever, Eric."_

"And to what do I owe the pleasure?"

_"Your pleasure is the reason for my call."_

I sat back in my chair and threw my feet on top of the table. "Care to explain?"

_"Do you remember my gift?"_ How could I have forgotten, I would have given away anything for his gift. It was one of the rarest given to Vampires.

"How could I forget? You frightened me when I was child with your gift."

A soft chuckle echoed through the earpiece. _"I see that you are alone."_

The phone call ended. Within seconds we was already in the room. Scentless and invisible. I threw my shoes off the desk as the chairs wheels pushed back. I shut my eyes to find him. This was the hardest technique he had ever taught me. Listen, feel and search for the slightest change in movement through the air. I had not practiced in many years and I was not up on my game. A soft tickle on my ear revealed his place behind me but before I could move he spoke. "My child."

I turned, kneeled and looked to the ground. His feet came into sight just inches from me. "Father."

He paced around the room and took his place in the chair across from my desk.

"Rise, child." I rose from the floor with my back to him. I had not yet seen him and paused before I looked him in the eyes.

His face was still hard as ever, stone white, ice blue eyes, hair of white slicked to his scalp. His clothes had changed with the times. He had the ability to adapt like no other Vampire before him. He wore a navy pin stripped suit that I am sure doubled the cost of my most sophisticated ensemble. He looked thoughtful for a few moments as I tried to get a read on his expressions. I had learned from the best. Nothing.

"Eric. You have done well. Your region is growing in numbers, you are making The Council filthy rich and your Kings and Queens speak highly of you."

I nodded in appreciation as he continued to speak. "You have been High King for one year now and have turned profits upwards of thirty five percent. Very impressive, son."

Son was a word I longed to hear all those years ago but after they left me alone I learned to hate the word. "Are you here to collect? You are due a portion of my profits. After all we are…well, what we are."

His crooked smiled tilted to the right. "Father and son, Eric. This is what we are." He moved his pointer finger between us to confirm I understood.

"Very well. Father how may I assist you this evening?" I struggled with my tone. I needed to keep calm and collected.

He raised his eyes to the ceiling and searched the ancient murals for imperfections. "I am here to assist you."

I smirked amused that he was here to help me after 950 years. "I shall enjoy this. Please do tell."

He stood and looked at me seriously. "The Ancient Writings."

He knew. Of course he did. He spoke to Niall and made him aware The Fae Child would be in his blood line. I scanned his body language for a lean in his gait, curve of his lip or shift in his steel eyes. Motionless.. "Go on." It was my turn to wave my hand in the air to show my vexation of his presence.

"You know that you are The Pure One and of The Fae Child. Yes." He stood and paced back and forth as he examined the tile grout on the floor for a spec of dirt. "She is here and well?"

We may share the same blood but I did not trust him as far as I could throw him. He was 4,000 years older than I, his blood ran freely through mine; it would be the shortest toss of my life. "Why do you ask?" He was with The Council which meant I had no right to question him but he was also my Father. I rode the thin line of blood relations and hierarchy.

He stopped and sighed unnecessarily. "Your tone will get you nowhere but fangless and wrapped in silver."

"She is."

"What did the Fairy Prince tell you?" He came back and sat down in the chair. He pulled on the cuffs of his white dress shirt while he straightened his jacket.

"He simply showed me the passages that you left out of my book." I searched for the soft hum that had come to life when I saw him one year ago but it was absent. I pried into the deepest corners of mind to avoid him knowing but when found it but it was loudly drowned out by my bond with Sookie.

He chuckled and unnecessarily rolled his eyes. "Very convenient of him."

I waited. The air was stale and you could slice the tension with the dullest knife. "You are bonded. I smell her on you. She was a virgin, you fucked her and now you bed her night after night like a good little boy."

I am sure I sat abashed at his words for several seconds. He was the only creature walking, flying or swimming that had the balls to speak to me that way. I raised both of my eyebrows and shot back. "Little boy?"

"You are prohibited to fuck and feed from whom you chose. You bed her night after night. You are Vampire, Eric! The High King of North America but you have been reduced to a submissive bitch by a human no less."

I wanted to skin him alive and wear his flesh as a coat. My voice cracked with feral anger. "Submissive bitch? It could not be farther from the truth. She is a Fae Princess. My blood runs freely through her and she submits to my every wish." I kept my face straight lacking any emotion.

"We drain Fairies, Eric. We do not make them bedside whores."

"Why would I drain her, to feed from a Fairy night after night, making her yield to your every desire, smelling your blood run freely through her and for every creature to desire something that is yours and yours alone? This is every Vampire's wet dream. Shall I remind you of you're bonded…My Mother?"

He clasped his hands together behind his head, closed his eyes and shook his head. I flexed my fists under the desk as my knuckles became grayer with each passing moment. I wanted to rip out his larynx and feed it to Alcide for dinner. He casually passed his right leg over his left and shifted his ring on his pinky finger that wielded our family crest and spoke again. "Your's and your's alone? How can you be so sure?"

I was sure at some point he would make his point. Was he slipping in his old age? "Our bond. It is the only truth needed."

He waved his hand in the air as to shoo away my response. "Come now, Eric. We both know that this is not true. Your Mother and I share a bond however we still are in tune with our nature."

I slammed my hand on the desk in outburst. "She is Mine!" I hissed in disgust and I knew I was testing his patience. We both stared at the splintered wood underneath my hand. He spoke again but it was not to me. "You may now enter the room."

_Who was allowed to enter the room?_ Before I could ask to whom he was speaking to a white light came through the window. Whatever being was coming towards me was ghostly and flowed through the air like a hawk riding wave after wave of strong wind gusts. The white light came to the floor and faded iridescent and as soon as it was seated the white light was gone.

I spoke just above a whisper due to my obvious shock. "The Seer?"

Her eyes were black as night, her flowing locks of deep blue and milky skin were covered in ancient tattoos that made her uniquely beautiful. Her body was free from clothing, her breasts were small and delicate and her most intimate area was covered in the same deep blue that cascaded around her head. Her voice echoed through the room, like honey pouring over heated rocks, smooth, warm and silky.

"Eric, come to me and I shall show you." I grounded ready to attach; I would not go to her freely. In blinding speed I was holding the Seer's temples as Sookie had done to me at my safe house. A soft haze zoomed into two bodies intertwined on MY bed, visions of Sookie and Godric swarmed through The Seer's mind.

Godric moved in and out of My Bonded as she moaned HIS name in sweet ecstasy. Her body rolled in violent waves as her pleasure heightened. Their tongues intermingled with soft moans then aggressive growls. Their eyes were misty and full of passion. Their display sped into fast forward. Just as they completed their love making session Sookie's fangs extended and she bit into just above his shoulder. His thrusts deepened as he bit into her jugular. After their love making she looked to him with the same innocence I cauterized into my mind when I took her virginity. She softly spoke in his ear. "I love you."

I centered all of my anger and flew from the grips of my Father. I shut the bond completely down in my rage. She was mine, she was loyal and My Fated. "What is the meaning of this?"

The Seer spoke again. "When I was taken captive by The Council seven thousand years ago I was only a few hundred years old. Through the passing years as the visions came they were written into The Book. I saw you and your Fated's lives unfold before me when I was nearing my 1200th year. The first visions were clear and played much like fairytale. The visions of you and your Fated had gone throughout the years unchanged. I dreamed of her often after your birth and anticipated the day she was born into our world. I never imagined it would take over 5500 years for her to come to us. Two weeks ago my visions of your future together changed. Something interfered with your fates. You were not to bond for several more years. Because of this interference your Fates have changed."

Fucking Niall. "Changed how?"

Her voice ghosted throughout the room. "You have seen the visions Eric. That was my last vision of her." The office doors threatened to be split open by Alcide. He tried to get inside to assist, I screamed through the room. "Enough Alcide." I ran my fingers through my hair in panic. This cannot be; we have an undeniable connection.

"She allowed another to bed her?" It came across as weak but I did not care. I had been severely wounded.

"When she is bedded by the dark haired Vampire your re-action will change the fate again. Any drastic actions either of you take will alter your outcomes. However if you keep her with you, your powers will grow as will hers. Remember all will bow to YOU through the gifts she has given you. Let her serve her purpose and then rid your self of her."

I was so blinded by her. Sookie had made me feel things I had never felt before. Shame, jealousy, remorse and possibly love. She had bewitched me and I had been played for a fool.

"It cannot be done without her?"

The Seer's body twitched sharply. "Only when the hidden powers she possesses are passed to you can she be disposed of."

"What of the Bond?"

As far as the Bond is concerned, there is more powerful magic in this world than you knew possible. When you have fulfilled your part of the story, I will summon The Black Widow."

"Do you know how long that will be?" Was I really considering ridding myself of her? I never sensed any wrong doing from her in the bond. But if this were to take place in the future then she does not know it will happen. The bond was my only lifeline to know what went on deep within her. I stopped and flipped through the information as quickly as I could. This being before me might have been The Seer and author of The Ancient Writings but she was brought here my Father. I did not consider him my ally.

"That is unknown, Eric. It always had been. I can only assume it will be when your realm opens. That timeframe is impossible for any of us to know."

Weakness pierced through the rage that threatened my sanity. "Will she ever love me?"

"She already does. Use it to your advantage. Do not get lost in words and their meanings, your work here is more important than love."

I was in a haze. My heart was in denial and screamed in agony. I focused on the creature before me, closed my eyes and focused on my hate. I focused at the white light grew and covered the room. Soon small flakes of white glitter swayed through the air. The Seer was gone but my Father remained. He took his seat in front of my desk thoroughly pleased with the display.

"I assume Godric will be visiting soon or is he already here?" I fought the urge to face death and challenge My Father but thought better of it. It would leave Sookie in Godric's arms and I was determined that would never take place. I sat and regrouped. I strummed my fingers across the edge of my desk deep in thought. I needed time alone, time to think to sort out what was laid before me. My Father's words became imbedded in my mind as he spoke.

"She has bewitched you with ideas of love, Eric. Possess her before she possesses you. You were always The Pure One. No one's blood made you into what you were. It is your birth right. She was a human until you gave your blood. You made her; she did not make you. You were destined for greatness before her and will be after her. Take the Fae gifts, use them, learn them, master them and then rule as a True King should. No weaknesses."

He paused. His voice was so low and for the first time in all of my lifetime they sounded sincere. "You will become her Master, beat her into submission, and make her obey. Break her will, break her soul, and kill everything she is. Your bloods will posses her mind body and soul. Feed her often and consistently. The sooner her blood is no more the quicker you will rule over all beings on earth. You are my son, destined for greatness. If you do not do this, she will take your life-force and then leave you deserted and alone. You will be shamed and I will be punished for you allowing a human to control and outsmart you."

My Father stood from the desk and returned to his invisible form. "I will be watching, Eric. Do not disappoint me."

I never in my long life had second guessed myself. I was wanted by every woman I crossed paths with. The glimpses of Sookie and Godric burned through my eyes. She would try to leave me, give herself to another, steal from me and use trickery on my former Lover and nest mate to damage me. But why? Her love for him? I would have preferred they fuck out of raw lust than love, any reason other than love.

My mind turned to my Father. How could I trust him? Could he have been the higher power that seduced Sophie Anne and Bill Compton? Did he try to prevent this in the first place? I had seen him twice in 950 years and he was suddenly concerned about my fate? I found his mistake, he claimed he would be punished if I did not become complete my story. Who would punish him if he and Niall were the only higher beings that knew I was the Pure One. Was it possible that My Father took bids for wealth and power in the prospect of my new position with other high beings? Undoubtedly.

I gathered my things and teleported to my resting place. Sookie and Pam were to meet in Sookie's day quarters and Godric was to meet me in the foyer in twenty minutes to celebrate. I silently wished I could glamour myself to forget the images that I could not remove. I laid back and thought of my beautiful lover to drown out my prior images. As I began to calm my phone buzzed. It was a text from Sookie.

_'OMG!! Eric I tried to get to you. I felt your pain. Is everything okay?'_

I texted her back that I was well and we would discuss it on the way to Denver.

* * *

**Fuck! I'm nervous! Please tell me how it made you feel and try to answer some of Eric's questions to himself. Your comments get my wheels turning and I actually use them in my stories!**

**Thanks for taking the time and I'm sorry if I disappointed!**

****hugs****

**Courtney**


	18. Seen but Not Heard

**Oh ye' of little faith! I was shocked at how quickly Godric got thrown under the bus after the last chapter. So many people were amped about him being in the story but damn him to hell if he tries to get between Eric and Sookie. You all are faithful to E&S fans and so am I. **winks here** Good news pretties; everything is not what it seems!**

**I wanted to give love to my reviewers, you guys are kicking ass! I love how much thought are put into the reviews and they make my imagination run wild. This story just gets better and better with each passing chapter. I swear I know where this will end up but there's so much to get out of the way. The more reviews I get the longer he story gets. Is that okay? **

**I dropped a lemon in this chapter but I hid it...cuz I'm a sneaky bitch!**Look behind you....boo!** See, I told you! I shall give my usual shout out to Vikinglass25 for being my fucktastic beta. She makes my life so much easier. If there's a mistake just white it out on your screen and keep reading.**

**These characters belong to CH and any random person I make up belongs to me. I'll see ya at the bottom!**

* * *

I stood outside the East Wing door as the cold air lifted my floor length pea coat. I impatiently mumbled under my breath. "Come on, Eric." My teeth chattered as my hair swirled around in the wind. I hated Colorado's cold weather.

I had finished flat ironing my hair earlier this evening when Eric's rage through the bond knocked me flat on my ass. If it was strong enough to knock me down something was terribly wrong.

Pam rushed in the room with same confused look I'm sure I had. "Sookie?" I jerked on the cabinet door and pulled myself up. "Pam something's really wrong." I put my hand on hers and gave her a knowing look. I thought of Eric's office desk and mentally pushed forward. Pam and I both opened our right eye to see where we had popped into. We both looked around not quite clear on why we were still in the bathroom.

She looked at me with seriousness. "Sookie try again." I had never let go of her hand so I mentally pushed again but nothing happened. I softly whispered "Magic is keeping me out." I squeezed her hand and mentally pushed to Eric's office doors. The second we were there Eric's steel doors were being pounded on by a ferocious Alcide.

"Alcide, what's going on?"

He never answered and kept hitting the door. I asked again. "Alcide who's in there?"

He shook his head in anger. "I don't know."

I had been in such a panic I hadn't realized Eric shut the bond completely off. It wasn't the first time he'd ever done it but it did mean something serious was happening. In the past he promised me that it was only because he didn't want to stress me out. After this incident I concluded that his rage was better than the emptiness that hollowed in my brain when he shut it down completely.

Eric's voice echoed through the front of the house. "Alcide enough." Wow! He was pissed. No one, not even me had the guts to touch the door after that. Pam and I exchanged a look of complete confusion but both tip-toed to the door and inhaled. I whispered. "Pam I don't even smell Eric."

She mouthed 'me neither' so we shut down our noses and went to our ears. We both tilted our heads to the doors, careful not to touch them. Pam closed her eyes and strained to hear. I reached out and tugged a little strand of her hair to get her attention.

Her eyes popped open and she mouthed. 'Asshole, do not touch my hair.' Asshole? Did she just call me an asshole? Probably. We both backed our heads from the door and started to talk with gestures. I threw hands to my sides, palms up. To say, 'what do you think?'

She rolled her head back, glanced at the ceiling and licked her lips annoyed. She put her finger to her temple and then pointed to me. Ah! She wanted me to drop my shields. I mouthed 'O' with my lips, made an 'O' with my hand and dropped my shields. I held up two fingers and then left out a soft hum to let her know there were two vampires in the room. I drew a heart shape with my pointer fingers and then sliced my hand across my neck. 'Neither of them were Eric. '

Her mouth opened every so slightly in an 'ah' manner. We stood there for what seemed like forever. Alcide was obviously uncomfortable with the situation and paced in front of the doors. I pulled out my cell and sent him a text.

We stood there and waited in complete silence. I nervously straightened out my very slutty dress, which Pam had picked out and sighed at the deep neck line. It went damned near to my naval and I had to use double sided tape to keep the girls in check. I had shaved, flat ironed my hair and put on silver eye shadow and nail polish. The dress was silver and came about two inches above my knee. It was made of some sleek silver material I'm sure cost more than all of my clothes combined. The back was nonexistent and the red heels were just a little too tall.

Pam told me that the biggest fashion mistake women make is when they match their heels to their dress color. Her exact words were 'Fucking whores and their shoes. If you are going to spend the money at least put it with a dress that sets them off not mutes them out. They should pop, Sookie! When eyes are on your feet your onlooker gets to travel up your body. When you match heels to dresses you might as well wear a trash bag and go barefoot.' The buzz of my phone pulled me from my thoughts.

It was Eric. I looked up to Pam and Alcide. "He said that he'll meet me in the East Wing porte-cochere. Alcide and Pam you take one Yukon with three guards and Jacob (my guard) needs to take the other Yukon with four more guards." That was about four more guards than we normally travelled small distances with. "Why so many?" asked Pam.

"Hell, I don't know. You wanna' call and ask him?" I gave her the 'duh' look. I knew she didn't.

She shot back at me. "Sookie, you and that mouth! Well I have news for you Blondie; you have to ride with him." I stuck out my tongue at her but reality hit me. I would have to ride alone with 'NFE.' That was what Pam and I called him, No Fun Eric. I rolled my eyes as I popped to the East Wing and swung the door open and accidentally knocked Peter (East Wing Butler) on the ground outside. "Shit Peter! I'm sorry." I tried not to giggle at the Were-Bobcat. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would be able to startle a Supe. Normally I would reach down to help him up but it was forbidden by Eric.

I thought about what had just happened and had mixed feelings on the situation. We were still going out which meant whatever went out behind those doors was not as bad as I had originally thought. Maybe the other two vampires in the room were underlings that had done something to infuriate him but that still didn't explain why magic prevented me from popping into his office.

I heard 'Torch' come around the corner and parked in between the two SUV's. Torch was Eric's 2010 concept Chevrolet Corvette. He told me he saw it at a car show several months back and had to have it. He had a Corvette for every year they changed the body style.

He was a total grease monkey and I loved to watch him wrench on them and get dirty. He could rev my engine in five seconds flat.

I hadn't met Godric yet but was still excited to meet someone other than Pam that knew Eric so well. At first I was a little scared about being around him since him and Eric were lovers but when it got down to it Pam had a very recent romp with Eric and I had warmed up to her so I needed to give him a chance.

Eric was worried and had me re-work my scent masking spell to make sure Godric wouldn't want me or ask what I was.. He was so jealous and paranoid sometimes. When we had sex his dominance opened me up but all of the other times it drove me nuts. I was the virgin when we met and he had bedded millions of woman, men and other random creatures and he was worried I would have sex with another person. Silly vampire!

I slid into the car and put on my seatbelt. I know I didn't need it anymore but it was a force of habit. Eric's voice sounded over Torch's supercharged hum. "Lover." He never looked at me as he let his foot off of the brake and nailed the gas. My head jerked back from the power so I mumbled. "Eric."

His right hand gripped the steering wheel as he leaned towards the driver's door. The uncomfortable silence had me on edge. I opened the glove box and pulled out the iPod. I sat it in the docking station and put it on shuffle. The guitar licks sounded through the custom stereo system and cussed in my head. Fuck! Ted Nugent's Stranglehold blared through the speakers. Like he needed a song to get him amped up more.

Eric shifted in his seat but never took his eyes off of the road. I pulled my cell out and texted Pam. 'I would have rather rode with ya'll.' I peeked out of the corner of my eye. He had tried to read my message which I knew he would. I tilted my phone towards my chest. No peeking!

The phone buzzed in my hand. 'Panties in a wad?'

'Yes. He's only said one word.' I typed back as quickly as I could.

I looked at the speedometer reflection on the window which read 145MPH. I should have been scared to death but I could teleport out of the car quicker than it could flip. My phone buzzed, the text said 'Lover.' Surprise, surprise Pam had guessed what Eric's one word was.

I sniggered at my phone as I stole another glance at him. His jaw was set and he looked like he would explode any minute now. The man checked my phone like a jealous high school kid. I didn't care because I didn't have anything to hide. He knew everyone I knew. I shrugged his mood off and texted back 'Got 2 go - he's watching.' then stuck the phone in my clutch.

Several songs passed through the silence in the car and I began to doze off. Eric's thumb moved to the left side of the steering wheel and he muted the iPod. "My father came to see me."

His father! He had never spoken about him and Pam still didn't know about The Writings so I couldn't ask her about him. So this wasn't just an argument with an underling. This was serious. "Okay. Do you...want to talk about it?"

"No." I don't even think I got my question out before he answered.

I leaned over and took off my shoes. "Okay."

I turned to face him and just waited. He wanted to talk he just needed me to push him a little. "When do you plan on opening your side of the bond?"

He finally glanced over at me but almost so briefly I didn't see it. "It is open."

I closed my eyes and the hum was so soft I could barely hear it. "Is not."

"You search our bond often?"

"Yeah. It comforts me."

He moved his hand through his hair in frustration. "Comfort." He snorted as if I had just said the dumbest thing. I turned back in my seat and spoke into the windshield. "What's going on, Eric?"

His voice was just above a whisper. "Everything."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I looked at him while he stared at his dashboard. I was not going to babysit him through big people talk. "You know Eric when you have a conversation usually when one person asks a question or makes a comment then you answer or add something to the conversation."

"My Father and The Seer came to me tonight."

The shock cracked my voice as I spoke again. "The Seer? Like the lady who saw us together later in life...that Seer?"

He shook his head but stayed quiet. "So, what happened? Is that why you shut off the bond? Your dad made you mad?"

"Mad is not the appropriate word."

I pulled at a stray string on my dress. "Well then what is? Tell me how you feel." This was not something I had ever asked Eric before. He was very private and often insisted on his privacy which was okay because everyone needs time alone. He shifted tensely in his seat again. I wanted to put my arms around him and tell him everything was going to be okay. I wanted to be home in our bed and run my fingers through his hair and help him out with whatever is was that had him so shut off.

His hands slid over the steering wheel and he shifted again in his seat. He was so uneasy it made me nervous. "It seems our Fates have changed." He stole a glance over his right arm that was stretched over the wheel. I'm sure he registered the shock in my face from his statement.

I thought back to my tenth grade English class with Mr. Vimistac. He would rub his hand over his pitiful comb over and point to the chalk board.

Fates definition=A fixed decree by which the order of things is prescribed; the immutable law of the universe; inevitable necessity; the force by which all existence is determine and conditioned. He was talking about the three Goddesses of Fate: Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos. They were the Gods that determined human fates.

I didn't ask Eric why or how. The only thing that came to my mind is was it really fate in the first place if it changed? "Eric, fates don't change. If they did then they wouldn't be fates at all. They'd just be guesses or predictions of the future."

I waited as he absorbed the words. "Very well thought out, Lover." The silence was palpable but I wanted to say so much more.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I stared at him intently. I watched for movement; the curve in his brow, the twitch in his lips, the flex of his strong jaw or movement on his unblemished skin. He was so beautiful.

"The Seer claims we met before our time." He paused between sentences. "You will bed another." The thought of me with another man made him rage.

I giggled at this hilarity of the situation. He was really this upset over some woman telling him I would sleep with another man. He didn't even know her and he was going to take her word for it? I mean yeah she was right about some things but others she couldn't have been more wrong.

I could eat. Not a lot and not when I had the thirst but the fact was I could eat! She said Eric would not desire another which was not correct. I don't think he had slept with another woman but I'm almost positive he had fed from a donor since we had been home. I had no proof but I just went on woman's intuition. I let it slide because he was trying and his effort said everything. I never told him that I had suspicions because if he thought he could get away with it then he'd probably take advantage of it.

The Seer had predicted many things right but she had been wrong which meant she could have been wrong about this too.

Really to me the idea of The Pure One and Fae Child was really neat but I didn't start this relationship with Eric in search for greatness. I started it because I had an uncontrollable desire for him. He was everything I wanted in my mate and more. Up to this point the only thing she predicted that was on the money was that Eric and I were meant to be together. Everything else was what we chose to make it. I didn't care what this Seer said I knew we would be together forever. Her visions obviously weren't right from the get go or she would have seen that Eric and I met before our time and then her visions would have changed. She was a joke!

Eric's voice could have melted titanium. "You think the prospect of fucking another man is humorous?" The car swerved onto the shoulder of the highway and came to a complete stop. "I am not pleased with the idea of you leaving me for another, Sookie." He grabbed my wrist forcefully and tried to pull me across the console. I pulled back. I was just as strong as he was.

"First of all." I jerked my wrist back from his grasp. "You gotten yourself worked up over what some lady told you. That our fates changed and now you're ready to hate me for something I haven't even done yet? That's a little unfair don't you think?"

"She is not just some lady, Sookie. She is over 7,000 years old and has predicted many things. She has not been wrong, yet." He leaned across the console and gave me his best stare. I should have been intimidated but I wasn't. Not yet.

I leaned forward and was nose to nose with My Vampire. "This time she is." I showed my annoyance at his mistrust and hissed. His fangs extended and he moved so fast I didn't see it. He had a handful of my hair at the base of neck before I could move. He violently pushed open the bond and flooded me with possessive hatred for what I could only assume as dramatic effect. "You belong to me. If you try to leave me I will end you."

I guess that was where I should have started to cry and beg for him to let me go but I didn't, I refused; he would know how I felt. I reached out and grabbed his hair in the manner he had done me. I summoned all of my feelings for him.

Loyalty, trust, lust, infatuation, desire, obsession, devotion and LOVE I had in me for him and I shoved it through the bond with so much force the bond stretched and bent to keep it from bursting and physically wounding us both. He braced himself on the console with his free hand to keep from being pushed backwards and I held onto him to shield me from the inertia I had just released.

Our faces were so close I could feel his eyelashes on my cheek. "Do you not feel that, Eric?" I curved my neck and sweetly kissed his mouth. "What you felt is inside of me. That is you. What you do to me. How you make me feel. I have never not been yours. You live in me but because I chose you not because of some fate. The only person that can make me feel any different is you. If I ever leave you it is because you pushed me like you are doing now." I let go of his hair and brought my hand to his wrist that had my hair. "Now." I seethed as I jerked his hand from my hair. "Let me go!"

He pushed back into his seat and focused on my very serious statement. My fangs were down and I was ready for him to either kill me or fuck me but I wasn't ready for what he did next. He chuckled as he put the car in drive. "Lover, I will never let you go. I just needed to make sure we are on the same level....." He bounced his hand around as he searched for his next word. "Emotionally."

. He set me up. I should have been pissed but he was over a thousand years old and needed to know I felt the same way he did. He would not put himself out there if there was any doubt I did not feel the same way. I wasn't ready to tell him I was in love with him and I knew he wasn't ready for that either but we both knew what we felt for one another was reciprocated ten fold. "Eric Northman. You're a jerk!" I slapped his arm to show my playfulness. He reached to the back of my head and pulled me forward. He sweetly kissed my forehead. "I agree. I am a jerk. But I am your jerk…"

"Yes that you are! Now tell me about what happened with your dad and this Seer lady."

We rode into Denver with comfortable conversation. Apparently Eric had only seen his dad twice in the last 950 years and those two visits had been in the last three years. He told me about the Seer and the visions she showed him. I was shocked to hear that I told Godric I loved him and really dwelled on that in my mind. Now there is no way for me to know what would happen one hundred years from now or even a year from now but the one thing I knew was that I would never sleep with another man in Eric's bed.

I told Eric that there was nothing he could ever do to me that I would ever think that was okay. If Eric wanted to leave me as long as we worked out the thirst thing, then there would not be much I could do about it. I fully understood that it would devastate me and it would be very hard to move on but it could be done. I was not a vengeful person and would never do that.

Eric felt that someone in The Council was working against us and felt that his father had everything to do with it. Since I had never met him I couldn't give my thoughts on the subject. I wanted to ask Eric about his mom but never got the guts. Eric only gave you what he wanted you to know and everything else you had to guess about.

We pulled up to The Ruby Room in downtown Denver around eleven. Eric had planned for Godric to stay in our home but Godric insisted that he stay with a friend he had not seen in many years. Eric didn't say but I figured Godric was jealous of Eric and I and didn't want to see us together every night. Eric opened my car door while the guards posted around the club.

Eric owned this club but only came twice a month. He told his manager Felicia to triple security tonight so we didn't have any potential issues. FOTS was big in Denver and often tried to start fights at Vampire Bars. Pam and Alcide went into the club to check everything out before Eric and I went in.

Eric pushed me up against the door of the SUV and inhaled my scent. I held my breath in anticipation for his office marking ceremony. We did this every time we went out into public and it was quick and fun. He stuck his hands inside of my coat and pushed it back over my shoulders.

He tilted my neck to the side and inhaled close to my skin. He whispered in my ear. "You are so beautiful, Sookie."

I pulled my hands around his neck and kissed him sweetly. He grunted and rubbed his erection on my stomach. I lifted my leg to get the friction going as he pulled me up higher for direct contact on his stiff erection. "Lover, I enjoy you warmth." He traced his pointer finger over my collarbone as he pulled my bottom lip into his mouth. He released and rubbed his forehead over each cheek, forehead, chin then lips. He hissed when I bucked my hips forward to thank him for his magical touch. "What do you desire, Lover?"

I leaned back on the car, coat opened ready for whatever he wanted to give. "Whatever you are so gracious to give me."

He attacked my mouth pleased with my response. I had learned him well over the past several weeks. I often told him what he wanted to hear and gave into his every wish. It made for a happier Vampire and in turn a much happier Sookie.

He quickly freed himself as his hand pushed between my thighs. He stopped but only for a moment then smiled into my neck. "No panties?"

I gazed into his eyes and smiled. "Easy access."

We looked around the parking lot for any peepers. Our guards were very nearby but knew what we were doing and did a great job of pretending not to see us. He grabbed my hips and thrust into me to the hilt. I sucked in for air and breathed out. "Oh my god, Eric." He leaned up against the truck, one hand on my hips the other supported our weight. He pumped in and out so fast I thought we'd catch fire from the heated friction.

"What do you want, Lover?"

I moaned softly and sucked on his neck. "I want you."

He completely pulled out and forcefully plunged back in. The sounds of our slick fluids were a soft melody in my ears. The truck rocked back and forth as his length filled me. With each withdraw I begged with soft moans for him to fill me. His strokes became longer, faster and much harder.

"Who is your Master, Sookie?" He flicked his tongue over my lips and pinched my nipples through my dress.

I was barely able to put coherent words together. "Eric…oh…uh…fuck baby…you are my Master."

He peeled his chest from my half exposed breasts, lifted his shirt and watched himself rock in and out of me. He stuck his large hand between us and coated his fingers in our sweet mixed essence. He licked his first digit as he plunged deeper and deeper into me then rubbed the tip of his second digit on my lips. I opened my mouth and took the long slender finger in my mouth. "How do we taste, Sookie?" His eyes flowed between our intertwined bodies and my eyes.

"It's indescribable, Eric. I cannot get enough of you."

"Umph...I doubt I will ever have my fill of you, Sookie."

"Eric, oh baby…I am." I bit my bottom lip as the orgasm built in my lower abdomen. "So…close. Please baby, come with me."

His body crashed down, he bit into my shoulder and drank deeply. I felt my life-force flow through his body as if it was my own. He slowly pulled away and possessed my mouth. The taste of my blood with his saliva threw me into bloodlust. I fisted his hair, jerked his neck back and sunk my fangs into the muscular column of his neck.

I was lost and spiraled out of control. I greedily reopened the wound and pulled his beautiful taste into my body. I heard him growl in the depths of my mind and ordered me to stop drinking. I pulled away and let his thrusts take me to my next lustful high.

"Fuck, Sookie. You are so fucking tight….ugh…and hot…come for your Master." On command my orgasm ripped through my body leaving me wobbly and out of breath.

His thrusts lost rhythm and became more erratic as he released deep inside of me.

We leaned against the truck for a minute to gain composure. Soon we untangled then he slid me off of him and onto my feet.

"Lover the dress accentuates your body nicely." I could hear the sarcasm in his voice. It revealed too much and he would insist on private viewings only from his point forward.

"I'll take that as a compliment Vampire and for your information." I touched my finger to his chest. "Pam picked it out and now I know it was to piss you off." He zipped his pants as I situated my dress. "I agree with you. When we arrive back home it will be burned. If I would have seen what it looked like at home I would have insisted you change. I am trying to keep you from being noticed but in that dress it might as well be an impossible mission."

I snorted as I walked towards the club. I jerked the coat shut. "Mission Impossible, honey."

"I was not referring to the film, Sookie." I nodded like yeah right and kept walking. He caught up, tickled my sides and kissed my hair. "Are you a know it all, Lover?" I asked him that all of the time.

I playfully pushed him backwards. "No. But my Master is." He stopped us both in our tracks, twirled me around, pulled me to him and put my hand on his obvious bulge. "I quite enjoy when you call me Master, Lover. Maybe instead of baby you can just call me Master."

He knew what was coming. I only called him Master when we were intimate because sexually he was the Master. Any other time I considered him my equal. "Fat chance, buddy!"

"Fat? I have heard younger males refer to their genitals as fat. Am I fat, Lover?"

I rolled my eyes he knew he was well above average. Smug bastard. "Yeah it's fat but God only made it that way to make the head on your neck look smaller!" Eric let out a loud, chest rumbling laugh. He rarely laughed like that but when he did my heart grew.

We walked and giggled to the clubs entrance. Before we crossed the threshold Eric stood in front of me to resume the 'Master' position. While it was for show it still irritated me. I guess the only comfort for me was that I was just as bad ass as he was. I was just as fast, strong, witty (well maybe not wittier than him), and could mask my scent which he couldn't do. He turned back to me and kissed my hand before he let it go. I counted his steps when he got to his third I made my through the door.

EPOV

As she stood outside our home I watched amazed at My Lover. She had transformed from a lovely young lady to a sexual Vampiress with abilities of the Fae and that of a human. She was beautiful, kind, loyal and had done nothing up to this point in time to think differently of her.

I wanted to punish myself for second guessing her so quickly. My Father was exactly that; My Father, nothing more and nothing less. I had not had a relationship with him in over eight centuries and the woman that entered my office could have simply been a hired creature to portray the Seer. She could have been glamoured to see the visions that she showed me.

I made my decision as Sookie stood outside that door, she was waiting... for me. She was MINE. Truth be told I trusted Sookie more so than my Father but I did not trust her completely. Over the past month we enjoyed our time together. We had good conversation, she taught me several new phrases and words, opened my mind to new television programming I had not considered before. I in turn had helped her with her Fae and Vampire abilities. I trained with her often when her cousins or Grandfather could not and I opened her mind sexually with each encounter.

I pushed her further and further and in the near future she would meet me desire for desire.

We never spoke of feelings for each other because we both saw them as our weakness. Sookie did not want to give me the upper hand emotionally so she kept her emotions to herself. I normally only left the bond open just enough to give her a small fraction of myself but almost never opened it completely.

When I picked her up I still had the bond closed off. This was how I baited her. It could have gone one of two ways. She would either fear my threat upon her life or try to flee immediately and possibly look to Godric for help or she would prove her loyalty to me. Sookie was a very strong willed person and did not take kindly to someone telling her what she was going to do, so I assumed she would go with the latter.

She did well and told me through the bond she felt as strongly towards me as I did her. She had done well which was in her best interest. I never rescinded the statement. I had made my choice. If she did ever attempt to escape me I would end her life.

My next obstacle was to put her in Godric's way. There was not better test to put her in direct contact with him. I wanted to observe their interactions with one another. If there was something there I would know it. I knew Godric better than most and Sookie and I shared a bond. If she felt something for him it would not bode well for her.

We arrived at The Ruby Room on time. Godric was already there so I fucked Sookie in the parking lot, marked her, fed from her and scented her. If Godric made any attempt to touch her I could remove his hands and feet as punishment.

Sookie took her place behind me before we entered the bar. It irritated her to no end but it was necessary. I was The High King and submissive behavior was expected. I kissed her hand and led the way.

SPOV

I had never been to The Ruby Room before so I drank in my surroundings as I walked through the bar. It was dimly lit, the walls were a deep eggplant color, the tables and booths were black with black leather sling back chairs and there were red accents everywhere. Each table had a red candle holder lit in the center. I dropped my shields to feel out the bar patrons and heard more voids than human voices.

This bar was nothing like Fangtasia. It was a classy establishment that played more mellow music than the hard heavy rock at Fangtasia. Eric had many sides to himself and this bar matched his classier side. Moby's house music flowed through the bar as we made our way to the table.

Up to this point I had tried to keep my eyes as close to the floor as possible. Basically there were a set of rules for me to follow when Eric and I were in public and amongst other vampires. The most important rule was I was not to speak unless granted permission from Eric and I was not under any circumstance allowed to touch anyone and if someone touched me I was to tell Eric or Pam immediately. Most of the rules did not apply at home but the one that never went away was the touching rule, pretty much the only person that had blanket approval to touch me or vice versa was Pam.

Eric's feet stopped near a booth towards the back of the bar. His voice captured the Vampires at the table as they spoke about random things. "Godric I assume you found the bar without any problems?"

A soft voice broke over the music in response to Eric. "Nia knew of the bar so she drove us."

"Have you already ordered a refreshment?"

The soft voice spoke again. "I did. I took it upon myself to order you a Royal."

"Thank you. Godric, Nia I would like to introduce you to My Bonded, Sookie Stackhouse."

I watched his feet turn to me and waited. "Sookie you may rise and speak to our guests."

_Oh, really! Thanks so much! _I slowly raised my head and looked forward to the Vampires in front of me.

Eric's hand moved in front of us as he introduced the two. "This is Godric and this beautiful woman is Nia." My thoughts moved through my brain so fast I barely registered them. First, Godric was quite stunning but that's not what had my brain moving so fast. Was Eric a pedophile? Godric could not have been older than seventeen or eighteen when he was turned. Now I know that Eric didn't turn Godric but he had been with him in a sexual way for like hundreds of years. It was almost creepy but then you have to factor in that he might have been physically just a teenager but I'm sure he had years of practice in being a man…or whatever the hell he referred to himself as.

I stared blankly at the vampire before me and pasted on my fake smile. "It's very nice to meet you Godric. Eric has told me so much about you. It's nice to finally put a name to a face." His face was so boyish I had a hard time dealing with the fact that he was older than Eric. His hair was short, dark to match his deep brown eyes but the most unusual thing about him was his smile. It looked like a real genuine smile.

I angled my body towards Nia in a mental fight to not stick out my hand and shake hers. They wouldn't shake mine anyways but it felt so weird not to even offer. Nia was a beautiful young mixed woman. She was probably half black and white or maybe even Hispanic. She had short black curly hair with hazel eyes and soft yellowish skin with thick full lips. "And Nia I just love your name. It's real pretty. It's nice to meet you, too."

They both nodded oddly at my introduction and then looked to Eric. Godric was the first to speak. "Eric…your bonded?" Was it question or a statement…no clue!

Nia giggled at Godric then looked up to Eric and me who were still oddly in front of their table. "She is quite beautiful, Eric." It was a very Alice in Wonderland moment for me.

I wanted to click my red heels and head for Kansas. I looked over to Pam who was just amused as the day she found me napping in Eric's travel coffin.

"Yes Godric. She is My Bonded and I agree Nia she is a site."

Eric put his hand on my back and ushered me into the round booth. I wanted Pam to go first so she could sit next to Nia, which would put Pam on my left and Eric on my right. The only vampwich I would have ever considered. Godric's expression immediately told me that he did not like the idea of Eric bonded. His eyes burned into mine with hate and envy. The envy didn't bother me but the hate had me jumpy in my seat.

I scooted in closer and closer to Nia as the table got fuller. I moved my clutch to my right between Eric and I. I grabbed frantically under the table for his hand because Godric's stare had made me so nervous. There was nothing slick about it. I tried not to look in his lap and felt around until I found his wrist. Godric, Nia and Pam picked up on my panic, but before anyone could comment, Eric melted the panic away with calm through the bond.

I exhaled and nudged Eric. I needed something to drink and had not gotten permission to speak to the waitress. Eric waved the waitress over and asked for my usual. Thank God I fed twice tonight so I could throw several drinks back to settle my nerves.

"Eric, may I speak to your Bonded human?" Oh, right. They had to ask to speak to me, too. I had forgotten about that one. Eric nodded his head and Pam situated herself.

"Miss. Stackhouse your accent is very precise. Would it be safe to assume you are from Louisiana?"

I blushed embarrassed by how hicky I sounded. "Um..yes. I'm from Bon Temps, Louisiana. It's a small town north of Shreveport. You probably couldn't find it on a map if you tried." I let out a small giggle at the end.

Thankfully the waitress chose that moment to drop off my drink. I looked to Eric, he nodded and I gracefully slammed it back. I pushed the glass in the waitress's direction signaling to get me another.

Eric gave me an odd look and nodded again to waitress. "Bon Temps? Is that not where William Comptom resided?"

He knew Bill? "It is. You two have crossed paths?" Eric said.

Godric looked thoughtful and replied. "Yes, he visited me several months back about a database he had built and wanted to add me to it."

"Is that so?" Suspicion flooded the bond from Eric's side as I put the puzzle pieces that Eric had just obviously put together. Had Eric told him about Sophie and Bill? Surely not.

"It is, Eric. So tell me how did you find this lovely woman if she is from such a small town?"

"I found her in New Orleans several months ago." Eric lied.

"You bonded with her after several months?" Godric's irritation grew and it was obvious this was going to end up bad and fast.

"I did. As you can see she is not like others. I claimed her for myself and we have bonded."

"You are correct. She is not like the others. Is that what we refer to them now?"

"You will respect My Bonded therefore in her presence 'others' is an acceptable term. Don't you agree?" Eric's irritation grew with each passing word. I waited for him to reach over and slap Godric for his outburst.

"Agreed." Godric and Eric both took sips of their royals in wine glasses as Pam, Nia and I slid back in our seats waiting for these two to either fight or fuck each other. Pam finally spoke up.

"So, Godric. Our future King of Louisiana, how have your last several years been?"

"The years have been much easier since The Great Reveal. Donors are much easier to come by and I rarely am required to use glamour anymore."

"I miss those times, Godric. I would rather hunt my meals than have them come from agencies. The mystery of our kind was great was it not?"

I searched the bond as the two conversed back and forth. As they spoke about the past Eric seemed to be reminiscent on those times. When you looked at the vampires other than their pale skin they looked just like us. I mean once you got to know them you realized they were nothing like us. They were cold, calculating and always five steps ahead of you. In my mind, Eric was the ideal vampire; beautiful, strong, sharp, domineering and very manipulative.

The conversation became comfortable between the vampires as they talked about the last several centuries. Apparently the last place Pam, Godric and Eric lived together was in New York. They had rented an apartment in the city but by Eric's description it wasn't much of a city at that time. They shared one cubby hole to sleep in and Eric always got to get in first because of his size. I tried to imagine these three vampires together under broken boards in an apartment floor and giggled inside of my head. Did Eric snuggle with them the same way he did with me?

Soon more of our invited guests arrived. Pam had called several vampires that had spent time with the three over the past several centuries when they were still in a nest. Each new arrival of guests spurred my interest further. It seemed as if every vampire that came up to the table to congratulate Godric and show respect to Eric was a woman. They were more beautiful than the last and they all kissed Eric's hand and gave him the look. Basically, I concluded that they had all slept with him, probably more than once and each one gave that look as if to say you can have it if you want it.

I sat at the back of the booth and went ignored. Each Vampiress would kiss Eric's hand and then give me a smug look. To them I was just his nightly meal and nothing more.

He had not introduced me to anyone other than Godric and Nia and pretty much had his back to me the whole time. I was jealous and felt ignored. I wanted to pop from seat and drop my scent just to show them I wasn't just cattle and more capable than most of them but I did what a good vampire whore does. I sat and drank my beverage and kept my mouth shut.

Several hours passed and at that point I shifted in my seat every five minutes to avoid a numb butt. My feelings were hurt and I tried very hard to keep my shields in place. I leaned forward to get Eric's attention but he was deep into conversation with a beautiful black headed, green eyed female vampire. Before I could say anything he held his pointer finger in my face which told me to wait a minute. I sat back, pulled out my cell and sent him a text message. He had checked his phone more times during the party than he had acknowledged me.

'Can I get a minute alone with you, Master?' I hit send and waited.

He pulled his phone from his jacket and read the message. He stood from the booth excusing himself and me from the table. I followed him head down to a back office and shut the door behind me.

I never even looked him in the eye. "I'm tired and want to pop home."

"Look at me."

I looked up. "What?"

"You slept later than I and you are tired? Sookie, you are lying."

I huffed and rolled my eyes. "So, I just want to go okay."

"Not okay. We have several more hours before sunrise and you need to be at my side."

"Why?" He hated it when I questioned him.

It was his turn to roll his eyes in frustration. "What is wrong?"

"You that what's wrong. You brought me here as arm jewelry. I've sat in that booth for hours silent without so much as a look from you. I want to go home."

He was in front of me before I finished my sentence so I popped to the other side of the room. "Don't Eric. You're still clueless on how to treat a woman. I'm not a donor you know."

"Do not pop again. This gathering is not about you and it is most certainly not about me. This gathering is about Godric being crowned in several weeks and the others congratulating him. He has met his Sheriffs and once he meets the Magistrate of his area then we can go. Until then you are to sit by my side and remain quiet."

I crossed my arms over my chest and tapped my foot in anger. "You can't keep me here you know. I can pop home if I want to. So, just say I got sick or something. Go mingle with your ex-lovers and I'll see you at home." I popped to our home before he could respond. I walked into our bedroom and hopped on the bed. I turned on the television and kicked off my shoes.

I felt him before he was there. I jerked upright and he was behind me and livid. "You fucking defy me again, Sookie. What have I said about your behavior?"

His mouth tickled my ear. "You said my behavior is not that of a Vampire and that I need to grow up." I screeched in anger as he forcefully pulled me body into his.

"So, if you are aware of this why do you continue to defy me?"

"I'm not defying you Eric. I just got tired and wanted to come home. For fucks sake get off of me." I popped away to the bathroom and shut the door. It was a useless line of defense but I didn't care.

He removed the door and threw me onto the bathroom sink. He shoved my shoes on as I threw a piece of gum in my mouth. "We are going back. You will obey. When we return home you will be…" I went ahead and finished his sentence "Punished."

He popped us back to the office. I stood and followed behind him. Eric had punished me before and it was not fun. So, if I was going to be punished why not make it worth it. I sat back down in the booth and Godric gave me a knowing eye. Eric walked away which left Pam, Godric and I. Nia was at the bar flirting with a red head. "Sookie, is everything alright?" Like he really gave two shits about how I felt. I'm sure he loved the idea of Eric and I not getting along.

I rolled my eyes at the ancient vampire. "Yep. Everything's great. The life of a human is so great when you're bonded to the King." I tried to show the edge in my statement as I twirled the gum on my pointer finger. I could be as disgusting as I wanted to be. Vampires hate gum and the noise it made so I smacked it around to best of my ability. Pam pinched my thigh under the table which caused me to yelp. "Ow Pam!"

She dipped her head in apology but my comment caught Eric's attention. He stormed back to the booth, Pam got up and moved to bar which left the current (me) and ex lover (Godric) of lover boy himself (Eric) in the quiet booth. I smacked the gum and swirled the ice around in my empty drink. I jerked the lime from the drink and bit into it. Eric just watched as I let it all hang out. I almost opened my legs and leaned out of my seat but I wasn't wearing panties and no matter how mad I was I would not do that in a vampire filled bar.

Godric eyes passed from Eric's to mine and then back to Eric's. He was amused and chuckled for the first time all evening. "Eric, she is very stubborn."

Eric spoke to Godric but never took his eyes from mine. I'm sure I had a hole in my head from his stare. "She is."

"Does this sound familiar?"

Eric moved his eyes to Godric. "It does." He let a little smirk pass his face.

"You were very hard to train, Eric. It took centuries. You do not have that kind of time with her."

"Are you suggesting I use your tactics? It would break her."

"She bonded to you, Eric. Anyone brave enough for that endeavor can endure anything I am sure."

"That she is but I could not do that. I fear that I would damage her permanently." Okay at what point were they going to include me in their conversation. Oh wait their both assholes…so never!

I spoke up as I crunched the ice into my gum to make it hard. "Excuse me Master. I need to go to the ladies room." It was a load of shit and Eric knew it. I hadn't use the bathroom in weeks. "Of course, Lover."

He nodded over to Pam who followed me all the way into the stall. "What the fuck are you doing Sookie?"

"Nunya, Pam. He's being a dick."

"How is that different from any other day Sookie?"

I thought about it. "It's not."

"So, what's different about how you handle it right now than from any other day?"

"I thought he would introduce me as his Bonded or Mate but he just allowed everyone to pass by me and look at me like I was a donor. He hadn't shown me any respect so why should I give him any?"

"He is trying to protect you, Sookie." Her hand grasped the top of the bathroom stall door. "He only told Godric and Nia. The others do not know. It puts you in danger. Not everyone here is a fan of Eric, Sookie. If they knew your relationship with him then you would be in danger. They would do anything to take you from him."

I sniveled into the toilet paper. Damn blood tears. "Then why take me out at all. Why not just leave me at home."

"Because he wants you to have some freedom and to feel involved in his life."

I huffed. "You could have fooled me. I'm just a whore to him. Nothing more. He just wants me to hang on his arm so that all of the other vampires can ask where he found a human donor that doesn't look trashed out."

I heard the door open and Pam heels click away. It was Eric. "Open the door, Lover."

"No." I heard him pop in before I saw him. I turned my back to him and stood in the corner furthest from the toilet and cried into my tissue. "Lover, please."

"Don't fucking please me, Eric. You've already told me I have to stay here even when I don't want to. You made it clear that I am only to be seen and not heard. Why don't you just offer me up as a donor to all of your friends? That's how you've treated me."

"Sookie. Please look at me Lover." He pulled his hands around my waist and pulled me to his chest. "I will not punish you. Please turn around."

I shook my head, no. My feelings were really hurt and I would not give him the satisfaction of accepting his apology. "If you're sorry then let me go home. Just leave me be. I'm not needed here."

He pulled away and sighed. "Very well, Sookie. You can go whenever you are ready. I will tell Jacob to prepare the SUV. Please do not pop out you will be without a guard." He clicked the lock and walked out.

I walked out of the stall and looked in the mirror as the blood tears flooded my eyes. I tried to wipe them away as quickly as I could but they just poured out of me. Eric had said and done some mean things before but he never made me feel so unimportant. I opened the bond completely to let him feel how sad he had made me. The bathroom door opened and I panicked. Whoever was about to walk in could not see my blood tears. Before I could pop into the stall I heard the soft masculine voice speak to me. "Humans do not cry blood tears, Sookie Stackhouse.

* * *

**Awe, shiiiittt! I did it again! So, I know you all know who the soft masculine voice belongs to right? **

**So you might have noticed Sookie's a little different than she since her last POV. She's all vampireeeeyyy (not sure how to spell that). She's much more confident and ready to fuck some shit up if need be. You will also notice some of the old Eric is bleeding through the surface. Sook's can't touch anyone and cannot be touched. When she's around other supernatural folk she has to play the submissive human. Eric's King after all, right? How did that take place you ask. We shall find out in the next chapter.**

**Anyhoodle, next chapter should be up late this week or early next week. Give me your thoughts, concerns or sit on your soap boxes and ramble to me. Whatever it is do what do and have fun!**

**Courtney**


	19. Mind Games

**Hey ladies! I want to thank you all for the reviews and I am crazy excited that you were all so into what happened in the last chapter. Nothing will be revealed in this chapter but the next one will lead us to some new clues! **

**I ****want** **to clarify a couple of issues before we continue. Godric is not Eric's Maker in this fic. They did have a sexual relationship centries ago but that ended shortly after Eric created Pam. The real reason the relationship ended has not been revealed, yet. **inserts wink here****

**Eric was born a Vampire! His mother and father were both vampires and he was a gift from Freya. He has been referred as the True One or Pure One throughout the story. **

**Sookie was not all human but for the most part she was. After the third exchange with Eric she came into her new hybrid nature full force. She has fangs, speed, vision and hearing of a Vampire but also has Fairy traits. As of now she can mask her scent in more ways than one, she can teleport and create a force field. **

**Basically as this point in the story there is nothing that Eric can do that Sookie can't and vice versa. There is not anyone on the earth that can match their abilities except for eachother. Eric is physcially stronger (not by much) than Sookie but Sookie has more control over the mind control issues than Eric. They will gain more powers throughout the story and will really become total badasses. **

**You might have already sensed Sookie has changed a bit. Niall told Eric that she would become more into the nature of the Vampire. She is blood hungry, less compassionate and highly sexual. She still has her human traits that won't ever go away but she really is pretty rad this way. **

**I hoped I cleared up some questions and if not PM me and I'll be glad to help you out. As usual I own nothing; Vikinglass25 is my fuckrad beta and all of the mistakes you see are your imagination.**

* * *

I knew who the voice belonged to before I even saw him. He moved into the bathroom so fast I almost didn't see it. I immediately stopped crying and tried to quickly smear the blood from my eyes. A million things ran through my mind and not one of them registered with my mouth.

He stood behind me as I faced the mirror. His reflection spoke to me. "Why are you upset, Sookie?" His voice was genuinely concerned.

I threw the balled up paper into the wastebasket near the sink and looked at him through the mirror. "Nothing. I'm just not feeling well." I prayed I could keep it together long enough for Eric to realize something was wrong through the bond. I pushed panic through to him as I tried to keep a straight face.

Godric's hands were laced behind his back as he made the 'ah' look. "You smell of Vampire and the Fae…and you are ill?" His voice dripped with disbelief. He brought his hand up from behind his back and swayed his finger from left to right. "You are not being honest, Sookie."

"Well aren't you observant." I huffed out. Me and my damned mouth!

"Ah… but I am very observant. Is this why Eric shoved you in the corner? A feeble attempt to hope you would go unnoticed. You know Sookie everyone here is aware you are not what you seem."

I side stepped towards the bathroom wall to get some distance between us. "I haven't heard them say anything about me."

He smiled warmly and pointed to his temples. "It is my gift, Sookie."

Holy Shit! He could minds, too! Could he read my mind? Was he reading my mind right now?

"Oh...well Godric. That's a really handy gift to have. I mean it must be really handy to be able to hear everyone's thoughts. You know like you'll always know when someone's being honest or telling lies. You know…uh…things like that." He moved closer as I scooted back until I was flush with the wall.

He reached out and took a strand of my hair between his pointer finger and thumb. He leaned forward to smell my hair and he smiled again. "You are undeniably different from any other creature I have been in contact with. You smell of Eric, The Fae, human, honey and jasmine. All of my favorite scents." His voice was soft, just above a whisper.

My breaths deepened as he moved closer and closer until his body was flush with mine. He moved his hands to the wall on both sides of my waist. He dipped his head into the valley of my neck and inhaled deeply. My shields began to drop; I could hear the waiters in the kitchen talking about a donor that was beautiful and several of the donors minds fantasized about getting laid by the blond Viking.

I tried to pull my shields up one by one but when one got in place another would fall. I closed my eyes in hopes to make the world go away. I wanted to transport, to push him away, to hit him but I would reveal myself and I couldn't put Eric or me in that kind of danger. Sure he saw my blood tears and guessed my hybrid nature but I had not confirmed or denied it.

I pushed out to Eric again and mentally screamed for him to come to me, to save me from whatever Godric was doing to my mind. My shields were dropped and I was completely exposed. My scent slowly began to fill the room and I was on the verge of passing out. He was doing this to me.

I pushed back into Godric's mind but his mind was nothing like a vampires mind. His mind was like Sam's, Quinn's and Alcide's. Fuzzy but random words and thoughts registered loud and clear. Godric was undoubtedly Vampire but he was also something else.

I opened my mouth to scream but my voice wouldn't work. I opened my eyes. Godric pinned to the wall. His eyes faded to a deep brown; he was at the very beginning stage of bloodlust. I had to get out of there and quick. If I left through teleportation only Godric would know. So Eric and I could argue he saw was an illusion or I could push him away and run into the bar but then everyone would smell me if they didn't already and then Eric and I would really be in trouble.

I mentally called for Eric one last time. If he didn't come in five seconds I was going to bail. Godric's grip was so tight on my waist I almost started to cry. His fingers dug into the back half of my hips as his thumb dug into my stomach. I heard Eric and Pam before the door flew open. I turned to Eric, his eyes were murderous, and his rage vibrated the room like an over-tightened wire on a guitar. I looked back to Godric and slid to the floor in shock. He was gone.

"What is going on Sookie?" He was so mad and the bond was so stressed with this anger I couldn't speak. I choked out the words as blood ran from my eyes down my face and onto the floor. "He was here."

Eric smelled the air as did Pam. She walked into each stall and turned to Eric. "I do not see or smell anyone else. I only smell, Sookie." Pam's eyes began to glaze over as my scent intoxicated her. "Lover, you must re-mask now or I will not be able to get you out of here."

I nodded, closed my eyes and chanted the familiar song. I sped through it quicker than normal and opened my eyes. "Is that better?"

Pam took steps back. "It is but I must leave." In Vspeed she was out the door and it was just Eric and I. He slumped to the floor and for the first time this evening he looked concerned about me.

"Who was here Sookie?" Eric asked in a soft whisper. He reached up and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Godric was just here, I swear it."

"Godric…was in here?" Eric said unbelievingly. He pulled me into him and sighed. "Lover, I left him at the table to come aide you. The only scent in this room is yours, Pam's and mine."

Had I imagined it? It felt so real. My sides still hurt from his grip. I pushed Eric back and frantically stood up. "You don't believe me?"

He stood up and turned to the same mirror I had my conversation with Godric in. "I do not believe you are well. You said that you were tired. Maybe that is it."

I jerked my dress up by the hem and stood next to him in the mirror. There were bruises on my hips in the shapes of hands. "Am I so tired that these aren't really there either?"

Eric looked at my reflection in the mirror. His face was straight but his eyes said everything. He turned and traced his hands over my hips and hissed in anger. He laid his hands over the bruises to measure them. We had semi rough sex earlier but not enough to leave handprints on my skin. He shook his head and inhaled the air again. "Lover, I do not know what happened but you are unsafe here. You will leave with Jacob, Pam and the guards for our home, now." He pulled my dress over my hips and kissed me on the forehead. "I will be right behind you."

I grasped his arm before he opened the door. "Be careful." I watched his arm disappear from my grasp. I closed my eyes and popped into the truck.

Jacob was in the driver's seat with another guard and the other three were in the back. How they managed to fit back there was beyond me. I looked around for Pam as I absently rubbed my hips. I did not heal as quickly as Eric or Pam but I usually healed faster than this. I had fed several hours ago so maybe I just needed to feed, again.

I watched Pam walk to the car and glance back at the bar before she got it. The truck sped off before she was situated. "Pam is everything okay?"

She watched out the window and said. "No. But it will be."

I reached across the seat and grabbed her hand. "What do you mean no?"

She looked to her hand, to me and then smiled. "Master has everything under control." She pulled our hands into our lap so I scooted next to her. She played with the pendent on her necklace as I cuddled into her side. I had never told her but I really enjoyed her company. She softly played with my hair for the rest of the ride home. "Thank you, Pam."

"For?" she asked.

"Everything." She patted my head softly and whispered. "I would do anything for My Master's bonded."

EPOV

My mind moved so quickly my body barely had time to catch up. I was at the table with Godric when I heard Sookie scream my name. I looked to Godric who never stopped speaking and then looked to Pam. She obviously had not heard Sookie either. Had she called to me through mind speak? I moved to the bathroom quicker than I ever had moved before. Pam tried to keep up but was only able to catch me as I opened the bathroom door.

Sookie's face was covered in blood tears and backed up to the wall. She looked around the bathroom as her shock rushed through the bond. She shrunk to the floor as her blood tears made puddles on the pale white floor. I asked her what happened and she claimed that Godric had tried to hurt her. I knew it was impossible; I had left Godric at the table just seconds before I found her in the bathroom. She fluttered in my grasp and stood up. She assumed I thought she was lying but that was not the case. Something clearly had just taken place but no one was in the bathroom and there was not a trace of another scent other than Sookie's, Pam's and mine. She clearly was upset from my treatment of her earlier and she had claimed to be tired. Had she imagined Godric being there?

She lifted her dress and I saw the evidence on her body. Her skin was bruised, discolored and inflamed. Someone was here and had marked her with their hands. I ghosted my hands over the marks and seethed in anger. I instructed her to leave and assured her I would be right behind her. As I walked back into main area of the bar I looked to Pam and commanded her to go with Sookie through mind speak. The vampires had heard our conversation and had also picked up Sookie's scent. Her shields had fallen along with her scent spell and the entire bar smelled of her. Several of the vampires began to fall into bloodlust and grabbed the nearest human. Two of my employees were seconds from death.

Alcide had already gone to 'Torch' to retrieve our weapons. He handed me my sword as my guards flanked my side. Godric quickly was by my side with a smaller sword Alcide had given to him. Someone in this room had touched my bonded and had physically hurt her.

Sookie's scent had caused havoc in my establishment. What human staffs that were fortunate to get into the kitchen were now protected by Yarro, my other Were guard. I roared so loud mirrors cracked. "To your knees!"

The room stopped. Humans slumped from their attackers hands to the floor as all of the vampires before me fell to the floor. I found Nia and asked her to stand and come to me. "Get the humans Truebloods to replenish what they have lost." She remained silent and tended to their needs. I turned to Godric and spoke just above a whisper. "Give me your hands."

He immediately raised his hands in my direction. I pulled them to me and flipped them over to expose his palms. I brought them to my nose and inhaled deeply. I licked his palm and dropped his hands. He had not touched Sookie; he would remain alive for now. I turned to the crowd on their knees before me. "Keep your face down. Lay your hands in front of you palms up. If you so much as fucking twitch you will get the opportunity to eat the tip of my sword. Is this understood?"

Their voices carried through the room and melted into one voice. "Yes your Majesty."

I nodded to Alcide. Other than Pam and I, he knew Sookie's scent better than the others. He started at the opposite side of the room as me and we began sniffing. If her scent was found on one these fuckers hands I would tie them to the bar and sodomize them with my sword. We sniffed for several minutes. Everyone was clean which made me rage more. What the fuck had happened to her? She clearly was handled by a violent male. The handprints were too wide for a females but not to small for a man and no human could have left those imprints. No one had left the bar other than my guards and Pam. The guards Sookie left with had remained outside of the bar the entire night. They never entered the bar.

"Rise." All of the vampires rose to their feet and began to straighten out their clothes. "Nia, come." She quickly to my side bowed her head and waited. "Casualties?" She spoke to the floor in fear. "No Your Majesty. There were five injured and are in the kitchen recovering. "Give me your hands, Nia."

She never rose from her spot but laid her hands before me. I sniffed and licked. Fuck she was clean. I turned to all of the creatures before me. "You will give your VID to Alcide. A copy will be made. If you brought a donor I require their driver license and DCV." They all nodded but stayed silent. I walked into the kitchen and found Leo the Manger. "Clean up here and have the staff ready to see me within the next five minutes."Yes Sir, King Northman."

I walked back through the bar with Alcide to my right. Godric guarded the front entrance as Yarro guarded the back. I walked into the office and got comfortable. Each employee came in left with a story of FoTS raiding the bar and attempting to attack the patrons. When everyone was glamoured I summoned Leo. He was instructed to contact the authorities after I left and to make a report. He simply nodded and left.

I made my way back to the bar area. "Godric will be crowned in two weeks time you will receive your itinerary within the week. Gather your humans and make your way home." They quietly walked towards the door, heads down like submissive bitches. "We will leave out of the back."

We made our way through the kitchen and out the back door. I slide into Torch with Alcide. "Your Majesty. May I speak?" he asked. I gave silent approval. "Is Sookie well?"

It was odd question to ask but I had learned that Sookie drew in supernatural creatures like moths to a flame. I knew Alcide well enough to know that he would end his life before attempting to gain the attentions of My Bonded. He actually had already made a mistake with Sookie in her first week here. Alcide had an extremely hard time handling himself in Sookie's presence and had he not been my guard and my most trusted, other than Pam, he would have been beheaded for his attempted attack on her.

"She is. I will tell her you asked of her well being." I responded.

He nodded his head. "I am forever in your debt for the forgiveness you showed me." What was done was done. I could rarely control my need to touch her when her scent was fully masked. She left all of us in need those few days before Niall came to assist her. "It was beyond your control. Do not mention it again. What of Godric?"

"He left with Nia. He asked that I tell you he would see you in two nights." I nodded again and flipped the NOS switch on Torch. Within fifteen minutes we pulled up behind Sookie's SUV on the freeway. Alcide and I drove home in silence. I let the evenings events sink into the crevices of my mind. Someone or something came into my bar, attacked Sookie, no one saw him come or go and his scent was untraceable. I lived on this earth long enough to know everything and everyone had a scent. My Fathers gift was rare; invisible and scentless. How many others had that gift? Either way Sookie insisted it was Godric. Was it a shifter? To my knowledge most of them did not have the ability to change into human form but it was not impossible. Would someone have noticed two Godric's walking about in my bar? There were too many unanswered questions and nothing was as it seemed.

Sookie had fallen asleep on her ride home. I pulled her from Pam's lap and carried her into our bedroom. I removed her dress with some difficulty. She had used a sticky substance to keep her dress into place around her breasts. It took me several minutes but I was able to remove with without taking her skin with it. I undressed, fed her and laid with her for a moment before I left for my daytime chamber. I kissed her head and walked to my chambers. On the way I asked Jacob to leave her bedroom door open so that she could be seen at all times. I walked through several passage ways underground and crawled into my bed. I pulled Sookie's nightgown from underneath my pillow. I inhaled her heavenly scent and was pulled under just after sunrise.

SPOV

I woke up around three in the afternoon which was earlier than I usually rose. Eric would be up in about an hour but would stay in his lair until sundown. I was the only person that knew Eric woke around four. I was not allowed in his lair and to be honest I had no idea where it even was.

I jumped in the shower to wash memories of last night away. I know that Eric had said that Godric was with him when I was attacked but how could that be? The person in the bathroom was with out a doubt Godric but his mind was not like a vampires. It had a hum like Eric's but it was also snarly and fuzzy like a shifters. I washed my body and shaved my legs. The marks on my hips were gone. When I was done in the shower I went towards the South Wing of the house to take a swim. Although we did live in Colorado, and winter was right around the corner, Eric had a heated indoor pool.

I walked in with Jacob hot on my heels. He was my personal guard and a full were. He was very handsome; he was about 6'3 with a much larger build than Eric. He was a solid mass of muscle with deep black hair and hazel eyes. He had a straight nose with full lips and a nice olive skin tone. I had seen him shift once on a full moon and he was an incredible animal. His coat was deep brown with a large honey patch on this chest and a diamond patch between his ears. He rarely spoke to me and I rarely read his thoughts. He thought I was beautiful and smelled of pure sex. I tried not to read the guards minds because they all thought I was a sex toy. This happened to be one of the reasons Eric had set up the no touching rule.

When I first arrived my scent grew stronger every time Eric and I exchanged. I had not gotten any training from Niall or my cousins at that point so I was vulnerable. Eric and I had just had sex and Alcide was down the hallway near our livingroom. Eric left to his office while I took a shower. I smelled Alcide and knew he was closer than he should have been.

I kept the water on and reached for my bathrobe. The minute the knot was tied around my abdomen he came into the bathroom. We faced off for what seemed like an eternity. He moved to me and the moment his hands touched mine he started to shift and nipped at my hand. Eric felt my fear and was able to snatch him before he attacked me. From that point on, Eric's basic rule of thumb was if they're close enough to touch me than they're too close. I hesitated at first but went with it. I mean really I didn't want anyone touching me anyway so to me it really didn't make a difference. I did make Eric promise that when we're with my family and friends the no touching rule did not apply. He agreed but it's not like I was really asking anyway.

I flipped my sandals off by my lounge chair. Threw my towel down and grabbed my iPod. I walked over and flipped the switch to open the day protection shutters and docked my iPod in the built-in sound system. James (South Wing Servant) came over to my lounge seat as I got comfortable.

"Mistress. Do you require my services?"

I looked at the elderly man. "No thanks James. Cop a squat!"

He looked at me totally confused. "Mistress, American English is very different from my English. May I ask what Cop a squat means?" His English accent was so cute!

I giggled. James was a full blooded human around seventy. He has served Eric well before the Great Reveal. He was married to the head maid of the estate, Margaret. They had two children and five grandchildren. Two of his grandchildren dated vampires, too. Every time I made it to the South Wing we chatted. "Oh James, it means sit down and relax. Tell me about life; your kids, you know just stuff like that."

"Very Well Mistress." He sat down in his perfectly pressed suit, crossed his legs at the ankle and laid his white gloved hands on the tops of this thighs. "What shall we discuss to day...while we are...copping a squat?"

I leaned forward. "What's the word on the street?" I also taught James the newest lingo when we had our little discussions.

He looked at Jacob and whispered. "I hear that there was quit the stir last night. Someone attempted to attack you."

"Ah. Word travels fast around here. Who squealed?"

He leaned his head back. "Mistress you already know." He dipped his head forward and pinched his nose. "He's a limey bastard."

"Yes, he is. I can't stand him. I've told Eric he's in love with him but he refuses to believe me."

"He has been with Master over one year. I do not see him lasting as long as the others."

"I agree. I try not to pry in Eric's business stuff but that Bobby is a real questionable fella'." I sat up in my lounge chair and leaned forward. Now James and I were almost knee to knee facing each other. "What else did you hear?" I gave him my best smile and bashfully blinked through my lashes. I dropped my shields and immediately regretted it. _Master was angry at himself that someone was able to get to you right underneath his super sensitive nose. Bobby said that someone tried to rape her and Master no longer would want her. I hope that is not true, she is so lovely and I enjoy our conversations. She is very polite to all of the staff and treats us like people unlike that Bobby. _

I jerked from his thoughts and waited for him to talk. Bobby was a real jerk! "I do believe that is all that I know." I stood up and grabbed the iPod remote and skipped to the next song. "James I'm going to do some laps. Why don't you go get Jenga and we'll play a few rounds until Eric wakes up."

I set the remote down on the lounger and walked to the diving board. "Yes Mistress. You are prepared to 'kick my ass' correct?" He used his quote marks with his fingers on the kick my ass part. He let me win and I knew it. He thought Eric would be upset if I lost. Eric wasn't that petty....all of the time. "You bet, James. I've been working my thumbs and forefinger skills. Get ready."

I jumped off the diving board as James went to the parlor to get the game. I did several laps in about ten minutes. I was conscious about not working so I did what I could to keep busy everyday. I cleaned our living room, bedroom and bathroom much to Eric's dismay. I cooked for the maids almost everyday. They taught me their homeland dishes and I showed them how to make down home cookin'. Most of the women that worked in the house were demons or mixed breeds.

Eric kept very little human staff due to the 'unwritten code.' He had a theory that supernatural's that kept things to themselves, were more private creatures, knew the importance of Eric's position and would never judge or be loose with their tongue about Eric's home or private life. He went through a vigorous process before he let anyone work in his home which was why I often wondered why the hell he hired Bobby Burnham.

Bobby was his go to guy for all of the irrelevant things. He picked up Eric's mail, did small errands around the city, screened his incoming phone calls and any other odds and ends he needed. Sandy was Eric's personal secretary that I met at Sophie's. She was nice and her mind told me she was honest. She was attracted to Eric but she was in love with another person that I had never met. I assumed he was human but never asked. She was one of the very few people that worked for Eric that did not live on the estate. Eric had built an apartment complex about one mile from our home. I had never seen the apartments in person but saw pictures and they were beautiful. The folks that worked for Eric lived there rent free and when they were not working their shifts at the estate, they were free to do what they wanted. He was adored and loved by almost everyone in the house that I could get a read off of. He treated them with respect, paid them well and helped out their families when they were in times of need.

All of that loyalty, fairness and respect he showed to all of the others made me think about the lack of it he showed me last night. I was still very upset at him for the way he treated me and I knew when I saw him tonight I would give him an earful. He had never treated me like that before. Eric was very jealous of me and kept me close to his side most of the time. I had constant protection and rarely got to leave the house. There really wasn't any reason to, considering all of the amenities but that wasn't the point. It was good to get out sometimes and be around other people.

I think I made the first mistake with allowing the no touching rule because it all went downhill form there. He began to establish more and more rules and restrictions on my activities as time passed. He always made me feel like a princess but I often felt like a caged animal. I was a Vampire, A Fairy and somewhat human. My desires were not the same as they were when I was human. I wanted simple things when I was human but now I wanted to fuck, feed from My Vampire and train until I was able to do anything I put my mind to. I felt powerful and often fearless and wanted to go out into the world and do some good with my abilities. I expressed my needs to Eric but he pretty much told me that I was not a Superhero and that I was safest in his home.

I got out of the pool as James set up Jenga. I walked over and sat down in my usual spot. "Ready, James?"

"Yes Mistress."

I waved my pointer finger at him. "No, no. When we play you call me Sookie."

He rolled his eyes as he removed his white gloves. "Very well Sookie." He drew out the Sookie. "Please you first."

I pulled the middle block out of the very bottom stack of blocks. James snorted. "I would have never guessed."

I giggled. "Yeah, yeah. I do it every time and every time you snort."

"I do not snort, Sookie."

"Do to."

He pulled his piece out and laid it before him perfectly parallel with his body. I pulled the next piece and we played and talked about his grandchildren. In about twenty minutes it was my draw and the leaning tower of blocks was threatening to fall. "Dum, dum, dum...." We exchanged a smile as I stilled my hand. Vampire skills kicked ass when you needed a steady hand. I pulled the side piece out of the highest block I could without knocking it over. James voice came through" Dummmmmmmm." He pulled the block and the tower came crashing down. He threw his hands up. "What gives." he said.

I was laughing and loud. "You do it every time! I know you let me win. .." We played five out of five and James won two rounds. Surprise! Surprise! We picked up the blocks and James stood to leave. "Master is awake, Mistress. Will he come to you this evening?" I nodded. He would be on his hands and knees after what he did last night.

I went back to the lounger and adjusted my bikini. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and laid on my side and opened my book. When Eric came in he would get a good shot of my ass and what he would miss if he ever treated me like again. I arched my back and leaned on my arm to expose my bare neck. He was close. I could smell him and god could it smell any better. I worked hard to keep my fangs up. Only three people here knew what I was. I heard his feet on the hard marble down the hallway. I looked down to my cleavage and situated the girls.

"Lover." His voice was silky and oh so sexalicious.

"Hmmm." I never looked for him to enter the pool area. I heard more steps, hushed conversations and soon the room was empty of guards. Eric walked in and stood to take in the view of my bikini clad ass. "Lover, must you wear that around the servants and guards?" .tsk. Jealous already and he hadn't even seen my face. I didn't give his comment response and just flipped the page. I felt cold, strong hands ghost over my skin. I fought not to arch my body into his. His soft breath on my neck forced goose bumps down my spine and arms. He kissed me gently in the soft corner of my neck. I leaned forward to get out from his grasp but his hands slammed me back to his chest. "Where do you think you are going, Sookie?" His voice was rough, husky and full of lust.

"I'm trying to get away from you." _God did he have to be so sexy? _His fingers traced over my hip down my thigh making my skin burn with raw desire. "Your body wants to stay." Oh god did it. His hand ghosted back over my hip and dipped back to my spine as his steel fingers traced my spine to the lengths of my neck. I leaned back into this touch. I was in need. I wanted him so badly; I wanted to feed from him, let him fuck me and wanted it now. "Ugh....baby." _No, no, no…Sookie fight it. _

His cool digits spread over the column of my neck. I felt his wet lips on the base of my neck. He nipped, sucked, moved to the left near my shoulder and bit without fang, then to right shoulder and laid a flat lick on my bare skin. "Am I forgiven?" His voice vibrated my spine and my back arched in betrayal. "Uh-huh." _Did I just say that? Shit! NO! _He rolled me forward on my stomach, licked his way down to the crack of my ass. "Mmm." _I was his playground. I no longer had control of myself. Screw talking. We'd do it later…._He pulled the side bow on my bottoms and bit into the fatty flesh on my ass. "Ahh..baby….it hurts…so good."

He chuckled softly and untied the other side bow as his hands palmed both cheeks aggressively. "On your knees." his voice; forceful and dominate; I loved it. I pulled my legs forward underneath my tummy but kept my head flat on the lounger. He kneed my legs further apart and pushed his cloth covered cock into my core. His large hands kneaded the soft skin from my neck to my shoulders, over my ribs and palmed flesh near my hips. "To whom does this lovely ass belong to, Sookie?" He grunted and licked my right ass cheek.

I giggled. "Me, sir." He was referring to my ass but I was referring to his ass.

SMACK. A large hand connected just below my hip on the right side of my ass. "Ahh...Eric." I tried to jerk up but he held me in place. His voice was rough. "I ask again. To whom does this." SMACK. Another hard slap on the other cheek pushed me forward from the force. "Lovely ass belong to..."

He pushed forward and hissed in my ear. "The longer you make me wait the worse your punishment will be." I arched my back and ground my ass into his cock. "The ass you so lusciously just slapped belongs to you but the ass I referred to as mine was yours, Sir." I was sarcastic in my answer. I enjoyed rough and dominate sex and knew what to do get him roused....not that he needed any help.

His body his pulled from mine. "Are you wet?" I nodded yes. "Good girl." His hands palmed my ass again and I pushed back further but his body was no longer there. I crooned my neck and looked for him. I turned my neck to look at the other side of the room. "Eric...?"

I felt the air move around me and without warning I felt him savagely enter me. "Fuck.......oh Eric......" My hands flew up behind me from the shock which were quickly bound and tied behind my back. He was buried deep within me and my body ached for movement. My body stretched to his size. I winced at the pleasure and intense pain. I needed him to move...."Do something." I grunted underneath my breath.

I felt his mouth on my ear. "I will move when you request forgiveness for your actions." I would not apologize for last night. Not until he did. I pushed back in anger. "No."

His hips ground further into my ass as my pussy clenched for some type of release. "I enjoy it when you fight me." His voice was laced with humor. I giggled and glanced at him through the corner of my eye. "Good."

SMACK.......hard open hand slap on my right cheek …..SMACK.... hard open hand slap on my left cheek....."Ouch! Oh my.......that.....effing......hurts."

SMACK..............SMACK.......More open handed slaps! I winced as tears flew from my eyes. I bit my bottom lip; I would not let him break me. My ass burned and my skin itched with pain. He had never spanked me this hard. I whelped. Tears flooded my face but I refused to give in. I couldn't see him anymore but he was still deep inside me.

"How much more can you take, Lover?" He pulled his slick member out and then back in with a softness I rarely was the receiver of.

I grunted. I wanted him not punishment. "You will not break me."

He kissed my spine. "Lover that is not my intention. I am disciplining you for your actions. Breaking you is not what I desire." His tongue traced my spine over to my ribs and he bit with full fang….and it hurt.

"OH MY GOD. ERIC THAT'S PAINFUL!"

He licked the wound to ease the sting. "That Lover is the point. Apologize." He was so precise with his speech and to the point.

I screamed in desperation. "No!"

He opened his side of the bond. He was irritated I had not given in. He bit again into my shoulder without warning. It stung like a son of a bitch but I only whelped from the pain. He lazily licked the wound. "You are a stubborn woman. I see I will have to go another route. I believe I have heard you use a phrase that goes something like…. kill them with kindness. A new method I am willing to try." _Open mouth. Insert foot. Damn it Sookie! I should have never told him one of my Gran's favorite sayings. _

He pulled out slowly and glided back in softly. His thick icy kisses trailed over my shoulders, neck and spine. His rhythm was painfully slow which only made it harder for my body to respond. Long, engorged strokes filled me to the hilt of his hard body and then out again to the rim. My insides throbbed for release, so bad it hurt. My ass cheeks were the last of my worries from the slow torture he lay upon me. His hands were soft on my body, his touches gentle and sweet. His hand massaged my breast smashed beneath me as he kissed the palms of my bound hands. He slowly pulled me up by the elbows and laid me on the high back of the lounger.

He spread my knees apart again and entered me softly. This was not what I wanted. I pushed back into his body but he quickly backed away. He fucked me softly with just the head of his dick. My body trembled, my skin burned, my throat was on fire. I needed him, every part of him. My mouth watered my mind wandered to the hundreds of fantasies I had of MY Vampire. His body was soft against mine yet my position was the most submissive. Part of his many mind games. I grunted and pushed back into him again in desperation for release. He pulled completely out of me and laid his chest flush onto my back. His voice was soft as he bit softly into my flesh. "I know what you want, Sookie. Apologize and you can have it." His voice floated through my sensitive hearing and spoke to every fiber of my body; inside and out. I could not speak it if it was not the truth; he would know.

His hand softly traced my slick folds but he never entered me. His rough fingertips ran over my back entrance, he covered it with my juices and put soft pressure where he wanted to fuck more than anything else. I told him before I wasn't ready and I still wasn't. He moved his wet fingertips over my nipples and pinched until they were hard and begging for his mouth. He rubbed his soft headed cock at my entrance rubbing my soft pearl. My body began to move and thrust uncontrollably and my moans became desperate. I was so close to the edge but needed his body to push me there. I wanted to come and I needed him to come with me. My breathing was irregular and deep. I lost temporary control of my mouth. "I'm sorry!" I screamed at the top of my lungs so loud I'm sure the entire world heard me.

My hands were freed; he pulled me to his chest, jerked my head to meet his face and attacked my mouth. Our tongues moved roughly in the others mouth. I licked his fangs and almost came when he licked mine. His hand slid between us and he entered me roughly. "Ahh... Eric."

He pushed me forward and thrust forward with vampire force. I screamed from the shock. He moved in and out in unimaginable speed. Our bodies slapped together and made beautiful music. He groaned deep from in his throat and buried his teeth in my shoulder. "Ugghh!" I screamed in pain. His hands pinched and pulled hard on my nipples. I pulled his wrists to mine and licked the deep vein and sank in.

Our bodies melted into one. We fed deeply; orgasm after orgasm claimed our bodies. His sweet, cool, magical blood slide down my throat, my heartbeat sped up, by body temperature rose until my skin burned. My vision was blurred and my ears began to ring. The world around me went black and I could no longer feel him. My body floated from the earth, I was weightless. His life-force was my only means for survival and I needed him more than the earth needed rain. I would wilt away like a fall leaf in the wind without my lifeline.

To quickly his wound closed as did mine and we lay there in silence. He pulled down and laid with me on his side. His voice was husky. "You please me greatly Sookie Stackhouse."

His hands made soft circles over my limp muscles. He buried his face in the crook of neck and inhaled my scent. "Eric, I'm still upset with you."

He rubbed his forehead over my cheek. "I know. I am sorry for my behavior." He murmured.

I turned into him and looked him in the eyes. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because it hurt you."

I laid my head back down. "So you're not sorry because you treated me wrong but you're sorry that it hurt my feelings?"

"A little of both but mostly because you were upset with me. I do not like it." He softly kissed my lips and lingered searching my eyes for something.

"I don't ever want to feel that unimportant again. You know I felt like I did when I was a kid. I was the reject everyone stayed away from, the one that no one ever talked to. I was invisible then and I hadn't felt that way in a long time....Until last night. Eric you hurt me." I looked down to his chest embarrassed about my insecurities.

He nodded. "It was my ridiculous attempt for you to go unnoticed. I wounded you so deeply and for that I am sorry."

"Why do you try to hide me from the world?" Our hands intertwined together between our faces.

"You are Mine." He voice was laced with anger. That was his response to everything Sookie.

"I never said I wasn't yours, I'd proudly admit that, but you can't just hide me and expect me to be okay with it."

"I made a mistake." He softly kissed my knuckle. I searched the bond he felt some sadness but he kept his side tightly bound.

"I want to be recognized as someone that is important to you. I wanted all those people to know that I mean something to you. Don't try to use the human card on me either. I'm not weak Eric. I'm strong and with you I'm even stronger. Support me." I knew my eyes were rimmed red. I choked back the tears so I didn't ruin the lounger.

He leaned and kissed me softly. "All will know you are My Bonded and My Mate from this point forward. You will be respected from those that owe me fealty." He hesitated. "You must still take the subservient role when we are amongst Vampire Kings and Queens. They will know you are My Bonded and they will never disrespect you but it must be done. You must understand that this imperative to my position amongst my kind and it is vital to my livelihood"

"Okay. You're giving a little so I will too. Meet in the middle....like my Gran used to say." _Wait didn't I just say I wasn't going to tell him stuff like that anymore_

"If she were still here I would have many questions for her. She seemed wise considering she only lived a short time."

I nodded. "She was a great woman Eric." He pulled me to him and grabbed my robe. He covered my body and took my hand. "Come Lover. I will clean you and then we will discuss what took place last night. "I loved cleaning time! _Yipee!_

* * *

**Any guesses? Was it Godric or not. Remember what Sookie said 'his head was like Sam's, Alcide's and Quinn's but he was also vampire. Eric mention a Body Shifter. Have ya'll ever heard of that shit? Next chapter is going to be a underground club scene that will be unmatch by anything you have read before on SVM. There will be blood, blood and more blood. My version of vampires are far from balls and nice gowns. Blood rain here we come!**

**Review me!**

**Courtney**


	20. Chapter 20

*waves*

Okay, after much time away, I am back and ready to finish Ancient Writings! I've reviewed what I have thus far, and while it is a creative read, it lacks all of the great criteria that would make it a fabulous read. (i.e. punctuation, grammatical errors and fluidity)

I currently have my own personal genius, who is editing/correcting the existing chapters for Ancient Writings. I will update chapter one before the end of the week. And with some luck, I can have the next 18 chapters corrected within a few weeks. Once that is done, I will begin on Chapter 20.

I suspect there will be an additional 10 chapters to the existing 19, then it will be complete! Unless, of course, I begin to ramble, as I am doing right now….. Smiles*

I hope you all will follow me through this voyage and thank you all for being so kind while I've been away. When this Fic is completed…I've got a TrueBlood Fic that I'm 30 Chapters into at the moment.


End file.
